Inmortalitas
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos. Drarry, Luna/ Alistair
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste es una combinación de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando leí un fics de DarkAdarah, bueno espero que les guste espero reviews.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephanie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

_**Parsel- "Hola"**_

_Recuerdos-[Hola]_

**Hechizos- Accio**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 El comienzo**

Todo comenzó con la búsqueda de los horrocrux, ya habíamos destruido el guardapelo y la copa; solo nos quedaba Nagini y la diadema de Rowena, estábamos acampando cuando los carroñeros nos encontraron tuvimos que separarnos, iba corriendo esquivando todos los hechizos que podía, no sé cómo, pero acabe rodando colina abajo, termine rompiéndome las piernas y unas cuantas costillas, luego todo fue oscuridad. Al despertar me sentía totalmente diferente más fuerte y poderoso cuando me puse a inspeccionar lo que me rodea vi que un hombre me observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y unos ojos rojos era muy pálido. Solo una palabra pasó por mi mente: Vampiro.

-Lamento lo que hice, pero tenía que ver que sucedía si transformaba a un mago, nunca lo habíamos hecho ya que ustedes saben cómo matarnos con facilidad, por suerte te encontré malherido solo tuve que morderte, darte un poco de mi sangre y esperar el resultado. Lo sorprendente es que al parecer no pierdes tu magia, ni tampoco cambia mucho tu apariencia incluso tu corazón late, seguro que es tu magia la que provoca que parezca humano - sabía que no lo lamentaba me miraba con odio y malicia. Estaba en shock y sentía tanta ira; me transformo en vampiro sin mi consentimiento no pude evitarlo y con un solo movimiento invoque mi varita y lo queme.

Cuando por fin reaccione vi que solo quedaban cenizas no le di importancia lo que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar a Ron y Hermione para dirigirnos a Hogwarts y destruir la diadema y Nagini, luego pensaría en todas las vidas perdidas en la guerra incluyendo la de un vampiro loco que solo quería experimentar. No me fue difícil encontrarlos podía olerlos.

-Harry, estas bien pensamos que te habían atrapado- dijo Hermione al acercarme vi como palidecía al igual que Ron.

-Harry compañero ¿qué te paso? - apuntándome con la varita, solo pude suspirar.

-Caí rodando por un barranco, me rompí las piernas y unas cuantas costillas, me desmayé al despertar me sentía diferente. Un vampiro me encontró y quiso usarme de conejillo de india al transformarme- lo último lo dije con molestia, los observé detenidamente esperando su reacción.

-Bueno en realidad no te pareces nada a los vampiros, exceptuando que estas un poco más pálido y atractivo, tu cuerpo tiene más músculos y creciste un poco, pero dudo que alguien lo note excepto nosotros ya que hemos estado todo este tiempo contigo. Pero tus ojos están del mismo color, aunque poseen un brillo sobrenatural atrayente. Supongo que ya no necesitas anteojos, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que no los traías, ¿Puedes hacer magia? - dijo Hermione mirándome con preocupación, no me había dado cuenta que no estaba usando lente en verdad puedo ver con una claridad impresionante.

-Sí, ya que en un momento de shock invoqué mi varita y le prendí fuego al vampiro que me transformo. No sé cómo nos afecta a nosotros ser transformados, pero no tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo y no se preocupen no tengo ansias de atacarlos ni nada por el estilo- vi como se tranquilizaban, Hermione se acerco tomo mi mano y la de Ron y nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade. Nos colocamos la capa de invisibilidad y nos dirigimos donde Aberforth para que nos diera acceso al pasaje que había ahí. Dumbledore lo menciono antes de morir, íbamos entrando cuando sentí una enorme angustia en el pecho, no sé cómo, pero supe que la persona que más quería en el mundo estaba en peligro, no podía perderlo, no a él.

-Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer nos vemos en Hogwarts, destruyan la diadema y a Nagini- lamentaba no poder acompañarlos.

-Pero Harry es peligroso, será mejor que lo que vayas hacer lo hagas luego- dijo Hermione con determinación.

-Lo siento, Mione, pero esto es importante- no le di tiempo de contestar cuando me coloque la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecí, utilice el collar que le di para poder aparecer donde él estuviera, lo que vi me dejo helado había dos cuerpos en el suelo sus hermosas cabelleras rubias manchadas de sangre, estaban con vida, pero sus latidos eran débiles al parecer el desgraciado de Voldemort los torturo antes de irse. Seguro descubrió que eran espías, no había nadie así que me quité la capa y corrí a su lado.

-Draco amor, despierta prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos- sus ojos empezaron abrirse respiraba con dificultad, sentí mis lagrimas caer no podía evitarlo verlo tan débil y maltrecho.

-Ha... Harry, no quiero morir y dejarte. Lo siento- le costaba hablar, voltee para ver como Luna se encontraba igual que él, pero ella estaba inconsciente y no mostraba signos de recuperar la conciencia.

-Tranquilo amor, estoy aquí te ayudare- se que Draco se molestara, pero no puedo perderlo no estoy listo y nunca lo estaré. Me acerque le mordí el cuello bebí de su sangre después procedí a cortarme y darle de beber de la mía, hice el mismo procedimiento con Luna se que Draco no me perdonara si no la salvo. Vi como su respiración se regulaba y sus heridas empezaban a sanar, aun recuerdo cuando los conocí.

_[Hagrid acababa irse diciendo que aun estaba mareado por los carritos de Gringotts y que iría a tomarse un hidromiel, mientras yo me media para que mi hicieran las túnicas. Al entrar vi a una niña y un niño rubio, los observé sus facciones eran algo afiladas cuando la niña me volvió a ver vi que tenía los ojos de color azul, al parecer el niño noto que ella no lo escuchaba porque volteo a ver lo que la había distraído. Al verlo vi que tenía unos hermosos ojos grises como plata liquida, parecía un ángel._

_\- ¿Hogwarts guapo? - pregunto una señora regordeta con sonrisa amable, al parecer Madame Malkin, no pude evitar ruborizarme solo asentí, me subí al banquito que me señalaba y deje que me tomara las medidas._

_Nos pusimos hablar, me dijo que se llamaba Draco y que la niña era Luna su hermana melliza, dijo muchas cosas que yo no entendía, Luna también hablaba, pero a ella la entendía menos que a él ya que hablaba de criaturas raras, hasta que vio a Hagrid lo cual me animo un poco ya que eso era algo que yo sabía, pero después se puso a decir cosas que no me gustaron. Cuando madame Malkin dijo que ya estaba el mío no me dio mucho pesar irme._

_-Nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijeron a la vez, solo pude asentir._

_La segunda vez que vi a Draco estaba en el tren estaba solo sin su hermana; pero iba acompañado de dos chicos grandes y gordos que al parecer eran como sus guardaespaldas, se presento formalmente diciendo de que era Draco Malfoy provocando que Ron se riera de su nombre lo cual no entendí a mí me parecía bonito, pero Draco se molesto y se pudo a humillar a Ron cuando lo hizo me recordó a mi primo Dudley cuando me ofreció su amistad lo rechace._

_Fui seleccionado en Gryffindor ya que no quería ir a Slytherin porque me dijeron que ahí fueron todos los magos oscuros, yo no quería que la gente me señalara o me detestara, por quedar ahí. Draco fue seleccionado en Slytherin como dijo que pasaría, pero Luna fue a Ravenclaw._

_Los años pasaron y precisamente en tercero que me di cuenta que Draco me gustaba; sin importarme todas esas peleas en la que acabábamos o cuando nos hechizábamos; fue cuando Buckbeak lo ataco supe que lo quería. Desde entonces no podía quitarle la vista de encima. En cuarto cuando Ron se peleo conmigo por culpa del torneo me la pasé mucho en el bosque ahí vi a Luna nos pusimos a platicar ella en verdad era muy agradable a pesar de ser una Malfoy, aunque eso no me molesta. Nos reunimos mucho desde entonces, un día acabamos hablando de Draco y ella diciéndome que en realidad yo no conocía su verdadera personalidad. Nos pasamos horas y no sé cómo, todo quedo en que ella me ayudaría a conquistarlo y francamente lo acepte con ilusión._

_Justo se dio la oportunidad tres semanas antes de la primera prueba. Luna lo había citado cerca del lago donde nadie podía ver por la cantidad de arboles, cuando llego y me vio; se molesto creo que seguía enojado porque Moddy lo transformo en un hermoso hurón y me echa la culpa a mí. Empezó a irse, pero Luna lo convenció de quedarse al comienzo me miraba con hostilidad, pero Luna consiguió relajar el ambiente y se puso hablar de muchas cosas para que nos sintiéramos cómodos. Pasaron dos semanas, en una ocasión nos pusimos hablar de Quidditch después de eso nos encontrábamos charlando de todo y nada, ella tenía razón Draco era gracioso, sarcástico, algo malicioso, así nos pasamos reuniéndonos los tres y no sé desde cuando Luna solo se quedaba unos minutos. En una ocasión me encontraba tan nervioso ya que me entere de que la primera prueba consistía en dragones que se lo conté a Draco y el me dijo que usara lo que mejor que se me daba lo cual era volar. Me enseño el hechizo para invocarla y cuando lo conseguí estaba tan contento que no me di cuenta que lo abrace nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca no pude evitarlo y lo bese al principio se tensó, pero luego respondió besándome de igual forma cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Le dije que me gustaba al comienzo no lo acepto a pesar de eso nos seguíamos viendo y de vez en cuando le robaba un beso; paso la primera y segunda prueba el seguía renuente, gracias a Merlín Luna me ayudo a convencerlo, un día decidí que le diría todo lo que sentía no pensaba morir sin abrir por completo mi corazón me sentía pesimista con la última prueba. Empecé diciéndole todo lo que me gustaba de él y porque quería que estuviéramos juntos; para terminar de convencerlo con tres simple palabras._

_-Te quiero Draco- vi como se ruborizaba y me observaba como queriendo descubrir si mentía o no._

_-Yo también te quiero- cuando dijo esas cuatro palabras no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo, ese día le pedí que fuera mi novio, ya que no pensaba conformarme con robarle besos quería hacerlo cada vez que quisiera; nadie se enteraría solo Luna._

_El resto del año me la pasé en las nubes, de la cual caí bruscamente cuando vi morir a Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, para después de enterarme de que Moddy en realidad es Barty Crouch Jr. Esa noche Draco me consoló cuando me fue a ver a la enfermería._

_Los siguientes años no fueron los mejores, me atacaron los dementores una maldita mujer cara de sapo me hizo la vida imposible, lo único bueno eran los encuentros que tenia con Draco, pero ni eso duro después del quinto año ni él ni Luna me hablaban, se veían muy pálidos y se peleaban entre ellos constantemente. Fue cuando llego el profeta y me entere que Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos habían escapado; días después Lucius fue hallado muerto no pude evitar ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco no estaba, me fije en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de ver a Luna, pero tampoco ella estaba._

_Hermione y Ron dejaron de preguntarme que me pasaba desde hace rato, ellos no sabían que yo estuve saliendo con Draco, ni tampoco entendían por qué mi obsesión con él, pero lo amo y no dejare que el maldito de Voldemort me lo quite. Pasaron dos semanas desde que el profeta anuncio la muerte de Lucius, un día el director me mando a llamar, dentro se encontraban Draco y Luna ambos muy pálidos y con los ojos rojos._

_-Pasa Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo el director yo no podía apartar la vista de Draco, ese día me entere de que Voldemort también mato a Narcisa Malfoy; que Luna y Draco estaban ahí para unirse a la orden del fénix con el único Objectivo de vengarse de Voldemort. Ellos serian espía apenas lo escuche no pude evitar palidecer porque sabía lo que eso significaba._

_Después de eso los logre convencer para que habláramos; ninguno de los dos por mas que les suplique me escucho estaban lleno de odio y resentimiento contra la persona que arruino sus vidas. Luna se fue al momento Draco iba a ser lo mismo, pero no se lo permití le dije que si no me iba a escuchar que al menos me dejara estar con él hasta que la guerra estallara estuvo renuente pero acepto, y fueron los días más felices que tuve desde que me separe de él, ese mismo año Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape, Draco y Luna dejaron entrar a los mortífagos, pero todos los alumnos estaban encerrados en su sala común a salvo. Ese año también me entere de los horrocrux y mi mision de buscarlos y destruirlos.]_

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero pude ver como ambos habría sus ojos, vi esos hermosos ojos grises viéndome, al igual que observe los ojos azules de Luna ambos parecían confundidos no los culpaba.

-Perdón Draco, pero no quería perderte- mientras me acercaba y lo besaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? - pregunto Draco mientras me acariciaba la mejía, suspire mientras comencé a relatarle lo mismo que a Ron y Hermione cuando acabe espere algún estallido ambos son orgullosos sangre pura aunque no son tan prejuicio como al comienzo.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba y me besaba en la mejía.

-No me enojare contigo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar- dijo Draco mientras se me acercaba y besaba de nuevo.

-Tenemos que irnos, aun no he matado a Voldemort y ese desgraciado tiene que morir- vi como ambos asentía nos desaparecimos en Hogsmeade y corrimos a una velocidad sorprendente en cuestión de segundos llegamos a Hogwarts, bese a Draco y nos separamos vi como Draco y Luna empezaron a luchar contra los mortífagos que habían. Yo me dirigí donde sentía que estaba Voldemort se que ellos no morirán porque técnicamente estamos muertos, al encontrarlo empezamos una luchar a muerte, lanzando hechizos tras hechizos mis nuevas habilidades me permitían esquivar con suma facilidad, cuando el avada de Voldemort me dio sentí su alma desaparecer dentro de mí, solo pude sonreír al sentir la liberación completa al saber que ya no tengo nada de él dentro de mí. Vi como abría muchos los ojos al ver que no morí, pero no le di tiempo de nada y lo mate. Sabía que esta vez no regresaría porque Neville destruyo a Nagini y Hermione la diadema, según fui informado por Seamus antes de hallar a Voldemort.

Después de la batalla final los días pasaron, hasta que llegaron los juicios Draco y Luna serian juzgado por ser mortífagos, pero no iba a permitir que nos separaran de nuevo y conté como ellos se volvieron espía y tuvieron pasando información a la orden para vencer a Voldemort. Después de deliberar se llego a que ellos pagarían una pequeña fortuna por aquellas personas que sufrieron por culpa de sus padres. A ellos no les molesto ya que seguirían siendo ricos no tanto como antes. Nadie se ha enterado de que somos vampiros los únicos que saben son Ron y Hermione, pero no saben que Draco y Luna también lo son. También hubo muchas pérdidas entre ella Snape que murió por culpa de Nagini, Remus y Tonks que murieron luchando y muchos más.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - pregunto Luna con nerviosismo y no la culpo yo también empiezo a sentir la sed.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos, es peligroso nunca en la historia un mago ha sido transformado en vampiro y no sabemos cómo reaccionara el ministerio- dijo serio Draco y lo comprendo ese vampiro me lo confirmo.

-Sí, será lo mejor, nunca he salido de Inglaterra será bueno conocer otros lugares-dije algo desanimado al tener que separarme de las personas que consideraba mi familia, pero sé que es lo mejor, después de todo no quiero verlos morir mientras yo siempre seré joven. Vi Draco sonreírme eso basto para subirme los ánimos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos en una semana para dejar todo en orden aquí, ¿Puedo elegir el primer lugar al que iremos? - pregunto Luna emocionada.

-Por mí no hay problema-mientras le sonreía.

-Elige el lugar que quieras hermanita- dijo Draco besando su frente.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, Draco y Luna dijeron que me darían tiempo para despedirme de los Weasley. Tenía pensado contarle de mi condición al resto; pero no le diría nada de Draco y Luna, me aparecí en la madriguera, desde que termino la guerra he estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place, ya había empacado todo solo quedaba despedirme. Todos tenían muchas expectativas en mí, querían que me casara con Ginny cosa que nunca comprendí y pensaban que sería auror, pero ya me canse de estar luchando con magos oscuros. Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz y feliz. Eso solo será con Draco.

-Harry querido, pasa- entre y vi que todos estaban reunidos les había mandado una nota a Ron pidiéndole que reuniera a su familia, también le mande una nota a Andrómeda para que trajera a Teddy y poder despedirme de él.

-Harry, que bueno verte ¿cómo estás? - pregunto Hermione observándome detenidamente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes vine a despedirme- apenas acabé de hablar se armó el alboroto.

Después de que se calmaran le conté la historia otra vez, cuando acabe vi como todos me observaban impresionados.

-Eso no importa Harry, tú me gustas y te acepto, aunque seas vampiro, podemos casarnos, aunque no tengamos hijos- no pude evitar mirarla irritado.

-Es cierto hermano no tienes que irte, todos te aceptamos- solo le sonreí a Ron por su apoyo, pero igual no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Agradezco a todos su apoyo pero quiero aclarar unas cosas, primero Ginny en verdad lo siento pero no estoy enamorado de ti y en ningún momento te dije que iba a estar contigo, con respeto a irme no pienso cambiar de opinión los vendré a visitar pero es algo que ya decidí- vi como todos estaban consternados no por el hecho de que me iba sino porque no pensaba casarme con Ginny, desde que me transforme en vampiro mis habilidades se multiplicaron nunca fui bueno en Legeremancia y menos en Oclumancia, pero ahora se me hace fácil saber lo que piensa, me llegan pequeños retazos pero lo suficiente para comprender, se que si utilizo la Legeremancia ellos ni se darían cuenta; se que a Luna y a Draco les pasa igual.

-Te burlaste de mi hermana, la ilusionaste y ahora solo dices que te vas- grito Ron rojo de la furia. Ginny lloraba en los brazos de su madre quien me miraba molesta.

-Nunca la ilusioné, ni siquiera salimos así que no me vengas con eso Ron- dije realmente molesto.

-Pero tu sabia que está enamorada de ti, se besaron en sexto- dijo Hermione viéndome con reproche.

-Solo por eso tengo que casarme con ella, no lo creo para eso tenemos que estar los dos enamorados y fue ella la que me beso Hermione- dije cada vez más molesto, mis emociones estaban fuera de control.

-Yo te apoyo Harry, tienes razón no tienes porque casarte cuando ni siquiera has salido con ella ni darle alguna señal de que eso ocurriría- dijo Andrómeda sonriéndome solo pude devolvérsela y cargar a Teddy que desde hace rato a estado estirando sus bracitos.

-Bueno solo era eso, nos vemos. Agradezco todo su apoyo- me acerque a Andrómeda la abrace y le entregue a Teddy después de besar su frente, a pesar de ser vampiro no siento ningún odio hacia el por ser hijo de un licántropo siento el olor, pero no me molesta y al parecer a el tampoco.

-En cuanto pueda los iré a visitar constantemente, cuando me encuentre establecido puedes visitarme, no quiero separarme de Teddy- vi como asentía.

-Cuídate y escríbeme diario- solo asentí voltee a ver a los Weasley la mayoría me miraba molesto incluyendo a mis amigos, pero George, Fred, Bill y Charlie me dieron sus apoyo.

-Más vale que nos escriba hermanito- dijo George yo solo asentí.

-Sino tendremos que hacerte pagar- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Nos vemos- dijeron Bill y Charlie solo asentí agradeciendo su apoyo, al ver que nadie más se despediría solo asentí al resto y me desaparecí de regreso a Grimmauld Place. A los días me encontré con Draco y Luna nos fuimos por red flu a nuestro primer destino. Francia.

Desde ese entonces han pasado años, ciento doce para ser exacto todas las personas que conocí ya murieron a lo largo de esos años me amigue de nuevo con los Weasley, nunca les dije que estaba con Draco porque sabía que no lo aceptarían y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía junto a ellos, la única que sabía de mi relación fue Andrómeda ya que tanto ella como los Malfoy establecieron la relación rota de sobrinos- tía, así como su relación con Teddy todo fue muy hermoso mientras duro, mi relación con Draco creció y se fortaleció. A lo largo de estos años investigamos nuestra condición, fue una gran sorpresa enterarnos de que podíamos tener hijos, que nuestra magia nos ayudaría como lo hubiera hecho si no hubiéramos sido vampiro pero tanto Draco como yo decidimos que aun no tendríamos.

Al menos vimos crecer a Teddy casarse tener hijos y nietos fue hermoso y triste. Enterrarlo a él, a todos los Weasley a Hermione, Andrómeda, después de que todos murieron decidimos viajar por todo el mundo conocimos muchas personas y vampiros.

Uno que nos agrado a los tres lo conocimos hace 52 años se llama Carlisle Cullen, nos encontramos cuando estábamos cazando; dijo que viajaba con tres vampiros mas pero que ellos se encontraban en otro lado que él fue ahí por una conferencia.

Nos reunimos con el por una semana estaba fascinado con nosotros ya que nunca otro tipo de vampiros. Lo que más le impresiono fue el color de nuestros ojos. Según él los de su tipo son duros como rocas, fríos y sus ojos varían según la dieta ya sean rojos si se alimentaban de humanos o dorados por alimentarse de animales. Nos hablo de los dones que poseían, lo cual fue realmente intrigante. Al contrario de nosotros que somos como cualquier humano exceptuando por nuestra belleza, fuerza, por nuestras venas corría sangre, nuestros corazones aun latían todo gracias a la magia. Pero también contábamos con dones que eran pasados de creador a pupilo, en mi caso fue la habilidad de controlar los elementos y fue una agradable sorpresa darme cuenta que aun hablaba parsel al parecer mi magia asimilo el don, yo al ser el creador de Draco y Luna recibieron los mismos dones, Draco está encantado siempre quiso hablar con las serpientes como cualquier Slytherin que se respete. Después de los días que nos vimos, nos separamos desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Ahora estábamos en Forks, Washington hoy era 25 de agosto de 2014, el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde nuestro tiempo, teníamos pensado quedarnos un buen tiempo, nuestro conocimiento sobre ambos mundos era mucho.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo.

Bella.


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephenie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenaza en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

_**Parsel- "Hola"**_

_Recuerdos-[Hola]_

**Hechizos- Accio**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Forks**

**Pov Harry**

Nos encontrábamos en la casa que Draco mando hacer meses atrás, era una repica de la mansión Malfoy solo un poco más pequeña cambiada por pequeños detalles sin importancia; en este momento discutíamos por decidir si iríamos al instituto que hay aquí, éramos dos contra uno; porque ni Draco menos yo, queríamos asistir pero Luna es terca y sé que acabaremos cediendo.

-Bien iremos, a veces eres insoportable- termino gritando Draco, no lo culpo, cuando Luna quiere algo se pone parlanchina sabiendo que eso nos sacara de quicio.

Nos alimentábamos de personas pero sin llegar a matarlas luego le borramos la memoria, en caso de emergencia o cuando no queremos salir de casa tenemos bolsas de donaciones; también nos alimentábamos de comida, no nos llena como antes, la acompañábamos con una copa de sangre al menos aun podíamos disfrutarla; después de hablar con Carlisle decidimos hacer pruebas; ya que nosotros no somos del mismo tipo de vampiro, descubrimos que al igual que ellos somos muy fuerte, veloces, resistente y nuestros sentidos mejoraron; el fuego no nos mata como a ellos, lo probamos prendiéndonos fuegos con varita en mano por cualquier percance, nos quemaba y dolía un poco pero era tolerable. No como a un humano si no de forma más lenta y no nos consumía como a los vampiro, cuando ocurría nos curábamos solos, al parecer tenemos una habilidad de regeneración.

-Grandioso, ya verán que nos vamos a divertir- mientras miraba de forma soñadora el jardín, solo suspire ya me había acostumbrado a Luna y su forma de ver las cosas.

-No te ofendas hermanita, pero en este pueblo dudo que haya algo que nos divierta tendremos que aparecernos en otra ciudad o país-dije mientras la observaba con burla.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo querido, esto lugar es deprimente. Todo el día nublado o lloviendo no sé porque lo escogiste- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Luna quien fue la que escogió este pueblo como próxima residencia ya habíamos viajado por todo el mundo, no hay lugar que no conozcamos supongo que por eso Luna escogió este lugar nadie en su sano juicio vendría a vivir a un lugar tan aburrido.

-Es hermoso, hay tanta naturaleza y podremos correr sin temor a que nos vean- dijo Luna mientras saltaba emocionada.

-Además ustedes escogieron los últimos 3 lugares, con la escusa de que estaban recién casados y que querían escoger donde pasarían su Luna de miel- no pude evitar sonreír por el recuerdo escogimos Brasil, Roma y el Caribe, fue hermoso. Nos casamos mágicamente en Brasil ahora estamos enlazados por la eternidad ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida me sentía realizado y completo.

-Bien pero creo que deberíamos ir de compra; no tenemos ropa para el clima de aquí y seria raro llegar con ropa de verano- dijo Draco mientras se veía su propia ropa, a lo largo de los años Draco y Luna me forzaron a vestir a la moda después de un tiempo me acostumbre y gusto ahora solo vestimos ropa de marca; según Draco si íbamos a vestir como muggle vestiríamos con lo mejor.

-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunte, mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

-A New York, después a Francia y por último a Inglaterra- solo asentí tome su brazo al igual que Luna y nos desaparecimos; este sería un largo día.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Hoy el día esta ajetreado, en el instituto no se para de comentar sobre los nuevos alumnos, han pasado dos años desde que Bella entro, hemos pasado por tantas situaciones. Primero nos topamos con un neófito que era bueno rastreando y se obsesiono con Bella terminamos en su antigua escuela de ballet matándolo, luego fue su cumpleaños número 18 en lo cual Alice se encapricho con celebrarlo acabando Bella atacada por Jasper, debido a esto decidí dejarla pero no todo salió como esperaba. Ella acabo relacionándose con los licántropos lo que provoco que Alice no la viera cuando salto en el acantilado, al pensar que estaba muerta decidí acabar con mi vida pero ella llego a salvarme y ahora estamos con fecha límite para que sea transformada así como ese chucho está en su vida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero mientras tanto viviremos como adolecentes normales y dentro de eso es la curiosidad por los nuevos alumnos.

-¿De dónde cree que sean?- pregunto Bella, a pesar de todo sigue siendo tan inocente y amable.

-No lo sé, no puedo ver nada sobre ellos- dijo Alice un poco preocupada, _"estaré perdiendo mi don" _es raro nunca le había fallado, vi como Jasper usaba su poder en ella para calmarla.

-No lo creo- fue lo único que dije a pesar de no estar cien por ciento seguro.

-Lastima Belly-Bell, ya no eres el foco de atención de adolecentes hormonales-dijo Emmett con burla.

-Como si ella fuera interesante, hasta un mosquito llama más la atención- dijo Rosalie con malicia.

-Basta Rose- mientras la miraba molesto al ver como Bella se encogía por su mirada, ella solo me miro con suficiencia, _"No tengo culpa que tengas una novia cobarde". _Cuando sonó el timbre Bella y yo nos dirigimos a Biología, hoy veríamos sobre los diferentes tipos de bacterias y musgos que existían. El resto del día paso entre cotilleos sobre los nuevos alumnos; después de dejar a Bella a su casa me fui a cazar para estar saciado no quería arriesgarme cuando la fuera a ver más tarde a pesar de que ya estoy acostumbrado, cuando regrese a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa vi que todos estaban en sus rutinas diarias, Rosalie modificando de nuevo el coche de Emmett, Jasper jugaba videojuegos con este, Alice comprando ropa por internet, y Esme arreglando el jardín, Carlisle aun no llegaba.

-Hola hijo- dijo Carlisle acabando de entrar, con maletín en mano.

-Hola Carlisle, ya iba de salida- vi como asentía _"Salúdame a Bella",_ después de todos los problemas que tuvimos apenas Bella llego y por todo lo que tuve que pasar todos estaban contento de que hubiera encontrado a mi pareja, excepto por Rosalie aunque ella no lo hacía por maldad simplemente no entendía como me enamore de una humana, y el hecho de que Bella quiera ser como nosotros.

-Por supuesto- corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando estuve frente a su ventana, trepe y espere que llegara, a los minutos ya estaba conmigo, a pesar de que usaba un shork viejo y una camisa con agujeros a mi me parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo. Se subió a la cama y se acurruco junto a mí, empecé a entonar su nana, a los minutos se quedo dormida, yo solo me la pase observando nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. A penas vi que se acercaba la hora me levante bese su frente y corrí a casa para cambiarme y venir a recogerla para ir al instituto juntos.

Cuando entre a mi habitación vi que la ropa de hoy ya estaba lista, me cambie tome las llaves de mi volvo y fui a recogerla a los quince minutos estaba frente a su casa; vi como salía me sonreía y subía.

-¿Cómo crees que sean los chicos nuevos?- pregunto con curiosidad, me encontraba igual que ella lo único que sabíamos es que eran tres, íbamos con el tiempo justo ni tarde ni temprano.

-No lo sé, tendremos que esperar que lleguen para conocerlos- vi como asentía y volteaba a ver por la ventana.

-Mi papá me dijo que no escucho sobre su llegada, en realidad nadie lo hizo, solo saben que viven en una casa cerca de donde ustedes viven, al parecer la mandaron a construir para poder mudarse, pero no sabía que las personas que lo hicieron tenían hijos- solo asentí, era raro porque se vendrían a vivir aquí, es tranquilo pero no es un lugar que yo escogería si fueran otras las circunstancias.

Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos como todos estaban afuera, seguro esperando la llegada de los nuevos, no los culpo si de por si cuando Bella entro ya había pasado un mes comenzada las clases, que decir de estos chicos que tienen cinco meses de retrasos y tendrán que esforzarse mucho para poder ponerse al día.

-Hola Bella- grito Jessica, mientras hacia seña para que nos acercáramos, no pude evitar suspirar.

-Hola Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Erick- dijo Bella mientras les sonreía, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Mis hermanos también se encontraban en el estacionamiento, tenían curiosidad, mas aun que Alice no los pudo ver.

-No estas emocionada, me pregunto si vendrán chicos lindos- iba a seguir hablando pero el fuerte rugido de una moto la interrumpió, volvimos a ver y no pude evitar levantar una ceja impresionado. Era un _Lamborghini_ negro último modelo y una moto Harley Davidson negra con detalles en rojo y dorado, se estacionaron justo al lado de mi volvo.

Cuando el chico de la moto se quito el casco no pude evitar contener el aliento, era más o menos alto, como de 1.80, ojos color verde esmeralda brillantes, cabello negro alborotado que casi le llegaba a los hombros, no era musculoso como Emmett pero tenía un cuerpo bien formado, eso no fue lo que me dejo perplejo sino su belleza. Ningún humano posee, vi como los otros dos salían si el pelinegro es hermoso, esos rubios no se quedan atrás, la chica era delgada pero su figura era bien marcada no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rosalie, media como 1.70, cabello largo algo ondulado hasta la cadera de un rubio platinado sus ojos son azules, el chico media como 1.87 también rubio platinado pero liso lo tiene algo largo un poco mas debajo de la barbilla sus ojos son grises como plata derretida y su cuerpo un poco mas musculoso que el del pelinegro. Todos poseían una belleza que impactaba y por los pensamientos de mis hermanos ellos también quedaron impresionados y eso de por si no es sencillo hacer.

* * *

**Pov Harry **

Después de hacer compras, lo cual nos tomo todo el día, decidimos ir a cazar nos dirigimos a Seattle, entramos a un bar a los segundos ya teníamos a nuestras presas, después de saciar nuestra sed nos regresamos a Forks.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir- dijo Luna mientras nos besaba la mejilla y subía a su habitación.

-Y, que dices si nos divertimos un rato- dijo Draco seductoramente y voz ronca, mientras se me acercaba rodeando mi cintura, no pude evitar sonreír seria una noche placentera.

-En la habitación- ni bien había acabado de hablar cuando Draco nos apareció directo a ella, empezó a besarme y desvestirme nunca me cansaría, antes de continuar alcance mi varita y lance un hechizo silenciador, luego yo hice lo propio con él a los segundos ambos estábamos desnudos, hizo un camino de besos desde mi cuello, estomago, ombligo, hasta que llego a mi pene ya erecto y se lo metió de golpe, no pude evitar jadear y gemir.

-mmm... Draco- me sentía al límite, aferre sus cabellos rubios cuando sentí que me corría justo en su boca, se acerco a besarme pude sentir mi sabor entre salado y amargo pero no intolerable. Me empezó a preparar, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficiente dilatado me penetro de golpe, solo pude gemir más fuerte.

-Estas tan apretado como la primera vez amor-dijo Draco entre jadeos, a los segundo empezó a moverse asestando en cada estocada a mi próstata, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre, una y otra vez.

\- Te amo- ese fue el detonante para correrme a los segundos se corrió el.

-Yo también te amo- dije después de regular mi respiración, salió de mi, lanzo hechizos de limpieza a ambos; me acosté sobre su pecho, Draco me acerco mas a él apretándome de la cintura a los minutos estábamos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de Luna nos despertaron, trate de ignorarla y me acurruque mas a Draco.

-Levántense llegaremos tarde, si no están listo en cinco minutos, subiré y les lanzare aguamenti- oí a Draco gruñir y removerse para levantarse por consiguiente levantándome a mí de paso.

-Ve alistando el baño, yo buscare lo que nos pondremos hoy- solo asentí, mientras me dirigía y preparaba la tina. Cuando estuvo a la temperatura perfecta me sumergí en ella a los minutos llego Draco, cuando acabamos nos vestimos, Draco iba con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa cuello de tortuga azul oscuro, y una chaqueta negra, por otro lado yo iba con un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscura manga corta y mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra, le perteneció a Sirius al igual que la moto, ambas las repare para que quedaran como nuevas. Al bajar vimos a Luna ella iba con un pantalón azul, unas botas sin tacón hasta las rodillas y una camisa morada, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta negra.

-Yo me iré en la moto- mientras tomaba el casco me dirigía a ella y la acariciaba, Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco por la devoción que le tengo pero no comento nada, ya se acostumbro.

-Bien, entonces nosotros iremos en el _Lamborghini_ \- dijo Draco tomando las llave de este, solo teníamos tres vehículos y dos motos, un Ferrari morado de Luna, el _Lamborghini negro de Draco y el mío un Ford Mustang camaro del 65 negro y las dos _Harley Davidson, la mía que era de Sirius que es negra con detalles en rojo y dorado, la negra con detalles en verde y plata que se compro Draco después de montarse por primera vez.

Justo cuando íbamos llegando al instituto vi que muchos alumnos estaban afuera al parecer éramos la comidilla del pueblo, me quite el casco, luego de estacionarme junto al Lamborghini y le pase el casco a Luna para que lo guardara en el coche.

-Bien hermanita, ¿donde tenemos que ir?- pregunto Draco mirando con indiferencia al grupo de adolecentes hormonales que nos observaban.

-Tenemos que ir a la oficina principal, pedirle a la encargada que nos de nuestros horarios- dijo con su habitual voz soñadora. Solo asentimos e ignorando a todos los alumnos que nos habrían camino mientras pasábamos llegamos a la dirección donde había un mostrador detrás de este habían tres escritorios, una pelirroja regordeta de anteojos nos atendió.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- mientras pestañeaba según ella coqueta dirigiéndose solamente a Draco y a mí, cosa que no le gusto a Luna ya que como toda Malfoy odiaba ser ignorada.

-Somos Luna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter venimos por nuestros horarios- dijo con la habitual frialdad que hablaba cuando alguien se atrevía a ignorarla solo suspire.

-Por supuesto señorita, aquí tienen espero que se adapten, que tengan un buen día- todo lo dijo rápido y nerviosa, mientras se frotaba las manos continuamente.

Vimos nuestros horarios los cuales eran los mismos, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, era en el salón 3, pasando la cafetería vimos el salón, cuando entramos observamos que era un aula indudablemente pequeña, la ultima escuela muggle a la que asistimos las aulas eran cuatro veces más grande que esta.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto un hombre alto y calvo según su placa el Señor Mansón, les mostramos nuestros comprobantes al leerlos carraspeo. Cuando observe a los estudiante vi uno que destacaba un chico pálido de pelo cobrizo me recuerda a Cedric se que es un vampiro al parecer de los vegetarianos y por las miradas de los chicos ellos también lo notaron.

-Preséntense- fue lo único que dijo, la primera en hacerlo fue Luna.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Luna Malfoy, soy de Inglaterra- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, vi como muchos chicos suspiraban y las chicas la observaban con envidia, aunque para mi sorpresa algunas la veían embobadas.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, su mellizo y por obvias razones también soy de Inglaterra- todo lo dijo con su habitual frialdad, y a pesar de eso se gano suspiros esta vez de la chicas y uno que otro chico lo cual no me agrado.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, también soy de Inglaterra- solo medio sonreír, y como a Luna y Draco hubieron suspiros, el profesor nos indico que nos sentáramos, Luna se sentó junto a una chica cabello castaño de anteojos, Draco y yo nos sentamos juntos, las clases pasaron de lo más aburrida, recibimos otra dos clases las cuales al igual que la anterior no había nada nuevo. Cuando tocaron el timbre nos dirigimos a la cafetería, la cual ya estaba llena, fuimos a formarnos lo único que compre fue un jugo, Draco solo una manzana y Luna una soda, nos dirigimos a una mesa la cual estaba en una esquina, pasamos justo al lado del grupo de vampiros entre ellos el de cabello cobrizo, la única humana era una chica menuda cabello y ojos castaños, los ignoramos y seguimos derecho a nuestra mesa, lance un hechizo silenciador para que no nos escucharan.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos vampiros en este pueblo- dije con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un trago a mi jugo, será divertido jugar un rato con ellos, después de todo para ellos solo somos simples humanos.

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué planeas?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Yo quiero participar, es divertido cuando sacas tu vena merodeadora- dijo Luna sonriendo igual que Draco.

-Bien que se divierten- fue lo único que dije.

-Aunque no creo que podamos hacer nada, mira quienes vienen de visita- dijo Draco cancelando el hechizo, dándole un mordisco a su manzana siempre he pensado que tiene una forma demasiado sensual al comerla.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, ellos son mis hermanos Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, mi novio Jasper y mi mejor amiga Bella novia de Edward- solo pude levantar una ceja por su reta gila al igual que Luna y Draco. Pero también porque reconocí dos de los nombres será que conocen a Carlisle seria demasiada casualidad.

-Me llamo Luna, el es mi hermano Draco y su novio Harry- dijo de los más tranquila no pude evitar sonreír al ver las caras que habían puesto, hoy en día los muggles no son tan prejuiciosos como en nuestros tiempos.

-Lastima por el montón de adolecentes enamoradas, que dejaran suspirando por ustedes- dijo burla el grandote, Emmett si no me equivoco.

-No lo creo, aunque fuéramos hetero no saldríamos con ellas- dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco, de ser hetero creo que fuera quedado con Luna además de que Draco nunca saldría con muggles.

-De ser hetero seria tu novio cierto Luna querida- sonreí de forma coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por supuesto, los Malfoy tenemos los mejores gustos- dijo mientras miraba a Draco y sonreía.

-Claro, pero búscate el tuyo-dijo Draco sonriéndole, era divertido desconcertar a la gente y por la cara de los vampiros y muggle, lo conseguimos con facilidad.

-Y, ¿a que debemos su visita a nuestra mesa?- pregunto Draco para sacarlos de su mutismo.

-Solo presentarnos- dijo Jasper, mientras nos miraba fijamente, al igual que Edward seguro están tratando de usar sus poderes en nosotros, lástima que nunca les funcionara; no sé qué poderes tendrá Jasper pero sé que Edward puede leer la mente, la nuestra no la podrá penetrar tenemos los mejores escudo que con los años hemos perfeccionado. En eso tocaron nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase, el resto del día estuvo aburrido lo único entretenido que tuvimos fue en la cafetería, cuando acabaron las clases nos regresamos a la mansión con la idea de que veríamos a Carlisle pronto.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Estaba por acabar mi turno, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Edward lo cual me preocupo ya que no me llamaba a menos que sea una emergencia.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- fue lo único que dije sumamente preocupado.

-Podrías venirte ya, paso algo raro en la escuela con los chicos nuevos- incluso aquí en el hospital se habla sobre los nuevos habitantes del pueblo.

-Voy para allá-le pedí a la jefa de enfermeras que se encargara de los pacientes que me quedaban, me dirigí a la casa estaba intrigado sobre este nuevo acontecimiento.

Al llegar, supe que todos estaban aquí, incluyendo Bella cuando entre Esme me recibió con un beso y nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos reuníamos para hablar asuntos importantes.

-Bien que es tan importante para reunirnos- dije esperando a que se animaran hablar.

-Nuestros poderes no funcionan con los chicos nuevos- dijo Jasper serio, ya podía ver su mente trabajando en las posibles amenazas que estos chicos significaban para la familia.

-Ninguno-dije viendo a Edward con preocupación _"esto no puede ser posible, son igual que Bella", _tenía que salir de duda.

-No escucho absolutamente nada de ellos, en eso se parecen a Bella, pero el don de Jasper y Alice tampoco funciona con ellos-dijo Edward, también preocupado.

-Son muy hermosos, diría que son vampiros si no fuera por sus ojos, y por el color en sus mejillas- dijo Bella algo ruborizada.

-En eso tiene razón, son demasiado hermosos para ser humanos- dijo Rosalie molesta, será posible que sean ellos.

-Podrían describírmelos- dije en general necesitaba confirmar mis sospecha, vi como Edward me observaba intrigado.

-Son tres, una chica rubia de ojos azules se llama Luna, el otro chico rubio y de ojos grises se llama Draco y el ultimo es un chico pelinegro de ojos esmeralda se llama Harry- dijo Alice de corrido, son ellos después de cincuenta dos años.

-No puede ser- dijo Edward alterado seguro leyó en mi mente que son vampiros.

-Tranquilo hijo, déjame que les aclare a los demás lo que tú ya sabes- vi como asentía y los otros solo estaban inquietos e intrigados mas Jasper que podía sentir las emociones de Edward.

-Quiero que me prometan que no me interrumpirán hasta que termine luego les contestare sus preguntas- vi como todos asentían pensaba contarles desde que los conocí.

-Todo comenzó hace cincuenta y dos años, fue en una de las tantas conferencias a las que asisto, en esa ocasión fui solo, ya que ustedes estaban ocupados en diferentes cosas; cuando estaba cazando en el bosque me tope con tres chicos, los cuales estaban bebiendo de tres humanos, ahí me di cuenta de que eran vampiros lo que me sorprendió de ellos es que no los mataron después de saciar su sed los dejaron ir, lo cual no comprendí ya que la ponzoña debió de dejarlos paralizados, me di cuenta que habían notado mi presencia al voltear vi algo que me dejo confundido sus ojos, eran de color azul, grises y verdes- los escuche jadear al comprender que los chicos que conocieron son vampiros, Bella estaba muy pálida pero tranquila así que continúe.

-Como si nada me saludaron y nos pusimos a platicar ahí me entere de que eran de otro tipo de vampiro, al parecer no somos los únicos. Existen esos vampiros que no pueden salir a la luz del sol porque se queman, eso es lo único verdad sobre ese tipo de vampiros, ya que la cruz, agua bendita y estaca no les hace nada. Estaba tan intrigado que me seguí reuniendo con ellos por una semana y me puse a preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, se que son los únicos que pueden salir bajo el sol, ya que aunque este nublado los de sus tipo se lastiman solo con la luz del día. Pero fue lo único, no se mucho mas ya que ellos dijeron que solo estaban de pasada y que tenían que irse después de eso no volví a saber de ellos- termine vi como todos se relajaban un poco al saber que yo los conocía.

-Es increíble, no sabía que habían dos tipos de vampiros- dijo Esme impresionada.

-Háganme un favor, invítelos a venir mañana en verdad me gustaría platicar de nuevo con ellos y conocer más a los de su tipo- les dije estaba ansioso por saber si tienen limitaciones.

-Quiero luchar con ellos y saber cual vampiro es más fuerte- dijo Emmett tanteándose los músculos.

-Está bien, mañana los invitaremos a venir- dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste es la primera vez que hago lemmon, así que no esperen mucho; como ya habrán notado a nuestro trió no les importa llamar la atención, veré si más adelante agrego las bromas, espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephanie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

_**Parsel- "Hola"**_

_Recuerdos-[Hola]_

**Hechizos- Accio**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Reencuentro**

**Pov Harry**

Acabábamos de regresar del instituto, estoy casi seguro que esos son los chicos de Carlisle, si ellos están aquí, lo más seguro es que él también se encuentre en este pueblo.

-Tengo ganas de comer espagueti, vamos a Italia- dijo Luna con voz soñadora, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts a nadie le agradaba, porque ella se ponía hablar de criaturas que nadie había visto; cosa que ahora me doy cuenta que existen, pero que solo se le aparecen a unas cuantas personas. Descubrí eso cuando nos pasamos diez años buscando a dichas criaturas; por insistencia de Luna por mucho que nos negamos al comienzo, término convenciéndonos como siempre; grata fue mi sorpresa al verlas por primera vez, desde ese entonces ni Draco ni yo negábamos su existencia.

Nadie se metía con ella, porque cuando la hacían enojar era igual que toda una Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa lo aprendieron por la mala, puede que parezca despistada a veces, pero en realidad está pendiente de todo lo que le rodea, no por nada ella y Draco fueron los mejores espías de la orden junto con Snape, el mismo día que me entere que ellos serian espías también supe que Dumbledore tenía a más de uno; con ellos se hacían seis lo cual me sorprendió porque nunca pensé que tuvieran tantos sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta. Ninguno conocía la identidad de los otros espías, era más seguro así.

-Me parece bien, no hemos comida Italiana desde hace años- dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-Vamos entonces, tenemos que cambiarnos e irnos si queremos hallar abierto- mientras estiraba mi mano hacia Draco, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, me puse un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa gris manga larga y una chaqueta negra de vestir sin corbata con los primeros tres botones abiertos, Draco iba igual solo que su camisa era negra al bajar vimos a Luna que escogió un hermoso vestido azul al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas, tome la mano de Draco y Luna, cuando nos aparecimos; lo hice directamente en el callejón que estaba a un costado del restaurante.

Nos encontrábamos en Florencia, nuestro restaurante favorito se llama Enoteca Pinchiorri, es un lugar sofisticado, con exquisitos platos.

-Buona sera- dijo Draco en perfecto italiano.

-Signori Malfoy, Potter, La signorina Malfoy; passate per favore- dijo el dueño del lugar, Paolo, a pesar de que no lo hemos visto en años, Paolo aun nos recuerda, es un mago de sesenta y seis años, del que nos hicimos amigos cuando estuvimos una temporada en Italia, el apenas estaba entrando a sus treinta; no sabe que somos vampiros. Delante de los magos inventamos una cuartada perfecta; todo esto gracias a la ayuda de Nicolás Flamel, nosotros somos sus aprendices; nos enseño toda la magia que conocía a pesar de que solo nos serviría de cuartada y no era necesario pero dijo que de igual forma quería tener aprendices y que nosotros éramos los ideales por lo que eso justifica el porque nunca envejecemos aunque no sea precisamente por la piedra. Para que esto hubiera sido posible le tuvimos que contar la verdad, el acepto ayudarnos. El restaurante de Paolo es uno de nuestros lugares preferidos.

Nos guio a la mesa de siempre, el lugar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

-Mi avete abbandonato, ¿cosa desiderate ordinare?- dijo Paolo sonriéndonos con cariño.

\- Avevamo voglia di cibo italiano- dijo Luna, como única explicación; nos tomó años perfeccionar el idioma. Draco dijo que deberíamos de aprender todos los idiomas de los países que visitáramos, lo cual fue un verdadero reto para mí ya que ellos sabían unos cuantos, solo sonrió con alegría, ya que él sabe que su restaurante es el único donde comemos cuando venimos a Italia.

\- Vorrei un Risotto de calabaza acompañado de camarones salteados y aderezado con vinagre balsámico- dije sin ver la carta, este es mi preferido.

-Pasta cavatelli con cacio e pepe con camarones rojos marinados y chipirones-dijo Draco, tampoco observo la carta, simplemente ordeno el platillo de siempre rara vez variaba.

-Pappa al pomodoro un estofado dulce de tomate, cebolla ajo y pan guisado en aceite de oliva y cubierto con queso parmesano rayado- dijo Luna con vos soñadora, Paolo asintió y se retiro.

-Dijiste que querías espagueti- dije al escuchar lo que ordeno.

-Sí, pero cambie de opinión- mientras me sonreía con alegría.

Cuando nuestras ordenes llegaron, comimos acompañándolo con el mejor vino de la casa, al acabar nos despedimos de Paolo, prometiéndole visitarlo más seguido, nos aparecimos de regreso a Forks, cuando nos fijamos en la hora apenas eran las 2.30 de la tarde, cuando en Italia era casi media noche.

Nos pasamos el resto del día, platicando y haciendo deberes, por insistencia de Luna. A las cuatro decidimos hacer lo que más nos gustaba, Draco y yo nos pusimos a jugar Quidditch o mejor dicho competimos para ver quien agarra la snich primero, Luna se fue a buscar Grixzly y Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hacemos, ya que la propiedad tiene barreras que evitara que los muggles se acerquen y hoy cuando regresamos de clases agregamos una que mantendrá alejado a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que no esté invitada, además de las barreras que siempre utilizamos. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Carlisle y saber que había sido de él, por lo visto su clan creció, decidimos visitarlo mañana.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Fui a recoger a Bella a su casa como he estado haciendo desde que nos hicimos novios, desde que nos enteramos de que esos chicos son vampiros, no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos principalmente en Harry, hay algo en el que atrae mi atención una y otra vez. Cuando Bella se subió me dirigí al instituto.

-¿Crees que acepten su invitación?- pregunto Bella con duda, no la culpo después de todo ellos no saben que nosotros estamos enterados de su condición.

-Esperemos que si, Carlisle despertó mi curiosidad con respecto a ellos, me gustaría saber si tienen dones como nosotros- dije tranquilamente, cuando llegamos al instituto mis hermanos ya estaban ahí, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes; en verdad se está volviendo tedioso, piensan esperar que ellos lleguen siempre.

Nos dirigimos donde estaban mis hermanos los cuales, estaban platicando emocionados sobre la reunión que se haría hoy en casa, en realidad los emocionado eran Alice y Emmett, Jasper solo escuchaba y Rosalie estaba molesta, odia no ser el centro de atención.

-Al parecer esperarlos afuera se hará rutina- dije con burla, y observe el estacionamiento que aun se encontraba lleno, la mayoría de los pensamientos estaban dirigidos a ellos, muchos en su mente planeaban como acercárseles o pedirles una cita, ayer cuando Luna nos dijo que Draco y Harry eran novios no pude evitar sorprenderme y sentir cierta molestia, se que en cierta forma Harry me atrae pero estoy seguro de mi amor por Bella.

Justo cuando Emmett iba a decir una de sus usuales bromas escuchamos el ruido de la moto, cuando me gire para ver, vi que no era una sino dos, Harry venia en la suya al parecer Draco también tiene una solo que de color negro con detalles es verde y gris, Luna viene con él. Se estacionaron junto a mi volvo como ayer, se quitaron los cascos y los metieron en un compartimiento, que poseen las motos. Vi como Jessica, Mike y Lauren se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Jessica, ellos son Mike y Lauren, me preguntaba si les gustaría sentarse con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Jessica mientras pestañeaba exageradamente queriendo lucir coqueta.

-Agradecemos su invitación, pero no nos gusta sentarnos con _personas _como ustedes- dijo Luna con una sonrisa amable pero que contrastaba con la malicia que había en sus ojos, cuando dijo personas lo hizo con desprecio.

Lo cual me sorprendió porque ayer me pareció una persona amable, aunque cuando Draco dijo que nunca saldría con ninguna de las chicas de aquí, también escuche ese desprecio en el.

-Fue muy fría- dijo Alice _"pareciera que los desprecian", _en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella, claramente los desprecia, pero porque será, ellos no les han hecho nada, vi como los pasaban ignorándolos por completo, dirigiéndose a clases.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bella, al ver como los nuevos ignoraban a Jessica y los demás.

-Le pidieron que se sentaran con ellos en el almuerzo y lo rechazaron- dije tranquilamente.

-Supongo que es normal, son vampiros seguro no les gusta estar cerca de humanos para no tentarse- dijo Bella serenamente, pero lo que ella no comprende es la forma en que los rechazaron, fue grosero.

-No es por eso Belly-Bell sino porque lo dijeron como si los despreciaran- dijo Emmett serio _"no era necesario rechazarlos de esa forma", _solo asentí a sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo porque lo harían, no los conocen y ellos no les han hecho nada para ser tratados así-dijo Bella molesta al comprender. Tocaron el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, el resto del día estuvo aburrido, por los pensamientos de los estudiantes aun están alborotados por lo que paso en el estacionamiento, lo que me sorprende es que ni Jessica, Mike o Lauren, hablaron mal de ellos lo único que dijeron es que les gusta sentarse solos, cuando yo rechace a Jessica caballerosamente ella se puso a hablar mal de mí por enojo.

-Le preguntare a Jessica, quiero saber exactamente que le dijeron- dijo Bella, solo asentí; se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a clase de matemáticas, yo me dirigí a la de ingles; tenia curiosidad por lo que Bella averiguaría.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Desde que lo vi por primera vez, sentí curiosidad por él y su familia, la belleza que todos ellos poseían era impresionante parecían modelos de revista, no comprendía cómo es que no eran hermanos lo único es que todos tenían el mismo color de ojos, mi curiosidad aumento cuando ocurrió el accidente en el estacionamiento. Ver como Edward logro detener el auto con una mano sin esfuerzo, cuando me enfrente a él, lo negó todo alegando que solo fue adrenalina, pero yo sé que no fue así, discutimos pero eso no me detuvo a que yo quisiera averiguar mas sobre ellos.

Se me dio la oportunidad cuando Jessica y Ángela me pidieron que las acompañara para comprar sus vestido, lo cual acepte con gusto porque en Forks no había una biblioteca lo suficientemente surtida; ese día debido a diferentes acontecimiento me entere que ellos eran vampiros, después de ese incidente nos hicimos novios pero tuvimos contratiempos pero nunca evito que siguiera enamorada de él. Cuando me abandono sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba pase cuatro meses como zombi, gracias a Jacob logre a funcionar de nuevo a las pocas semanas me entere de que era licántropo y me intento separar de él, pero no se lo permití. Un día apareció Alice diciendo que Edward se iba a matar porque me cree muerta; no dude en ir con ella para salvarlo ya que a pesar de todo sigo completamente enamorada de él. Pero desde que llegaron los chicos nuevos no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco se que no estoy enamorada de él, pero tiene algo que me gusta.

Me enojo que Jessica se atreviera a invitarlos a sentarse con ellos, si se llegaran a sentar con alguien seria con nosotros, después de todo la mayoría son vampiros y pronto también yo; porque quiero estar con Edward el resto de mi vida. Sé que soy egoísta pero cuando se trata del tema vampírico no me importa serlo.

-Hola Jessica, me entere de que invitaste a los nuevos a sentarse con ustedes, ¿Qué te dijeron?- dije tranquilamente.

-La chica dijo que no se sentarían con personas como nosotros, estoy segura que solo se siente amenazada, de seguro le gusta Harry-dijo molesta, al parecer recordando lo sucedido.

-No creo que sea por eso, ayer cuando nos acercamos a presentarnos, nos enteramos que Harry y Draco son novios- vi como abría los ojos sorprendida, para después molestarse.

-No es justo todos los chicos lindos tienen novia o son gay- dijo aun más molesta, iba a seguir hablando pero el profesor nos llamo la atención, a mí también me molesta no es que sea homofóbica pero nunca pensé que chicos tan hermosos como ellos fueran gay, cuando pueden tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora del almuerzo, Edward dijo que los invitaría para que fueran a su casa.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, compramos lo mismo de ayer y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa que al parecer se volvería nuestra mientras estuviéramos aquí, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me observen y cuchicheen pero no deja de ser molesto por eso. Al parecer alguien dijo que Draco y yo estamos saliendo; seguro fue esa estúpida humana, a mí tampoco me agradan, no después de lo que pase gracias a mi _adorable_ familia.

Además de que a lo largo de los años hemos visto como cazan a los de nuestra especie, tanto magos como vampiros, se que nos alimentamos de ellos, pero lo hacemos sin matarlos, pero nuestro desprecio aumento cuando nos dimos cuenta de cómo un grupo de muggles, prendieron fuego a una escuela porque se enteraron de qué había brujas entre ellos, murieron muchos niños, nosotros llegamos cuando el fuego ya había consumido todo, lo doloroso fue que en verdad habían muchos niños que poseían magia y murieron de la manera más cruel y dolorosa desde entonces, detestamos mas a los humano no a todos porque sabemos que no son iguales pero hay personas que por su personalidad y forma de ser, provocan que los detestemos al momento.

-¿A qué hora iremos a visitar a Carlisle?- pregunto Draco después de colocar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de nosotros.

-Si estos son los compañeros de Carlisle, quiere decir que ya saben que somos vampiros-dijo Luna calmadamente, mientras bebía de su soda.

-Y lo más seguro es que ellos mismos nos inviten, así que solo esperemos- dije mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta a Draco, ya que ahora que todos estos muggles saben de los nuestros no tenemos que fingir que no somos nada, acerque mi silla hasta que nuestros cuerpo se tocaron, para acariciar su rostro y cabello como le gusta, solo volteo y me sonrió.

-Mmm… me pare bien, igual podemos averiguar donde vive y visitarlo- dijo Draco entre suspiros, escuchamos a Luna reír.

-Pareces un gatito, solo faltaría que ronronees- dijo Luna con burla, Draco solo la miro mal pero no se aparto. Vimos como los Cullen se acercaban a nosotros, Luna cancelo el hechizo, yo en cambio seguí con lo mío, no sé en qué momento Draco había pasado su brazo en mi cintura para acercarme más a él, ninguno de los dos nos apartamos a pesar de la incomodidad que reflejaba la mirada de ellos cuando se acercaron.

-¡Hola!, podemos sentarnos con ustedes- dijo Alice alegremente, dando saltitos en el mismo lugar.

-Claro, la mesa no es tan grande, pero estos dos están lo suficientemente pegados como para que todos alcancen- dijo Luna soñadoramente. Tomaron sillas que estaban en otras mesas y se sentaron con nosotros. Draco movió su silla y la pego a la de Luna y yo pegue la mía a la suya, aunque estaba casi encima el, Draco tomo mi cintura y me acerco mas si es posible.

-¿A que debemos su visita?- pregunto Draco, colocando un brazo en mis hombros, me agradaba cuando Draco se ponía cariñoso.

-Sabemos que son vampiros- dijo Emmett, mientras sonreía triunfal como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Deberíamos de estar impresionados, sabemos que son los chicos de Carlisle- dije mientras los observaba aburrido. Vi como abrían los ojos sorprendidos en verdad pensaron que lo negaríamos.

-Tienes razón, por ese motivo Carlisle nos pidió que los invitáramos, para que fueran a visitarlo-dijo Edward tranquilamente.

-Iremos, pero díganle que llegaremos a las dos-dijo Luna, justo cuando tocaron, nos despedimos para ir a nuestra próxima clase, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho es realmente aburrido ver una y otra vez lo mismo.

Cuando las clases acabaron regresamos a la mansión, desde hace rato tengo una duda, estoy seguro que Carlisle querrá saber más sobre nosotros esta fascinado con los de nuestro tipo, algo me dice que nos preguntara nuestra historia, como llegamos a ser como somos ahora.

-¿Qué le diremos a Carlisle, si nos pregunta nuestra historia?- pregunte, vi como Draco lo pensaba, lo más seguro analizando los pros y contra.

-Creo que le deberíamos de decir todo, Carlisle se ve que es una buena persona; por seguridad de que no comente con ningún otro vampiro o persona podemos lanzarle un hechizo de confidencialidad- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Esa es una excelente idea hermanita, ya tenemos suficiente al mentirles a los magos, si lanzamos ese hechizo podremos contar todo sin correr el riesgo de que lo divulguen- dijo Draco con su habitual frialdad pero que contrastaba con el cariño que refleja su mirada; mientras besaba la frente de Luna.

-Entonces está decidido, contaremos todo lo más seguro es que no nos crean; pero de igual forma se lo podemos probar, sería bueno que además de Nick hubiera más personas que nos conocieran de verdad - dije con una gran sonrisa, aliviado de no tener que mentirle.

-Winky- dijo Luna al momento la elfa que estaba a nuestro servicio apareció, era hija de Dobby y Kreacher, fue realmente perturbador enterarnos que los elfos pueden reproducirse sin importar el sexo, más perturbador aun que dobby y kreacher se hubieran emparejados desde que me entere de su relación procure no pensar en eso.

-Mando a llamar ama, en que puede servirle Winky- dijo servicialmente, recuerdo que al comienzo solo estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Dobby le repetía que nosotros nunca la dañaríamos, lamentablemente ellos murieron hace cinco años, dejándonos a Winky y Hokey, sus hijos.

-Tráenos tres copas de sangre y pastelitos de calabaza- dijo Luna soñadoramente mientras empezaba a cantar una canción que según Draco se las cantaba su madre cuando eran pequeños.

-Enseguida ama, Winky estará encantada de servirle- dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía a los minutos con tres copas y un plato lleno de pastelitos.

Nos la pasamos detallando la mejor forma de contarle las cosas, no pensábamos suavizar nada, solo contarle todo sin omitir, cuando faltaban cinco para las dos corrimos a la casa de Carlisle, después de todo solo nos tomaría minutos llegar, no vimos necesario usar las motos o coches. Al llegar vimos una casa grande pero no tanto para considerarse mansión como la nuestra, pero se veía acogedora. Será interesante ver como reacción al conocer nuestra historia.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Edward me llamo para decirme que estarían en casa a las dos, debido a eso decidí solo atender por la mañana; eran las una cuando llegue, estacione el mercedes cuando entre vi que todos estaban reunidos, Esme me recibió con un beso, salude a todos.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo se tomaron la invitación?-le pregunte a Edward, vi como todos estaban en sus pasatiempos.

-Pues no se sorprendieron en realidad, nos llamaron los chicos de Carlisle, creo que estaban esperando que tú te presentaras, aceptaron con gusto venir- dijo Edward al parecer desconcertado.

A las dos en punto escuchamos tres latidos de corazones, sentimos la presencia de personas fuera de la mansión.

-Invitaron algún humano- dijo Esme confundida.

-No, son ellos por eso no sabíamos que eran vampiros, les late el corazón entre otras cosas- dijo Jasper serio. Me dirigí a la puerta cuando tocaron y frente a mí, estaban ellos igual que la última vez que los vi.

-Pasen, me da gusto volver a verlos, déjenme presentarle a mi esposa Esme, a mis hijos ya los conocen- dije emocionado mientras los guiaba donde estaban todos.

-Esme déjame presentarte a Draco, Harry y Luna-dije señalándolos a cada uno, vi como los tres asentían en su dirección.

-Un gusto conocerla- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, pasen por favor- dijo Esme mientras los guiaba al sofá para que se sentaran ahí. Cuando se sentaron se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Que les parece si probamos que vampiro es más fuerte?, no se ofendan pero se ven tan delicados- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Emmett, no seas grosero-dijo Esme reprendiéndolo, vi como los tres habían levantado una ceja al mismo tiempo debido al termino que Emmett uso.

-No te ofendas, pero no durarías nada en contra de nosotros- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo con frialdad.

-Sería divertido probar, yo peleare contigo que dices grandote- dijo Luna alegremente, aun me sorprende que ellos dos sean mellizos siendo sus personalidades totalmente opuestas.

-Luego pueden hacer eso, ahora me gustaría saber que ha sido de ustedes estos últimos cincuenta y dos años, además de que me contaran su historia, ¿Cómo llegaron a ser vampiros?- dije tranquilamente.

-Pues hemos estado en un solo lugar, Inglaterra, Luna fue la que escogió que viniéramos aquí a pasar una temporada- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo, si no es mucha molestia me contaría su historia-dije ansioso y intrigado en partes iguales.

-De acuerdo, nuestra vida antes de ser vampiros se define en una sola palabra: Magia-dijo Draco con mucha seriedad para no ser cierto, pero eso no puede ser posible o si.

-La magia no existe- dijo Bella incrédula y con burla; por lo que escuchaba, Luna la vio con frialdad, saco un palito le apunto una luz purpura salió de ella y de repente Bella estaba calva, no tenía nada de pelo, a penas se dio cuenta pego un grito, al igual que Alice, Rosalie la observaba con burla viendo de reojo a Luna con temor, el resto de nosotros estábamos en shock.

-Esto es mi varita, nos permite canalizar nuestra magia y utilizarla con más facilidad, el termino para las mujeres es bruja, los hombres se les conoce como magos, y como te diste cuenta querida, la magia si existe- dijo Luna lo ultimo con burla y malicia, vi como Draco y Harry tenían una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba en sus labios.

-Ya entendimos, podrías por favor regresarle su cabello- dijo Edward preocupado y molesto, Luna agito de nuevo su varita y el cabello de Bella regreso.

-Sí, quieres que les contemos, agradeceríamos que no interrumpieran- dijo Draco viendo a Bella con frialdad. Solo pudimos asentir, si antes estaba emocionado ahora lo estaba más, nunca a lo largo de mi vida había escuchado que los magos y brujas existen.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Antes de que Draco hablara había lanzado el hechizo de confidencialidad sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando prometieron quedarse callado empezamos a contar.

-Se los contare yo- dije viendo a Draco y Luna, ellos asintieron era en lo que habíamos quedado después de todo sería más fácil, ellos solo agregarían lo necesario para que comprendieran.

-Nací el 31 de julio de 1885, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra debido a un mago oscuro que quería matar a todos los muggles e hijos de muggle- dije tranquilamente.

-Muggle es el termino que se le dan a las personas que no tienen magia- dijo Luna al ver la confusión en sus rostro ellos solo asintieron.

-Mis padres se llamaban James Potter y Lily Evans, ellos eran parte de una organización llamada la orden del Fénix, Liderada por Albus Dumbledore; esta orden era la encargada de pelear contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, todo se decidió debido a la aparición de una profecia que decía:

«_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._»

-Solo existían dos personas que cumplían estas características, Neville Longbottom y yo, ya que nuestros padres eran los únicos que lo enfrentaron tres veces, esto ocasiono que nuestros padres se tuvieron que ocultar; utilizando un hechizo llamado Fidelius, es un encantamiento de alta complejidad y de gran alcance, que toma una pieza específica de información (un secreto) y lo implanta en la mente de un ser. Aquel cuya alma alberga el secreto es conocido como el "Guardián del Secreto". El propósito de este encantamiento es el de ocultar una ubicación específica, por lo que dicha ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora.

El Guardián que mis padres escogieron era un amigo de toda la vida que los traiciono dándole la ubicación de la casa a Voldemort, el 31 de octubre de 1886, Voldemort ataco matando a mi padre, luego a mi madre y a mí solo me dejo una cicatriz en forma de rayo marcándome como su igual, pero en el proceso él murió o se transformo en un espectro, fui conocido en nuestro mundo como el niño que vivió debido a que la maldición que uso contra mí, era mortal y nadie sobrevive a ella- dije espere a que procesaran todo.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviste, si nadie nunca lo ha hecho?-dijo Alice intrigada y fascinada.

-Eso fue debido a que su madre antes de morir uso magia muy antigua, arcaica, esta magia que invoco necesitaba un sacrificio, en la cual ella se ofreció; cuando murió esta magia se activo creando un escudo, al momento de que Voldemort lo ataco fallo, dejándolo solo una cicatriz y debido al escudo, el hechizo lo golpeo a él, muriendo por el momento, todo gracias al sacrificio, del amor de su madre- dijo Draco, vi como todos estaban impresionados.

-Recuerdo los gritos de mi madre rogando por mi vida suplicando porque la matara a ella, luego solo vi la luz verde y su cuerpo cayendo sin vida frente a mis ojos, siempre tuve pesadillas sobre ese hecho a pesar que al comienzo no entendía de que iba ese sueño, después de eso me mandaron a vivir con unos parientes muggles, los cuales no me querían porque tenía magia así que no fue una infancia muy feliz que digamos; llena de maltratos y sin cariño; desde los dos años era el encargado de la limpieza y comida, yo no sabía nada del mundo mágico, hasta que cumplí once, cuando recibí la carta de aceptación en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, fue cuando supe todo lo acontecido en el mundo mágico gracias a Hagrid el encargado de las llave del colegio fue él quien me llevo por mis útiles, ahí conocí a Draco y Luna ellos son magos sangre pura, por lo que conocían todo sobre nuestro mundo, yo soy mestizo debido a que mi madre era hija de muggle, al comienzo no nos llevábamos bien pero en tercero me di cuenta que Draco me gustaba; con ayuda de Luna fue que nos hicimos novios en cuarto.

Ese mismo año Voldemort regreso utilizando mi sangre, vi morir frente a mis ojos a un compañero Cedric Diggory, la guerra estallo de nuevo; los siguientes años empeoraron, Draco y yo terminamos por un tiempo debido a los acontecimientos, en quinto murió mi padrino Sirius Black ; justo delante de mí, por su propia prima por una imprudencia que yo cometí, en sexto me entere de que ellos se volverían espías de la orden por lo que estarían a servicio de Voldemort, cada vez que se enteraban de algo, nos informaban evitamos muchas muertes gracias a eso, también me entere de que Voldemort creó artefactos llamados horrocrux- dije, me detuve de nuevo para que analizaran lo dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Qué es un Horrocrux?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un Mago o Bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal.

La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella, debido a que Voldemort creó varios Horrocruxes su apariencia era realmente desagradable porque era muy similar a la de una serpiente- dijo Draco explicando, él fue el que se puso a investigar mejor el termino cuando estuvieron con Voldemort.

-En 1902, viajaba con dos amigos Ron y Hermione, nos encontrábamos en un bosque en algún lugar de Inglaterra, ya habíamos destruido cuatro horrocrux, y teníamos pensado regresar a Hogwarts porque nos dimos cuenta de que ahí podían estar los que hacían falta, pero los carroñeros nos encontramos por lo que tuvimos que dividirnos, al ir corriendo y esquivando hechizos caí rodando por un barranco rompiéndome las piernas y unas cuantas costilla, cuando desperté me sentía diferente, más fuerte, al parecer un vampiro me encontró y debido a que nunca había transformado a un mago ya que nosotros podemos matarlos con facilidad aprovecho que estaba mal herido y me transformo- lo ultimo lo dije molesto, estúpido vampiro.

-Después de matarlo, busque a mis amigos juntos nos dirigimos a Hogwarts, cuando iba a ingresar al túnel sentí una angustia me di cuenta que Draco estaba en peligro por lo que me aparecí donde él estaba con ayuda de un collar que le regale, lo encontré a él y a Luna malheridos con todos los hueso rotos y ensangrentados hice lo único que se me ocurrió y los transforme, cuando despertaron nos dirigimos al campo de batalla, me entere de que era el ultimo horrocrux deje que Voldemort usara la maldición asesina en mi destruyendo el último fragmento de su alma, no le di tiempo de reaccionar y lo mate después de eso decidimos viajar ya que nunca en la historia un mago ha sido transformado por lo que no queríamos que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra situación, solo íbamos de visita a ver a nuestros amigos y familiares- dije acabando de contar todo.

-Eso fue muy triste todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo que no comprendo es porque ustedes dos se volvieron espías- dijo Carlisle aun asimilando todo lo que había escuchado.

-Nuestra infancia y vida fue lo opuesto a la de Harry, nacimos el 5 de junio de 1885, nuestros padres estaban en el bando opuesto, se llamaban Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black. Ellos creían todo lo que Voldemort les decía sobre la pureza de la sangre, diciendo que los hijos de muggles nos iban a exponer, el abuelo Abraxas era un amigo de la infancia de Voldemort; por lo que se volvió uno de sus primero seguidores, mi padre estaba en el circulo interno que eran los de más confianza, nosotros crecimos rodeados de esos ideales, desde muy pequeños nos entrenaron para ser los mejores en todo, desde duelos hasta en política- dijo Luna con una seriedad poco usual en ella ya que siempre está con una sonrisa.

-Nuestros entrenamientos empezaron cuando nosotros cumplimos cinco años, querían que fuéramos los mejores Mortífagos, nos enseñaron que mostrar las emociones eran de débiles, a manipular y odiar a los muggles, cuando cumplimos once entramos en Hogwarts, ahí está dividido en cuatro casas, Slytherin verde y plata es la casa de la astucia, que fue donde quede yo, Gryffindor rojo y dorado la casa de los valientes fue donde quedo Harry, Ravenclaw azul y bronce la casa de los inteligentes fue donde quedo Luna y Hufflepuff amarillo y negro la casa de la lealtad, Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre se han odiado uno de los motivos por lo que no nos llevábamos bien era por la rivalidad de nuestra casas- dijo Draco esperando que asimilaran la información que le acababa de dar.

-En cuarto año se dio el torneo de los tres magos, el nombre de Harry fue introducido por un Mortífago, eso provoco que todos pensaran que había hecho trampa, incluso su mejor amigo; para ese tiempo el empezó a ir mucho al bosque, yo solía pasar mucho ahí visitando a los Thestral, nos encontramos y nos pusimos a platicar para ese tiempo Harry ya estaba enamorado de mi hermano, nos seguimos reuniendo hasta que en una ocasión le dije que lo ayudaría a conquistarlo e invite aquí al orgulloso de mi hermano a que se juntara con nosotros al comienzo estaba reacio y a la defensiva, pasaron los días y se pusieron hablar como si se conocieran toda la vida, hasta que hubo una ocasión en que Harry emocionado por conseguir realizar el hechizo que Draco le estaba enseñando el cual le serviría para pasar la primera prueba lo abrazo y beso, fue tan romántico- dijo Luna emocionada, mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, estoy seguro que estoy ruborizado.

-Luna- gritamos Draco y yo a la vez, porque conto eso.

-No era necesaria esa parte hermanita- siseo molesto Draco, yo aun estaba avergonzado para decir algo, pequeña bruja entrometida no me di cuenta que nos espió ese día.

-Fue tan romántico, hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo Esme; solo sonreí pero igual Luna me las paga.

-Bien seguiré con lo serio, no pude resistirme es difícil avergonzarlos, principalmente a mi hermanito; que no por nada era conocido como el príncipe de hielo- dijo risueña al ver la mirada fría de Draco siguió.

-Después de terminar el torneo y de enterarnos de que Voldemort regreso, no sabíamos que pasaría en nuestra casa, amábamos a nuestros padres, y sabemos que ellos también nos amaban pero cuando Voldemort regreso nuestro padre se volvió un asesino sanguinario y cruel y nuestra madre se volvió fría, cuando regresamos a Hogwarts no estábamos de buen humor que digamos porque Voldemort decidió que nuestra casa era la ideal para ocultarse. Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban tensas, a finales de quinto año nuestro padre fue arrestado, al descubrir que era Mortífago y que estaba tratando de robar la profecia para su _señor_\- dijo Luna volviendo a estar seria, como cuando comenzó, señor lo dijo con tanto desprecio y asco.

-Antes de entrar a sexto año, nos obligaron a unirnos a los Mortífagos, nos dieron la mision de hacer que los Mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore sino lo hacíamos matarían a nuestros padres, debido que no logramos avanzar mucho con nuestra investigación para hacerlos entrar, ya que Hogwarts es impenetrable, Voldemort saco a nuestro padre y otros Mortífagos de Azkaban, para después matarlo frente de nosotros dándonos un ultimátum de que la siguiente seria nuestra madre. Paso una semana y logramos arreglar el artefacto que nos ayudaría para que pudieran entrar, pero con la otra parte de la mision aun no sabíamos que hacer Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso estábamos muy tensos y desesperado no queríamos matarlo, no somos asesinos, al cabo de la segunda semana Voldemort nos mando a llamar.

Nuestra madre estaba a sus pies y dijo que este era el castigo por no cumplir sus ordenes empezó a torturarla con ayuda de nuestra tía Bellatrix, rompiéndoles todos los huesos, haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo hasta que se desangro, podíamos ver los huesos saliéndose, al final uso un hechizo que provocaba que las costilla se salieran para después enterrársele en sus órganos como dagas eso la mato, me dijo que si no conseguía matar a Dumbledore la siguiente seria Luna- dijo Draco con frialdad, a pesar de que hablo de cosas que haría al más fuerte llorar, después de que la guerra termino Draco me conto todo llorando con desesperación; antes de venir aquí me hizo prometer que no lloraría, y pienso cumplir esta promesa a pesar del nudo que siento en la garganta; por la cara de dolor y horror que tenían los vampiros, era como si estuvieran llorando, Bella estaba llorando y pálida siendo consolada por Edward. Supongo que Draco fue muy grafico pero ni él ni Luna mostraron ninguna emoción. Sé que Draco conto esto porque en verdad aprecia mucho a Carlisle debido a que tiene un leve parecido con Lucius, cuando era amable y cariñoso con ellos.

-Después regresamos a Hogwarts, mandamos a recoger el cuerpo de nuestra madre con un elfo, para cremarla como a nuestro padre, fuimos directo con Dumbledore para ofrecernos ser espías. Snape un profesor que teníamos fue quien mato a Dumbledore, esto porque el director se lo hizo jurar, el era un espía como nosotros, nos pasamos el resto del año mandando información, el día en que Voldemort decidió atacar Hogwarts mandamos una lechuza informando, así como también lo hicimos atreves de unas monedas especiales que podían trasmitir el mensaje por si la lechuza no llegaba a tiempo, un Mortífago nos delato debido a que era un animago, no lo vimos, estaba transformado en rata. Voldemort uso los mismos hechizos que con nuestra madre para torturarnos a nosotros, salvo el último ya que no tenía tiempo; pensaba dejarnos desangrando hasta que Harry llego y nos transformo- dijo Luna como si nada.

-¿Cómo pueden hablar de su tortura y de la muerte de sus padres tranquilamente?- pregunto Esme sollozando.

-Porque con llorar no se logra nada, estábamos en una guerra y muchas personas que quisimos murieron en ella, lo único que podíamos hacer para honrarlos era que el maldito culpable muriera, aun si teníamos que morir nosotros en el proceso- dijo Luna seria.

-Fue algo muy fuerte por lo que ustedes pasaron, lamento haberlos hecho hablar sobre eso-dijo Carlisle, mientras nos observaba con tristeza, al menos no con lastima.

-Nosotros quisimos contarlo, deseas saber algo mas- dije con tranquilidad, para cambiar de tema, ya eran las cuatros habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos.

-Sí, ¿Que habilidades conservaron?, es decir pueden hacer todo lo que hacían antes-pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad lo cual agradecimos.

-Conservamos nuestra magia, solo que se multiplico, además del aumento de nuestros sentidos, fuerza, velocidad. También nos dimos cuenta que el creador le pasa su don a su pupilo por lo que podemos manejar los elementos y hablar parsel que es el idioma de las serpiente debido a que Harry nos lo paso- dijo Luna sonriente.

Nos pasamos hablando de todos los hechizos, criaturas mágicas, cuando nos mencionaron a los licántropos que habían aquí nos reímos.

-Eso no son licántropos, son metamorfos, personas con habilidad de cambiar en animal, un licántropo es cuando una persona se transforma una vez al mes por la luna llena, y su apariencia no es la de un perro gigante- dijo Draco con burla.

-Pero ellos dicen que son licántropos, Jacob no me mentiría- dijo Bella molesta por habernos burlado.

-Tu amigo es un ignorante de su propia especie, nosotros conocemos mas de esto, si quieres puedo mostrarse un verdadero licántropo- dije con burla, ella no me agrada desde hace rato he visto las miradas que le lanza a Draco.

-Va a ver tormenta- dijo de repente Alice y empezó a saltar y aplaudir como una niña chiquita.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- pregunto Luna curiosa.

\- Podremos jugar beisbol- dijo Emmett emocionado igual que Alice.

-¿Beisbol?- pregunto Draco intrigado.

-No saben que es el beisbol, no se preocupen nosotros se lo enseñaremos- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Somos magos, nosotros jugamos Quidditch no beisbol y el único deporte muggle que nos llamo la atención fue el futbol- dije para nada interesado, ya que conocía el juego.

Después de cambiarnos, Alice insistió darnos a todos ropa adecuada para el deporte; nos dirigimos a un campo vacio que había cerca de la casa, nos pasamos jugando a decir verdad es un deporte que a pesar de que por televisión se ve aburrido; jugarlo con nuestra habilidad lo hace emocionante, estábamos en eso cuando de repente Alice se detuvo, vi como Edward se tensaba e iba directo donde Bella escudándola, se pudieron a discutir sobre querer llevársela, vi como soltaban su cabello y todos los Cullen la escudaban, de repente tres figuras aparecieron eran dos hombres un rubio, un moreno y una pelirroja.

-Hola mi nombre es Laurent, ellos son James y Victoria, vimos que estaban jugando nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos- dijo el tal Laurent, cuando de repente el viento soplo llevando el aroma de Bella.

-Trajeron la cena, no solo una sino cuatro- dijo James, no pude evitar levantar una ceja porque al parecer piensa que somos humanos.

-Me gusta la rubia, tiene un olor exquisito- dijo James mientras inhalaba.

-Escuchaste hermanito, me cree comida- dijo Luna emocionada, lo que desconcertó a todos los vampiros.

-Nos vamos a divertir- dijo Draco con suma frialdad, dándoles una mirada letal, solo pude sonreír de manera macabra dándole la razón.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo otro capi, como dije en el ultimo capi que publique iba a modificar estos capítulos por lo que estaríamos por Eclipse para las que tengan dudas también quiero agradecer a Fili por dejarme en un comentario como se escribe correctamente en Italiano como he mencionado no sé NADA por lo que su comentario me ayudo mucho ya que quiero que mi historia sea lo suficientemente clara. Esto es lo que dicen en italiano:

Bueno Sera- Buenas noches

Signori Malfoy, Potter, La signorina Malfoy; passate per favore -Señores Malfoy, Potter, Señorita Malfoy, pasen por favor

Mi avete abbandonato, ¿cosa desiderate ordinare? - ya me tenían abandonado, ¿Qué ordenaran?

Avevamo voglia di cibo italiano- queríamos comida italiana

Vorrei un- Dame un

Lo había hecho con traductor google por lo que estoy agradecida por el reviews de fili que me ayudo a que quedara mas claro.

Saludos Bella


	4. Chapter 4 Enfrentamientos y Metamorfos

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephenie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Enfrentamiento y metamorfos**

**Pov Harry**

Mi sonrisa aumento al ver la inquietud de los vampiros, no los culpaba después de todo nunca se habían topado con _humanos_ como nosotros, el único que parecía complacido era el rubio James, sus pensamientos eran todo sobre caza y juegos retorcidos.

-Tenemos tres humanos valientes- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quiero al rubio después de todo el dijo que sería su comida-dijo Luna dando saltitos y con aire soñador, pero luego su mirada cambio a una de odio.

-Yo escojo a la pelirroja-dijo Draco con frialdad, al igual que Luna sus sentimientos hacia estos vampiros no eran positivo los míos menos, así como ellos yo también los reconocí.

-Dragón- el solo me dio la misma mirada que me da cuando ya ha decidido algo y no cambiara de opinión; trate de no poner los ojos en blanco, desde que se entero que Ginny me beso en sexto, así como su descaro al querer casarse conmigo; la odia a pesar de que está muerta, por consiguiente, cualquier chica pelirroja que se meta con él, no es de su agrado y esta menos que nadie.

-Bien, creo que me tocas tu-dije dirigiéndome al moreno, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con nosotros y con los que queremos.

-Chicos, es peligroso nunca se han enfrentado a los de nuestro tipo-dijo Carlisle preocupado, no pude evitar soltar una risa burlesca por la inocencia de Carlisle.

-Hemos matado a muchos, es divertido-dijo Luna sus ojos brillando con malicia, matamos a todos los fríos y los de nuestra especie que mataban a magos y brujas, lamentablemente la mayoría eran niños y eso no se los perdonaríamos nunca; después de todo nos consideramos mas magos que vampiros; vi como los Cullen nos observaba en shock, en verdad nos creen débiles.

-Emmett, te mostraremos porque no durarías nada contra nosotros-dijo Draco mientras se aparecía frente a la pelirroja y le daba una patada que la mando a estrellarse contra los arboles, luego corrió tras ella, habíamos aprendido las mejores defensas tanto mágicas como muggle sabemos karate, Judo o Jujutsu, Krav Magá, Aikido, Kenpo, Kickboxing, Nanbudo; todos consisten en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con uso de armas blancas; mezclándolo con nuestra magia para hacerlo más letal, estas artes nos ayuda anticipar los movimientos de nuestros enemigos y someterlos.

-Vamos a jugar un rato con ustedes-mientras con un movimiento de mano, lo mande a volar gracias a nuestra nueva condición podíamos realizar hechizos sin varita, me dirigí donde había caído. Vi como Luna se dirigía a James y este la observaba con burla y cautela al ver lo que le hicimos a sus compañeros.

_**-Crucio-**_ dijo Luna, sin darle tiempo de nada; escuche los gritos de James por todo el bosque, ninguno podría escapar ya que utilizamos un escudo el cual no les permitiría irse y evitaba que cualquier humano se acercara o escuchara.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

No pude evitar, hacer una mueca de dolor al escuchar los gritos de James, es como si sintiera su sufrimiento, no sé que le está haciendo Luna pero por lo que veo es parecido al poder de Jane, peor incluso.

A lo lejos vi como Draco y Harry golpean continuamente a Victoria y Laurent, sin importar que hicieran esos dos, no lograban atinar ningún golpe, eran más veloces y fuerte que nosotros, además parecían anticipar cualquier ataque, vi como la ropa de Victoria se desgarraba y daba gritos de dolor, pero no vi en ningún momento a Draco acercarse, debe ser magia; Laurent no se encontraba mejor Harry lo estaba masacrando, los gritos de los tres se escuchaban por todo el bosque.

-Carlisle, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba, estaba temblando.

-Son poderosos, sus movimientos son calculados, son más fuertes, veloces y están usando magia; como lo haremos sin acabar heridos en el proceso-dijo Jasper temeroso, cauteloso e impresionado.

_**-Imperius-**_dijo Luna, vi con sorpresa como James se arrancaba su propio brazo, no sé qué significaran las palabras que utilizan pero no son buenas, para la persona que la recibe.

-No se metan-fue lo único que dijo Luna con una frialdad que provoco que me diera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, la escuche murmurar otras palabras y los gritos de James iban en aumento, a los quince minutos paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, se desmayo.

_**-Enervate-**_ dijo Luna, al instante reacciono sobresaltado, para luego seguir gritando.

Los cuerpos de Victoria y Laurent cayeron a nuestros pies, estaban casi irreconocibles, se veían cansados y muy lastimados, tenían cortes por todo el cuerpo y algunas partes de su cuerpo algo desprendidas; lo más impactante es que sus heridas no están sanando siguen abiertas; Harry y Draco estaban frente a nosotros sin ningún rasguño como si no hubieran peleado hace unos minutos.

-Son débiles, ya nos aburrimos-dijo Draco observando a Victoria con desprecio, Harry solo asintió dándole la razón y observando de igual forma a Laurent.

-Ayúdanos Carlisle-me susurro Laurent débilmente, incluso a mi me dieron lastima a pesar de que querían comerse a Bella.

-Chicos, se que querían comérselos, pero creo que ya fue suficiente-dije observándolo con seriedad, esto es demasiado son peor que los Vulturi, vi como Edward asentía dándome la razón.

-En verdad piensas que es solo porque querían comernos, por favor Carlisle, podremos aparentar ser adolecentes, pero no actuamos como tal, lo conocemos aunque ellos a nosotros no- dijo Harry con suma frialdad.

James acompaño a los otros dos, el estaba peor que Laurent y Victoria, nos observaba con suplica algo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

-Recuerdan a Natalie Hoffman 29 años, vivía en Surrey en Privet Drive n°8, Little Whinging en Surrey, Inglaterra-dijo Draco con odio, vi como los tres se tensaban.

-No quisimos lastimarla- dijo Laurent con esfuerzo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-En serio, pues hicieron un gran esfuerzo no queriendo lastimarla, huesos rotos, desangrada, drenada, la torturaron- dijo sarcástico Draco, Natalie era una bruja, hija de muggle; vivía en la misma zona que mis _adorable_ tíos, donde estábamos cuando decidí cerrar el ciclo con mi familia, para ese tiempo tendríamos 30 años; Luna fue quien la conoció, ya que según ella vio un Grixzly en su jardín, ahí se dio cuenta de que era bruja, tenía 20 años era medibruja vivía con su adorable hija Lucy de dos años, era madre soltera; ya teníamos nuestra cuartada con Flamel, por lo que a ella no se le hizo raro que no envejeciéramos, era una chica agradable, muy amable, cariñosa y carismática la queríamos como una hermana.

La asesinaron, cuando Lucy apenas estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, había quedado en Ravenclaw, los policías muggles dijeron que fue un asalto, nunca lo sacamos de su error para Lucy fueron muggles, lo único que hicimos fue prometerle que nos vengaríamos, le regalamos una casa y abrimos una cuenta a su nombre, se fue a vivir ahí con sus abuelos a pesar de ser muggles no les molesto estar en un lugar completamente mágico, pusimos todas las protecciones necesarias para que no fueran atacados de nuevo por ninguna persona o criatura; cuando nos dirigimos a su antigua casa ahí sentimos el olor de vampiros y sangre, podríamos distinguirlos, donde fuera, fue una suerte que la pequeña estaba en Hogwarts si no hubiera acabado igual.

-En verdad pensaron que podrían salirse con la suya, desde hace mucho que los estamos cazando, y no saldrán con vida-dije con suma frialdad, no sabíamos en qué país estaban por lo que nos tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, ahora Lucy estaba casada y tiene tres hermosos hijos, aun la visitamos; podremos decirle que cumplimos nuestra promesa; fue una suerte hallarlos aquí, no pensamos dejarlos con vida.

-No sé quien sea esa chica, pero creo que fue suficiente con lo que le hicieron-dijo Bella pálida, mientras trataba de vernos molesta, cosa que no le salió; quien se cree esta estúpida para menospreciar a Natalie.

-Tú no tienes que opinar sobre eso- dijo Rosalie consternada y molesta, ella me agradaba.

-Escúchame bien, no te metas en lo que no te importa, solo eres una muggle estúpida que no sabe lo que es la vida, solo estas con tus fantasías y sueños sin sentido, no tienes ningún derecho a opinar-dije con furia, mientras la observaba con desprecio.

-Tranquilo Harry, no creo que lo haya hecho por maldad-dijo Carlisle tratando de apaciguarme, ya que todo empezó a temblar, mi magia se mostraba ante ellos sofocándolos.

-Pues contrólenla, no estamos de humor para aguantar las idioteces que dice- dijo Luna igual de molesta.

-Solo pienso que la tortura que sufrieron es suficiente castigo-dijo Bella altanera, se que se siente en confianza de enfrentarnos porque está con ellos, pero si nos hace enojar ellos no podrán detenernos.

-Pues no pienses niñita, te puedes dañar, tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre algo de lo que no tienes conocimiento, ella era nuestra hermana y nada será suficiente para vengarla-dijo Draco con frialdad.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

-Pero no de sangre, entiendo que la quieran como una hermana; pero ya los torturaron-dijo Bella tranquilamente y viéndolos con reproche; no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Bella-dijo Esme sorprendida _"como es que no los comprende, ellos han sufrido tanto y perder a otra persona y de esa forma solo los lleno de odio y deseo de venganza"_, Alice estaba consternada al igual que Rosalie porque ellas también recordaron sus historias.

-Para ser alguien que convives con los Cullen, eres realmente estúpida por si no te has dado cuenta ninguno de ellos tienen relación sanguínea; pero aun así son muy unidos y se protegen entre ellos, porque no les preguntas que harían si a una de ellas la hubieran torturado y asesinado-dijo Luna siniestramente, no pude evitar darle la razón ya que si, Esme, Alice o Rosalie estuvieran en el lugar de esa chica no se de lo que sería capaz, y por los pensamientos de los demás tienen idea similares.

-En verdad lamento que hayan perdido a otra persona importante para ustedes y haberlos juzgados sin conocer los hechos-dijo Carlisle _"estos chicos han sufrido mucho, se que pensaras que soy cruel Edward, pero no tengo ningún deseo de detenerlos ahora" _solo asentí y sonreí después de todo es compresible.

-No me digas así, no los he insultado, estoy segura que ellos no lo lastimarían de esa manera - dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Draco el cual la vio como si viera un insecto en verdad no sé como Harry lo soporta y contestando lo que Luna le dijo.

-Eres ilusa, tal vez no lo torturarían pero estoy segura que lo matarían, no sé cómo quieres formar parte de esta familia si no los conoce, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien ni tampoco lo que es sacrificarse; solo eres una adolecente hormonal deslumbrada por estar en compañía de vampiros, te crees madura, tal vez seas más madura que los otros adolecente pero sigues siendo una niña insignificante-dijo Luna mirándola con desprecio, no creo en lo que dijo; Bella me ama, es muy madura y responsable solo que no sabe lo que es perder y sufrir es inocente; lo que pasa es que ellos no la conocen como yo.

-Eso no es así, ustedes no la conocen-dije molesto pero ellos me ignoraron y dirigieron su vista a Carlisle lo cual me molesto.

-Te apreciamos Carlisle, pero no dejaremos que nos quite nuestra venganza, pensamos cumplir nuestra promesa-dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Dejaran que los maten-dijo Bella mirando a toda mi familia.

-Ellos tiene derecho a vengarse-dijo Jasper _"yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", _asintiendo hacia ellos dando entender que no se meterá.

-Tampoco me meteré- dijo Emmett por primera vez serio, solo suspire sabia que todos habían llegado a la misma decisión, vi como las chicas asentían también.

-Entendemos, tienen que cerrar el ciclo-dijo Carlisle, Bella me vio con suplica en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Bella, pero si ellos te hubieran lastimado a ti, como lo tenía pensado James, habría hecho lo mismo que ellos- dije mientras tomaba su rostro y la besaba.

-Entiendo, lamento haber sido tan molesta-dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que ellos no devolvieron.

-Nosotros no perdonamos, ellos cometieron el error de meterse con una de nuestras personas querida-dijo Harry serio, vi como los tres se voltearon hacia donde estaba James y los demás. Vi como de sus manos salía fuego muy potente, para dirigirse a ellos y consumirlos por completo, escuche sus gritos hasta que se apagaron. Seguro es el poder elemental que adquirieron.

-Se siente mejor- pregunto Carlisle, sonriéndole tranquilamente, los comprendía, creo que todos lo hacemos, tal vez Bella no.

-Mucho mejor, pero ahora estamos sedientos- dijo Luna con una sonrisa y esa mirada soñadora, es sorprendente que esta chica sea la misma que antes torturaba a James sin piedad.

-Piensan cazar, aquí no hay muchos animales carnívoros- dijo Bella, ella comprendía mejor ahora que le explique cómo sabe cada sangre para nosotros.

-Nosotros no bebemos de animales-dijo Draco con asco, sino beben de animales, no pude evitar tensarme.

-Piensan cazar en Forks, tenemos un trato con los Licántropos, solo cazamos animales- dijo Carlisle preocupado ninguno pensó en la manera en que ellos se alimentan, a pesar de que no matan a las personas dudo que a Sam y los suyos les importe eso.

-Porque no regresamos a tu casa, nos cambiamos y nos explicas mejor ese tratado- dijo Luna alegremente. Corriendo en dirección a la casa, Harry y Draco no tardaron en seguirlos al igual que mi familia.

Deje que Bella subiera a mi espalda, de reojo me pareció ver un lobo color arena pero debió ser mi imaginación porque cuando volví a ver no había nada; corrí siguiendo a los demás; cuando llegamos vi que todos estaban sentado y Carlisle explicándoles la situación.

-Como ven es el trato que hicimos; ellos no cruzan en nuestro lado y nosotros no cruzamos al suyo, no podemos morder a ningún humano y solo cazamos animales. Tampoco podemos transformar a nadie, es un acuerdo al que llegamos para vivir pacíficamente-termino de contarles Carlisle.

-Pero eso no aplica en nosotros, el trato es para ti y tu familia, de igual forma cazamos en Seattle, así que no debes preocuparte por el momento tendremos que conformarnos con las bolsas de donaciones que tenemos en casa; te molestaría si bebemos aquí-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que no todos están acostumbrados al olor a sangre como yo- dijo Carlisle esta vez pensando en todos.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, eso está solucionado-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-No es mejor que se lo beben en su casa, si van para allá- ya que no entendía porque irían por sangre y regresarían con ella aquí pudiendo bebérsela antes de regresar.

-No precisamente-dijo Draco mientras chasqueaba los dedos, delante de nosotros apareció la criatura más extraña y fea, nunca había visto algo así.

-Llamo el amo Draco, Hokey está para servirle-dijo la criatura mientras se inclinaba y su nariz ganchuda tocaba el piso, escuche gritar a las chicas y a Emmett soltar una exclamación.

-Si Hokey, tráenos tres copas de sangre, con un hechizo para que no se sienta el olor y pastelitos- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-Como ordene amo, Hokey estará encantado de servirles- dijo mientras desapareció y a los minutos apareció con tres copas y una bandeja de pastelitos.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y tomaba dos pastelitos, la cosa desapareció después de hacer otra inclinación.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Emmett, mientras veía en el lugar donde antes estaba la criatura.

-Es un elfo domestico, son los que les sirven a los magos- dijo Luna mientras mordía un pastelitos.

-Ustedes pueden comer, ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Esme curiosa y nostálgica.

-Podemos hacer todo lo que hacíamos cuando éramos humanos - dijo Harry mientras le daba a Draco un pastelito en la boca.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Emmett intrigado.

-Todo, solo que no nos afecta como antes, podemos dormir, pero también podríamos pasar días, semanas incluso años despiertos, comemos no nos llena como antes, pero sentimos su sabor, aunque para estar saciado tengamos que beber una copa de sangre- dijo Draco bebiendo de dicha copa, en verdad los envidiaba podían sentir el sabor de la comida, dormir, es impresionante.

-¿Puedes tener hijos?-pregunto Rosalie, dirigiéndose a Luna, quien la observo intrigada un momento.

-Sí, podemos tener hijos- respondió tranquilamente, un momento dijo podemos.

-Supongo que si tu puedes, ellos también; pero no creo que quieran tener hijos con alguien mas es decir son novios, a mi no me gustaría - dije observando a Bella, para luego ver a Harry y Draco.

-Esposos, estamos casados mágicamente, y no sería necesario en nuestro mundo los hombres pueden quedar embarazado, así que si quisiéramos hijos cualquiera de los dos puede tenerlo-dijo Harry tranquilamente, es imposible un hombre no puede embarazarse.

-Es imposible, físicamente no poseen en su cuerpo lo necesario para mantenerlo- dijo Carlisle fascinado con la posibilidad.

-Nuestra magia crea una bolsa o área pequeña, como si fuera el útero de la mujer, en nuestro cuerpo dentro de ella se desarrollaría el niño, muchos de nuestro compañeros eran hijos de dos hombres-dijo Draco mientras observaba el semblante de la chicas, las cuales estaban triste.

-Tienen mucha suerte, es impresiónate lo que la magia puede hacer- dijo Esme _"lo que daría por tener la misma posibilidad que ellos"_, solo le pude sonreír con tristeza.

-Solo nosotros podemos tener hijos, los otros vampiros de nuestro tipo no, ya que nuestra magia nos ayuda a ser mas humanos- dijo Luna tranquilamente, para sacarnos cualquier duda.

-No han pensado tener hijos, tendrían una familia más grande-dijo Rosalie con algo de envidia y tristeza, dirigiéndose a Harry y Draco.

-Aun no, tal vez mas adelante-dijo Harry, mientras observaba a Draco con amor y este le devolvía la mirada de igual forma; comprendo que están destinado a estar juntos, la atracción por Harry sigue ahí pero me di cuenta que no es algo tan romántico es solo eso atracción, sana curiosidad. Íbamos a seguir hablando cuando sentí, el olor y presencia de los chuchos, entonces no fue mi imaginación, seguro los vieron matando a esos tres vampiros.

-Al parecer tenemos compañía- dijo Jasper, vi como Carlisle se levantaban a recibirlo, al igual que Bella y yo, el resto se quedo sentado.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Nos quedamos sentados esperando a que regresara Carlisle, vi el semblante de tristeza que tenían las chicas incluso Alice, quien siempre esta alegre.

-**No podemos ayudarlas**\- le dije a Draco en un idioma antiguo que descubrimos, y que solo los magos y brujas conocen.

-**Podríamos ver los apunte de Severus, el perfecciono la poción matalobos, para que los licántropos pudieran tener hijos, sin que le pasaran la enfermedad y según nos comento estaba finalizando una poción que les permitiría a los vampiros tener sus hijos, solo faltaba agregarle algo para que no se descontrolaran-**dijo Luna hablando en el mismo idioma.

**-Podemos, pero primero investiguemos, ellas me agradan y no me gustaría ilusionarlas**-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y besaba mi frente.

-Chicos déjenme presentarle a Billy Black, su hijo Jacob, Sam Uley el líder de la manada, Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah y Seth Clearwater- dijo Carlisle, vimos como todos nos observaban embobados.

-Ellos son Draco y Luna Malfoy, Harry Potter- termino de presentarnos Carlisle, solo asentimos en su dirección.

\- Ellos quieren hablar con ustedes; porque se dieron cuenta que son vampiros, y quieren establecer el tratado hasta ustedes-dijo Carlisle, solo levantamos la cejas por su desfachatez al querer imponernos lo mismo que a ellos.

-Ustedes no parecen vampiros, ni siquiera huelen como tal, eso es sangre- dijo el chico creo que se llama Jacob, señalando las copas.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de andar oliendo a las personas y si es sangre-dijo Luna mientras levantaba una ceja cuestionando su salud mental, y dando un sorbo a su copa; vi como se ruborizaba y miraba para otro lado avergonzado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?- pregunto la única chica Leah, de forma agresiva en verdad son temperamentales.

-Como dijo Carlisle queremos meterlo dentro del tratado, para así evitar problemas, según nos informo son otro tipo de vampiros- dijo Sam con seriedad, y reprendiendo con la mirada a la chica.

-Sí, somos otro tipo de vampiros, pero no estamos interesado en hacer ningún tratado, eso es algo que su manada decidió con Carlisle, nosotros solo somos sus conocidos y no pensamos someternos a sus reglas-dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Si quieren quedarse aquí lo harán, no permitiremos que anden mordiendo personas- dijo Billy con molestia.

-En primer lugar no son los dueños del pueblo, solo unos habitantes más; lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es de su incumbencia incluso podemos ir a esa playa en la que los Cullen no pueden; la Push y segundo será mejor que no vuelvan amenazarnos o acabaran mal- dije con arrogancia y viéndolos como si fueran insectos, desde que todo el mundo pensó que podía dirigir mi vida odio las reglas y personas que intenta someterme, sé que Draco y Luna piensan igual.

-Como se atreven hablarnos así- dijo el tal Paul mientras empezaba a temblar con un movimiento de mano detuve el proceso de transformación y bloquee el del resto.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo Jacob al ver que no podían transformarse.

-Bloqueamos su habilidad de transformarse en lobos, díganos ¿que son capaces de hacer sin ella?-pregunto Draco mirándolos con desprecio y diversión; observe el shock en todos ellos, quien diría que este pueblo seria más entretenido de lo que pensamos.

* * *

Buenos chicas hasta aquí el nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo.

Saludos Bellatrix


	5. Chapter 5 Acuerdo

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephenie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola **

**IMPORTANTE: LES RECOMIENDO LEER LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES YA QUE LOS MODIFIQUE, EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA IRA A PARTIR DE ECLIPSE.**

**OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE Y QUE OLVIDE MENCIONARL ES QUE EN VEZ DE PONERLOS EN EL PRIMER LIBRO A JAMES, VICTORIA Y LAURENT LOS PUSE AQUÍ EN EL PRIMERO COLOQUE A UN NEOFITO CUALQUIERA EL RESTO PASO IGUAL.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Acuerdo**

**Pov Harry**

Ver esa expresión en ellos es divertido, recuerdo que este hechizo lo aprendimos de uno de los libros que estaban en la mansión Black, cuando se tiene mucho tiempo libre; leer se vuelve uno de los pasatiempos preferidos, nos leímos todos los libros que habían ahí, así como los que estaban en la mansión Malfoy y Potter. Este en particular consiste en eliminar cualquier habilidad del adversario dejándolo indefenso, nosotros lo modificamos para que esta habilidad nunca regrese cuando este a veinte metros de nosotros a menos que lancemos el contra hechizó; cosa que no haremos.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto alterado el líder, vimos como seguían tratando de transformarse aunque seria en vano, no mientras el hechizo este en ellos, lo gracioso de esto son las caras que hacían como si quisiera ir al baño, de tanta concentración que le estaba poniendo.

-Eso es un secreto, porque tendríamos que decírselo cuando querían transformarse para atacarnos-dijo Luna sonriendo, mientras daba otro sorbo de su copa, estas se seguirían llenando mientras quisiéramos seguir bebiendo.

-Podían dejar de hacer eso, ellos no los atacaran les doy mi palabra-dijo Billy, no me caían mal pero igual es mejor prevenir.

-No podemos, ahora ellos nunca se podrán transformar, no mientras estén a veinte metros de nosotros, pueden probar si quieren-dijo Draco con frialdad, vi como todos salían, quedándonos con Billy, Seth y los Cullen; Billy nos observaba enojado y serio tratando de parecer intimidante pero estando en una silla de rueda eso es inútil; el chico solo parecía cauteloso y temeroso.

-Chicos no se que hicieron, pero no era necesario-dijo Carlisle, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Billy.

-Ellos fueron los que quisieron transformarse para atacarnos, solo porque nos negamos a aceptar ese ridículo tratado, discúlpanos Carlisle pero nosotros no somos como tu familia, no nos gusta recibir órdenes ni tampoco que nos impongan nada, suficiente ordenes recibimos en nuestras vidas; esos niños se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren solo porque se pueden transformar en lobos-dije seriamente, para dar a entender que no aceptaríamos ese tratado.

-Sabes que tienen suerte de que solo le hayamos hecho eso-dijo Draco mirando a Billy con molestia detesta que otros tengan el apellido Black, pero no nos sorprende, sabemos que no estamos relacionados, investigamos a fondo cuando nos topamos con personas que compartían nuestros apellidos, todos muggles y nos dimos cuenta de que solo era coincidencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Billy molesto, vi como los Cullen se estremecían seguro recordando lo que le hicimos a los nómadas, así como Bella palidecía.

-No querrás saberlo, solo no los hagas enojar-dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

-No podemos permitir que ataquen a las personas que viven aquí-dijo Seth tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero el nerviosismo y temor se le notaba a leguas.

-Bueno si no hubieran llegado imponiéndose, le habríamos dicho que cazamos en Seattle y que a diferencia de los Cullen nosotros no poseemos ponzoña; cuando mordemos a alguien solo bebemos lo necesario y los dejamos ir, un poco débiles pero vivos sin secuelas-dijo Luna seria, vi como ambos abrían los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Eso es cierto Carlisle?-pregunto Billy, queriendo estar seguro.

-Sí, yo mismo lo vi, ellos no los matan solo se alimentan y los dejan ir, su especie es completamente diferente a la nuestra-dijo Carlisle, justo cuando termino de hablar la manada entro de nuevo, vi con diversión como trataban de transformarse.

-Maldición-dijo Jacob mirándonos enojado.

-Logramos transformarnos cuando salimos, pero al entrar aquí no funciona-dijo Sam tratando de descubrir el truco según él.

-No se siente indefenso estando rodeados de vampiros y sin poder defenderse-dijo Draco con malicia y diversión en sus ojos.

-Deja que me transforme y ya veremos si estarás tan tranquilo-dijo Paul con furia, solo pude sonreír con malicia.

-¿Quieres jugar? Porque no, después de toda la pelirroja no duro nada así que no pude pelear en serio, será que tú lograras que lo haga-dijo Draco mientras ponía su copa y se levantaba.

-No creo que eso este bien, solo son niños no saben lo que hacen-dijo Esme viendo a Draco con una súplica silenciosa.

-No te metas, vamos afuera o te escudaras en ella- dijo mirando a Esme con desprecio, vi la mirada de dolor, como los Cullen lo miraban molesto.

-No te atrevas hablarle así chucho-dijo Rosalie molesta.

-No te preocupes prometo no matarlo, solo le daré un lección, para que no vuelva a hablarle a una Dama de esa forma, menos aun cuando te preocupabas por su salud -le dijo a Esme para que no se alterara, aunque eso no la calmo supongo que por la forma en que Draco dejo a la tal Victoria.

Cuando salimos Draco lanzo el contra hechizó en Paul sin que este se diera cuenta, nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de la casa.

-Apuesto a que solo dura dos minuto y sin usar su poder-dije a Luna con diversión.

-Ni medio minuto, los Grixzly me lo dijeron; eso si mi hermanito pelea como debe-dijo Luna, mientras sonreía soñadoramente.

-Yo digo que durara cinco minutos, ¿qué me darán cuando gane?-dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Pues yo creo que pateara el trasero del rubiecito ese-dijo Leah viéndonos molesta por la apuesta solo nos reímos cosa que la molesto aun más; pero es gracioso que piense que tiene posibilidad.

-Tranquila Leah-dijo Sam, esta solo asintió aun molesta.

Vimos como se transformaba en un enorme lobo color gris oscuro, tenía casi el tamaño de un caballo, no puedo creer que piense en sí mismo como licántropos, si vieran como son en realidad quedarían impactados, ellos parecen mascotas.

Ataco de frente, Draco solo se movió a un lado como si estuviera esquivando a un toro, cosa que lo enfado mas, y lo volvió atacar se la pasaron haciendo eso, el atacando y Draco esquivando; siempre le ha gustado jugar contra su oponente hasta hacerlo rabiar es algo que disfruta. En una de las esquivada lo agarro de la cola y lo lanzo contra un árbol, escuchamos como se le rompían dos costillas, emitiendo un quejido pero se levanto y ataco de nuevo de frente, no conoce lo que es la estrategia, en esta ocasión Draco no se aparto sino que lo sujeto del cuello, apretándolo vimos como pataleaba tratando de zafarse pero era inútil, lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Paso medio minuto, gane-le dije a Luna con una gran sonrisa, quien hizo un puchero molesta.

-Oye lleva un minuto, aun puedo ganar yo-dijo Emmett emocionado y esperando que la batalla durara los cinco minutos que dijo él.

Vi como Draco lo golpeo continuamente en el estomago, no lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo pero le dejaría muchos moretones, le rompió otra tres costillas y lo más seguro es que le haya dañado algunos órganos; lo miro con burla mientras apretaba mas su cuello justo cuando dieron los dos minutos el chico se desmayo por la falta de aire.

-No es justo, lo hizo a propósito porque es tu novio-dijo Emmett, mirándome con falsa molestia, solo le sonreí aun mas.

La manada se acerco al enorme lobo, temiendo que Draco lo hubiera matado, Carlisle se ofreció a revisarlo.

-Tiene que regresar a su forma humana si queremos que sus costillas se arreglen-dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Pero no despierta, y si no lo hace ahorita no curara bien-dijo Jacob, mientras trataba de reanimarlo.

_**-Enervate-**_dijo Luna con su mano apuntando al enorme lobo, al instante este despertó; vi como todos la observaban sorprendido pero no dijeron nada y le pidieron al chico que regresara a su forma humana cuando lo hizo lo llevaron adentro para que Carlisle pudiera curarlo, me acerque a Draco y lo bese.

-Lo hiciste fantástico-susurre, acariciando su rostro y pasando una mano sobre su pecho; me encantaba verlo pelear mostraba una faceta perversa y de cierta forma eso me excita.

-Búsquense un cuarto-dijo Luna alegremente mientras ingresaba a la casa.

-No sería una mala idea-dijo Draco con voz ronca, mirándome de manera lasciva, sentí un escalofrió de placer.

-Luego tendremos todo el tiempo, ahora vamos que nos esperan-dije sensualmente.

-Entonces no me provoques amor-dijo Draco mientras me besaba con pasión, cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonreír de forma traviesa, el solo me beso de nuevo y agarro mi mano para que entráramos sabe que me gusta provocarlo y a él le gusta que lo haga.

Cuando entramos vimos a los de la manada, quienes nos observaron molesto lo ignoramos y nos dirigimos al sofá tome nuestras copas y le di una a Draco.

-No sé porque están molesto, él fue quien reto a mi hermanito sin conocer su poder o habilidades-dijo Luna tranquilamente, después de que regreso a su forma humana Draco le lanzo de nuevo el hechizo, sino me equivoco el cuarto en que se encuentra está a unos treinta metros, mientras no nos acerquemos se curara bien.

-Casi lo mata-dijo Jacob mirando con furia a Draco.

-Pero si solo le dio unos cuantos golpecitos, si hubiera peleado en serio estaría moribundo-dije tranquilamente.

-Ya que no aceptan el tratado, quiero que lleguemos al acuerdo de que al menos no cazaran en Forks-dijo Bill vi como todos los de la manada nos miraban molestos.

-Está bien, pero solo eso. Si nosotros queremos ir a la Push iremos y como se habrán dado cuenta su habilidad no funcionara cuando estén cerca de nosotros; no querrán acabar heridos cierto-dijo Draco con frialdad y malicia.

-Bien mientras no dañen a ninguna persona, no pondremos objeción-dijo Sam, vi que nos observaba con curiosidad.

-Nos parece justo, creo que empezamos mal, así que me disculpo en nombre de los tres-dijo Luna sonriéndoles amablemente.

-También le debemos una disculpa después de todo, quisimos imponerles nuestra opinión pero como sabrán solo nos preocupábamos por el bienestar de las personas de este pueblo-dijo Billy Black con una pequeña sonrisa, escuchamos a Edward bufar pero no dijo nada, sabemos que por nuestra apariencia y carisma además de cierto influjo mágico que sacamos parecido al de los veelas, hace que las personas no estén enojados mucho tiempo con nosotros, podemos leer la mente con muchísima facilidad usando la Legeremancia y recibimos pedazos de estos pensamientos sin necesidad de ella, según lo poco que nos llega ellos tampoco pueden estar enojados menos aun con la disculpa de Luna.

-Entendemos, nosotros somos sobreprotectores con respeto a las personas que nos importan-dijo Draco refiriéndose a los magos, después de todo nos tomamos su seguridad muy en serio, incluso hace años creamos un grupo de vampiros que se encargan de mantenerlos seguros, le dimos una casa con un escudo especial que les permite salir de día sin que este le haga daño mientras estén dentro de la propiedad, les mandamos su alimento, los cuales son bolsas de sangre donadas o muggles convictos condenados a muerte, es un trato que hicimos con el Ministro muggle, sin que nadie se diera cuenta con la única condición de que protejan y nos informen, usualmente los protegen contra los fríos y de vez en cuando de otra criatura.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto Seth al ver que todos estábamos más calmados.

-Eso querido niño, es un secreto, los Cullen lo saben porque a Carlisle lo conocimos hace años, pero no te preocupes su habilidad se anula cuando están cerca de nosotros mientras tanto no tendrán problemas- dijo Luna, vi como el chico se ruborizaba al tener la mirada de ella fija en el.

-Bella nos dirá-dijo Jacob con autosuficiencia, viendo a Bella quien asintió, nos pusimos a reír por su ocurrencia cosa que los molesto a ambos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-espeto ella molesta al ser la burla, me he dado cuenta que cada vez que Draco la insulta o se burla se molesta. Pobre ilusa en verdad piensa que mi dragón se fijaría en ella, y lo peor que lo hace delante de su novio quien es mas iluso que ella.

-En verdad piensas que les contaríamos nuestra vida, sin tomar precauciones; si intentan hablar con alguien simplemente no podrás- no quise decirle que la lengua se le enredaría de forma dolorosa, eso que lo descubra sola.

-¿Qué nos hicieron?-pregunto Alice con precaución, temiendo lo peor.

-Nada que los lastime, es solo algo que usamos para proteger nuestro secreto-dijo Draco, pero igual quedaron dudosos.

-Confió que no afectara nuestra salud-dijo Carlisle seriamente, regresando de terminar de sanar al perrito.

-Para nada-dije sonriendo.

-Si permitimos que utilicen lo que sean que hayan utilizados en los Cullen, ¿nos dirán?-dijo Billy, mientras nos observaba con seriedad.

-Son muy curiosos cierto, hasta al punto de someterse a que utilicemos algo que no saben qué consecuencias tendrá-dijo Draco sonriendo de forma traviesa, le divertía cuando la gente se comportaba tan Gryffindor.

-Iré por agua-dijo Bella mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina, al segundo Jacob fue tras ella, vi como Edward se tensaba pero no se movió.

-Lamentablemente los de su tipo, me llaman mucho la atención más aun cuando hacen cosas sin siquiera moverse-dijo Sam, estando de acuerdo con Billy, escuchamos los gritos de Jacob llamando por ayuda y los quejidos dolorosos de Bella, al parecer la niña no puede quedarse callada.

-No sé qué le pasa, iba a decirme su secreto empezó a gritar de dolor, y a señalarse la boca-dijo Jacob desesperado.

-Bueno eso le enseñara a no andar de lengua floja, solo deja de tratar de decirle sobre nosotros, niñita estúpida-dijo Draco, al momento esta pudo hablar estaba pálida y asustada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Edward molesto mientras abrazaba a su novia quien seguía en shock.

-Cuando intento decir algo que no debía, su lengua se le enredo de forma dolorosa mientras más trataba de decir algo sobre nosotros mas se le enredaba-dijo como si nada Luna, viéndola con severidad por su estupidez después de que se lo advertimos.

-Esa son las consecuencias-dijo Alice viendo preocupada a Bella.

-Pues se lo merece, quien la manda tratar de contar lo que no debía más aun cuando ellos le advirtieron que no podría-dijo Rosalie viéndola con malicia.

-Está bien, seguro se asusto y sorprendió, pero lastimada no está así que no tienen por qué preocuparse-dije mientras la observaba con burla.

-Bueno entonces que dicen, aceptan contarnos solo le pediríamos permiso para contarle a los miembros del consejo nadie mas-dijo Billy tranquilamente, al ver que Bella estaba bien, nos observábamos, mentalmente les dije que yo no tenía problema, después de todo es lo mismo que con Carlisle, Luna y Draco piensan igual que yo.

-Está bien, pero se lo tendrá que contar Carlisle, nosotros tenemos que visitar una amiga-dijo Luna mientras hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de mano nuestras copas dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Vendremos a responder cualquiera de sus dudas, si nos esperan tardaremos dos hora-dije levantándome y tomando la mano de Luna y Draco, nos despedimos con un movimiento cabeza y desaparecimos directo a ver a Lucy para darle la noticia.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?-pregunto Leah sorprendida no la culpo, pues nosotros estamos igual simplemente de esfumaron.

-Bueno es una larga historia, confió que no me pasara lo mismo que a Bella ahora que tengo su permiso-dije mientras señalaba el sofá para que se sentaran, solo Sam, Jacob, Seth y Embry se sentaron el resto prefirió quedarse de pie.

-Lo definiré en una palabra como hizo Draco, magia- vi como todos abrían los ojos sorprendidos, me puse a contarles todo lo que ellos me dijeron sin omitir nada, incluyendo la guerra y todo lo que vivieron, para eso conté la historia de Harry, Draco y Luna tal como ellos me la contaron con todo los detalles escabrosos, así como sobre las criaturas mágicas y los hechizos que podían realizar.

-Es increíble e irreal pero con lo poco que nos mostraron sabemos que no mientes-dijo Billy, sombrío, el resto no se notaba mejor estaban pálidos a pesar de que amortigüe la historia de los chicos; contando después sobre las criaturas mágicas y hechizos, eso no evito que ellos se pusieran mal, mas aun al oír lo que vivieron en su infancia y adolescencia.

Seth estaba llorando; es un niño apenas de quince años, debió ser chocante enterarse de semejante crueldad, siendo consolado por Leah quien tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que algunos de la manada empeñándose en no derramar lágrimas, los otros solo estaban muy serios y pálidos.

-Si los vieran pelear entenderían el temor de Esme, ellos torturaron y mataron a los nómadas sin misericordia alguna, ya que estos mataron a una chica que ellos consideraban su hermana-dijo Edward con seriedad, viendo a Paul molesto por la forma en que trato a mi Esme.

-¿Los esperaran para hacerles preguntas?-pregunto Emmett serio se que a ninguno de ellos les gusto volver a escuchar la historia.

-No queremos molestarlos-dijo Sam igual de serio, vi como los otros asentían estando de acuerdo con él.

-No creo que los molesten, se sorprenderían con la serenidad con que hablaron de su vida, además ellos mismos se ofrecieron-dijo Alice, vi como asentían dando a entender que esperarían.

-Yo solo vi el final de la pelea pero pude escucharlos discutiendo contigo Bella, en ese momento te apoyaba ya que no los conocía, pero al escuchar su historia comprendo el porqué de su acción, ellos perdieron a muchas personas en esa guerra, no entiendo cómo pudiste decirles eso-dijo Seth, me sorprende que este niño que es menor y menos maduro que Bella haya comprendido mejor la situación.

-Solo pensé que habían sido muy crueles-dijo Bella a la defensiva.

-No lo fueron, no escuchaste acaso lo que ellos le hicieron a esa pobre chica-dijo Jasper viendo a Bella fijamente.

-Esos chupasangres seguro fueron peor -dijo Paul molesto es sorprendente como se pueden olvidar que ellos también son vampiros y que al igual que James y los otros beben de personas.

-Ellos también son vampiros-dijo Bella molesta, al verse atacada, solo suspire esta sería una larga espera.

-Pero no matan cuando muerden, Carlisle mismo lo confirmo, esos nómadas seguro eran de los crueles, que no solo se contentan con beber-dijo Leah viendo a Bella como un insecto.

-Lo que no comprendo es como los magos pueden quedar embarazados-dijo Embry para quitar a Bella de la mira de los ataques, cosa que agradecí.

-Eso es gracia a su magia, fue una sorpresa enterarnos, al parecer es algo común en su mundo-dije aun alucinado ante ese hecho.

-Les han dado una demostración de todos los hechizos que ellos le mencionaron-dijo Jacob emocionado.

-No, en ese momento Alice dijo que habría tormenta y nos fuimos a jugar, pero quiero saber más sobre los de su tipo-dije emocionado ante la perspectiva, escuchamos como un pequeño estallido y frente a nosotros estaban ellos, decir que nos asustaron con su aparición es poco.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Vimos como pegaban un brinco del susto, por la forma en que nos observan los de la manada es obvio que Carlisle no omitió nada.

-Lamentamos asustarlo, a veces olvidamos que no estamos con magos-dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Emmett curioso.

-En Londres-dijo Draco como si nada.

-Preguntaba en serio-dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-Pues mi dragón hablaba en serio, es algo que los magos y brujas podemos hacer, nos aparecemos en cualquier parte del mundo que conozcamos, justamente ayer fuimos a Italia a comer a nuestro restaurante preferido-dije tranquilamente.

-Increíble, entonces nunca han viajado en avión-pregunto Carlisle curioso.

-No, no confiamos en todos los artefactos muggles, lo único que nos dimos el lujo de comprar son los coches y motos porque nos gusta la velocidad-dijo Draco mientras invocaba tres sillas, en las cuales nos sentamos.

-Eso es algo que quería preguntar, porque odian a las personas que no poseen magia-dijo Edward en verdad curioso.

-No los odiamos, simplemente no nos agradan, ellos cazaron a muchos magos y brujas; quemándolos vivos sin impórtales que algunos solo fueran niños, en nuestro mundo existe un estatuto de secreto, estamos totalmente aislado de los muggles desde la época de la quema de brujas; ellos le temen a lo que no comprenden y tratan de destruirlos, nosotros estamos totalmente escondido por muchos escudos y hechizos que repelen a las personas no mágicas; solo los familiares de los hijos de muggles saben de nuestra existencia, no es de sorprenderse que ustedes no conozcan nada sobre la magia hicimos bien al esconderla de todos-dijo Luna con seriedad.

-Nos gustaría ver como realizan magia-dijo Seth emocionado.

-Podemos mostrarle nuestra magia pero no aquí sino en nuestra casa, está bajo hechizos que evitan que nos rastreen-dije mientras me levantaba, al igual que Luna y Draco los Cullen también lo hicieron, no queríamos que los magos estadounidense se enteraran de que estamos aquí, para nuestra desgracia nos volvimos famosos tanto por la guerra como por el hecho de ser los únicos discípulos de Nicolás Flamel.

-Pueden seguirnos o quieren que los aparezcamos-dijo Draco saliendo de la casa.

-Pueden aparecernos a todos-dijo Carlisle emocionado, ante el hecho de viajar de esa forma.

-Por supuesto-dijo Luna tomando su mano y la de Esme, desapareciendo de nuestra vista, Draco hizo lo mismo con Emmett y Rosalie, por mi parte solo lleve a Billy ya que tenía que transportar la silla también, cuando me aparecí vi algo realmente gracioso, todos los Cullen estaban en el jardín mareados, vi como Billy se ponía verde pero gracias a Merlín no vomito, los dejamos ahí y regresamos por los otros, en esta ocasión tome a Leah y Seth, los deje en el jardín y regrese tomando a Embry y Quil, Draco traía a Alice y Jasper, Luna a Edward y Bella la cual apenas llego vomito lo cual fue verdaderamente asqueroso, por ultimo Luna volvió aparecer pero esta vez con Paul y Sam

-Bienvenidos-dijimos a la vez, vimos como todos abrían los ojos sorprendidos al ver nuestra casa.

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado la actualizacion ****quiero avisar que edite de nuevo los capi anteriores por lo que recomiendo de que los lean de nuevo para que no se confundan en los futuros.**

**Saludos Bella.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sucesos Inexplicables

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola **

**IMPORTANTE: EDITE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIRORES, POR LO QUE ESTA HISTORIA COMIENZA A PARTIR DE ECLIPSE, SE QUE PUSE A JAMES, LAURENT Y VICTORIA AHORITA, SON LOS CAMBIOS QUE HICE. EN EL PRIMER LIBRO FUE UN NEOFITO QUIEN ATACO A BELLA IMAGINENLO EN VEZ DE A JAMES PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN SOLO MOVI PERSONAJES POR BENEFICIO DE MI HISTORIA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Sucesos inexplicable**

**Pov Edward **

Cuando dijeron casa, no sabía que se referían a una enorme mansión. Es realmente hermosa. Nunca había visto algo así, su arquitectura es una combinación de un castillo y una casa del siglo XV con ciertos detalles góticos.

-Su casa es realmente hermosa- dijo Esme fascinada_ "oh me gustaría que construyéramos algo así, solo que más pequeña"_, solo pude sonreír por su pensamiento.

-Gracias – dijo Harry sonriente.

-Pasen se sentirán mejor cuando beban agua o te-dijo Luna sonriente refiriéndose a Bella y los chuchos, que se veían aun mareados por la forma en que viajamos, ayude a Bella a caminar, pude ver como todos observaban el paisaje y es que ver un lago justo a un lado de la casa es algo maravilloso, las flores y arboles el césped tan verde pareciera que estuviéramos en otro país. Al entrar escuche jadear a todos sorprendidos y no es para menos.

La entrada principal estaba llena de tapices de sedas e imponentes retratos, los pisos eran de mármol negro, lustroso y sin marcas, alfombras persas los decoraban y pilares de mármol blanco, estos tenían tallados serpientes en ellos, artesanías realmente hermosas y piezas que solo se verían en un museo. En el techo había candelabros de oro que eran antiguos pero elegantes, las paredes eran de color blanco con de talles en negro, era simplemente impactante darme cuenta lo ricos que deben de ser.

-Es impresionante-dijo Seth aun impactado y viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Es una versión más pequeña de la mansión que tenemos en Inglaterra-dijo Draco mientras nos guiaba.

-Más pequeña pero si esto es una mansión ¿Qué tamaño tiene su otra casa?- pregunto Emmett impactado _"si esta es enorme podría vivir todo el pueblo aquí" _solo sonreír por sus exageraciones.

-Tres veces más grande que esta-dijo como si nada Harry.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?-pregunto Embry curioso e impresionado. _"como es que nadie la puede ver". _

-Está dividida en cuatro áreas: norte, sur, este y oeste. En cada área hay cincuenta habitaciones, eso sin meter el área principal que es solo para la familia esa tiene solo treinta-dijo Luna sonriente.

-¡Están diciendo que tienen doscientos treinta habitaciones!-exclamo Paul, aun se veía algo mallugado, a lo que los tres asintieron y siguieron guiándonos, vi muchos cuadros que se movían, me abstuve de preguntar lo obvio. Todos eran paisajes, el borde era de oro, y las pequeñas personas nos saludaban, en ocasiones otras se escondían, vi que Seth se distraía mucho con esto y saludaba tímidamente.

-Les daremos un pequeño recorrido, solo a la parte baja, ya que si vamos a las habitaciones nunca acabaremos-dijo Draco empezando a guiarnos, nos mostro un enorme jardín con el cual Esme quedo encantada y no es para menos está lleno de flores de todo tipo.

-¿Cómo es que florecen?-pregunto Esme fascinada.

-Hay una barrera que mantiene un clima adecuado para ellas-dijo mirando las rosas negras, cuando le pregunte por algunas que no conocía me dijo que eran mágicas y que Draco las sembró para sus pociones. De ahí fuimos a una habitación llena de armas que según nos informo Harry era la colección de Draco, sus cosas se transportaban con magia dependiendo del lugar en que estuvieran ya que ellos entrenaban y la utilizaban, a Emmett, Japer, Sam y Paul les fascinaron. Cuando entramos al salón de música puedo decir que quede embobado, había instrumento de todo tipo pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el piano de cristal de color negro, tenía una forma diferente a mi piano, había un violín de cristal color verde encima de este.

-Son de mi hermano, es un amante de la música clásica tanto muggle como mágica, esos son la versión mágica lo mando hacer, cada vez que toca la magia hace que muestren sus memorias si quiere o nos hace sentir lo que él está sintiendo cuando está tocando-dijo Luna al verme observarlo. Después del salón de música fuimos al de pociones quede impactado y horrorizado al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían aquí, ojos, patas, pelos. De ahí fuimos al de arte, había tantas pinturas y todas se movían, todas hechas por Luna. Alice, Bella y Leah quedaron emocionadas después de verlo y Leah le pregunto a Luna si le podía enseñar la cual acepto encantada, luego nos llevaron al garaje solo habían tres vehículos y dos motos, pero fue suficiente para que Jacob, Embry, Quil y Rosalie enloquecieran.

-Draco y yo estamos coleccionando autos y motos, desde lo clásico hasta lo más actual, aquí solo tenemos estos pero en Inglaterra tenemos toda nuestra colección la eternidad te hace buscar cualquier pasatiempo, a diferencias de las armas de Draco, los coches no pudieron ser transportado ya que son más grandes y son muchos- dijo Harry tranquilamente, seguimos con el recorrido.

-Esta es la biblioteca-dijo Luna abriendo una enorme puerta, vi como Carlisle entraba y empezaba a ver los libros, yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. En realidad, todos lo hacían _"Increíble, me gustaría montar una"_ ese era Emmett, _¡Oh por dios, un libro de la última moda en el mundo mágico, quiero ese vestido"_ Alice encontró algo que en verdad la apasiona! Todos encontraron libros que atrajeron su atención y no es de extrañar hablan de cosas que antes era solo mito.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Bella, viendo dos cuadros.

-Son nuestros padres- dijo Luna, los tres viendo los cuadros que habían atraído la atención de Bella, a diferencia de los otros cuadros estos no se movían. Al observarlo supe que no era necesario preguntar, quien era el padre de quien, en uno estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo fuego de ojos verdes, a la par rodeándola con un hombre atractivo de cabello negro ojos café casi color miel y en medio de los dos un bebe de cabello negro y ojos verdes. El otro cuadro era similar y diferente, aparecía una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, a la par sentado junto a ella estaba un hombre de gran porte y atractivo, de fríos ojos grises ambos sostenían a dos bebes un niño y una niña ambos rubios, en realidad la pregunta de Bella estuvo de mas.

-Es un hermoso panorama-dijo Esme con una sonrisa triste, después de casi sacarnos a la fuerza a todos nos llevaron a un salón que al igual que el resto de la casa estaba exquisitamente decorado.

Al entrar vi que parecía ser la sala de visitas, había una enorme chimenea de mármol negra, demasiado grande, tenía tallada en ella letras extrañas en oro.

-¿Por qué es tan grande?-pregunto Jacob intrigado _"creo que cabrían tres personas ahí dentro"._

-Es otro medio de transporte, lanzamos unos polvos decimos nuestro destino y llegamos allá atreves de otra chimenea-dijo Harry señalándonos los asientos, esta vez nos sentamos todos solo que separados, los chuchos de un lado y nosotros del otro, vi la mirada divertida que tenían pero la ignore.

-Winky-dijo Luna, vi como una elfa se nos apareció en frente.

-Podrías traer te y bocadillos para los invitados de este lado-dijo con cierta burla Draco.

-Y la bebida especial solo que de animales para los de este lado, y ponle un hechizo para que no se sienta el olor, aunque a la humana que está entre ellos tráele un té-dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

-A nosotros lo de siempre querida-dijo Luna uniéndosele al parecer divirtiéndose a nuestra costa.

-Como los amo ordenen-dijo asiendo una reverencia mientras desaparecía, de la nada aparecieron lo que ellos ordenaron.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Vi como los Cullen al comienzo dudaban en beber, pero el primero en hacerlo fue Carlisle, asintió hacia ellos, supongo que dando a entender que era sangre de animal y no de humanos. La manada no tuvo problemas en beber del té y comerse los bocadillos, justo cuando se acababa el último se volvía a rellenar.

-¿Quieren saber algo más?-pregunto mi dragón bebiendo finamente de su copa, a Billy, quien comía mirándonos fijamente lo que es incomodo.

-En realidad Carlisle nos explico todo no es necesario saber más sobre eso, pero hay algo que he querido saber y si nos les molesta que les pregunte ¿Me podrían hablar sobre los licántropos y de todos los seres mágicos que existen?- se veía esperanzado, en verdad se emocionan demasiado supongo que es normal, me paso lo mismo cuando me entere de que era mago quería saber todo.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero solo si se quedan a cenar ya que son muchos-dijo Luna sonriendo y viendo a Draco para que él lo hiciera. Todos asintieron mostrándose expectantes.

-Claro, empezare por los licántropos: son personas con la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo en apariencia y naturaleza, al haber sido mordidos por un hombre lobo. La mayor parte del tiempo es humano ya sean magos o muggles. Sin embargo, una vez al mes, se transforman en bestias salvajes de cuatro patas con intenciones asesinas matan a niños y adultos por igual. Hace años se creó una poción conocida como matalobos que les permite recuperar su conciencia humana durante las transformaciones pero eso no los hace menos peligrosos, a los único que no atacan son a los animales, esta es la apariencia que toman cuando esto ocurre-dijo Draco y con un movimiento de varita mostro la imagen de cómo se ven, vi como la mayoría se estremecían al verlo supongo que ellos se iban haciendo una imagen muy distinta en sus mentes.

-Los centauros: son seres mitad humano mitad caballo, sus hábitos son completamente diferentes a los nuestros, pues viven en estado natural, se niegan a vestirse y rehúyen tanto a magos como a muggles, aunque tienen una inteligencia igual a nosotros, ellos leen las estrellas para saber el futuro, viven en manada esta es su apariencia-dijo Luna soñadoramente haciendo lo mismo que Draco, todos parecían niños pequeños prestando atención a todo.

-Fénix: es un magnífico pájaro rojo, del tamaño de un cisne, con una gran cola dorada, pico y garras del mismo color. Anida en la cima de las montañas y se encuentra en Egipto, la India y China. El fénix puede llegar a vivir muchísimo tiempo o considerarse prácticamente inmortal, ya que se regenera: estalla en llamas cuando su cuerpo comienza a decaer y resurge de las cenizas como un polluelo. El fénix es una criatura amable, de la que nunca se ha sabido que matara, y sólo come plantas. Puede desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad. El canto del fénix es mágico: tiene fama de aumentar el valor de los puros de corazón y de infundir temor en el de los impuros. Sus lágrimas tienen grandes propiedades curativas-dije mientras mostraba una imagen de Fawkes, fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarme que me eligió como su familiar aunque no tuvimos que hacer ningún ritual, con los fénix no era necesario.

-Dementor: Son seres putrefactos, cubiertos por una capa y de gran estatura. Su cara está oculta por una capucha, y su mano es gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Los dementores no tienen alma, absorben la felicidad de las personas y se devoran sus almas-dijo Draco haciendo una mueca supongo que recordando, para nuestras desgracia tuvimos demasiado contacto con estos seres, vi que con un movimiento de varita mostraba su apariencia. Nos pasamos todo el día enseñándole todas las criaturas para cuando fue la cena ellos conocían muchas de ellas incluyendo las que solo nosotros hemos visto.

Después de cenar teníamos pensado mostrarle lo que nuestros hechizos son capaces de hacer que fue la primera petición que tuvimos. Los Cullen solo nos acompañaron con otra copa de sangre, he de decir que la manada come mucho por suerte tenemos unos elfos muy eficientes.

-Bien ahora les mostraremos nuestros hechizos, este salón no se lo habíamos mostrado, es el de duelo solemos practicar y tener combates entre nosotros-dije mientras ignorando la plataforma nos dirigimos delante de un grupo de muñecos que usábamos para practicar algún hechizo nuevo o cuando no teníamos con quien practicar, esto se regeneraban a los minutos, además de que simulaban muy bien siendo humanos, cuando un hechizo le era lanzado estos reaccionan dependiendo de dicho hechizo.

-Empezare yo les mostrare los básicos, Draco los de términos medios y Harry los letales-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

_**-Accio-**_dijo Luna apuntando a uno de las varas que habían cerca.

-Este hechizo nos permite atraer cualquier objeto- explique.

_**-Aguamenti-**_ dijo apuntando al muñeco.

-Permite invocar agua desde la punta de la varita o mano si es magia sin varita nada que ver con nuestro don elemental cualquier mago o bruja podría hacerlo-dijo Draco.

_**-Alohomora-**_dijo apuntando a un armario donde guardábamos las armas que usualmente usamos.

-Este hechizo permite abrir cualquier cerradura que no esté cerrada con magia-dijo Luna, le seguimos mostrando todos los hechizos básicos que nos enseñaron en Hogwarts desde el Wingardium Leviosa hasta Tarantallegra. Draco se puso en posición para mostrar los hechizos de nivel medio.

_**-Bombarda-**_dijo Draco provocando una pequeña explosión.

-Este hechizo se usa mas como distracción, ya que solo provoca una pequeña explosión-dije vi como todos estaban maravillados.

_**-Diffindo-**_ dijo Draco provocando grandes tajos en el muñeco.

\- Este hechizo sirve para rasgar o tajar objetos, aunque hay magos que los usan en humanos-dijo Luna sonriente, todos escuchábamos a los muñecos quejarse y gemir como si fueran personas.

_**-Expecto Patronum-**_dijo Draco una hermosa pantera salió de su varita, al comienzo no le gustaba ya que decía que era muy cercano al León y que él era una serpiente, se calmo al ver el de Luna que era un tierno conejo.

-Este hechizo está hecho con sentimientos de positivos de las personas, y se utiliza normalmente contra los dementores y Lethifold, así como también para enviar mensajes-dije acariciando al hermoso pantera, podía sentir los sentimientos de Draco en el.

_**-Glacius-**_dijo vi como el muñeco se congelaba.

-Como es obvio este hechizo sirve para congelar-dijo Luna. Les seguimos mostrando hechizos que podrían decirse término medio.

-Ahora les mostrare los hechizos más poderosos y los que están prohibidos por nuestro Ministerio, lo mejor sera que se hagan detrás de nosotros y no donde están, algunos a veces se salen de control-dije mientras espere a que todos estuvieran detrás de nosotros.

_**-Sectumsempra-**_dije provocando enormes cortes en el muñeco, este empezó a gemir agonizante.

\- Es un hechizo que utiliza la alquimia y la magia para materializar hojas u objetos afilados de metal en el interior del objetivo apuntado, lo cual provoca heridas o cortes profundos en el oponente, haciendo que este se desangre rápidamente. Su descripción es como dos espadas traspasando el cuerpo. Su creador original es Severus Snape, nuestro antiguo profesor-dijo Draco, yo seguí mostrando los hechizos más letales de nuestro mundo y deje para el final, los tres más importantes.

_**-Imperio-**_dije haciendo que el muñeco bailara para después arrancarse el brazo el mismo.

\- Maldición manipuladora. Es un hechizo manipulador que permite dominar la voluntad de una o más personas, obligándolas a hacer lo que al conjurador le plazca- dijo Luna mientras aplaudía emocionada al ver lo que el muñeco hacia.

_**-Crucio-**_ dije, a pesar de que los muñecos no sentían todo este tiempo han estado haciendo los sonidos que un humano haría cuando algún hechizo le impacta. En este caso dio gritos parecidos a los de James cuando Luna lo torturo.

\- La maldición de tortura. Infringe un dolor insoportable a la víctima. Esto la hacia la más usada por los mortífagos en otros magos y muggles. Considerando que esta maldición no produce ningún tipo de daño físico. Pero las victimas sienten como si le quemaran los huesos, además de que estimula los receptores de dolor, atacando a su vez todo el sistema nervioso de una persona. Maldecir a otro ser humano con la _maldición Cruciatus_ conlleva una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban-dijo Draco fríamente.

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_ dije finalizando la demostración con la maldición asesina.

\- Maldición asesina. Con el movimiento en forma de rayo verde de la varita. Mata a quien alcanza su luz. Este hechizo provoca que toda la función del cuerpo humano se detenga, corazón, cerebro, la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, todos nuestros órganos. Es la maldición que Voldemort uso contra Harry cuando era un bebe. Utilizar esta maldición en un ser humano conlleva a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Es inmune al Hechizo Protego, el cuál repele los hechizos, embrujos o maldiciones que van dirigidas al mago que lo ejecuta. Incluso ustedes morirían ya que si nosotros la usáramos contra ustedes su cerebro se apagaría y aunque sus órganos ya no sean como antes aun utilizan algunos que son los que los mantienen con vida- dijo Draco sin emoción alguna.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Estaba realmente impactado con lo que acababa de decir Draco así de fácil moriríamos, los magos podían hacer hechizos realmente horribles, oír al muñeco gritar como si fuera una persona fue realmente perturbador, al comienzo quede fascinado con los hechizos de limpiezas y demás hechizos que Luna menciono, cuando Draco empezó su demostración empecé a preocuparme al ver la magnitud de estos, lo que Harry nos mostro me dejo simplemente horrorizado.

-Son los más usados, así que espero que los hayan disfrutado-dijo Luna muy tranquila.

-Gracias por mostrárnoslo-dijo Billy realmente preocupado y no los culpo ellos son demasiado poderosos y sabe que no podrían hacer nada contra ellos.

-Bueno sera mejor que los dejemos, me gustaría que me contaran sobre todos los conocimientos que tienen ahora desde que acabo la guerra en su mundo-dije realmente intrigado por todo lo que pudieron haber aprendido.

-Por supuesto pero sera otro día, nos gustaría ir mañana a la Push, para que puedan contarles a los demás anciano y de paso nadar en las playas-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Sera un placer recibirlos-dijo Sam formalmente, nos dirigimos a la salida, los cuadros se despedían de nosotros. Al regresar a casa todos aun estaban muy excitados por lo acontecido, Edward había ido a dejar a Bella a su casa.

-Ellos son realmente peligrosos, en verdad me alegro que te hayas hecho su amigo Carlisle- dijo Jasper encendiendo la televisión, en eso entro Edward realmente preocupado y con un periódico en sus manos.

-Yo también, ¿te pasa algo hijo?-pregunte preocupado, vi como Jasper lo veía con cautela.

-Esto pasa-dijo dándome el periódico.

**SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO DE**

**VÍCTIMAS MORTALES, LA**

**POLICÍA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN**

**DE BANDAS CRIMINALES**

-Esta situación al parecer lleva algunas semanas, solo que la policía autorizo hasta hoy que dieran la noticia- dijo Edward, Cinco personas cuya vida había terminado y cuyas familias lloraban su muerte. Es diferente considerar el asesinato en abstracto que cuando tiene nombre y apellidos. Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook. Gente que tenía padres, hijos, amigos, animales domésticos, trabajos, esperanzas, planes, recuerdos y un futuro… no pude evitar suspirar con pesar.

-Ahí están todos los signos, las desapariciones insólitas, siempre de noche, los pocos cadáveres recuperados, la falta de otras evidencias... Sí, un neófito. Y parece que nadie se está haciendo responsable de él – dijo Jasper con seriedad el es un experto a la hora de reconocer estos hechos.

-Bien, no es nuestro problema. No podemos ni siquiera prestar atención a la situación hasta que no se nos acerque más a casa. Esto pasa siempre. La existencia de monstruos no deja de tener consecuencias monstruosas-dijo Rosalie molesta, seguro porque sabe que esto no afectara de alguna manera.

-Los Vulturis aparecerán y puede que venga a ver si Edward cumplió lo prometido-dijo Alice seria, vi como Edward se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula, nunca se perdonara haber ido con los Vulturis.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Esme preocupada, todo el mundo mágico antes vivido y descubierto, desapareció de nuestra mente.

-Cazarlos por supuesto, hay que enseñarles quien manda-dijo Emmett tocándose los músculos.

-No haremos nada por el momento, se que te preocupa Bella pero tendremos que esperar antes de realizar cualquier movimiento-afirmando un hecho, tengo un mal presentimiento de esta situación solo espero que no, nos perjudique.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver. Empieza la acción cualquier duda ya saben reviews.

Agradezco a todas sus reviews.

Les agregue algunas cosas a algunos hechizos.

Saludos Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 Evasion

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola **

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el tercer libro **ECLIPSE**, hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo sera igual al libro, tome muchas cosas pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Evasión**

**Pov Bella**

Era extraño, pero me sentía optimista mientras caminaba desde la clase de español a la cafetería, y no se debía sólo a que fuese cogida de la mano del ser más perfecto del planeta, bueno de uno de los seres ya que Draco es simplemente celestial. Edward está preocupado por los sucesos que pasan en Seattle pero a mí no me preocupa, estar rodeada de tantos vampiros hermosos ayuda. Quizá se debía a que mi sentencia se había cumplido y volvía a ser una mujer libre otra vez, mi padre me había castigado por lo acontecido el año pasado y aun no le agrada del todo Edward por hacerme sufrir, aun así me he estado yendo donde los Cullen diciendo que estoy en la casa de Ángela ella es una gran amiga y me cubre. O quizá no tenía que ver del todo conmigo. Más bien podía ser la atmósfera de libertad que se respiraba en todo el campus.

Al instituto se le estaba acabando la cuerda, y en concreto para los veteranos, había una evidente emoción en el aire. Tenían la libertad tan cerca que casi podían tocarla, degustarla. Había signos por todas partes. Los pósters se apelotonaban en las paredes de la cafetería y las papeleras mostraban un colorido despliegue de folletos que rebosaban los bordes: notas para recordar comprar el anuario y tarjetas de graduación; plazos para encargar togas, sombreros y borlas; pliegos de argumentos en papel fluorescente de los de tercero haciendo campaña para delegados de clase; ominosos anuncios adornados con rosas para el baile de fin de curso de ese año. El gran baile era el fin de semana siguiente, pero le había hecho prometer a Edward firmemente que no me haría pasar por aquello otra vez, pero ahora quiero ir porque me entere que Draco, Luna y Harry irán, según se ellos han tenido tantas invitaciones que siguen rechazando, Emmett estaba emocionado porque se graduaría cosa que no entiendo porque lo han hecho tantas veces, Rosalie y Jasper también se graduarían por lo que quedaríamos Edward, Alice y yo.

-¿Creen que Harry, Draco y Luna quieran estar con nosotros en el baile? -preguntó Ángela cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos. Se había recogido el cabello castaño en una improvisada coleta en vez de su habitual peinado liso, y había un brillo casi desquiciado en sus ojos. Alice y Ben, Jessica, Mike estaban allí ya también. Alice escudriñó mi soso conjunto de téjanos y camiseta de manera que me hizo sentir cohibida. Probablemente estaba urdiendo ya otro cambio de imagen. Suspiré. Mi actitud indiferente ante la moda era una espina constante en su costado, pero creo que se alegrara cuando le diga que quiero un cambio completo de look, por las miradas que recibo de Draco se que es un amante de la moda y me siento insignificante a su lado, quiero estar a su nivel así tal vez consiga al menos que me hable.

-Tal vez-le contesté a Ángela, no hay necesidad, la verdad. Si ellos quieren juntarse con nosotros lo harán, Rosalie se ve emocionada hablando con Luna, ahora lamento haberles prometido a los chicos que nos sentaríamos con ellos, Alice acepto al igual que Edward pero Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se sentaron con Draco, Harry y Luna y se miraban animados hablando.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice! La voz de Ángela me sacó de mi ensueño. Sacudía enérgicamente mi mano frente al rostro de Alice, inexpresivo y con la mirada en trance. Alice tenía esa expresión que yo conocía tan bien, una expresión capaz de enviar un ramalazo de pánico a través de mi cuerpo. La mirada ausente de sus ojos me dijo que estaba viendo algo muy distinto, pero tanto o más real que la escena mundana que se desarrollaba en el comedor que nos rodeaba. Algo que estaba por venir, algo que ocurriría pronto. Sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Entonces Edward rió, un sonido relajado, muy natural. Ángela y Ben se volvieron para mirarle, pero mis ojos estaban trabados en Alice, que se sobresaltó de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué, te has echado un siestecita, Alice? -se burló Edward. Alice volvió en sí misma.

-Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Echarse un sueñecito es mejor que enfrentarse a dos horas más de clase -comentó Ben. Alice se sumergió de nuevo en la conversación mucho más animada que antes, tal vez en exceso; entonces, vi cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los de Edward, sólo por un momento, y cómo después volvían a fijarse en Ángela antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Edward parecía tranquilo mientras jugueteaba absorto con uno de los mechones de mi pelo. Esperé con ansiedad la oportunidad de preguntarle en qué consistía la visión de su hermana, pero la tarde transcurrió sin que estuviéramos ni un minuto a solas... ...lo cual me pareció raro, casi se me antojó deliberado.

Tras el almuerzo, Edward acomodó su paso al de Ben para hablar de unos deberes que yo sabía que ya había terminado. Después, siempre nos encontrábamos con alguien entre clases, aunque lo normal hubiera sido que hubiéramos tenido unos minutos para nosotros, como solía ocurrir. Cuando sonó el último timbre, Edward eligió entablar conversación con Mike Newton, de entre todos los que se encontraban por allí, acompasando su paso al de Mike mientras éste se dirigía al aparcamiento. Yo les seguía, dejando que él me remolcase. Escuché, llena de confusión, cómo Mike contestaba las inusualmente amables preguntas de Edward. Al parecer, Mike había tenido problemas con su coche.

-...así que lo único que hice fue cambiarle la batería-decía en este momento. Sus ojos iban y venían con cautela y rapidez del rostro de Edward al suelo. El pobre Mike estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

-¿Y no serán quizá los cables? -sugirió Edward.

-Podría ser. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de coches -admitió Mike aun desconcertado.

-Necesito que alguien le eche una ojeada, pero no me puedo permitir llevarlo a Dowling- Abrí la boca para sugerir a mi mecánico, pero la cerré de un golpe. Mi mecánico estaba muy ocupado esos días, andando por ahí en forma de lobo gigante.

-Yo sí tengo alguna idea. Puedo echarle una ojeada, si quieres-le ofreció Edward.

\- En cuanto deje a Alice y Bella en casa- Mike y yo miramos a Edward con la boca abierta.

-Eh... gracias-murmuró Mike cuando se recobró.

\- Pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. A lo mejor algún otro día, nos vemos-Mike se subió a su coche, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo. El Volvo de Edward, con Alice ya dentro, estaba sólo a dos coches del de Mike.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-dije mientras Edward me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Sólo intentaba ayudarle-repuso Edward. Y en ese momento, Alice, que esperaba en el asiento de atrás, comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad. Vi como Rosalie se subía a su BMW con ella se fueron Emmett y Jasper.

-Realmente no eres tan buen mecánico, Edward. Sería mejor que permitieras a Rosalie echarle una ojeada esta noche, por si quieres quedar bien con Mike; no vaya a darle por pedirte ayuda, ya sabes. Aunque lo que estaría divertido de verdad sería verle la cara si fuera Rosalie la que se ofreciera... Bueno, tal vez no sería muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta de que quedo con Luna y Leah ya que van a aprender a pintar. Cierto, sería una mala idea. De todas formas, supongo que podrás apañarte con el coche de Mike. Total, lo único que te viene grande es la puesta a punto de un buen coche deportivo italiano, requiere más finura. Y hablando de Italia y de los deportivos que robé allí, todavía me debes un Porsche .amarillo. Y no sé si quiero esperar hasta Navidades para tenerlo... -Después de un minuto, dejé de escucharla, dejando que su voz rápida se convirtiera sólo en un zumbido de fondo mientras me armaba de paciencia. Me daba la impresión de que Edward estaba intentando evitar mis preguntas. Estupendo. De todos modos, pronto estaríamos a solas. Nada más era cuestión de tiempo. También él parecía estar dándose cuenta del asunto. Dejó a Alice al comienzo del acceso a la finca de los Cullen, aunque llegados a este punto, casi creí que la iba a llevar hasta la puerta y luego a acompañarla dentro. Cuando salió, Alice le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Edward parecía completamente relajado.

-Luego nos vemos -le dijo; y después, aunque de forma muy ligera, asintió. Alice se volvió y desapareció entre los árboles. Cuando llegamos se acostó en mi cama me puse a contestarle los correos a mi madre cuando mande el ultimo vi que Edward estaba detrás de mí, lo iba a regañar pero me di cuenta que no estaba atento a lo que hacía sino que observaba otra cosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que están a punto de caducar? -me preguntó, enseñándome el papel que tenía en las manos. Era otro de los regalos, el vale para billetes de avión que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado para que pudiera visitar a Renée en Florida. Hice una inspiración profunda y le contesté con voz indiferente.

-No. La verdad es que me había olvidado de ellos por completo- Su expresión mostraba un aspecto cuidadosamente alegre y positivo. No había en ella ninguna señal de emoción de ningún tipo cuando continuó.

-Bueno, todavía queda algo de tiempo. Ya que te han liberado y no tenemos planes para este fin de semana, porque no quieres que vayamos al baile de graduación... -sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Por qué no celebramos de este modo tu libertad?- Tragué aire, sorprendida.

-¿Yendo a Florida?, quiero ir al baile de graduación-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Dijiste algo respecto a que tenías permiso para moverte dentro del territorio de EEUU, y que no querías asistir al baile así que ya esta- Le miré fijamente, con suspicacia, intentando ver adonde quería ir a parar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos a ver a Renée o no?- insistió, pero yo quiero asistir al baile, ponerme bonita para que Edward y Draco no quiten la mirada de mi, claro que no puedo decirle eso.

-Charlie no me dejará jamás-dije tranquilamente.

-No puede impedirte visitar a tu madre. Es ella quien tiene la custodia- refuto Edward esta insistencia me está molestando.

-Nadie tiene mi custodia. Ya soy adulta- Su sonrisa relampagueó brillante.

-Exactamente- Lo pensé durante un minuto antes de decidir que no valía la pena luchar por esto. Charlie se pondría furioso, no porque fuera a ver a Renée, sino porque Edward me acompañara. Charlie no me hablaría durante meses y probablemente terminaría encerrada otra vez. Era mucho más inteligente no intentarlo siquiera. Además de que quería acercarme más a los magos, sería tan emocionante conocer su mundo y sé que si voy al baile consiga convencerlos. Quizá el próximo fin de semana después de todo aun hay tiempo. Pero la idea de volver a ver a mi madre ahora, era difícil de resistir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto, y mucho más aún desde que la había visto en una situación agradable. La última vez que había estado con ella en Phoenix, me había pasado todo el tiempo en una cama de hospital.

Y la última vez que ella me había visitado yo estaba más o menos catatónica. No eran precisamente los mejores recuerdos míos que le podía dejar. Y a lo mejor, si veía lo feliz que era con Edward, le diría a mi padre que se lo tomara con algo más de calma. Edward inspeccionó mi rostro mientras deliberaba. Pero a pesar de querer ver a mi madre, quiero ir a este baile, Harry la ultima vez dio a entender que tal vez se vayan después de este año y se que ya no los volveré a ver.

-No podemos ir este fin de semana- dije decidida.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo confundido.

-No quiero tener otra pelea con Charlie. No tan pronto después de que me haya perdonado- Alzó las cejas a la vez.

-Este fin de semana me parece perfecto -susurró. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-En otra ocasión- dije molesta.

-Tú no has sido la única que ha pasado todo este tiempo atrapada en esta casa, ¿sabes?-me frunció el ceño. La sospecha volvió. No solía comportarse de ese modo. El nunca se ponía tan testarudo ni tan egoísta. Sabía que andaba detrás de algo.

-Tú puedes irte donde quieras -le señalé.

-El mundo exterior no me apetece sin ti-puse los ojos en blanco ante la evidente exageración.

\- Estoy hablando en serio- insistió.

-Pues vamos a tomarnos el mundo exterior poco a poco, ¿vale? Por ejemplo, podemos empezar yéndonos a Port Angeles a ver una película...-gruñó frustrado.

-No importa. Ya hablaremos del asunto más tarde-ahora fui yo la que gruño.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- Se encogió de hombros.

í que vale, tema nuevo -seguí yo. Casi se me había olvidado lo que me preocupaba desde el almuerzo. ¿Había sido ésa su intención?

-¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio esta mañana?- Mantuve la mirada fija en su rostro mientras hablaba, midiendo su reacción. Su expresión apenas se alteró; sólo se aceró ligeramente los ojos de color topacio.

-Vio a Jasper en un lugar extraño, en algún lugar del sudoeste, cree ella, cerca de su... antigua familia, pero él no tenía intenciones conscientes de regresar. Eso la tiene preocupada-dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh-aquello no era lo que yo esperaba, para nada, pero claro, tenía sentido que Alice estuviera vigilando el futuro de Jasper. Era su compañero del alma, su auténtica media naranja..., aunque su relación no iba ni la mitad de bien que la de Emmett y Rosalie.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —pregunte tranquila ahora que sabía de que trataba la visión de Alice.

-No era consciente de que te hubieras dado cuenta —contestó como si nada.

-De cualquier modo, tiene poca importancia- Advertí con tristeza que mi imaginación estaba en ese momento fuera de control. Había tomado una tarde perfectamente normal y la había retorcido hasta que pareciera que Edward estaba empeñado en ocultarme algo. Necesitaba terapia. Después bajamos para hacer la tarea le hice la cena a Charlie que llego de muy buen humor, ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de ser grosero con Edward. Después de que comió le pregunte por su dia mientras lavaba los traste. Cuando Charlie se dirigía a ver televisión pasó algo que me molesto mucho y que no me esperaba.

-Charlie -le apeló Edward, en tono de conversación.

-¿Sí?- Charlie se paró en mitad de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Te ha dicho Bella que mis padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños unos billetes de avión, para que pudiera ir a ver a Renée?- Se me cayó el plato que estaba fregando. Saltó de la encimera y se estampó ruidosamente contra el suelo. No se rompió, pero roció toda la habitación, y a nosotros tres, de agua jabonosa. Charlie ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Bella? -preguntó con asombro en la voz. Mantuve los ojos fijos en el plato mientras lo recogía.

-Ah, sí, es verdad-dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-No, jamás lo mencionó -Charlie tragó saliva ruidosamente y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y se volvieron hacia Edward.

-Ya-murmuró Edward.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas sacado el tema ahora? -preguntó Charlie con voz dura. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema-Miré a Edward, incrédula y molesta. Charlie pensó durante un minuto.

-Probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella. A ella le va a encantar. Sin embargo, me sorprende que no me dijeras nada de esto-dijo Charlie viéndome con fijeza.

-Se me olvidó –admití. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Se te olvidó que te habían regalado unos billetes de avión?-pregunto seriamente.

-Aja-murmuré distraídamente, y me volví hacia el fregadero.

-Creo haberte oído decir que están a punto de caducar, Edward-continuó Charlie.

-¿Cuántos billetes le regalaron tus padres?-pregunto Charlie con sospecha.

-Uno para ella..., y otro para mí-El plato que se me cayó ahora aterrizó en el fregadero, por lo que no hizo mucho ruido. Escuché sin esfuerzo el sonoro resoplido de mi padre. La sangre se me agolpó en la cara, impulsada por la irritación y el disgusto. ¿Por qué hacía Edward esto? Muerta de pánico, miré con fijeza las burbujas en el fregadero.

-¡De eso ni hablar! -bramó Charlie palabra a palabra, en pleno ataque de ira.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward, con la voz saturada de una inocente sorpresa.

-Acabas de decir que sería una gran idea que fuera a ver a su madre-Charlie le ignoró.

-¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte con él, señorita! —aulló. Yo me giré bruscamente en el momento en que alzaba un dedo amenazador. La ira me inundó de forma automática, una reacción instintiva a su tono, pero luego recordé que todo esto fue culpa de Edward y estoy más enojada con el que con Charlie.

-En primera Charlie ya no soy una niña, pero no te preocupes que no pienso realizar ese viaje y menos con Edward, en realidad pensaba pedírselo a Jacob, ya vi que se vence dentro de dos semanas por lo que iré el otro fin de semana ya que este pienso asistir al baile de graduación, ¿Te parece bien?-pregunte al final mi voz no había variado todo lo dije con seriedad tanto mi padre como Edward estaban sorprendido, pero no pensaba dejar que nadie arruinara mis planes, lo de Jacob fue solo una venganza a Edward por acorralarme de esta manera.

-Está bien, no tengo problema-dijo Charlie tranquilo y se fue a ver televisión solo quedamos Edward y yo, se que está molesto y tal vez herido.

-Te dije que quería ir al baile si no quieres ir conmigo no importa me voy con Ángela y Ben-dije seria.

-En verdad te piensas ir con Jacob a ver a tu madre-dijo dolido, solo pude suspirar, en cierta forma seria bueno extraño a Jacob, solo se pasa en con la manada y ya no lo puedo ver, la última vez fue cuando en la casa de los mago-vampiros.

-Tú me obligaste, me acorralaste pero no, solo le dije eso a Charlie para calmarlo-dije al ver cómo me miraba.

-Bien sera mejor que me vaya deja la ventana abierta si quieres que me quede contigo hoy-dijo Edward saliendo de la cocina escuche como se despidió de Charlie y se fue. Suspire y me fui a mi habitación busque mi ropa de dormir pero no estaba, últimamente han estado perdiéndose la ropa, tome un baño me cambie deje la ventana abierta y espere.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

-Entonces, lo que nos quiere decir es que no quiere que Bella se acerque a Jacob para que no le diga nada de lo que está pasando, eso es estúpido-dije con firmeza, se lo que pasa cuando se guardan secretos o no se dice las cosas.

-Y la parecer no les funcionara-dijo Draco señalando la moto negra, era Jacob se quedo esperando de seguro a Edward, porque no hizo nada para atraer la atención de los que estaban aquí.

-No cruzamos la línea por gusto pero esos idiotas se toman el tratado muy en serio-dijo Emmett viendo molesto a Jacob, vi como Edward se estacionaba y escuche como le pedía a Bella que esperara después de explicarle la razón de porque Jacob estaba aquí. Muchos alumnos miraban a Jacob intimidados no es de culparlos es puro musculo y mide dos metros.

-Ya sé lo que has venido a decir-le recordó Edward a Jacob en una voz tan baja pero al ser vampiros pudimos escucharlo perfectamente.

-Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos-Edward miró a Bella un fugaz segundo con ojos preocupados.

-¿Avisados? ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunto Bella sin comprender. Escuche a Luna reír por la forma tan fácil en que es engañada.

-¿No se lo has dicho a ella? -inquirió Jacob, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso temes que se ponga de nuestra parte?-pregunto Jacob molesto.

-¡Oh es un trió amoroso!-exclamo Luna con deleite.

-No es graciosos-dijo Alice molesta, pero Luna y Draco solo rieron siempre les ha gustado este tipo de drama y tengo que admitir que con el tiempo a mi también.

-Por favor, déjalo ya, Jacob-intervino Edward, con voz calmada.

-¿Por qué? -lo desafió Jacob. Bella solo se miraba mas confundida, solté una risa burlona como no pude darse cuenta que desde ayer la han estado evadiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé, Edward?-pregunto Bella, Él se limitó a seguir mirando a Jacob como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-¿Jake?- Jacob alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿No te ha dicho que ese... hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche? —preguntó, con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Entonces, fijó la vista en Edward.

\- Paul estaba totalmente en su derecho de... – pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-¡Era tierra de nadie!-masculló Edward.

-¡No es así!- Jacob estaba claramente echando humo. Le temblaban las manos. Sacudió la cabeza, e hizo dos inspiraciones profundas de aire.

-Tenemos que acercarnos-dijo Alice preocupada.

-¿Para qué? Es tan emocionante- dijo Luna mirando todo como si estuviera en el cine.

-Su habilidad de transformarse se anulara si está a menos de veinte metros de ustedes-dijo Alice jalando a Luna con ella, nosotros no quedamos aquí.

-¿Emmett y Paul? —susurro Bella. Paul era el camarada más inestable de la manada de Jacob. Él fue quien perdió el control aquel día que nos conocimos y peleo con mi dragón.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es que se han enfrentado?-su voz se alzó con una nota de pánico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está herido Paul?- volvió a preguntar Bella al ver que no le contestaban.

-No hubo lucha, Nadie salió herido. No te inquietes -aclaró Edward con tranquilidad, sólo para Bella. Jacob los miraba con gesto de incredulidad

-No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a qué no? ¿Ese es el modo en que la mantienes apartada? Por eso ella no sabe...-dijo Jacob con voz burlona.

-Vete ya-Edward le cortó a mitad de la frase y su rostro se volvió de repente amedrentador, al parecer se enojo.

-Tengo que admitir que esto es más divertido que ver esas películas dramáticas que tanto le gustan a Luna- dijo Draco solo pude asentir dándole la razón, aunque lo que yo veo es que esa Bella le gusta Jacob y al parecer dos son pocos, porque se ha fijado en mi dragón. Vi como Edward miró a Jacob con una aversión abierta y sanguinaria. Jacob enarcó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-pregunto Jacob se quedaron mirando pero ninguno dijo nada mas, Bella parecía estar encajando hasta ahora todas las piezas porque se había puesto blanca como el papel.

-Ella ha vuelto por mí-resolló con voz estrangulada. Bien ahora somos nosotros los confundidos.

-Estoy perdido ¿Quién es ella?-pregunte curioso.

-Es la pareja del neófito que matamos cuando Bella y Edward recién comenzaba su relación, este era como James del tipo rastreador y se encapricho con la sangre de Bella, en fin para resumir tuvimos que matarlo y ahora su pareja está aquí buscando venganza matando a Bella, al parecer está haciendo un ejército de neófitos-dijo Jasper serio.

-Me parece estúpido que no quieran decirle algo que está directamente relacionado con ella-dije entre divertido y serio.

-Se lo hemos dicho tantas veces a Edward que ya perdimos la cuenta, pero no nos hace caso, además que esta el ultimátum que los Vulturis nos dieron para que Bella sea transformada y debido a estos acontecimientos es probable que ellos vengan-dijo Rosalie molesta.

Edward la apretó contra su costado, posicionando su cuerpo de modo que él seguía estando entre Jacob y ella, y le acarició la cara con manos ansiosas.

-No pasa nada-le susurró tratando de calmarla.

-No pasa nada. Nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada- siguió. Luego, se volvió y miró a Jacob.

-¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta, chucho?-pregunto molesto Edward en verdad es demasiado sobreprotector y dramático.

-¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo? Es su vida-le retó Jacob molesto o mejor dicho celoso.

Edward mantuvo su voz muy baja. Incluso Tyler, que intentaba acercarse paso a paso, fue incapaz de oírle, para nosotros fue como si estuviéramos con ellos.

-¿Por qué debe tener miedo si nunca ha estado en peligro?-pregunto Edward molesto.

-Mejor asustada que ignorante-dijo Jacob mirándolo con desprecio, escuche reír a Draco y Luna, los ojos de bella estaban llenos de lagrimas, seguro recordando a la vampira que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Realmente crees que herirla es mejor que protegerla?-murmuró Edward.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees. Y lo ha pasado bastante peor-repuso Jacob como si fuera idiota.

De repente Jacob puso una cara como si estaba resolviendo un problema complicado, vi como el rostro de Edward se crispaba y ponía una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-Seguro ese chucho esta recordando el estado en que Bella quedo cuando Edward termino con ella el año pasado, según el por su seguridad. Digamos que parecía más un zombi que una persona normal-dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

-Oh se echo a morir, eso es tan estúpido y superficial-dijo Luna con una mueca de asco.

-Ellos se aman-dijo Alice molesta.

-Por favor, no me vengas con eso si lo amara no andaría detrás de otro chico, si quedo en ese estado lamentable fue porque su cuento de hadas se destruyo delante de sus ojos, es la típica historia de amor adolecente-dijo Luna molesta, siempre a odiado a las chicas superficiales, que leen demasiada novelas de amor y que son capaces de matarse creyendo que ya no podrán vivir sin la persona que ellas considera el amor de su vida.

-¡Para ya! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo-dijo Bella molesta.

-Vale, si tú quieres. Aunque es culpa suya si no le gustan mis recuerdos-Jacob se encogió de hombros

-El director viene de camino a echar a los merodeadores de la propiedad del instituto, vete a clase de Lengua, Bella, no quiero que te veas implicada- murmuró Edward.

-Es un poco sobreprotector, ¿a que sí?, algo de agitación hace que la vida sea divertida. Déjame adivinar, ¿a que no tienes permiso para divertirte? -comentó Jacob, dirigiéndose sólo a Bella. Edward le fulminó con la mirada y sus labios se retrajeron levemente sobre sus dientes.

-Cierra el pico, Jacob-dijo Bella, aunque a leguas se nota que le encanta la atención que está recibiendo, El se echó a reír.

-Eso suena a negativa. Oye, si alguna vez quieres volver a vivir la vida, ven a verme. Todavía tengo tu moto en mi garaje- vi como los ojos de Bella brillaron y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Se supone que deberías haberla vendido. Le prometiste a Charlie que lo harías-dijo tratando de parecer enojada.

\- Creo que lo he estado haciendo mal hasta ahora, ya sabes, acerca de no volver a vernos como amigos. Quizá podríamos apañarnos, al menos por mi parte. Ven a visitarme algún día-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa picara.

-Esto, yo... no sé, Jake- Jacob abandonó su fachada hostil por completo. Era casi como hubieran olvidado que Edward estaba allí, o al menos decidieron actuar así.

-Te echo de menos todos los días, Bella. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti-vi como Bella lo observo con anhelo.

-Ya lo sé y lo siento, Jake, yo sólo... – dijo Bella viendo de reojo a Edward, en serio está teniendo algún tipo de coqueteo delante de su novio en verdad es descarada.

-Díganme que no acabamos de ver, el coqueteo más lamentable que he presenciado en toda mi vida, y lo peor delante de su novio-dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro.

-Son amigos-dijo Emmett sin convicción.

-Aja, lo que digas entremos a clases- agarre la mano de Draco y nos fuimos, Luna nos siguió al instante, al parecer las cosas se están poniendo interesante, tenemos que informarnos más sobre ese neófito o mejor dicho sobre la pareja de esta, vi la sonrisa de Draco y supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente, Bella no es mi personaje favorito, por lo que pondré lo siguiente. ¿Quieren que Bella se quede con Edward o le ponemos un personaje inventado? Mi idea original era ir cambiando la personalidad de Bella poco a poco, hasta dejarla aceptable, adoro a Nessie y no quiero eliminarla y no existiría sin Bella, aceptare consejos chicas.


	8. Chapter 8 Fiesta, Naturalezas e imprimac

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola **

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el tercer libro **ECLIPSE**, hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo sera igual al libro, tome muchas cosas pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Baile, naturalezas e imprimación**

**Pov Harry**

Después de la patética demostración que vimos, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre la dichosa vampira y que mejor que utilizar a la muggle, observe que entro enojada y se sentó justo delante de nosotros, podría preguntarle yo pero sé que sera mucho más efectivo si mi adorable esposo lo hace, lo único que tengo que convencerlo. Ya que no la soporta y se aguanta en no decir ningún comentario despectivo por Carlisle.

-Dragón, pregúntale a la muggle sobre la vampira-susurre en su oreja, rozándola con mis labios a propósito.

-¿Pregúntale tu?-dijo con frialdad, yo solo sonreír al verlo tan tenso.

-Pero a ti te contestara todo lo que le preguntes y quiero tener el chisme completo me complacerás cierto amor, te juro que después te recompensare-cada palabra fue como un ronroneo, sonreí con malicia al ver la mirada de deseo de Draco cuando mordí su oreja.

-Bien, pero cuando sea el momento hará exactamente cualquier cosa que te pida-su voz ronca al decirlo no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió placentero en mi espalda. Tomo un papel y con su refinada caligrafía empezó el interrogatorio.

_¿Quién es la vampira de la que hablabas?_

Trate de contener un bufido al ver que no pensaba irse por las ramas sino que simplemente fue directo al asunto. Observe como la muy idiota se emociono al recibir la nota, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Draco se la paso, empezó a escribir velozmente, borrando muchas veces como si lo que puso no fuera lo suficiente bueno.

_Alexia es una vampira nómada, que recién había transformado a su pareja, la conocí cuando estaba con Edward en un hermoso claro lleno de flores, se presentaron diciendo que estaban de pasada, cuando el viento soplo el chico se volvió loco e intento atacarme pero como no pudo y ella al ver que Edward podría matarlo se lo llevo, pero él no se dio por vencido era un rastreador y me engaño haciéndome creer que tenia a mi madre para que fuera a su encuentro. Por supuesto que fui no me importaba morir con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo pero fue una trampa, solo era una grabación, el iba a comerme cuando Edward y los demás aparecieron y lo mataron, ahora Alice acaba de ver que Alexia aparecerá de nuevo por eso Edward quería que fuera a ver a mi madre, con unos boletos que sus padres me regalaron pero yo quiero asistir al baile por lo que está molesto por eso. Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero ella tiene un gran instinto para huir. Se escapó justo por la línea que marca la frontera con los licántropos de un modo tan preciso como si la hubiera visto en un mapa. Tampoco ayudó que las capacidades de Alice se vieran anuladas por la implicación de los quileute. Según Edward los quileute podían haberla atrapado también si no hubieran estado ellos de por medio. El lobo gris grande ya sabes Paul, pensó que Emmett había traspasado la línea y se puso a la defensiva. Rosalie entró en acción y todo el mundo abandonó la caza para defender a sus compañeros. Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron calmar la situación antes de que se les fuera de las manos. Pero para entonces, Alexia se había escapado._

Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que soltara todo de golpe, aunque menciono cosas sin importancia, debe de estar muy feliz al tener un poco de atención de Draco que no reparo en nada al mencionar toda la historia sobre la dichosa vampiresa aunque esperaba que fuera algo más interesante.

-Bien ahí tienes, trata de que la curiosidad no te mate mi hermoso gatito-dijo dándome el papel, sonriendo con arrogancia, pero en su mirada había amor. Más tarde, en clase de Cálculo, no pudimos evitar reírnos cuando escuchamos el nuevo cotilleo.

-Apuesto a favor del indio grandote-decía alguien. Miré a hurtadillas y vi a Tyler, Mike, Austin y Ben con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas, conversando muy interesados.

-Bien-susurró Mike emocionado por lo acontecido.

-Pobres, mira como se tienen que divertir en un pueblo, que lo único que lo hace interesante son los dramas-dijo Luna con falsa consternación.

-Pero que dices hermanita pero si Edward y Bella hacen todo lo posible por entretenerlos como puedes dudar de su gran esfuerzo-dijo Draco con fingido horror, solo por diversión no pusimos el escudo que impide a los Cullen escucharnos, vi como Alice nos miraba molesta. Lo que provoco que los tres riéramos. Seguimos escuchando a los muggles en verdad ellos pueden llegar a ser tan entretenidos.

-¿Vieron el tamaño de ese chico, el tal Jacob? Creo que habría podido con Cullen-Mike parecía encantado con la idea.

-No lo creo-estuvo en desacuerdo Ben.

-Edward tiene algo. Siempre está tan... seguro de sí mismo. Me da la sensación de que más vale cuidarse de él.- dijo su instinto de supervivencia hablando, no pude evitar sonreír con burla.

-Estoy con Ben-admitió Tyler igual de emocionado que Mike.

\- Además, si alguien se metiera con Edward, ya saben que aparecerían esos hermanos enormes que tiene...-dijo muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Han ido por La Push últimamente?-Preguntó Mike tratando de parecer misterioso.

-Lauren y yo fuimos a la playa hace un par de semanas y créanme, los amigos de Jacob son todos tan descomunales como él-continuo Mike parloteando sin importarle que la novia y la hermana de quien estaban hablando estuvieran aquí.

-Uf, Menos mal que esto ha terminado sin que la sangre llegara al río. Ojalá no averigüemos cómo podría haber acabado la cosa -intervino Tyler totalmente desilusionado.

-¿Alguien está de humor para apostar?- dijo Mike embozando una gran sonrisa

-Diez por Jacob —propuso Austin rápidamente.

-Diez a Cullen-replicó Tyler.

-Diez a Edward- se unió Ben.

-Apuesto por Jacob —intervino Mike.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿y alguien sabe de qué iba el asunto? Eso podría afectar a las probabilidades. -se preguntó Austin

-Puedo hacerme una idea —apuntó Mike, y entonces lanzó una mirada en dirección a Bella al mismo tiempo que Ben y Tyler.

-Mantengo mi apuesta por Jacob-musitó Mike entre dientes.

-Y tu querido ¿por quien apostarías?-dijo Draco mientras pasaba una mano en mi cintura para acercarme a él.

-Sinceramente por ninguno, los dos son patéticos-dije con burla besando sus labios aprovechando que el profesor esta de espalda. Muchas de las chicas que nos miraron se ruborizaron y se pusieron a cuchichear emocionadas.

-Igual yo, nada es más lamentable que lo que presenciamos aunque no niego que me divirtió y mucho-dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora. Nos pusimos a platicar sobre lo que haríamos el fin de semana, Luna quiere ir al dichoso baile, yo prefiero que vayamos a un bar a divertirnos.

-Bien vayamos al baile solo una hora y después nos vamos a New York al bar más exclusivo a divertirnos-dijo Draco complaciéndonos a los dos.

-Me parece bien-dije y pensando en comprar ciertas cosas para complacer a mi dragón por sacarle la información a Bella.

Después de que acabaron las clases nos fuimos a casa, decidimos mantenernos al margen de esta situación, además de que Luna quería que fuéramos a comprar la ropa que nos pondríamos para el baile.

Al parecer Bella está teniendo una mala semana tengo que admitir que he sido duro con ella después de todo es solo una adolecentes que ha diferencia nuestra está empezando a vivir pero hay ocasiones que se vuelve realmente insoportable pero tratare de ser mas cortes aunque la forma que ve a Draco no ayuda pero no la culpo, él es simplemente irresistible, además se ve que ama a Edward pero también siente algo fuerte por Jacob, no la comprendo pero si no aclara sus sentimientos creara un conflicto enorme entre ambos clanes.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Estaba siendo una semana horrible, lo único bueno fue cuando recibí es la nota de Draco pero después de que le conteste no me volvió a escribir supongo que temía que el profesor lo viera, pero fue lo único desde que me entere de lo que paso entre los Cullen y la manada las situación estaba tensa. Yo sabía que no había cambiado nada sustancial. Cierto, Alexia no se había rendido, pero ¿acaso había esperado yo alguna vez que fuera de otro modo? Su reaparición sólo había confirmado lo que ya sabía, No tenía motivo para asustarme como si fuera algo nuevo. Eso en teoría. Porque no sentir pánico es algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Solo quedaban unas pocos días para el baile, pero me preguntaba si no era un poco estúpido quedarme sentada, débil y apetecible, esperando el próximo desastre.

Parecía demasiado peligroso continuar siendo humana, como si estuviera atrayendo conscientemente peligro. Una persona con mi suerte debía ser un poquito menos vulnerable. Pero nadie me escucharía. Carlisle había dicho que son siete, y con Alice de nuestro lado, duda que Alexia nos pueda sorprender con la guardia baja y si llegáramos a necesitar más ayuda se la podemos pedir a los Malfoy. Y por el bien de Charlie, es mejor que nos atengamos al plan original.

Así que el acuerdo consistía en que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de que un vampiro desquiciado quería cazarme para matarme. Y ocuparme de mis asuntos. Y lo intenté. Y de modo sorprendente, había otras cosas casi tan estresantes en las que concentrarse como mi rango dentro de la lista de especies amenazadas...como por ejemplo que vestido podre usar así como unos tacones que no atente contra mi vida. Por suerte hoy no había clases los profesores decidieron darnos el dia libre para que podamos relajarnos ya que mañana seria el baile, por suerte ya tengo lo que me pondré, Alice insistió en acompañarme.

Así que ahora tenía todo un viernes entero sin nada que hacer salvo mi turno de la mañana en la tienda de ropa Newton's Olympie para distraerme. Y claro, esa promesa tan reconfortante de Alice.

Cazaré cerca de aquí. Si me necesitas, estoy sólo a quince minutos. Estaré pendiente por si hay problemas. Traducción: no intentes nada divertido sólo porque no esté Edward. Ciertamente, Alice era tan capaz de fastidiarme el coche como Edward. Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Después del trabajo, había hecho planes con Ángela para ayudarle a escoger su peinado por lo que estaría distraída. Y Charlie estaba de un humor excelente debido a la ausencia de mi novio, así que convenía disfrutar de esto mientras durara. Alice pasaría la noche conmigo si yo me sentía tan patética como para pedírselo, y mañana Edward ya estaría de vuelta. Sobreviviría. Odio cuando sale a cazar por ese motivo me siento una inútil, demasiado dependiente de Edward para mi propio bien.

No quería llegar a trabajar ridículamente temprano, y me tomé el desayuno masticando muy despacio cada cucharada de cereales Cheerio. Entonces, una vez que lavado los platos, coloqué los imanes del frigorífico en una línea perfecta. Quizás estuviera desarrollando un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

Cuando llegué a Newton's Olympic, Mike pasaba limpiaba de forma metódica por los pasillos mientras su madre acondicionaba un nuevo escaparate en el mostrador. Los pillé en mitad de una disputa, aunque no se dieron cuenta de mi llegada.

-Pero es el único momento en que Tyler puede ir-se quejaba Mike.

\- Dijiste que después de la fiesta…-solo me quede quieta sin saber si entrar o no, si no fuera porque me aburro me quedaría en casa en vez de venir a trabajar.

-Pues van a tener que esperar-repuso la señora Newton con brusquedad.

-Tyler y tú ya pueden empezar a pensar en otra cosa. No vas a ir a Seattle hasta que la policía solucione lo que está pasando, sea lo que sea. Ya sé que Betty Crowley le ha dicho lo mismo a Tyler, así que no me vengas con que yo soy la mala de la película. Oh, buenos días, Bella-me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado, alegrando su tono rápidamente.

\- Has llegado temprano-Karen Newton era la última persona que podrías imaginar trabajando en un establecimiento de prendas deportivas al aire libre. Llevaba su pelo rubio perfectamente mechado y recogido en un elegante moño bajo a la altura de la nuca, las uñas de las manos pintadas por un profesional, lo mismo que las de los pies, visibles a través de sus altos tacones de tiras que no se parecían en nada a lo que los Newton ofrecía en el largo estante de las botas de montaña.

-Apenas había tráfico -bromeé mientras cogía la horrible camiseta naranja fluorescente de debajo del mostrador. Me sorprendí que la señora Newton estuviera tan preocupada por lo de Seattle como Charlie. Pensé que era sólo él quien se lo había tomado a la tremenda. Aunque no lo culpo solo imaginar que Mike y Tyler podría acabar siendo neófitos me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Bella no creo que tengas que trabajar hoy, te iba a llamar para avisarte-en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera sido simplemente increíble pero ahora no sabía que haría me aburriría tanto, las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo y que tu novio ande cazando pumas.

-Claro no se preocupe-dije tranquilamente mientras guardaba la horrible camisa.

-Gracias, Bella. Mike, te has saltado el pasillo cuatro. Esto, Bella ¿no te importaría tirar estos folletos en un contenedor cuando te vayas? Le dije a la chica que los dejó aquí que los pondría en el mostrador, pero la verdad es que no tengo espacio-solo asentí estaba por tirarlos cuando algo capto por completo mi interés.

**SALVEMOS AL LOBO DE LA PENÍNSULA OLYMPIC **

Bajo las palabra había un dibujo detallado de un lobo frente a un abeto, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás aullándole a la luna. Era una imagen desconcertante; algo en la postura quejosa del lobo le hacía parecer desamparado. Como si estuviera aullando de pena. Y luego eché a correr hacia mi coche, con los folletos aún sucios con firmeza en la mano. Quince minutos, eso era cuanto tenía, pero bastaría. Sólo había quince minutos hasta La Push y seguramente cruzaría la frontera unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar al pueblo. El coche arrancó sin ninguna dificultad.

Mi coche iba ya resollando cuando chirriaron los frenos al parar frente a la familiar casa de color rojo desvaído. Se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta al mirar aquel pequeño lugar que una vez había sido mi refugio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado aquí. Antes de que pudiera parar el motor, Jacob ya estaba en la puerta, con el rostro demudado por la sorpresa. En el silencio repentino que se hizo después de que el rugido del motor se detuviera, oí su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Bella?-estaba sorprendido por mi repentina llegada desde que Edward regreso a mi vida no he visto mucho a Jacob ni decir que rara vez logro venir a la Push.

-¡Hola, Jake!-dije con una sonrisa alegre de verlo.

-¡Bella!-gritó en respuesta y la sonrisa que había estado esperando atravesó su rostro como el sol en un día nublado. Los dientes relampaguearon contra su piel cobriza.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- corrió hacia el coche, me sacó casi en volandas a través de la puerta abierta, y nos pusimos a saltar como niños.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-dijo emocionado, le lance una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Me he escapado!-lo dije como una gran hazaña que en realidad en mi caso lo es.

-¡Impresionante!-dijo aun con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Bella!-Billy impulsó su silla hacia la entrada para ver a qué se debía toda aquella conmoción.

-¡Hola, Bill...!- Y en ese momento me quedé sin aire. Jacob me había sepultado en un abrazo gigante, tan fuerte, que no podía respirar y me daba vueltas en círculo.

-¡Guau, es estupendo tenerte aquí! – le hubiera contestado lo feliz que estaba.

-No puedo... respirar –jadeé para que me soltara, a veces creo que todos olvidan que soy una frágil humana. Nos fuimos a caminar por la playa después de todo aunque quisiera son pocas las veces que lo veo por lo que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, la última vez que lo vi fue en el colegio, y cuando logre platicar con él fue cuando nos enteramos de que los Malfoy nos mostraron sus habilidades y hablamos solo de eso.

Nuestra euforia duró los primeros temas de conversación que abordamos: qué estábamos haciendo, qué queríamos hacer, cuánto tiempo tenía y qué me había traído hasta allí. Cuando le conté lo del folleto del lobo, de forma vacilante, su risa ruidosa hizo eco entre los árboles. Pero entonces, cuando paseábamos detrás de la tienda y atravesamos los matorrales espesos que bordeaban el extremo más lejano de la playa Primera, llegamos a las partes más difíciles de la conversación.

Desde muy pronto tuvimos que hablar de las razones de nuestra larga separación y observé cómo el rostro de mi amigo se endurecía hasta formar la máscara amarga que ya me resultaba tan familiar.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué va esto en realidad?-me preguntó Jacob, pateando un trozo de madera de deriva fuera de su camino con una fuerza excesiva. Saltó sobre la arena y luego se estampó contra las rocas.

-O sea, que desde la última vez que... bueno, antes, ya sabes...-luchó para encontrar las palabras. Aspiró un buen trago de aire y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿simplemente todo ha vuelto al mismo lugar que antes de que él se fuera? ¿Se lo has perdonado todo?- Yo también inspiré con fuerza.

-No había nada que disculpar-Me habría gustado saltarme toda esta parte, las traiciones y las acusaciones, pero sabía que teníamos que hablar de todo esto antes de que fuéramos capaces de llegar a algún otro lado. El rostro de Jacob se crispó como si acabara de chupar un limón.

-Desearía que Sam te hubiera tomado una foto cuando te encontramos aquella noche de septiembre. Sería la prueba A.-dijo serio, no pude evitar verlo molesta odio cuando me recuerdan lo débil y patética que puedo llegar a ser, se por la mirada de los Malfoy que me consideran una adolecente inmadura y sé que en parte es mi culpa por ser tan arrogante cuando nos topamos con James.

-No estamos juzgando a nadie-dije tratando de controlar mi temperamento.

-Pues quizá deberíamos hacerlo-dijo con la misma cara amarga desde que comenzamos esta conversación.

-Ni siquiera tú le culparías por marcharse, si conocieras sus motivos-dije tratando de que comprendiera. Me miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

-Está bien, Sorpréndeme -me retó con amargura. Su hostilidad me caía encima, quemándome en carne viva. Me dolía que estuviera enfadado conmigo. Me recordó aquella tarde gris y deprimente, hacía mucho ya, cuando, cumpliendo órdenes de Sam, me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Me llevó un momento recobrar la compostura.

-Edward me dejó el pasado otoño porque pensaba que yo no debía salir con vampiros. Pensó que sería mejor para mí si él se marchaba-Jacob tardó en reaccionar. Luchó consigo mismo durante unos minutos. Lo que fuera que tenía planeado decir, claramente, había dejado de tener sentido. Me alegraba de que no supiera lo que había precipitado la decisión de Edward. Me podía imaginar qué habría pensado de haber sabido que Jasper intentó matarme.

-Pero volvió, ¿no? Parece que le cuesta atenerse a sus propias decisiones -susurró Jacob molesto.

-Si recuerdas bien, fui yo la que corrió tras él y le trajo de vuelta-Jacob me miró con fijeza durante un momento y después me dio la espalda. Relajó el rostro y su voz se había vuelto más tranquila cuando volvió a hablar.

-Eso es cierto, pero nunca supe la historia. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Yo dude y me mordí el labio.

-¿Es un secreto? ¿No me lo puedes contar? -su voz se tornó burlona.

-No-contesté con brusquedad.

-Además, es una historia realmente larga-El sonrió con arrogancia, se giró y echó a caminar por la playa, esperando que le siguiera. No tenía nada de gracioso estar con él si se iba a comportar de ese modo. Le seguí de manera automática, sin saber si no sería mejor dar media vuelta y dejarle. Aunque tendría que enfrentarme con Alice cuando regresara a casa... Así que pensándolo bien, en realidad no tenía tanta prisa. Jacob llegó hasta un enorme y familiar tronco de madera, un árbol entero con sus raíces y todo, blanqueado y profundamente hundido en la arena; de algún modo, era nuestro árbol. Se sentó en aquel banco natural y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio que había a su lado.

-No me importa que las historias sean largas. ¿Hay algo de acción?- Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-La hay- dije neutralmente.

-No puede haber miedo de verdad si no hay un poco de acción-dijo melodramático.

-¡Miedo! ¿Vas a escuchar o te vas a pasar todo el rato interrumpiéndome para hacer comentarios groseros sobre mis amigos?-Hizo como que se cerraba los labios con llave y luego como que tiraba la llave invisible sobre su hombro. Intenté no sonreír, pero no lo conseguí. Empecé a contarle todo, primero la habilidad de Alice de tener visiones para que me comprendiera mejor, lo cual provoco que se emocionara al saber que ella no podía verlos. Intenté resumir lo más posible, sin dejarme nada esencial. Al mismo tiempo, me esforcé en interpretar las reacciones de Jacob, pero su rostro era inescrutable mientras le explicaba que Alice había visto los planes de Edward para suicidarse cuando escuchó que yo había muerto. Su respuesta fue más fácil de comprender cuando llegamos a la parte de los Vulturis. Apretó los dientes, se le pusieron los brazos con carne de gallina y se le agitaron las aletas de la nariz. No entré en detalles, pero le conté que Edward nos había sacado del problema, sin revelar la promesa que habíamos tenido que hacer ni la visita que estábamos esperando. Jacob no necesitaba participar de mis pesadillas. Luego de acabar de contarle todo lo acontecido le pedí que me contara con lujo de detalles lo que ha ocurrido mientras estuve alejada de ellos.

Me conto con lujos de detalles lo que Edward me había resumido, poniéndome nerviosa la forma de asecharme de Alexia, después de todo el problema que se desarrollo, Carlisle y Sam decidieron que la prioridad era cazarla pero sin que nadie traspasara la línea del tratado, por consiguiente cada quien la cazaría cuando estuviera en su lado.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-le pregunté después de un buen rato en silencio.

-Le doy vueltas a lo que me has dicho hace un rato. En cuando la adivina te vio saltando del acantilado y pensó que querías suicidarte, y en cómo a partir de aquello todo se descontroló... ¿Te das cuenta de que, si te hubieras limitado a esperarme, como se supone que tenías que hacer, entonces la chup... Alice no habría podido verte saltar? Nada habría cambiado. Probablemente, los dos estaríamos ahora en mi garaje, como cualquier otro sábado. No habría ningún vampiro en Forks y tú y yo... —dejó que su voz se apagara, perdido en sus pensamientos. Era desconcertante su forma de ver la situación, como si fuera algo bueno que no hubiera vampiros en Forks. Mi corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente ante el vacío que sugería la imagen.

-Edward hubiera regresado de todos modos-dije a pesar del enorme aprecio que siento por Jacob no veo mi vida sin Edward.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-me preguntó otra vez, volviendo a su aptitud beligerante en cuanto mencioné el nombre de Edward.

-Estar separados... no nos va bien a ninguno de los dos-Comenzó a decir algo, algo violento a juzgar por su expresión, pero enmudeció de pronto, tomó aliento y empezó de nuevo.

-¿Sabías que Sam está muy enfadado contigo?-dijo de forma neutral.

-¿Conmigo?-me llevó entenderlo un segundo.

-Ah, ya. Cree que se habrían mantenido apartados si yo no estuviera aquí-dije seria.

-No. No es por eso-vi observarme pensativamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- Jacob se inclinó para tomar otra roca. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez, entre los dedos. No le quitaba ojo a la piedra negra mientras hablaba en voz baja.

-Cuando Sam vio... en qué estado estabas al principio, cuando Billy les contó lo preocupado que estaba Charlie porque no mejorabas y entonces, cuando empezaste a saltar de los acantilados...- Puse mala cara. Nadie iba a dejar nunca que me olvidara de eso. Los ojos de Jacob me miraron de hito en hito.

-Pensamos que tú eras la única persona en el mundo que tenía tanta razón para odiar a los Cullen como él. Sam se siente... traicionado porque los volvieras a dejar entrar en tu vida, como si jamás te hubieran hecho daño-No me creí ni por un segundo que Sam fuera el único que se sintiera de ese modo, y por tanto, el tono ácido de mi respuesta iba dirigido a ambos.

-Puedes decirle a Sam que se vaya a...- no me dejo terminar.

-Mira eso- Jacob me interrumpió señalándome a un águila en el momento en que se lanzaba en picado hacia el océano desde una altura increíble. Recuperó el control en el último minuto, y sólo sus garras rozaron la superficie de las olas, apenas durante un instante. Después volvió a aletear, con las alas tensas por el esfuerzo de cargar con el peso del pescado enorme que acababa de pescar.

-Lo ves por todas partes-dijo con voz repentinamente distante.

-La naturaleza sigue su curso, cazador y presa, el círculo infinito de la vida y la muerte- No entendía el sentido del sermón de la naturaleza; supuse que sólo quería cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero entonces se volvió a mirarme con un negro humor en los ojos.

-Y desde luego, no verás al pez intentando besar al águila. Jamás verás eso-sonrió con una mueca burlona. Le devolví la sonrisa, una sonrisa tirante, porque aún tenía un sabor ácido en la boca.

-Quizás el pez lo está intentando. Es difícil saber lo que piensa un pez. Las águilas son unos pájaros bastante atractivos, ya sabes -le sugerí algo mosqueada.

-¿A eso es a lo que se reduce todo? ¿A tener un buen aspecto? —Su voz se volvió aguda.

-No seas estúpido, Jacob-dije molesta pero porque en parte es cierto fue ese mismo motivo que provoca que mi atención se desvié mucho a Draco, su cabello sus ojos todo él, lo hace parecer un ángel, pero a Edward lo amo más que por su aspecto.

-Entonces, ¿es por el dinero?-insistió, lo mire realmente ofendida.

-Estupendo, me halaga que pienses eso de mí -murmuré, levantándome del árbol, le di la espalda y me marché.

-Oh, venga, no te pongas así-estaba justo detrás de mí; me cogió de la cintura y me dio una vuelta.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio!, intento entenderte y me estoy quedando en blanco- Frunció el ceño enfadado y sus ojos se oscurecieron enquistados entre sombras.

-Le amo. ¡Y no porque sea guapo o rico!-le escupí las palabras a la cara.

-Preferiría que no fuera ni lo uno ni lo otro. Incluso te diría que eso podría ser un motivo para abrir una brecha entre nosotros, pero no es así, porque siempre es la persona más encantadora, generosa, brillante y decente que me he encontrado jamás. Claro que le amo. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de entender?-dije realmente irritada por su insistencia.

-Es imposible de comprender-dijo viéndome con incredulidad.

-Por favor, ilumíname, entonces, Jacob ¿Cuál es la razón válida para amar a alguien? Como dices que lo estoy haciendo mal...- dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera denso.

-Creo que el mejor lugar para empezar sería mirando dentro de tu propia especie. Eso suele funcionar-me observo con seriedad.

-¡Eso es... asqueroso! Supongo que debería estar loca por Mike Newton después de todo -le respondí con brusquedad. Jacob se estremeció y se mordió el labio. Pude ver que mis palabras le habían herido, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada para sentirme mal por ello. Me soltó la muñeca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, volviéndose para mirar hacia el océano.

-Yo soy humano-susurró, con voz casi inaudible.

-No eres tan humano como Mike ¿Sigues pensando que es la consideración más importante?-continué sin piedad. Sé que estoy siendo cruel pero su argumento es ilógico.

-No es lo mismo, yo no he escogido esto-Jacob no apartó los ojos de las olas grises. Me eché a reír incrédula.

-¿Y crees que Edward sí? Él no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo más que tú. Él no eligió esto-Jacob cabeceó de atrás adelante con un movimiento rápido y corto.

-¿Sabes, Jacob?, es terrible por tu parte que pretendas sentirte moralmente superior, considerando que tú eres un licántropo- bueno según los Malfoy metamorfos pero ese no es el punto.

-No es lo mismo-repitió él, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-No veo por qué no. Podrías ser un poquito más comprensivo con los Cullen. No tienes idea de lo buenos que son, pero buenos de verdad, Jacob-Frunció el ceño más profundamente.

-No deberían existir. Su existencia va contra la naturaleza-Le miré con fijeza durante un largo rato, con una ceja alzada, llena de incredulidad. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?, Hablando de algo antinatural... ¿Y qué hay de los Malfoy?-insinué después de todo ellos también son vampiros.

-Bella-me dijo, con la voz baja, y algo diferente. Envejecida. Me di cuenta de que, de repente, sonaba mucho mayor que yo, como un padre o un profesor.

-Lo que yo soy ha nacido conmigo. Es parte de mi naturaleza, de mi familia, de lo que todos somos como tribu, es la razón por la cual todavía estamos aquí. Aparte de eso sigo siendo humano - Me cogió la mano y la presionó contra su pecho ardiente como la fiebre. A través de su camiseta, pude sentir el rápido latido de su corazón contra mi mano, bajó la vista para mirarme, con sus ojos oscuros inescrutables.

-Los humanos normales no arrojan motos por ahí, como haces tú- Él sonrió ligeramente, con una media sonrisa.

-Los humanos normales huyen de los monstruos, Bella. Y nunca he proclamado ser normal. Sólo humano y con respecto a los Malfoy ellos son especiales y lo sabes son de otro mundo, uno completamente diferente al nuestro-Continuar enfadada con Jacob resultaba muy cansado. Empecé a sonreír mientras retiraba la mano de su pecho.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Decidimos hacerle una visita a Sam, ya que queríamos conocer un poco más, sobre la tradición que ellos poseían, íbamos a ir donde Billy pero la casa de Sam estaba cerca.

-Hola espero que no seamos una molestia-le dijo Luna a Sam después de que nos invitara a pasar. También estaban Embry y Jared y al parecer vendrían el resto de la manada.

-Claro que no, ella es mí prometida Emily Young-una mujer joven de piel cobriza y lustrosa y cabello largo, liso y negro como azabache estaba tras la barra, junto al fregadero, sacando panecillos de un molde y colocándolos sobre una bandeja de papel. La chica era muy bonita. Después preguntó con voz melodiosa: « ¿Tienen hambre?», y se volvió hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa en media cara.

La parte derecha de su rostro, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la barbilla, estaba surcada por tres gruesas cicatrices de color cárdeno, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que debían de haberse curado. Una de ellas deformaba las comisuras de su ojo derecho, que era oscuro y de forma almendrada, mientras que otra retorcía el lado derecho de su boca en una mueca permanente.

-Oh ¿Quiénes son?—dijo Emily, sorprendida.

-Harry Potter, Luna y Draco Malfoy -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros. Por lo visto, ya habían hablado antes de nosotros.

-Un gusto en conocerte, sabes sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si quieres puedo eliminar esa cicatriz-dijo Luna de forma soñadora, segura usara el hechizo que ella misma creo para eliminar las cicatrices de su cuerpo y de paso eliminar las nuestras también. Porque a pesar de ser vampiros algunas quedaron grabadas en nuestros cuerpos recordándonos un pasado que no queríamos recordar.

-Por favor si puedes eliminarlas, hazlo-dijo Sam viéndola esperanzado, no es difícil adivinar quién fue el causante. Luna sonrió se acerco a Emily y empezó a entonar el hechizo a los minutos el rostro de Emily estaba como nuevo, sonreí al ver como ambos lloraban se abrazaban y besaban con amor.

-Gracias, no saben cuánto me dolía ver la cara de dolor y culpa de Sam cada vez que me miraba, ahora todo estará mejor-dijo Emily emocionada.

-No hay de que-dijo con una sonrisa, nos sentamos esperaba que ahora con el buen gesto de Luna estuvieran más dispuesto a hablar.

-Y a que debemos su visita-dijo Sam con respeto.

-En realidad tenemos mucha curiosidad sobre los metamorfos, sabemos que se transformar cuando cierto gen se activa, lo cual ocurre cuando dicha persona se siente en un peligro mortal, en su caso fue activado por la presencia de los vampiros ya que provocaron que su seguridad se sintiera amenazada, también sabemos que son fuertes, veloces, experimentan libertad, sentido de la familia y si no me equivoco envejecerán más lento según se vayan transformando, pero hay cosas que aun nos tiene en duda como el hecho de la imprimación y del porque ustedes solo se pueden transformar en lobo-dijo Draco tranquilamente, vi como todos lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que tienen información-dijo Embry algo inquieto no pude evitar sonreír.

-En la biblioteca de nuestras familias hay mucha información-dije pero sin llegar a sacarlo de duda de cómo la consiguieron.

-Bueno la imprimación se da de forma contundente, es como amor a primera vista pero con más fuerza, yo me imprime de Emily ella es mi todo es como si no existiera otra persona más importante que ella, a pesar de a quien hayamos amado antes o si teníamos pareja, ninguna razón nos hará separarnos de nuestra alma gemela sería imposible, el otro que tuvo imprimación fue Jared-dijo Sam viendo al mencionado.

-Bueno al igual que Sam, cuando vi a Kim no pude apartar mi vista de ella, es como si hubiera encontrado mi otra mitad y por fin me sentía completo teniéndola a mi lado-dijo serio solo asentimos, son muy parecidos a todas las criaturas cuando encuentran a su otra mitad.

-Con respecto a lo de transformarnos en otros animales no lo sabemos nunca lo hemos intentado-dijo Embry con duda. Seguimos platicando de sus otras habilidades y las ventajas y desventajas, también le comentamos si no podrían intentar transformarse en otro animal pero fue imposible, Draco realizo un hechizo que nos permite ver los genes y según lo que descubrimos, debido a la cantidad de años que ellos solo se transformaron en lobo, su gen evoluciono provocando que sea la única criatura a la cual tuvieran acceso.

Luna congenio mucho con Emily, ella sabía que éramos vampiros pero no magos en realidad, por lo que Luna decidió que ella merecía saber porque seguro para Sam debía ser frustrante y doloroso ocultarle cosas, así que se pasaron platicando sobre eso, mientras que los chicos nos preguntaron mas sobre el mundo mágico, cenamos con ellos y nos retiramos a nuestra casa.

Estábamos yendo a la fiesta, Draco usaba un traje azul oscuro casi negro, camisa negra con una corbata azul cielo, yo usaba un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata gris claro, y Luna usaba un vestido rojo sangre arriba de las rodillas estilo corsé, unos tacones negros que desde mi punto de vista se veían imposible de manejar pero que ella usaba como si anduviera descalza, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con una hermosa tiara de diamantes que hacían juego con los aretes, pulsera y anillo. Maquillada ligeramente como a ella le gusta.

Al llegar vimos a los Cullen y Bella sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta, Alice nos hizo seña para que nos acercáramos.

-Se ven espectacular, aunque muy elegante para una graduación de pueblo-dijo Alice emocionada.

-Solo nos quedaremos una hora, luego nos iremos a New York a divertirnos un rato-dije con una sonrisa, mientras nos sentábamos.

-Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo-dijo Bella tranquila, se veía cohibida usaba un vestido azul, que le llegaba a las rodillas, tacones no tan mortales como los de Luna, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, estaba bien maquillada se veía linda pero no espectacular. Rosalie usaba un vestido al cuerpo negro, se veía despampanante y Alice usaba uno verde y destacaba al igual que Rosalie.

-Nos aburriríamos un monto si nos quedáramos más tiempo-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Lastima sin ustedes nosotros nos aburriremos-dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Vaya nos alegra saber que nuestra presencia es fuente de entretenimiento-dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Solo pude sonreír y rodear su cintura, la fiesta fue tal y como lo imaginamos un total aburrimiento, nos despedimos cinco minutos antes de la hora y partimos a nuestro siguiente destino New York.

* * *

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver, quise sacar un poco de todo, ya veremos cómo disfrutan en New York nuestros chicos y que otros acontecimientos ocurrirán. Bella Pov fue necesario ya en el próximo capi no habrá.


	9. Chapter 9 Noche de pasion

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el tercer libro **ECLIPSE**, hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo sera igual al libro, tome muchas cosas pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

Tambien pido mil disculpe por haber tardado en actualizar pero estaba sin compu espero que este capi lo compese

**ADVERTENCIA HAY ESCENAS SUBIDITAS DE TONO ESTE FICS LO CATALOGUE COMO M POR ESO ASI QUE LAS QUE SON MENORES DE EDAD NO LEAN **

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Noche de pasión e invitaciones**

**Pov Harry **

Nos encontrábamos en el Club Gay más popular de New York, a Luna le encanta a pesar que sabe que no encontrara ningún ligue temporal como le dice ella, nos habíamos quitado la corbata y cualquier accesorio que nos estorbara, queríamos relajarnos, este lugar cuenta con un sitio llamado el cuarto oscuro, donde parejas de una noche van a disfrutar y pasarla bien teniendo sexo sin compromiso.

Luna bailaba con dos chicos gay que le agradaron, se movía de forma sexy y provocativa acoplando su cuerpo al de los chico, tengo que admitir que, ni a mí, mucho menos a Draco nos agrado la primera vez que lo hizo pero ella dijo que en primera los chicos eran gay y segunda que ya era mayor para saber lo que hacía.

Yo por mi parte bailaba de igual forma con Draco, quien tomaba mi cadera para pegarme más a él, haciendo que nuestro cuerpo se tocara y rozaran en lugares que nos daba mucho placer. Nos la pasamos bailando, tomando y divirtiéndonos, Luna en medio de toda la confusión mordía a los chicos, quienes estaban tan tomado que no lo sentían además de que cada vez que mordemos les da un placer que los emboba, luego les lanzaba un confundus y seguían bailando como si nada.

-Me voy donde los Cullen, mis adorables chicos ya se buscaron ligue, que disfruten de su noche-dijo Luna quien se fue al baño de damas para aparecerse en Forks. Antes de ir al baile le había dado su regalo a Draco y por la mirada que tenía desde entonces estaba ansioso por usarlo.

-Creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos también-todo lo dijo con voz ronca mandándome escalofrió de placer. Solo pude asentir, nos guio hasta el baño de hombres donde nos apareció en el callejón de un hotel lujoso donde pasaríamos nuestra velada, al entrar a la habitación ni bien cerró la puerta nuestra noche de pasión comenzó.

Sentí que mi camisa me era arrancada y un jadeo se escapó de entre mis labios, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi garganta, y sentí la presión de unos dientes en mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pezones. Mi espalda se tensó y arqueó; mis caderas se elevaron, permitiendo que Draco hurgara entre mis muslos. Sus dedos recorrieron mis nalgas por encima de la franela, las estrujaron, las exploraron. Apoyé las manos en sus brazos, sus músculos se tensaban bajo su piel al rodear mi cuerpo. Sus manos me agarraron, me levantaron y me soltaron de nuevo.

Mi espalda cayó blandamente contra el colchón y Draco era ahora quien estaba encima. Sus labios tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo y yo me retorcí, gemí, le rogué con quejidos lastimosos que no parara. Y sin embargo, paró. Anhelante, abrí los ojos para verle sentado a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen, con el tronco elevado para mirarme desde la altura. Ambos estábamos excitados, jadeantes; nuestras aceleradas respiraciones eran el eco la una de la otra. Dejé que mis ojos se pasearan por su cuerpo, que, bañado por la luz de las llamas, despedía un sobrenatural reflejo pálido que multiplicaba su belleza: su piel perlada de sudor, sus pezones rosados, su erección, enrojecida y palpitante, que se erguía sobre su abdomen. Sus ojos, que parecían casi negros bajo la incierta luz del fuego, me miraban enfebrecidos de deseo.

Acaricié sus caderas y subí mis manos por sus costados, sus axilas, sus brazos, consiguiendo que el vello se le erizara a mi paso, y cogí sus manos. Con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados con los suyos, me incorporé para atrapar de nuevo sus labios y él se inclinó sobre mí, descargando el peso de su pecho sobre el mío. Nuestras erecciones se rozaron, se electrizaron, y moví las caderas preso del instintivo y urgente deseo de hallar más placer. Nuestros labios se encontraron, se estrellaron, y gocé su boca, la violenté con mis dientes, la saboreé con mi lengua. Sin dejar de besarme, Draco elevó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las inmovilizó contra el colchón, sus caderas se apartaron de las mías, gemí con pesar y frustración, separó mis piernas con las suyas y de nuevo sentí su contacto, más intenso y candente esta vez. Entre gemidos, agité mis caderas, para propiciar que nuestras pollas se friccionaran, y quise agarrarle el culo, para presionarle más contra mí, pero Draco seguía agarrándome las manos y no me permitía moverme.

-Suéltame -rogué, deseoso de recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, de abrazarlo, de rodearlo, de poseerlo, pero él no me lo permitió. Le miré sólo para constatar que su rostro mostraba una expresión que no le había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo y me estremecí al comprender que su mente estaba planeando algún tipo de juego.

-Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera-dijo negando con la cabeza y movió una de sus manos hasta agarrar la cinta de la bata que estaba colgada del cabecero de la cama. La enrolló lentamente en su puño y yo supe lo que iba a hacer con ella antes de que lo hiciera. Lanzándole un hechizo para que yo no pudiera soltarme, sentí un acceso de excitación al ver cómo ataba mis manos a los barrotes de la cama sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Suéltame -repetí, pero esa leve resistencia sólo pareció incitarle más.

-No, ahora eres mío -me dijo, apartando sus manos de las mías para demostrarme que la cinta era atadura suficiente para impedir cualquier movimiento. La tela de algodón rodeaba mis muñecas con gentileza, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para que me fuera imposible soltarme, aunque fuera vampiro debido al hechizo que lanzo

\- Hacía tiempo que quería volver a hacerte esto, no tienes ni idea de en dónde te has metido -añadió dedicándome una mirada turbia y oscura, me fascinaba esta parte de Draco su aire dominante que lo hacía ver más sexy y ardiente. Sonreí ante su fútil amenaza, y me rendí ante el hecho de que no podía y en realidad no quería hacer nada para evitar que hiciera lo que fuera a hacer.

-Eres un pervertido -afirmé con toda la inocencia de la que fui capaz. De repente, me sentía otra vez como mi primera vez y pensaba que el mundo pivotaba alrededor de él. Lo único que quería era que me follara, que me doblegara, que enloqueciera mi mente con el placer que sólo él parecía capaz de darme.

-Dime qué quieres que te haga -dijo con la voz ronca de deseo, mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo desde la cómoda posición que le otorgaba estar arrodillado entre mis piernas.

-Quiero que me folles... -supliqué, oscilando mi cuerpo para incitarle, buscando que su ingle se rozara con la mía. Los hombros de Draco se agitaron levemente mientras un jovial gorjeo escapó de sus labios.

-Eso lo voy a hacer de todas maneras. Dime qué quieres que te haga antes de follarte-soltó roncamente. Sus manos ascendieron por mis muslos hasta mis caderas, acariciando los salientes de cada hueso, deleitándose en cada línea, impulsando un nuevo y sinuoso movimiento de mi cuerpo, que parecía haber escapado a mi control y obedecerle sólo a él.

-Bésame -le pedí.

-¿Dónde?-murmuro en mi oído provocando un nuevo estremecimiento.

-Por todas partes -jadeé, arqueando mi espalda para ofrecerle la tierna piel de mi torso.

Sus labios no tardaron en aceptar la propuesta y se apoderaron de mi carne. Ardientes y trémulos besos cayeron sobre mi piel, que a medida que era humedecida por su lengua, se erizaba y estremecía. Roncos lamentos de anhelo y placer salieron de mis labios a medida que su boca descendía, encontrando en su camino zonas más y más perceptivas a sus atenciones. Para cuando se posaron en mis ingles el deseo y la necesidad era tan fuerte, que empecé a balbucear un incomprensible y desesperado ruego para que alcanzaran mi erección y la aliviaran, para que su lengua describiera caminos de goce en mi sexo, para que su boca me acogiera en un beso de enloquecedora fruición.

Cuando sentí por fin el roce de sus labios entreabiertos contra mi pene, un jadeo estrangulado salió de mi garganta. Su boca se paseó por toda mi extensión, a la vez que su lengua aleteaba contra la candente y tumefacta piel. Acogió mi glande y lo rodeó con sus labios, colmándome con una sensación ardiente y húmeda, descendió hasta abarcarme por completo y volvió a ascender hasta hacerme salir. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, bombeándome en una cadencia regular y creciente. Mis gemidos reverberaban en mi pecho y retumbaban en mis oídos y mi cuerpo se arqueaba y tensaba, mientras se acercaba más y más al abismo del orgasmo.

-Para -le rogué, justo cuando sabía que no podría soportar ni un segundo más.

Sus labios se alejaron de mi temblorosa erección y describieron un camino descendente por mis húmedas ingles hacia el interior de mis muslos, besando y lamiendo el inicio de mis nalgas y adentrándose más y más hacia la hendidura que había entre ellas. Un nuevo y urgente deseo se apoderó de mí y elevé las caderas para hacer accesible mi ano. Entendiendo mi mudo ruego, Draco hundió aún más su cabeza entre mis piernas abiertas y paseó su lengua por mi abertura, consiguiendo de mí un nuevo y prolongado gemido de placer.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? -preguntó, elevando su cara para mirarme.

-Sí -le insté.

Se incorporó y cogió mis piernas, volteándome hasta dejarme boca abajo. Los barrotes de la cama protestaron ante el tirón que hicieron mis manos atadas por el cambio de postura, y yo solté un reniego a causa de la incomodidad, pero él lo ignoró y se abalanzó sobre mi culo. Su boca rodeó mi ano, lo chupó, lo lamió y lo succionó. Su ávida lengua se adentró en él y sus manos estrujaron y separaron mis nalgas.

Una poderosa necesidad se fue apoderando de mí y sentí la tentación de pedirle que acabara con los besos y me follara de una buena vez, a pesar de saber que él no lo haría hasta que no lo considerara estrictamente necesario, por su manía de alargar los juegos todo lo posible, pero justo cuando iba a rogarle que lo hiciera de todas maneras, sus labios abandonaron mi culo y ascendieron por mi espalda, hasta aletear junto a mi oreja.

-Tu culito está hambriento, voy a tener que darle de comer -me susurró.

Sonreí, preguntándome si estaba de broma al hacer una observación tan sabia.

-¿Se supone que ese comentario debería ponerme caliente?- me burle a pesar de mi estado.

-A ti no sé, pero a mí no hay nada que me excite más que la idea de follarte-Un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Pues hazlo ya... -gemí, acariciando su entrepierna con mis nalgas.

Tiró de mi pelo hasta exponer mi garganta y me mordió, bebiendo de mi sangre mientras frotaba su pene contra mi ano, pero de repente paró e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío.

-Bien creo que es hora de usar tu regalo amor-susurro en mi oído para mi desesperación, abrió el paquete y sacó el dildo, sopesándolo entre sus manos

-Creo que me lo voy a pasar mejor de lo que tenía pensado- lanzo un hechizo para lubricarme y me untó el ano abundantemente con él, extendiendo un poco en mi interior con ayuda de un dedo. Luego cogió el dildo y se dispuso a usarlo conmigo.

-Draco, ni siquiera deberías usarlo por primera vez sin haberlo lavado primero.-protesté débilmente.

-¿Ah no? -me dijo con la voz grave y sugerente. Miró el juguete de nuevo y se lo acercó a los labios. Lo lamió por todas partes, como un niño goloso dándole lengüetazos a un helado y luego lo metió en su boca y lo succionó entre sus labios, sin dejar de mirarme desvergonzadamente en ningún momento.

-Ya está limpio-anunció al terminar. Jadeé excitado por lo que acababa de ver y olvidé cualquier otra objeción que tuviera en mente. Draco cogió mis piernas, tirando de mí y acercándome más a su cuerpo. Con una mano empezó a acariciar mi pene y a masturbarme, y asiendo el dildo con la otra, tanteó en mi entrada con su extremo y lo introdujo poco a poco en mí. Volví a jadear ante el electrizante placer que estallaba en mi vientre al sentirme penetrado. Abrí aún más las piernas en una clara invitación para que profundizara la intrusión. Draco cogió una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, obligando a mis caderas a elevarse y abrirse para él. Con cada pequeña acometida, el dildo entraba más en mí, ensanchándome y aumentando el placer, a medida que me hacía sentir más y más lleno.

Gemía sin moderación cada vez que una embestida pulsaba puntos de placer en mi interior y abría el camino de la carnosa y ardiente carne de mis entrañas, y sin embargo, sentía un extraño pudor al sentirme bajo el lascivo escrutinio de Draco que a pesar de estar más de un siglo juntos seguía provocándome esa sensación, que alternaba su mirada entre mi rostro, transito de placer, y la vista que el dildo, entrando en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, debía proporcionarle. Sus ojos, turbios y oscuros de deseo, me contemplaban con una pasión fría y calma con un atisbo de ternura. Su boca adoptaba un rictus de tensión y los músculos de su brazo derecho se tensaban rítmicamente a la vez que me penetraba con aquel pedazo de silicona. Empujó un poco más, introduciendo el dildo hasta la parte más gruesa y un latigazo de dolor me golpeó los riñones.

-No tan al fondo -me quejé a la vez que hacía una involuntaria resistencia.

-Aguanta un poco más, pequeño -me pidió, retirando un poco el dildo.

-Ya casi está todo dentro. -Volvió a empujar hasta que la empuñadura chocó contra los músculos circulares de mi ano. Abrí la boca en un mudo gesto de dolor e incomodidad al notar que el juguete ocupaba todo mi recto y se quedaba allí alojado.

La sensación de plenitud era constante, intensa, frustrante. Mi cuerpo clamaba a causa de la necesidad de continuar el candente ritmo del sexo, pero Draco no parecía tener ninguna intención de continuar.

-No pares... Draco no me dejes así, sigue follándome. -le rogué, al ver que dejaba caer mis piernas y gateaba sobre mi cuerpo. Llegó hasta mis labios y los mordisqueó.

-Espera, Hay una cosa que quiero que me hagas-contestó incorporándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí-Miré sus ojos y encontré una mirada de turbia lascivia. Empezó a restregar sus genitales contra los míos, y luego contra mi abdomen y mi pecho, avanzando con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo hasta que su polla estuvo al alcance de mi boca y ocupaba casi toda mi visión. Sentía que sus testículos reposaban, pesados y calientes, sobre mi pecho, a la vez que él dejaba caer todo el peso de sus caderas sobre mi caja torácica. Saqué la lengua en un acto instintivo para lamer su glande, húmedo de líquido preseminal. Paseé con estudiado detenimiento mi lengua por la salida de su uretra, dejando que el acre sabor de su semen estallara en mi boca.

Entreabrí los labios, ansioso por explorar su esencia y con una leve sacudida de sus caderas, Draco hizo que su miembro se adentrara en mi boca. Lo abarqué con ansia, elevando el cuello todo lo que mis manos atadas me permitían. Me agarró de los cabellos para forzarme a tragar hasta el final, mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba a los barrotes de la cabecera buscando un punto de apoyo. Succioné y chupé al ritmo que él me marcaba con su mano, que guiaba el movimiento de mi cabeza al tirar de mi pelo. Abrí los ojos al máximo, mientras me entregaba a ese juego que me resultaba humillante y tremendamente erótico a la vez, y vi una vertical del cuerpo de Draco, que se erguía sobre mí: su abdomen, contraído por el placer; su pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración; su cara inclinada, para mirarme y disfrutar de mi sometimiento. Terriblemente excitado, agité mis caderas en un vano intento de aliviar el tormento al que el dildo, aún enterrado en mi cuerpo, me sometía, pero no conseguí sino aumentar mi deseo. Mi pene, desatendida desde hacía un tiempo, palpitaba impaciente, y me sentía incapaz de seguir esperando para obtener un alivio de la tensión que atenazaba mi cuerpo, con la energía liberadora del orgasmo.

Sentí que dentro de mi boca el pene de Draco palpitaba también, y se retiró de mí, alejando sus caderas de mi cuerpo y arrodillándose mansamente entre mis piernas. Las abrí todo lo que pude, invitándole, pero él se limitó a cerrar los ojos y acariciar mis muslos con suavidad, dándome a entender que en ese momento necesitaba un contacto de perfil más bajo.

-Espera Harry estoy a punto de correrme. –jadeó acaloradamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-Y yo también, Quítame eso del culo y fóllame una vez-le aseguré, ondulando mis caderas para incitarle.

-Diciendo eso no me ayudas a relajarme precisamente. -Abrió los ojos y me sonrió con picardía. Cogió su corbata y me tapo los ojos con ella, no pude evitar gemir de frustración al saber que su juego aun no terminaba, sentí como bajo de mi, al acercarse empezó acariciarme con algo que provocaba que mi sensible piel se estremeciera, era algo suave una pluma, al rato paso hielo sobre mis pezones provocando que estos se pusieran duro y yo me excitara aun mas si era posible, no lo soportaba lo necesito dentro de mí.

-Date prisa y follame-gemí desesperado.

-Chico impaciente -me amonestó, a la vez que asía la empuñadura del dildo y lo extraía lentamente de mi cuerpo. Sentí una intensa sensación de vacío y rodeé la cintura de Draco con mis piernas para atraerle hacia mí. Su pene entró blandamente y sin ningún esfuerzo, llenándome de una manera más cálida y completa de lo que lo había hecho el juguete. Se recostó sobre mí y rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos mientras empezaba a embestirme con una cadencia lenta y profunda. Busqué sus labios, los lamí y los mordí, antes de que él me respondiera con un ardiente beso en el que se perdían nuestros enloquecidos gemidos de placer. Su corazón martilleaba contra mi pecho, sus palabras y jadeos regaban mis oídos y sus caderas chocaban contras los huesos de mi pelvis en un ritmo dictado por el frenesí.

-Más rápido -le rogué, cunado sentía la inminencia del orgasmo.

Aferrándose a mi cuerpo, intensificó la fuerza de sus embestidas, golpeando con enloquecedora precisión ese punto incierto de mis tripas que hacía que me precipitara hacia el placer. Nuestros labios seguían unidos, enredados en una danza que parecía no tener fin. Incluso mientras nos corríamos seguimos besándonos, tragando cada uno los últimos estertores de goce del otro.

-Suéltame -le pedí con apremio al terminar, ansioso por poder abrazarlo y devolverle las caricias.

Se deslizó fuera de mí y me desató las manos. Me apresuré a rodearle con mis brazos, quitarme la corbata de los ojos para verlo y a enredar mis dedos en su pelo, y él me abrazó y me arrulló, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ya está Harry, lo has hecho muy bien -me susurró, cuando hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

Dejé que me envolviera en sus brazos y ronroneé de placer ante sus mimos. Puede que ya no fuera tan inocente ni estuviera tan asustado como la primera vez que me había atado a una cama, pero seguía sintiéndose igual de bien que me consolara de esa manera al terminar. Una eternidad a su lado es una bendición para mí.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Como todas las noches los chicos se encontraban en sus diferentes actividades, de la nada un sonido como pequeña explosión se escuchó justo detrás mío, al voltear solo pude ver a Luna sonreír alegremente.

-Es una sorpresa verte sola, ¿Dónde están los chicos? -pregunte tranquilamente, observe a todos acercarse hoy Bella se quedaría en casa tendría una pijamada con las chicas, en realidad Edward convenció a Alice ya que se enteró que Bella iría a visitar a Jacob mañana y justamente estaban discutiendo por eso, observe como todos estaban pendiente de la respuesta de Luna.

-Están teniendo otra de sus tantas Luna de Miel, así que es probable que no lo vea en una semana-dijo como si nada estoy seguro que si fuera humano estaría ruborizado como lo está en este momento Bella.

-Llamare a Jacob-vi a Edward asentirle, Luna se sentó tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué hacían? -pregunto curiosa.

-Estamos teniendo una noche de chicas te nos unes-dijo Alice emocionada, Luna solo asintió.

\- ¿Diga? - se escuchó la voz de Jacob.

-Hola, Jake, soy yo. Vi a Alice observarla con ojos inexpresivos durante un segundo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse en el sofá entre Rosalie y Esme.

-Hola, Bella ¿Qué ocurre? -respondió, súbitamente alerta.

-Nada bueno. Después de todo, no voy a poder ir mañana, pero llego el sábado- Jacob permaneció en silencio durante un minuto.

-Supongo que el maldito chupasangre que tienes de novio no te lo permite, está bien nos vemos el sábado sin falta-dijo Jacob molesto para luego colgar Bella solo suspiro y se sentó a la par de Luna la cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa pero no comento nada. Emmett iba a decir una de sus tantas bromas cuando unos picoteos lo distrajeron, volvimos a ver y para sorpresa de todos era una lechuza, con un movimiento de mano Luna abrió la ventana dejando entrar al animal la cual dejo un sobre delante de ella y se fue.

\- ¿Otro medio de comunicación? -pregunte realmente intrigado.

-Si así es, me han enviado una invitación para que me convierta en profesora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts-dijo respondiendo lo que le pregunte y aclarando nuestras dudas.

\- ¿Aceptaras? -pregunto Alice interesada.

-No lo sé, talvez, hace 112 años que no veo Hogwarts desde que la guerra termino, y algo me dice que no soy la única que recibió una carta, es probable que mi hermano y Harry también recibieron, me gustaría recordar el castillo como el lugar donde alguna vez fui feliz, y no como un lugar donde la sangre manchaba el césped-dijo tranquilamente.

-Si aceptan, ¿Quiere decir que se irán pronto? -pregunto Esme desanimada.

-Solo nos quedaríamos hasta que acabe el año y regresaríamos a Inglaterra-confirmo Luna. Después de eso vi a las chicas subir y por alguna extraña razón no se escuchaba nada, seguro obra de Luna.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

-Sabes, a veces te tratamos con frialdad porque tu comportamiento nos causa repelús y lastima, tu forma de ser, tan superficial, dices amar a Edward pero coqueteas con otro chico delante de sus narices, ni se diga la forma que has estado observando a mi hermano, tienes suerte de que Harry se ha estado conteniendo sino ya hubieras acabado hechizada o muerta, si quieres pertenecer a esta familia debes de ser más decidida deja tu inseguridad y dudas, solo provocares un desastre entre ambos clanes si sigues así, si no amas a Edward déjalo, pero no juegues con los sentimientos que ellos te profesan-dijo Luna seria no pude evitar avergonzarme ya que todo lo que dijo es cierto, al menos sé que no me odian.

-Lo sé y te aseguro que resolveré eso de una vez por todas-dije determinada.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno espero que comprendas mi punto de vista contándote mi vida, pretendo explicarte las razones por las que, en mi opinión, deberías conservar tu condición humana, y por qué yo intentaría seguir siéndolo si estuviera en tu lugar.

-Ah-Sonrió ante mi sorpresa; luego, suspiró.

\- ¿Te contó Edward qué fue lo que me condujo a esto? -pregunto al tiempo que señalaba su glorioso cuerpo inmortal con un gesto. Hice un lento asentimiento. De pronto, me sentí triste.

-Me dijo que se pareció a lo que estuvo a punto de sucederme aquella vez en Port Ángeles, sólo que no había nadie para salvarte-me estremecí al recordarlo.

\- ¿De veras es eso lo que te contó? -inquirió impresionada.

-Sí-contesté perpleja y confusa.

\- ¿Hay más? - Alzó la mirada y me sonrió con una expresión dura y amarga, y apabullante a pesar de todo.

-Sí, sí lo hay-respondió. Alice y Luna solo escuchaban, pero no decían nada.

\- ¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Bella? No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lápida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado- Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz.

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Bella. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta- Contemplo las nubles plateadas a través de la ventana con expresión ausente.

-Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas.

La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo.

Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me hacía feliz. Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Bella. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha -sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación.

\- La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida. Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chica frívola, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas. De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien- Me lanzó una mirada insondable.

-Era una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta- Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido. Mientras Rosalie permanecía sentada en silencio, me pregunté si mi siglo le parecía a Edward tan desconcertante como a mí el de Rosalie. Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia.

-En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II-frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes. Observe a Luna escuchar todo con calma y una frialdad que me sorprendió, Alice solo miraba a Rosalie con tristeza.

-Iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco- Rosalie se rio sin alegría.

-Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.

Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó ese show de las rosas y todo lo demás.

Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba.

Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido. No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo, lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King.

No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía- Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. No había final feliz, tal y como ella me había anunciado. Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.

-Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera-susurró Rosalie. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro.

-El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina- Resultaba arduo percibirlo a la luz de la luna, pero el rostro de Rosalie, blanco como el hueso, me pareció aún más pálido.

-Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era-prosiguió un susurro apenas audible.

\- También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo... - suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros.

-Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo. Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre.

\- ¡Rose! -dijo. Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas. No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados.

\- ¡Aquí está mi Rose! -gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio.

\- Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo. Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes. Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta.

\- ¿Qué te dije, John? -se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia? El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar.

-Resulta difícil decirlo, Está totalmente tapada -contestó arrastrando las palabras-Se rieron, y Royce con ellos.

De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera. ¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose! Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos-Rosalie nos miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de nuestra presencia. Yo estaba segura de que las dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo.

-No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto-continuó bajito.

-Quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rio y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente. Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado... Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobre todo los hombres, pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones. Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos. Me horrorizó que el suplicio no terminara... Entonces, me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de inmediato algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo que era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba. A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacía ningún bien.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale? -espetó Edward-Rosalie imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward. No me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

-No podía dejarla morir. Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme...-replicó Carlisle en voz baja

-Lo sé-respondió. Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfadó. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía que él era capaz de ver lo que Carlisle estaba contemplado.

\- Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí -repitió Carlisle en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que no -aceptó Esme.

-Todos los días muere gente -le recordó Edward con acritud y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado -refunfuñó. Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce. No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —inquirió Edward con repulsión, o al menos ésa fue mi impresión. Carlisle suspiró.

-Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino. Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no la iba a recuperar. No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme sola. El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos. Frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida -Rosalie se rio de sí misma por un instante.

-Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido... bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado-Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle -me dijo.

\- Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. Nunca he probado la sangre humana-anunció con orgullo. Comprendió la perplejidad de mi expresión cuando le pregunte por qué su expediente estaba «casi tan» limpio.

-Maté a cinco hombres si es que merecen tal nombre, pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro mí, ya ves. Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy...! Fueron siete homicidios...- admitió, complacida de sí misma.

-Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta-Dejó de hablar de repente y clavó sus ojos en mí.

-Lo siento si te asuste me deje llevar, sé que no he sido justa contigo Bella pero el ver que tienes algo que yo deseo no haber perdido nunca y que tú lo desechas porque te dices enamorada de Edward pero en esto estoy con Luna si en verdad lo amaras no tendrías estas dudas piensa bien si ser vampiro es lo que quieres porque una vez empieza el proceso nada lo detiene-dijo con seriedad, escuchar su historia, la de Luna y conocer lo que tuvo que pasar Alice me hace sentir tan inmadura e insignificante, sé que me lo cuentan por mi bien y les pienso retribuir cambiando mi manera de ser.

-Gracias por contarme tu historia, y no te preocupes que si llego a ser vampira va ser porque estoy 100% segura-dije tranquilamente sonriéndoles, el resto de la noche nos la pasamos pintándonos y hablando sobre las diferentes tendencias de la moda fue una noche donde tuve una gran epifanía de lo que pensaba hacer con mi vida.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo Bella


	10. Chapter 10 Ataque

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _** Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola **

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el tercer libro **ECLIPSE**, hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo sera igual al libro, tome muchas cosas pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Ataque**

**Pov Harry**

Después de pasar dos semanas en New York, decidimos regresar, mientras estábamos aquí recibimos invitaciones de Hogwarts a mí me pedían que fuera el Nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscura y a Draco que fuera el Nuevo maestro de pociones. Estuvimos discutiendo esto y decidimos aceptar solo teníamos que hablarlo con Luna.

Nos aparecimos frente a la casa de los Cullen sabíamos que Luna estaría aquí, les dijo a los maestros que tuvimos que viajar a Inglaterra por una emergencia, sinceramente estar junto a Draco hace que se me olvide todo, después de nuestra noche de pasión fue mi turno hacerle el amor y para eso fui a comprar más juguetitos, lo hice rogar cosa que muy pocas veces logro por su orgullo, fue realmente delicioso lamer el chocolate que había en todo su cuerpo.

-Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando-dijo Carlisle con seriedad, todos se veían demasiado ansiosos y por los pequeños retazos de pensamientos que nos llegaban algo grave paso, Luna estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una copa de sangre y comiendo emparedados, la manada también estaban aquí. Me pregunto que habrá pasado en el poco tiempo que estuvimos fuera.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Estaba molesta, Edward tuvo que irse de caza debido a que lo ha estado postergando con tal de no dejarme ir a ver a Jacob y ahora está usando a Alice para que me vigile, desde que tuve la conversación con Luna y Rosalie he estado pensando seriamente y si quiero decidirme y dejar de lastimar a las personas que quiero tengo que ver a Jacob y platicarle de mi decisión. Iba platicando con Mike y Jessica sobre la ausencia de Draco y Harry, pero solo pensar en el motivo hace que me sonroje, es que imaginarlos juntos es realmente sexy, sacudí la cabeza y trate de concentrarme.

Detrás de nosotros, un motor bramó con fuerza en algún punto del aparcamiento. Todos cuantos estaban en la acera se volvieron para observar con incredulidad cómo una estruendosa moto negra llegaba hasta el límite de la zona asfaltada sin aminorar el runrún del motor. Jacob me urgió con los brazos.

\- ¡Corre, Bella! -gritó por encima del rugido del motor. Me quedé allí clavada durante un instante antes de comprender. Miré a Mike de inmediato y supe que sólo tenía unos segundos. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de ir Alice para refrenarme en público?

-Di que me he sentido mal repentinamente y me he ido a casa, ¿de acuerdo? -le dije a Mike, con la voz llena de repentino entusiasmo.

-Vale-murmuró él. Le pellizqué la mejilla y le dije a voz en grito mientras me alejaba a la carrera.

-Gracias, Mike. ¡Te debo una! - Jacob aceleró la moto sin dejar de sonreír. Salté a la parte posterior del asiento, rodeé su cintura con los brazos y me aferré con fuerza. Atisbé de refilón a Alice, petrificada en la entrada de la cafetería, con los ojos chispeando de furia y los labios fruncidos, dejando entrever los dientes, Luna y Rosalie me miraban serias. Les dirigí una mirada de súplica. A continuación, salimos disparados sobre el asfalto tan deprisa que tuve la impresión de que me dejaba atrás el estómago.

\- ¡Agárrate fuerte! -gritó Jacob. Escondí el rostro en su espalda mientras él dirigía la moto hacia la carretera. Sabía que aminoraría la velocidad en cuanto llegásemos a la orilla del territorio quileute. Lo único que debía hacer hasta ese momento era no soltarme. Rogué en silencio para que Alice no nos siguiera y que a Charlie no se le ocurriera pasar a verme... Fue muy evidente el momento en que llegamos a zona segura. La motocicleta redujo la velocidad y Jacob se enderezó y aulló entre risas. Abrí los ojos.

-Lo logramos, como fuga de la cárcel no está mal, ¿A qué no? Me acordé de tus palabras. Esa sanguijuela psíquica era incapaz de predecir lo que yo iba a hacer. Me alegra que no pensara esto o de lo contrario no te hubiera dejado venir al instituto-gritó emocionado.

-Bien pensado, Jake. - No se me pasó por la cabeza. Lanzó una carcajada triunfal.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? -Respondí con otra risa. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Qué estupendo era ser libre!

Terminamos yendo una vez más a la playa, donde vagabundeamos sin rumbo fijo. Jacob no cabía en sí de satisfacción por haber urdido mi fuga.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán a buscarte? -preguntó. Parecía esperanzado.

-No, aunque esta noche se van a poner como fieras- El eligió una piedra y la lanzó. El canto rebotó sobre la cresta de las olas.

-En ese caso no regreses-sugirió de nuevo.

-A Charlie le encantaría -repuse con sarcasmo.

-Apuesto a que no le importaría- No contesté. Lo más probable es que Jacob estuviera en lo cierto y eso me hizo apretar los dientes con rabia. La manifiesta preferencia de Charlie por mis amigos quileute era improcedente. Me pregunté si opinaría lo mismo en caso de saber que la elección era en realidad entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el último escándalo de la manada? -pregunté con desenfado. Jacob me conto que Quil estaba imprimado, el resto de la manada estaban preocupados porque con el ya son tres. Al parecer empiezan a pensar que es un fenómeno más común de lo que dicen las leyendas. De repente se detuvo y me miró fijamente lo cual me hizo sentir cohibida debido al gesto de concentración y determinación que tenía su rostro, cuando reanudamos la caminata alargo el brazo y me tomo de la mano, pensé en la imagen que debíamos de tener de pareja sin duda y me pregunte si no debía oponerme, pero siempre ha sido así entre nosotros y no veo porque deba de cambiar ahora, calle mi conciencia cuando esta me recordó que era exactamente lo que Luna decía.

\- ¿Por qué es un escándalo la imprimación de Quil? ¿Acaso porque es el miembro más joven de la manada? -pregunté cuando tuve la impresión de que no iba a contarme nada más.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? -odiaba cuando Jacob se tomaba su tiempo para decir las cosas-lo mire impaciente.

-Es otra de nuestras leyendas- Me pregunto cuándo dejar de sorprendernos que todas sean ciertas.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar o he de adivinarlo? -pregunte intrigada.

-No lo acertarías jamás. Verás, como sabes, Quil no se ha incorporado a la manada hasta hace poco tiempo, por lo que no había pasado por el hogar de Emily-dijo Jacob tranquilamente.

\- ¿Quil también está imprimado de Emily? -pregunté jadeando.

\- ¡No! Te digo que no lo vas a adivinar. Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y... Quil conoció a Claire. -susurro como si no quisiera hablarme del hecho.

\- ¿Y Emily no quiere que su sobrina salga con un licántropo? ¡Menuda hipocresía! - solté. Pese a todo, comprendía por qué ella de entre toda su gente era de ese parecer. Volví a pensar en las enormes cicatrices que le afeaban el rostro y se extendían brazo derecho abajo. Sam había perdido el control una sola vez mientras estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero no hizo falta más. Yo había visto el dolor en los ojos de Sam cada vez que miraba las heridas inflingidas a Emily. Me resultaba perfectamente comprensible que ella deseara proteger a su sobrina de ese peligro.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no intentar adivinarlo? Vas desencaminada. A ella no le preocupa esa parte, es sólo que, bueno, es un poco pronto-dijo reacio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con un poco pronto? - Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.

-Procura no erigirte en juez, ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí con cautela.

-Claire tiene dos años-me dijo Jacob. Parpadeé con fuerza cuando las gotas de lluvia me golpetearon en el rostro. Jacob aguardó en silencio. No llevaba chaqueta, como de costumbre, y el chaparrón dejó un reguero de motas oscuras en su camiseta negra y su pelo enmarañado empezó a gotear. Mantuvo el gesto inexpresivo mientras me miraba.

-Quil está imprimado... ¿con... una niña... de dos años? - repuse cuando al fin fui capaz de hablar.

-Sucede-se encogió de hombros. Luego se agachó para tomar otra roca y lanzarla con fuerza a las aguas de la bahía, no pude evitar mirar mal eso a pesar de que Jacob me recordó con un tono mordaz que Quil no iba envejecer más y que solo tiene que ser paciente durante unas décadas, Jacob se dio cuenta que en mi mente estaba juzgándolo me disculpe, pero le dije que me resultaba repulsivo, Jacob se molestó y defendió a su amigo.

-He visto lo que sientes a través de sus ojos. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no. ¡Qué difícil es describirlo! La verdad es que no se parece al amor a primera vista, sino que más bien tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano. Quil será el mejor y más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita. Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. El será un camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam- respiró hondo, frustrado una extraña nota de amargura aceró su voz al final, cuando habló de Sam.

\- ¿Y Claire no tiene alternativa? - pregunte después de todo no sería justo para ella si está obligada a estar con él solo porque se imprimo.

-Por supuesto, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no iba a elegirle a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella- Anduvimos callados durante un momento hasta que me detuve para arrojar una piedra al océano, pero me quedé muy corta, faltaron varios metros para que cayera en las aguas. Jacob se burló de mí.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que te va a suceder a ti? -pregunté bajito.

-Jamás-replicó de inmediato con voz monocorde.

-No es algo que esté bajo tu control, ¿verdad? Y tú crees que si aún no la has visto es que no existe- pregunte con escepticismo. Se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos paseamos más despacio, sin apenas avanzar.

-Jacob, apenas has visto tu mundo, incluso menos que yo-dije tratando de hacerlo entender.

-Cierto, pero no voy a ver a nadie, Bella, salvo a ti, incluso cuando cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme en otra persona. Pregúntale a Quil o a Embry. Eso les vuelve locos-repuso en voz baja; observó mi rostro con ojos penetrantes-miré rápidamente a las rocas. Ya no deambulábamos por la playa. No se oía nada más que el batir de las olas en la orilla, cuyo rugido ahogaba incluso el soniquete de la lluvia, sugerí regresar a casa no quería darles esperanza a Jacob porque a pesar de todo amo a Edward y no lo pienso dejar. Pero se disculpó y dijo que ya no lo mencionaría que fuéramos a montar motos.

Condujimos las motos a los caminos de la parte posterior de La Push hasta que la lluvia los hizo impracticables y Jacob insistió en que iba a cambiar de fase como no comiera algo pronto. Billy me recibió con absoluta normalidad cuando llegamos a la casa, como si mi repentina aparición no implicara nada más que mi deseo de pasar el día con un amigo. Nos fuimos al garaje después de comer los bocadillos que preparó Jacob y le ayudé a limpiar las motos. No había estado allí en meses, desde el regreso de Edward, pero no parecía importar. Sólo era otra tarde en la cochera. En la noche nos unimos a la fiesta había una fogata Luna se encontraba también desde que Draco y Harry no están se sienta con nosotros ya ha pasado una semana y ese par no aparece, fue impresionante escuchar sobre el origen de ellos, nos la pasamos alegre, Jacob y yo decidimos caminar por la playa otra vez.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro durante un instante, y luego su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse.

\- ¿Sabes?, ese día, cuando te llevé la moto, quería preguntarle algo-dijo hablando muy despacio.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco me apetecía hacerlo-Permanecí inmóvil, una medida preventiva, un hábito adquirido de Edward.

\- ¿Mostrabas esa resolución porque estabas enfadada conmigo o ibas totalmente en serio? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aunque estaba segura de saber a qué se refería, le contesté, igualmente en susurros.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Él me miró con fijeza.

-Ya sabes. Cuando dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia si él te mordía-se encogió de forma visible al pronunciar el final de la frase. Ese fue dos días después de la pijamada.

-Jake...- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y fui incapaz de terminar siquiera. Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Hablabas en serio? -Tembló levemente. Permaneció con los párpados cerrados.

-Sí-susurré. Jacob espiró muy despacio.

-Supongo que ya lo sabía- Le miré a la cara, a la espera de que abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso va a significar? Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir si rompen el tratado? -inquirió de pronto.

-Nos iremos antes-repuse con voz queda. Vi en lo más hondo de sus ojos la ira y el dolor cuando abrió los párpados.

-No hay un límite geográfico para el tratado, Bella. Nuestros tatarabuelos sólo acordaron mantener la paz porque los Cullen juraron que eran diferentes, que no ponían en peligro a los humanos. El tratado no tiene sentido y ellos son igual al resto de los vampiros si vuelven a sus costumbres. Una vez establecido esto, y cuando volvamos a encontrarlos...- lo mire molesta porque tanto el como yo sabíamos que al hacerlo de forma voluntaria el tratado no tenía nada que ver.

-Pero ¿no habrán roto ya el tratado? ¿No formaba parte del acuerdo que no le digan a la gente lo de los vampiros? Tú me lo revelaste. ¿No es eso quebrantar el tratado? -pregunté, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo a Jacob no le gustó que se lo recordase. El dolor de sus ojos se recrudeció hasta convertirse en animosidad.

-Sí, no respeté el tratado cuando no creía en él, y estoy seguro de que los has puesto al tanto, pero eso no les concede una ventaja ni nada parecido. Un error no justifica otro. Si no les gusta mi conducta, sólo les queda una opción, la misma que tendremos nosotros cuando ellos rompan el acuerdo: atacar, comenzar la guerra-Lo presentaba de un modo tal que el enfrentamiento parecía inevitable. Me estremecí.

-No tiene por qué terminar así, Jake-susurre tratando de que comprendiera.

-Va a ser así- Rechinó los dientes. El silencio subsiguiente a esa afirmación fue ostensible.

\- ¿No me perdonarás nunca, Jacob? -susurré. Deseé haberme mordido la lengua en cuanto solté la frase. No quería oír la repuesta.

-Tú dejarás de ser Bella, mi amiga no va a estar. No habrá nadie a quien perdonar. —me contestó.

-Eso parece un no-dije. Nos encaramos el uno con el otro durante un momento interminable.

-Entonces, ¿es esto una despedida, Jake? - Él parpadeó a toda velocidad y la sorpresa consumió la fiereza de su expresión.

\- ¿Por qué? Aún nos quedan unos pocos años. ¿No podemos ser amigos hasta que se acabe el tiempo? – dijo confundido.

\- ¿Años? No, Jake, nada de años, sería más apropiado hablar de semanas o lo máximos meses. -sacudí la cabeza y solté una carcajada forzada no preví su reacción. Se puso en pie de repente y resonó un fuerte reventón cuando la lata de refresco estalló en su mano. El líquido salió volando por todas partes, poniéndome perdida, como si me hubieran rociado con una manguera.

\- ¡Jake! -empecé a quejarme, pero guardé silencio en cuanto me di cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de ira. Me lanzó una mirada enloquecida al tiempo que resonaba un gruñido en su pecho. Me quedé allí petrificada, demasiado atónita para ser capaz de moverme. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba más y más deprisa hasta que dio la impresión de que vibraba. El contorno de su figura se desdibujó... ...y entonces, Jacob apretó los dientes y cesó el gruñido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse y el temblor aminoró hasta que sólo le temblaron las manos.

-Semanas, meses-repitió él con voz apagada. Era incapaz de responderle. Continuaba inmóvil. Abrió los ojos, en los que se leía más que rabia.

\- ¡Te va a convertir en una mugrienta chupasangres en cuestión de unas pocas semanas! -habló entre dientes. Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentirme ofendida por sus palabras, de modo que me limité a asentir en silencio. Su tez adquirió un tinte verdoso por debajo de su habitual tono rojizo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Jake, él tiene diecisiete y cada día me acerco más a los diecinueve. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene esperar? Él es todo cuanto amo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? -susurré después de un largo minuto de silencio. Yo lo había planteado como una cuestión puramente retórica.

-Cualquier cosa, cualquier otra cosa. Sería mejor que murieras. Yo lo preferiría -sus palabras chasquearon como las colas de un látigo retrocedí como si me hubiera abofeteado. De hecho, dolía más que así hubiera sido. Entonces, cuando la aflicción me traspasó de parte a parte, estalló en llamas mi propio genio.

-Quizá tengas suerte. Quizá me atropelle un camión de vuelta a casa-repliqué sombría mientras me alejaba dando tumbos. Agarré la moto y la empujé al exterior, bajo la lluvia. Jacob no se movió cuando pasé a su lado. Me subí al ciclomotor en cuanto llegué al sendero enlodado y lo encendí de una patada. La rueda trasera lanzó un surtidor de barro hacia el garaje. Deseé que le diera. Me calé hasta los huesos mientras conducía a toda prisa sobre la resbaladiza carretera hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Sentía como si el viento congelara las gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel y antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad del camino estaba castañeteando los dientes. Las motos eran pocas prácticas para Washington. Iba a vender aquel trasto a la primera oportunidad. Empujé el ciclomotor al interior del enorme garaje de los Cullen, donde no me sorprendió encontrar a Alice esperándome encaramada al capó de su Porsche. Alice acarició la reluciente pintura amarilla.

-Aún no he tenido ocasión de conducirlo-. Suspiró Alice. Después de eso paso una semana Jacob se pasó disculpando, pero seguía molesta si me quería muerte que se fuera acostumbrando al silencio, Edward no pregunto sobre el asunto, aunque sabía que ya estaba enterado. Para distraerme decidí lavar ropa cuando la estaba recogiendo me di cuenta que hacían falta algunas prendas, cuando le pregunte a mi padre si las había visto dijo que no, me puse a buscarla cuando tocaron la puerta, Edward estaba frente a mí, tenía dilatados sus dorados ojos, bufaba por la nariz fruncía los labios, dejando los dientes al descubierto.

\- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pa...? -mi voz se agudizó a causa de la sorpresa cuando entendí el significado de su expresión.

-Concédeme dos segundos No te muevas-puso un dedo en mis labios y agregó en voz baja, desapareció a una velocidad que ni mi padre se dio cuenta cuando regreso me llevo a la cocina y dijo que alguien había estado en la casa y por su expresión no es nadie de su familia, no pude evitar ponerme pálida.

\- ¿Alexia? -inquirí con voz entrecortada.

-No reconozco el aroma-dijo serio.

-Uno de los Vulturis-aventuré.

-Es muy probable-dijo serio.

\- ¿Cuándo? -pregunte con temor.

-No hace mucho, esta mañana de madrugada, mientras Charlie dormía. Por ese motivo creo que deben de ser ellos, y quienquiera que sea no le ha tocado, por lo que debían perseguir otro fin. - me quede en shock pudieron haber matado a mi padre.

-Buscarme- No me contestó, mas su cuerpo estaba inmóvil como una estatua. Sentí un mareo. Un vampiro había venido a buscarme dentro de la casa mientras dormía allí mi padre. El pánico me abrumó hasta el punto de dejarme sin habla. Fui incapaz de responder. Sólo pude mirarle despavorida.

-Vámonos-me instó Edward con determinación.

-Pero..., ¿y Charlie? -El miedo me atenazaba el pecho, dificultándome aún más la respiración. Él caviló durante unos segundos, y luego sacó el móvil. Llamo a Emmett y Jasper revisarían los bosques, cuando llegamos donde los Cullen, Alice dijo que no había visto nada por lo que Edward frustrado le grito, tuvo que intervenir Carlisle para que se calmara. Luna apareció de repente en la sala, Edward de puro instinto me coloco detrás de él, ella solo levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias por venir Luna, no sé si podrás ayudarnos, pero pensé que tu magia seria de ayuda-dijo Carlisle serio, ella asintió cerro los ojos y empezó a recitar en un idioma extraño, cuando abrió los ojos lo que nos dijo hizo que la sangre se me helara.

-Son un grupo de neófitos, unos veinte talvez. Estarán aquí como en dos días, vienen por ella-dijo señalándome.

-Llame a Jacob, estarán aquí en unos minutos-dijo Alice dicho y hecho, toda la manada estaba delante de nosotros, solo hace una semana estaba de lo más feliz escuchando su historia, le contaron todo lo ocurrido en pocas horas, al regresar Emmett y Jasper empezaron los planes de ataque, yo no sabía que pensar estaba aturdida justo en ese momento se escucharon dos pequeñas explosiones fuera de la casa, no pude evitar suspirar aliviada sé que con todos los guardianes que tengo nada malo me pasaría.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Después de explicarnos lo ocurrido, no entendía el alboroto si pensaran con la cabeza fría se darían cuenta que las cosas son más fáciles de lo que parecen, eso y que tengo ganas de usar magia debido a nuestra inactividad esta se ha acumulado demasiado para nuestro gusto.

-Bueno nosotros podemos ayudar, claro si nos dejan hacerlo a nuestra manera-dijo Draco tranquilamente. Todos se tensaron en serio ni que fuéramos unos sádicos.

-Primero miremos todas las opciones, si no encontramos una solución efectiva aceptaremos su ayuda-solo nos encogimos de hombros, ellos son lo que pierden el tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que Jasper les enseñe a los chuchos como pelear contra los de nuestro tipo y necesitamos estar preparados-dijo Edward serio.

-Bien donde lo haremos-dijo Jacob con el rostro emocionado al igual que el resto de la manada.

-¡No! Ustedes no deben de estar involucrados en esto-dijo Bella histérica.

-Nosotros prometimos proteger a las personas de este pueblo, lo que nos implica en este asunto-dijo serio Sam.

-Escúchame, Bella, esto va a ser fácil. Vamos a pillar por sorpresa a los neófitos, que no tienen ni idea de la presencia de los licántropos. He visto cómo actúan en grupo, según recuerda Jasper, y de veras creo que las técnicas de caza de los lobos van a funcionar con mucha limpieza. Una vez que estén divididos y sorprendidos, ya no van a ser rival para el resto de nosotros. Alguno, incluso, podría quedarse fuera. No sería necesario que participáramos todos-añadió Edward para quitarle hierro.

Era una oscura noche sin luna, oculta detrás de las nubes, por lo que pasó más de un minuto ya estábamos en el mismo claro en el que matamos y torturamos a James, Laurent y Victoria

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? -le pregunto Bella a Edward. Él se rió.

-No-contestó. Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - trate de no rodar los ojos, para mí todo este teatro es una pérdida de tiempo si nos dejaran encargarnos ni siquiera tendrían que participar.

-Todos los cabos están anudados entre sí, no sólo dos, sino los tres- dijo Bella seria.

-No te sigo- dijo Edward desconcertado.

-Han pasado tres cosas malas desde tu regreso, los neófitos de Seattle, el desconocido de mi cuarto y la primera de todas: Alexia vino a por mí- enfatizo enumerándolas con los dedos Edward entrecerró los ojos. Daba la impresión de haber pensado en ello. Les explico que estaba de acuerdo con Jasper y no creía que fueran los Vulturis ya que según nos dijeron estos son más finos.

Jasper se puso a explicarle a la manada la forma más adecuada de atacar a un neófito sinceramente estábamos aburridos, incluso planificaron que Bella estuviera en otro lado protegida por Edward y Seth. Draco solo los mirabas con desgana, Luna se miraba igual de aburrida.

-Sinceramente ustedes les gusta hacer las cosas difíciles-dije en tono aburrido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Sam sin comprender.

-Como menciono Draco anteriormente nosotros acabaríamos con todos de forma rápida y limpia solo necesitaríamos un señuelo para que todos vengan al mismo lugar en ese caso nos ayudaría Bella, ella estaría en una tienda de campaña, la cual tendría un escudo que impediría que cualquier vampiro entrara y nosotros los mataríamos a todos-dije con simpleza, vi como todo pensaban lo mismo, su familia no estaría en peligro.

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Bella alegre de que nadie tuviera en peligro.

-Yo también pienso que sería lo mejor-dijo Esme preocupada.

-Hagamos por votos- trate de no rodar los ojos por tanto drama que hacen, al final se decidió que se haría como yo dije, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Quil y Seth estarían en la tienda de campaña el resto, estaría a unos metros y nosotros nos haríamos invisibles.

Los dos días pasaron más rápido de lo que muchos hubieran querido, nos encontrábamos ubicado según el plan. A los minutos se aparecieron un grupo de neófitos que observaban la tienda de campaña con entusiasmo, en el centro del grupo estaba mujer rubia al parecer la líder.

-Hola bienvenidos los estábamos esperando-dijo Luna poniendo una barrera que evitaba que ellos escaparan, habíamos dejado fuera a los Cullen y manada, así como también la tienda de campaña en la que se encontraba Bella.

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_dijo apuntando a la tal Alexia que cayo muerta sin siquiera haber podido comprender la situación. Le prometimos a Carlisle que no utilizaríamos la técnica de tortura, es decir: Crucio y cualquier otro hechizo que haga sufrir a la víctima. Pero no menciono los otros hechizos.

_**-Glacius-**_dije apuntando a cinco a la vez, congelando para luego levitarlos y partirlos en miles de pedazos.

_**-Herbivicus-**_dijo Draco apuntando a las plantas las cuales crecieron de forma alarmante, y atacando a los vampiros que estaban cerca los cuales fueron sujetados y al igual que hice yo los partió en pedazos.

_**-Inmobilus-**_dijo Luna apuntando a los pocos que quedaban, los cuales eran solo siete.

_**-**__** Fiendfyre-**_dijimos a la vez y de nuestras manos salieron un Fénix, un dragón, un basilisco arrasando con todo, el fuego creció creando un remolino a nuestro alrededor y consumiendo los pedazos de los vampiros que estaban regados. Al no quedar nada del grupo de neófitos cancelamos el hechizo, me sentía realmente bien al no tener magia acumulada.

Al voltear vi que todos nos miraban sorprendidos, en serio hicimos cosas peores con los tres idiotas, ni siquiera pudimos usar los hechizos que queríamos porque se lo prometimos a Carlisle.

-Eso fue muy rápido, no duro ni diez minuto-dijo Seth emocionado.

-Carlisle dijo que los matáramos rápido, si fuera por nosotros hubiéramos usado hechizos que le ocasionarían mucho dolor-dijo Luna como si nada.

\- Tienen que irse todos, los Vulturis se acercan y no lo pueden ver aquí-la manada se transformaron y se fueron, Jacob fue el último. Nosotros también nos desaparecimos no queríamos meter en problemas a los Cullen, ya mañana nos contarían como les fue.

* * *

Bueno aquí llego el final del libro de eclipse como pueden ver cambie muchas cosas, pero no estaba interesada en que pasara todo igual solo tome ciertos sucesos, en el próximo capi veremos a nuestros chicos de regreso en Hogwarts, no sé si se abran dado cuenta, pero esta historia no será larga, pero espero que les esté gustando.

Nos leemos pronto

Bella


	11. Chapter 11 Hogwarts

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el tercer libro **ECLIPSE**, hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Hogwarts**

**Pov Bella**

Después de que todos se fueron, escuchamos un ruido, entre un arbusto vimos a una chica. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para sentir algo más que una leve sorpresa al comprender de qué se trataba. La chica apretaba contra el cuerpo las piernas, enlazadas por los brazos, hasta volverse una bolita. Era muy joven, más que yo. Tendría unos quince años, pelo oscuro y complexión menuda. No me quitaba la vista de encima. El iris de sus ojos era de un rojo sorprendente por lo intenso, mucho más que el de Alexia, casi refulgía. Esos ojos daban vueltas, fuera de control. Edward vio mi expresión de aturdimiento.

-Al parecer los chicos no quisieron matarla, Jasper quiere que la matemos, Carlisle no lo aprueba-me explicó en voz baja.

\- ¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte-le preguntó Carlisle con su voz habitual.

\- ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? La quiero-gimió la chica con voz alta y clara, mirándome fijamente.

-Has de refrenarte, debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora. -insistió Carlisle con gravedad. La muchacha se aferró la cabeza con las manos, encostradas de suciedad, y se puso a gemir. Sacudí el hombro de Edward para atraer su atención.

\- ¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella? -Al oír mi voz, la muchacha retiró los labios por encima de los dientes y adoptó una expresión atormentada.

-Tenemos que permanecer aquí. Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte-murmuró Edward mi corazón se desbocó mientras examinaba la linde del claro, sin que viera otra cosa que lo denso de los árboles. Mis pupilas regresaron a la neófita después de unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa; seguía mirándome con ojos enloquecidos. Le sostuve la mirada durante un largo momento.

Los cabellos negros cortados a la altura de la barbilla le realzaban el rostro de alabastro blanco. Era difícil definir como hermosas sus facciones, crispadas y deformadas por la rabia y la sed. Los salvajes ojos rojos eran dominantes, hasta el punto de que resultaba imposible apartar de ellos la mirada. Me contempló con despiadada obsesión. Se estremecía y se retorcía cada poco segundo. Me quedé observando a la muchacha, boquiabierta, preguntándome si no estaría contemplando mi futuro en un espejo. Entonces, Carlisle y Jasper comenzaron a retroceder hacia nuestra posición. Emmett, Rosalie y Esme convergieron a toda prisa hacia la posición que ocupábamos Edward, Alice y yo para presentar un frente unido, como había dicho Edward, conmigo en el centro, la posición más segura. Dividí mi atención entre la neófita salvaje y la búsqueda de los monstruos, cuya llegada era inminente. Aún no había nada que ver. Lancé una mirada a Edward, cuyos ojos se clavaban en el horizonte sin pestañear. Intenté seguir la dirección de sus pupilas, pero no hallé más que el claro solitario y nieve alrededor.

-Aja- Reconocí esa nota de apatía de inmediato.

-Bienvenida, Jane-saludó Edward con un tono distante pero cortés. Las siluetas oscuras se acercaron. Los contornos se hicieron más nítidos al salir del bosque. Sabía que Jane iba al frente gracias a la capa oscura, casi negra, y a que era la figura de menor talla por casi sesenta centímetros, aunque apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos angelicales bajo la sombra de la capucha.

También me resultaban familiares las cuatro enormes figuras envueltas en atavíos grises que marchaban detrás de ella. Estaba segura de conocer a la que avanzaba en primer lugar. Félix alzó los ojos mientras yo intentaba confirmar mi sospecha. Echó hacia atrás la capucha levemente para que pudiera ver cómo me sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo. Edward, inmóvil por completo, me mantenía a su lado y agarraba mi mano con fuerza. La mirada de Jane recorrió poco a poco los luminosos rostros de los Cullen antes de caer sobre la neófita, que seguía junto al fuego con la cabeza entre las manos.

-No lo comprendo-la voz de Jane aún sonaba aburrida, pero no parecía tan desinteresada como antes.

-Se ha rendido-le explicó Edward para deshacer la posible confusión de la vampira, cuyos ojos volaron con rapidez a las facciones de Edward.

\- ¿Rendido? -Félix y otra de las sombras intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Carlisle le dio esa opción-dijo como si nada, si supieran que los que la quisieron dejar viva, fueron unos magos muy poderosos que estoy segura, acabarían por completo con ellos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas- zanjó ella, tajante.

-Está en sus manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas-Carlisle habló entonces con voz suave, tratando de salvar a la chica.

-Eso es irrelevante-insistió Jane.

-Como desees-Jane clavó sus ojos en Carlisle con consternación. Sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible y luego recompuso las facciones.

-Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos- El aludido asintió.

-Les agradecería que le transmitieras a él los míos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-Jane sonrió. Su rostro era aún más adorable cuando se animaba. Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el humo el cual apenas y se notaba del fuego que dejaron los chicos cuando acabaron con los vampiros.

-Parece que hoy han hecho nuestro trabajo... -su mirada pasó a la cautiva

-Bueno, casi todo. Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle-pregunto inocentemente.

-Dieciocho, contándola a ella-contestó Carlisle. Jane abrió sus ojos como platos y contempló las llamas una vez más; parecía evaluar el tamaño de la hoguera. Félix y la otra sombra intercambiaron una mirada más prolongada.

\- ¿Dieciocho? -repitió. La voz sonó insegura por vez primera.

-Todos recién salidos del horno, ninguno estaba cualificado-explicó Carlisle con desdén.

\- ¿Ninguno? Entonces, ¿quién los creó? -la voz de Jane se endureció.

-Se llamaba Alexia-respondió Edward, sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

\- ¿Se llamaba? - Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este donde el poco humo que se hizo apenas y se notaba. La mirada de Jane se concentró enseguida en la lejanía, pero no aparté la vista para verificarlo. Jane se quedó observando ese lugar durante un buen rato y luego examinó a la neófita otra vez.

-La tal Alexia... ¿Se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho? -pregunto tranquilamente, sé que fueron más vampiros, pero por la sorpresa de Jane al oír esa cantidad, comprendo porque Carlisle no dijo que eran más.

-Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año-dijo tranquilamente Edward.

-Veinte ¿Quién acabó con la creadora? -musitó Jane, me puse nerviosa que le dirían después de todo ninguno se involucró.

-Yo-contestó Edward. Jane entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la neófita.

-Eh, tú ¿cómo te llamas? -ordenó con voz más severa que antes, la joven le lanzó una mirada torva a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. La neófita reaccionó con un aullido ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada. Desvié la mirada y sentí la urgencia de taparme las orejas. Apreté los dientes con la esperanza de contener las náuseas. El chillido se intensificó. Intenté concentrarme en el rostro de Edward, tranquilo e indiferente, pero eso me hizo recordar que él mismo había sido sometido a la mirada atormentadora de Jane, y me puse fatal. Miré a Alice, y a Esme, que estaba a su lado, pero tenían un rostro tan carente de expresión como el de Edward. Al final, ella se calló. Aunque lo que ella está haciendo no es nada comparado con lo que los chicos les hicieron a esos nómadas, estas cosas me siguen afectando

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -exigió Jane. Su voz no tenía la menor entonación.

-Bree-respondió ella entrecortadamente. Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la chica volvió a gritar. Contuve el aliento hasta que cesó el grito de dolor.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber, no es necesario que hagas eso-le soltó Edward entre dientes, Jane alzó los ojos, chispeantes a pesar de que solían ser inexpresivos.

-Ya lo sé-le contestó a Edward, a quien sonrió antes de volverse hacia la joven neófita, Bree.

\- ¿Es cierto eso, Bree? ¿Eran veinte? -dijo Jane, otra vez con gran frialdad, contuve el aliento, estábamos perdidos si ella no lo confirmaba. La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.

-Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! -se encogió, aterrada de que su ignorancia le acarreara otra nueva sesión de tortura.

-Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...-suspire aliviada, ella ni siquiera sabe cuántos eran.

-Y esa tal Alexia... ¿Fue ella quien los creó? -pregunto de nuevo sin darle tregua.

-Y yo qué sé-se estremeció de nuevo.

-Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada... Estaba oscuro y dolía-Bree tembló.

-Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros... -Jane se volvió para mirar a Edward y luego concentró su interés en Bree. Alexia lo había planeado bien. Si no hubiera seguido a Edward, no habría habido forma de saber con certeza que estaba involucrada.

-Háblame de Riley ¿Por qué os trajo aquí? -continuó Jane.

-Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos-parloteó Bree de buen grado.

-Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor-Bree alzó una mano y hendió el aire con el dedo en mi dirección.

-Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara-A mi lado sonó el chasquido de mandíbulas de Edward.

-Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad-observó Jane. Bree asintió. Estoy segura que dirá lo de los chicos.

-No sé qué ocurrió. Tres chicos fueron los que los mataron a todos, nadie pudo hacer nada contra ellos, el mintió, ninguno de ellos se involucró era como si estuviéramos atrapados no podíamos escapar, había un tipo de barrera invisible. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos. Tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo, pero solo choque contra esa barrera-se volvió a estremecer.

-Dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar-dijo mientras señalaba a Carlisle.

-Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita, quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias-murmuró Jane con voz extrañamente gentil, nos miró con seriedad al darse cuenta que le mentimos.

-Supongo, ¿que saben porque esa mujer quería eliminarlos? -pregunto como si nada, se mira muy feliz sabe que nos tiene en sus manos. Sin querer, sus ojos descansaron en mí durante unos segundos. Tuve un escalofrío.

-Alexia guardaba rencor a Bella-le explicó Edward, imperturbable. Jane se carcajeó. El sonido era áureo, como la burbujeante risa de una niña feliz.

-Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie-apuntó mientras me miraba directamente con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Edward se envaró. Le miré a tiempo de verle girar el rostro hacia Jane.

\- ¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso? -le pidió con voz tensa. Jane se echó a reír con indulgencia.

-Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno-Tuve otro temblor y agradecí que mi organismo no hubiera corregido el fallo técnico que me había protegido de Jane la última vez que nos vimos. Edward me aferró con más fuerza.

-Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro! -dijo Jane mientras la apatía se filtraba otra vez en su voz.

-No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido-dijo Félix sonriendo.

-Sí y eso que estabais muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegaran media hora antes. Quizás entonces podrían haber realizado su trabajo al completo-saltó Edward con acritud, la firme mirada de Jane se encontró con la de Edward.

-Sí. Qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad? -Edward asintió una vez para sí mismo, con sus sospechas confirmadas. Jane se giró para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta.

\- ¿Félix? -llamó arrastrando las palabras.

-Espera podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía-intervino Edward. Jane enarcó una ceja, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle mientras hablaba a toda prisa.

-Por descontado estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree-respondió Carlisle, la vampira se encontró dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión.

-No será necesario, estoy segura que Aro querrá hablar contigo, Félix-en un instante el grandote la cargo como un saco de papas. Todos sabíamos para que se la llevarían, Aro vería a los chicos atreves de ella.

-Lo cual me recuerda... Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita-de pronto, volvió a mirarme y su rostro de querubín se llenó de hoyuelos al sonreír.

-Se ha fijado la fecha, quizá vayamos a visitaros dentro de unos pocos meses-le dijo Alice, hablando por vez primera la sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia sin mirar a Alice. Se encaró con Carlisle.

-Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle...siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima...-Carlisle asintió con expresión apenada. Después de eso se fueron corriendo con Bree, sabíamos que los Vulturis se enterarían de todo lo ocurrido, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Solo esperábamos a los Cullen, para despedirnos, Luna y Draco fueron al pueblo y le borraron la memoria a todos los habitantes que supieron de nosotros, así nos podemos ir sin dar explicaciones, ya hemos mandado nuestra respuesta aceptando ser maestro. La verdad regresar a Hogwarts provoca un montón de sentimientos en mí, desde alegría hasta la más profunda tristeza, pero es hora de que enfrentemos nuestros demonios y vayamos al lugar donde fuimos felices, pero también perdimos a todos nuestros seres queridos.

La manada se encontraba nerviosa, se la pasaban de un lado para otro, suspire con molestia, espero que los chicos no tarden ya me quiero ir, me recosté en el hombro de Draco, quien me beso la cabeza en cuanto lo hice. Luna comía un emparedado de pollo y vivía sangre, de lo más feliz.

Los Cullen llegaron, se veían preocupados, en serio tienen que empezar a relajarse.

-Tardaron mucho-dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Lamentamos los problemas que le causaremos, pero creo que los Vulturis se enteraran muy pronto de su existencia, conociendo a Aro querrá tenerlos en su guardia-dijo Carlisle mirándonos con preocupación.

-Lástima que no podemos quedarnos para averiguarlo, los estábamos esperando para despedirnos-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-No es necesario que se vayan podemos buscar una solución-dijo Esme con tristeza.

-Tranquila Esme, nos vamos porque aceptamos los puestos de maestro en nuestro antiguo colegio ya cerramos nuestra mansión y recogimos nuestras cosas, nos dio gusto conocerlos cuídense-dije sinceramente, ellos nos alegraron la estadía en este lugar.

\- ¿Qué dirán? Seria sospechoso que de repente desaparezcan-dijo Jasper mirándonos serio.

-Ya le borramos la memoria a todas las personas en el pueblo, por lo que será como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos estado aquí, los vendremos a visitar si tenemos tiempo-dijo Draco, todos nos miraron sorprendidos.

-Gracias por todo y cuídense- nos despedimos de cada uno y nos aparecimos directo a la Mansión Malfoy en Londres. Nos cambiamos de ropa me puse una camisa verde manga larga, un pantalón negro de vestir que me entallaba perfectamente y una túnica también negra con detalles en verde y plata, Draco se puso una camisa negra un pantalón de vestir gris, el cual mostraba su figura esbelta y una túnica negra con detalles en grises, Luna se puso un vestido azul, entallado arriba y suelto abajo que le llega hasta las rodillas, usaba una hermosa túnica negra con detalles azules, nos dirigimos a Hogwarts cuando estuvimos frente al portón, sentí de nuevo esa sensación de estar en casa. El mago quien tenía ahora el puesto de Hagrid nos dijo que todos estaban en el gran comedor.

Caminar por los corredores, fue algo desconcertante ya que Hogwarts no cambio nada y cada vez que volteo a ver algún lado siento que mis amigos se acercaran corriendo, sostuve la mano de Draco para calmarme, el me devolvió el apretón y me sonrió con cariño, tenemos puesto nuestros anillos de bodas, eran de oro blanco, con pequeños diamantes y esmeraldas incrustados en ellos, no lo pudimos usar en Forks, debido a que se supones que éramos adolecentes comunes y corrientes.

Al abrir las puertas, todos los alumnos y profesores nos quedaron viendo con sorpresa y admiración, caminamos al frente hasta quedar justo delante del director.

-Lamentamos haber tardado tanto, pero teníamos asuntos personales que atender-dijo Draco con cortesía.

-Oh, no se preocupen, es un honor para nosotros, tener a tres héroes como maestros-dijo el director feliz. Sé que tendremos nuevas aventuras en este lugar después de todo nunca ha habido un año que no me pase nada en Hogwarts, siempre año tras año recibía una sorpresa me pregunto si este año será igual.

* * *

**Pov Aro**

Acababan de regresar de los Estados Unidos con una neófita con ellos, no comprendo porque no la mataron, ellos saben perfectamente cómo se deben de hacer las cosas.

-Bien quien me explicara ¿porque esta neófita se encuentra aquí? -pregunte con tranquilidad.

-Cuando llegamos, los Cullen dijeron que ya habían acabado con todos los neófitos, pero le pregunte a esta niña, me dijo que no fueron ellos sino tres chicos que los mataron, no se la razón por la que mintieron y pensé que lo mejor era traerla para que usted lo pudiera descifrar-dijo Jane con seriedad. Me acerque a la niña y tome sus manos lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, la pequeña no mintió fueron solo tres y si eso no fuera poco, son muy poderosos, al parecer tiene el poder de controlar los elementos, no logro distinguir bien sus rostros, pero con la habilidad que muestran son perfectos para unirse a nosotros, me pregunto porque Carlisle quiere mantenerlos ocultos.

Me acerqué a Cayo y Marco para mostrarles lo que vi, sus rostros mostraron la misma sorpresa que yo tuve, no los culpo esos chicos son increíbles y se ven sádicos no dudaron en matar a los neófitos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Carlisle haya mentido? -pregunto Marco con su forma tan pausada de hablar.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta, tendremos que vigilar a los Cullen de cerca-siempre he pensado que Carlisle está rodeado de vampiros poderosos y ahora estos, no lo permitiré.

-Es obvio que quiere poder, sino porque escondió a estos chicos de nosotros y dentro de muy poco entrara una nueva adquisición en su_ familia- _dijo Cayo molesto.

\- ¿Quiero que investiguen y localicen a esos chicos? Pregunten en el pueblo, deben de saber de ellos, nosotros no pasamos desapercibidos-dije con seriedad, Carlisle está muy equivocado si cree que lo dejare rodearse de tantos vampiros poderosos.

* * *

**Pov Harry **

Ha pasado un mes desde que estamos aquí, nos hemos adaptado poco a poco, pero muchas veces los recuerdos me agobian, en esos momentos el único que me puede calmar es Draco, quien al igual que yo está teniendo problemas, incluso hemos estado teniendo pesadillas, pero ninguno de los tres, porque Luna esta igual que nosotros, queremos desistir, si huimos ahora lo único que hacemos es perjudicarnos a nosotros mismos.

No hemos podido visitar a los Cullen, pero nos carteamos, al parecer Edward y Bella se casarán, me alegro por ellos al fin la chica se decidió, aunque tardo mucho desde mi punto de vista, no comprendo su forma de ser yo a esa edad estaba decidido de que Draco es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo y nunca dude.

-Harry cariño, apresúrate o nos perderemos el desayuno-me dijo Draco con una hermosa sonrisa. Otro problema que hemos tenido es con estos adolescentes hormonales, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cartas y chocolates con Amortentia he recibido, pero lo me puso furioso fue cuando un adolecente impertinente intento besar a mi dragón aún recuerdo como los asuste a todos en el gran comedor, pero no me importo desde entonces los niños se han mantenido alejados.

_[Estabamos caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores, cuando un chico de séptimo tuvo el descaro de acercarse y tirársele a Draco por suerte mi dragón tiene buenos reflejos y se apartó._

_\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -siseo Draco con frialdad, pero yo estaba furioso, no pienso tolerar esto, mi magia se expandió por todo el gran comedor, todos me miraron con evidente terror, ya que el lugar temblaba, algunos cuadros incluso se cayeron, el chico que aún seguía en el suelo estaba temblando._

_-Escuchen bien lo que voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo, Draco es mi esposo como todos saben y hemos tenido paciencia con ustedes, pero si algo así se vuelve a repetir espero que estén preparado para enfrentarme en un duelo, porque créanme cuando les digo que no les gustara verme enojado-sisee con mucha frialdad, todos palidecieron._

_-Y él no será el único que haga eso, porque no soy idiota, no estuve en Slytherin por nada, aunque ahora mi antigua casa no sea como antaño-dijo Draco con una mirada que hizo retroceder a muchos, comprendo a qué se refiere los Slytherin de ahora son tan amigables. Sé que ambos somos posesivos, no me molestan las cartas y chocolates, no somos tan idiotas para comerlos, pero de ahí a que intente besarnos es mucho, Draco se dio cuenta de la chica que casi logro besarme a pesar de que yo no le quise decir nada para evitar problemas. Luna se rio relajando el ambiente._

_\- Ustedes sí que son suicidas, estos dos son unos posesivos y celosos, créanme cuando les digo que no querrán enfrentarse a duelo con el mejor Mortífago y el vencedor del señor oscuro, cierto-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Esto no lo dijimos solo para los alumnos sino para ciertos maestros que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, el director está encantado con nosotros, somos los mejores en nuestra rama. Por lo que luego de que acabamos de hablar se pudo hablar con el alumnado para que evitaran acercarse a nosotros con esas intenciones.]_

Desde ese día los alumnos se comportaron y ya no intentaron acercarse de nuevo con esa intención a nosotros, solo espero no tener que matar a nadie antes de que finalice el año.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, estaremos intercalando en los mundos, tanto Harry Potter como crepúsculo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	12. Chapter 12 Sorpresas y preparativos

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Sorpresas y Preparativos**

**Pov Harry**

Estabamos en Navidad, Luna decidió ir a explorar bosque, aunque no sabemos dónde, quizo tomarse esas dos semanas para buscar criaturas raras, de las cuales se ha olvidado un poco. Draco y yo nos fuimos a Berlín, fue realmente mágico, las fiestas, el ambiente. Estamos muy tomados, pero no me importa, con tal de estar con mi dragón.

-Amor, te quiero dentro de mí-susurro Draco, con costo podíamos mantenernos en pie, pero hacer el amor con mi dragón, es algo que nunca rechazare.

Empecé a besarlo y acariciar todo su cuerpo, tocando sus puntos sensibles, guie mis manos pasando por el interior de sus muslos, empecé a besarlos con devoción, Draco se estremeció.

-Harry, por favor-murmuro completamente excitado, tomando mi erección entre sus manos, sacando un fuerte gemido seguido de un gruñido. Sin prepararlo, ni pensar en nada mas, entre en el de una estocada, provocando que gimiera con fuerza debido al dolor y placer, lo penetre en su punto sensible sin compasión. Mis manos acarician cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, Draco solo gemía y se retorcía bajo mis manos, se acercó a mi cuello y me mordió, hice lo mismo en él, debido a eso nuestro placer se incrementó.

-Más rápido, fuerte-gimió, yo me sentía en las nubes, lo penetré hasta que me sentí en el borde del orgasmo y sé que él estaba igual porque me empezó apretar, lo que desencadeno que acabáramos los dos a la misma vez.

-Te amo-Tome las sabanas y nos cubrí, me apoye en el pecho de Draco y deje que Morfeo nos reclamara.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con mi hermoso dragón en brazos, lo estreche hasta tenerlo lo más cerca posible, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que olvide algo, solo espero que no sea importante.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Nadie te está mirando, me convencí a mí misma. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando. Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera en verde, eché un vistazo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el monovolumen de la señora Weber, que tenía el torso totalmente torcido en mi dirección. Sus ojos me perforaban, así que me encogí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba la vista o al menos se cortaba un poco.

Que yo supiera, todavía se consideraba grosero que alguien te clavara la mirada, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no se me aplicaba a mí también? Entonces recordé que mis cristales eran tintados y de un color tan oscuro que probablemente no tenía ni idea de la identidad del conductor, ni siquiera de que la había pillado en pleno cotilleo. Intenté extraer algo de consuelo del hecho de que ella realmente no me estaba mirando a mí, sino al coche. Mi coche. Suspiré. Dirigí la vista hacia la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones se habían quedado pasmados en la acera, perdiendo la oportunidad de cruzar por quedarse a mirar.

Detrás de ellos, el señor Marshall parecía observar embobado a través de los vidrios del escaparate de su pequeña tienda de regalos. Aunque no había apretado la nariz contra los cristales. Al menos, todavía no. Pisé a fondo el acelerador en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero lo hice sin pensar, con la fuerza habitual para poner en marcha mi viejo Chevy. El motor rugió como una pantera en plena caza y el vehículo dio un salto hacia delante tan rápido que mi cuerpo se quedó aplastado contra el asiento de cuero negro y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna vertebral. Han pasado dos meses desde que los chicos se fueron, me comprometí con Edward, quería que me transformara antes de cumplir los veinte, la condición que mi adorable novio puso, fue que tenemos que casarnos.

Me las apañé de mala manera para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra cosa, no se me habría ocurrido aparecer por la ciudad en absoluto. Había pasado todos los días de atrás sin un montón de cosas, como pan de molde o cordones para los zapatos, con el fin de no mostrarme en público.

A la hora de echar gasolina me moví tan deprisa como si estuviera en una carrera de coches: abrí la portilla, desenrosqué el tapón, pasé la tarjeta e introduje la manguera del surtidor en la boca del depósito en cuestión de segundos. Ahora bien, nada podía hacer para que los números del indicador se marcaran con mayor rapidez. Avanzaban con lentitud, como si lo hicieran aposta para fastidiarme.

No había mucha luz al aire libre, porque era uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington, pero me sentía como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí, centrado sobre todo en el delicado anillo de mi mano izquierda. En momentos así, cuando notaba ojos ajenos clavados en mi espalda, me parecía que el anillo latía como si fuera un anuncio de neón que dijera: «Mírame, mírame».

Era estúpido estar tan pendiente de uno mismo, y yo lo sabía. Aparte de mi madre y mi padre, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre mi compromiso? ¿O sobre mi coche nuevo? ¿O respecto a que me hubieran aceptado tan misteriosamente en una universidad tan reputada? ¿O incluso sobre la pequeña y brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que sentía arder al rojo vivo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros?

-Eso es, a nadie le importa lo que piensen-mascullé.

-Eh, señorita… -me interrumpió una voz masculina. Me volví, y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho.

Dos hombres permanecían de pie al lado de un lujoso todoterreno que portaba dos kayaks de última moda en lo alto del techo. Ninguno de los dos me miraba, sino que tenían los ojos clavados en el vehículo. Personalmente, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Más bien soy de la clase de personas que se enorgullecen con ser capaces de distinguir entre los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy. El automóvil era de un reluciente color negro, esbelto, y en verdad bonito, pero para mí, no era nada más que un auto.

-Siento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué clase de coche es el que conduce? -me dijo el hombre alto.

-Bueno, es un Mercedes, ¿no? -en serio como quiere que sepa, todo es culpa de Edward, ahora atraigo la atención de todo el pueblo, en este tiempo mi comportamiento cambio un poco, trato de enfocarme en lo importante y de no actuar como una niñita enamorada, aunque siempre admirare y apreciare a Draco.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si no estaría usted conduciendo… un Mercedes Guardián -repuso el hombre educadamente, mientras su amigo de menor altura ponía los ojos en blanco como reacción a mi respuesta, pronunció el nombre con un respeto casi reverencial.

Tuve la sensación de que ese tipo se llevaría bien con mi… mi novio, ya que no tenía sentido eludir la palabra teniendo en cuenta los pocos meses que quedaban para la boda.

-Se supone que ni siquiera están aún disponibles en Europa-continuó el hombre. Entretanto, el desconocido recorría lentamente los contornos de mi coche con los ojos, unas líneas que, a mí, la verdad, no me parecían tan diferentes a las de otros Mercedes tipo Sedan. Pero claro, en realidad, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, porque mi mente ya tenía bastante con cavilar sobre palabras como «novio», «boda», «marido» y demás.

Simplemente es que no las podía meter todas juntas en mi cabeza. Por un lado, me habían educado para que me estremeciera ante la mención de vestidos blancos voluminosos y ramos de flores; pero más aún, me costaba mucho trabajo reconciliar un concepto soso, formal y respetable como «marido», con mi idea de Edward. Era como comparar un contable con un arcángel. No podía visualizarle en ningún papel tan normal y cotidiano.

Las invitaciones ya fueron mandadas, aun no sé, si los magos-vampiros vendrán, ya que según lo último que escribió Luna, sus alumnos estaban en época de examen, por lo que se les haría casi imposible asistir.

Como siempre, cada vez que empezaba a pensar en Edward o algo relacionado con él, me veía atrapada en una espiral vertiginosa de fantasías. El extraño tuvo que aclararse la garganta para captar mi atención, ya que estaba esperando todavía una respuesta en lo referente al modelo y al fabricante del coche.

-No lo sé-le contesté con toda honradez. Después de eso me pidió permiso para sacarse una foto con el coche, lo mire con incredulidad, pero acepte.

Fue muy, pero que muy inconveniente, que mi viejo trasto exhalara su último aliento unas cuantas semanas después de que Edward y yo acordáramos nuestro extraño compromiso, tan desigual, uno de cuyos detalles consistía en que podría reemplazar mi coche cuando dejara de funcionar de modo definitivo. Edward juraba que simplemente había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, que mi vehículo había gozado una vida larga, plena y que después había muerto por causas naturales. Eso al menos era lo que decía él. Y claro, yo no tenía forma de verificar esa historia ni de resucitar mi coche de entre los muertos contando sólo con mis fuerzas, porque mi mecánico favorito… Detuve en seco el pensamiento, impidiendo que llegara a su conclusión natural. En vez de eso, escuché las voces de los hombres en el exterior, amortiguadas por las paredes del automóvil.

-Claro que no. Puedes pasarle un tanque por encima a esta preciosidad. Este no ha pasado por el mercado, porque lo han diseñado sobre todo para diplomáticos de Oriente Medio, traficantes de armas y narcos-grandioso porque no me compro un coche normal.

Y no es que yo no hubiera esperado que Edward sacara ventaja de nuestro trato, para que pudiera dar más, mucho más de lo que iba a recibir. Yo estuve de acuerdo en dejarle reemplazar mi coche cuando fuera necesario, aunque desde luego no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan pronto. Cuando me vi forzada a admitir que el vehículo no se había convertido más que en un tributo a los Chevy clásicos en forma de bodegón automovilístico pegado a mi bordillo, me di cuenta de que el cambio me iba a avergonzar a base de bien, convirtiéndome en el foco de miradas y susurros. Pero ni en mis más oscuras premoniciones hubiera concebido que fuera a buscarme dos coches.

Suspire y seguí mi camino, si me pongo a pensar, acabare histérica. Las chicas son las que se están encargando de los preparativos, junto con mi madre que video chatea con Alice todo el tiempo.

Daba igual cuántas veces condujera hacia mi casa por aquella calle tan familiar; no podía hacer que los carteles deslucidos por la lluvia se fundieran con el fondo. Estaban sujetos con abrazaderas a los postes telefónicos y pegados con celo a las señales de tráfico, y cada uno era como una bofetada.

Y una muy merecida, además, en plena cara. Mi mente se centró de nuevo en el pensamiento que acababa de interrumpir poco antes, porque no podía evitarlo cuando pasaba por esta calle. No al menos con las imágenes de mi mecánico favorito pasando a mi lado a intervalos regulares. Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob. Los carteles rezaban: «¿Han visto a este chico?». La idea no era del padre de Jacob, sino una iniciativa del mío, Charlie, que había hecho imprimir los anuncios y los había desplegado por toda la ciudad; y no sólo por Forks, sino también en Port Ángeles, Sequim, Aberdeen y cualquier otra ciudad de la península Olympic. Se había asegurado de que todas las comisarías del estado de Washington tuvieran también uno de esos carteles colgado en la pared.

Su propia comisaría contaba con todo un panel de corcho dedicado a la búsqueda de Jacob. Generalmente solía estar casi vacío, para su disgusto y frustración. Aunque mi padre se sentía disgustado por algo más que la ausencia de noticias. Estaba enfadado con Billy, el padre de Jacob y el mejor amigo de Charlie. Porque Billy no había querido implicarse en la búsqueda de su «fugitivo» de dieciséis años, ni había colaborado poniendo carteles en La Push, la reserva de la costa donde había vivido Jacob.

Y por su aparente resignación ante la desaparición, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer, y su cantinela: «Jacob ya está crecidito. Regresará a casa cuando quiera». También estaba frustrado conmigo por haberme puesto de parte de Billy.

Yo tampoco era partidaria de los anuncios, ya que tanto Billy como yo conocíamos, por así decirlo, el paradero de Jacob; y también sabíamos que nadie iba a ver a ese «chico». Me alegraba que Edward se hubiera marchado de caza ese sábado, porque ante la visión de esos carteles se me formaba un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos me escocían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes, y también él se sentía fatal al verme reaccionar de ese modo. Ahora bien, el sábado también tenía ciertos inconvenientes y vi uno de ellos nada más girar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi calle. El coche patrulla de mi padre estaba aparcado a la entrada de nuestra casa. Hoy había pasado de ir de pesca.

Todavía andaría enfurruñado con lo de la boda. Así que no podía usar el teléfono allí dentro, pero tenía que llamar… Aparqué junto al bordillo, detrás de la «escultura» del Chevy, y saqué de la guantera el móvil que me había dado Edward para las emergencias. Marqué, manteniendo el dedo en el botón de «colgar» mientras el teléfono sonaba. Sólo por si acaso. Jacob no acepto muy bien la idea que yo me casara con un "chupasangre" como a él, le encanta decirles.

\- ¿Hola? -contestó Seth Clearwater y yo suspiré aliviada, porque era demasiado gallina para hablar con su hermana mayor, Leah. La frase «te voy a arrancar la cabeza» no era una simple metáfora cuando la pronunciaba ella.

-Hola, Seth, soy Bella-murmure bajo.

\- ¡Ah, hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás? - Medio asfixiada. Desesperada por sentirme más segura. Nos pusimos a platicar de Jacob, al parecer se encuentra en algún lugar del norte de Canadá, según Seth, se niega a hablar y abrazo sus instintos animales. Quiero a Jacob, pero a Edward lo amo y se con quien no podría vivir.

Estoy asustada y a la vez feliz porque me casare con el hombre que amo, me dispuse a escoger los colores de los manteles que Alice me envió. Preparar una boda es agotador.

* * *

**Pov Luna**

Me encontraba en Turfhill park está en la región de Surrey, cerca del pueblo de Lightwater. Es un lugar de interés científico y de protección de la flora y fauna local, así que está dejado bastante salvaje. Lo que es prefecto para buscar a mis criaturas, según lo que escuche ha habido avistamiento de seres de origen desconocido.

Es un lugar que me gustó por su estado natural, no es un jardín súper cuidado, y no parece parque municipal sino bosque privado. Pero como está entre dos carreteras de mucho tráfico, se oye el ruido de los coches en casi todo el parque. Eso es una pena, nunca estás verdaderamente en la naturaleza. Pero lo que me interesa se encuentra en las profundidas.

Iba avanzando hasta que escuches pasos detrás de mí, para cualquier humano hubiera sido imposible, me detuve y espere a que apareciera, el cual no tardo. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de unos veinte años, en cuerpo se parece un poco a Draco, es musculoso, pero no exagerado, su cabello es rubio dorado y le cae en rizos hasta los hombros, sus ojos son rojos, tiene una barba bien recortada y corta, es muy hermoso, superando los estándares vampíricos.

-Hola me llamo Luna, ¿Cómo te llamas? - me quedo viendo como si no comprendiera mi comportamiento, no lo culpo, cuando veras a una supuesta "humana", hablar tan tranquilamente con un ser con semejante apariencia.

-Me llamo Alistair-susurro muy bajo, por su tono diría que no habla mucho, me quedare con él, quiero conocerlo. Me tomo exactamente una semana hacerlo hablar y otra para conocer su historia, claro que primero le conté la mía, tengo que admitir que fue tierno ver su sorpresa, cuando le mostré mi magia, claro que use el mismo hechizo de confidencialidad que con los Cullen, me gusta, pero no soy idiota.

-Me crie en Inglaterra durante el reinado de Eduardo II. Mi padre fue uno de los barones que lucharon contra los intentos del rey para limitar el poder de la nobleza británica. Debido a diferentes situaciones y traiciones que se dieron en ese tiempo, mi padre se volvió un obsesionado con la venganza.

Al punto que acordó cambiarme en un vampiro, con ayuda de un tal Astaroth o mejor dicho George, quien me mordió y transformo en lo que ahora soy, debido a mi transformación mate a la mayor parte de los campesinos. Mi padre incluso tuvo el descaro de entrar como si nada para informarme los pasos para convertirme en vampiro, en un momento de furia lo empuje provocándole su muerte accidental. Si eso no fuera poco se entere que mi padre había entregado a mi familia a Astaroth. Devastado decidí dejar la civilización y evito contacto con los seres humanos, excepto cuando cazo-ahora comprendo porque su voz esta tan oxidada.

-Entonces te quedaras aquí-pregunte desanimada, horas después, conseguí que hablara, pero no que regrese a la civilización, pero no me rendiré me gusta mucho.

-Sí, talvez me puedas venir a visitar en otra ocasión-murmuro con una sonrisa, me acerque y le bese la mejía cerca de la boca, me miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-Dalo por hecho-dije alegre dando saltitos, para luego aparecerme en Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Ya estamos a mediado de febrero, estoy con Draco en la enfermería, últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo bien, vómitos, mareos y lo de hace un momento, desmayo.

-Felicidades señores, esperan dos hermosos bebes, usted tiene dos meses de embarazo-dijo feliz el Medimago, mi dragón estaba en shock no lo culpo, cuando platicamos de tener hijos, él fue claro al decirme que yo sería quien los tendrías, ya que no quería engordar, ni sufrir todos los achaques que una persona embarazada tiene.

-Gracias, podría dejarnos solos-sonrió y salió, me acerque con cautela a mi dragón.

-Harry, eres un idiota, se supone que eras tú, quien quedaría embarazado-susurro tocándose el vientre, le sonreí con ternura y lo bese.

-Lo lamento amor, sabes que fue un accidente, pero igual estoy muy feliz-dije mientras lo abrazaba, nuestra familia crecería mucho, Luna dijo que ya encontró a su pareja pero que esta es un poco antisocial y ahora dos hermosos bebes.

-Más vale que estés preparado para los antojos-me sonrió con cariño, solo asentí y acaricié su vientre.

-Lo que quieran mis amores-dije feliz.

Desde ese día los siguientes meses fueron los más felices y duros de mi vida, si de por si mi dragón es caprichoso, embarazado lo es aún peor.

-Estas grande hermanito-dijo Luna saltando feliz, ella era nuestra medibruja encargada de llevar el control prenatal de mi ángel.

\- ¡Oh en serio! Porque no te acercas hermanita-siseo molesto Draco, para después mandarle un incendio, quien lo esquivo con gracia. Draco ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo, hoy se casaba Edward, pero lamentablemente no podríamos ir, pero ya les mandamos su regalo, a todos, a decir verdad, ya que enviamos uno muy especial, que sabemos a ellos les encantara, nos tomó meses realizarlo. Aun trabajamos en la poción que haría que las chicas Cullen queden embarazada, pero debido al estado de mi dragón, tuvimos que suspenderlo por el momento.

-Harry, quiero un pastel de chocolate de menta con coco rallado y que le agreguen fresas, cerezas, piruletas de sangre, chile y queso-evite hacer una mueca de asco por suerte, esta vez pidió algo más razonable.

-Por supuesto cariño, ya regreso-dije apareciéndome en Italia, conocía una pastelería que sabía me harían este pastel tan especial, todo por mis amores.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Las mujeres de esta casa, se encontraban ayudando a Bella a alistarse, los chicos se encontraban conmigo, Edward es un manojo de nervio, si fuera humano estaría pálido y sudando. En eso escuchamos un aleteo y una hermosa lechuza negra se nos quedó viendo, con desconfianza y altanería, aun no me acostumbro a que estos tipos de animales muestren sentimientos tan humanos. Debido a eso, hemos tenido dificultad al cazar, ya que, tememos ver a nuestra presa a los ojos y esta nos muestre un sinfín de emociones que nos provoque lastima y la terminemos liberando o no la cacemos en sí. Me acerque y tome el paquete, esta apenas se vio libre de la carga se fue.

_Ábrelo y léelo con toda la familia reunida. H.D.L_

\- ¿De quién es? -pregunto Emmett curioso.

-Los chicos lo mandaron, pero dijeron que lo leyera, cuando todos estuviéramos reunidos-dije tranquilamente. La ceremonia transcurrió sin problema alguno.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y subía flotando por las escaleras junto con la fragancia de un millón de flores.

-Es mi turno, cuenta hasta cinco y sígueme -escuche replicar a Alice, ella comenzó una lenta danza llena de gracia mientras bajaba la escalera.

-No dejes que me caiga, papá-susurro Bella y Charlie colocó la mano sobre su brazo y la sujetó allí con firmeza. Observe con una sonrisa como los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de Edward, ese par estaban destinado y sus miradas lo decían todo, cuando la ceremonia acabo después del sí acepto de ambos, les pedí a toda la familia que nos reuniéramos en el estudio quería que leyéramos la carta antes de que Bella y Edward se fueran a su Luna de miel, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, abrí el paquete dentro encontré una hermosa caja aterciopelada negra, al abrirla, mire que dentro de ella, hay ocho anillos, son hermosos, al parecer son de oro blanco, con piedras incrustadas en ellos, debajo de cada anillo estaban nuestro nombres, sonreí al ver que las piedras son del color de nuestros ojos cuando éramos humanos. El de Bella tenía una piedra café, el de Alice, Edward, Emmett y Esme eran de diferentes tonos verdes, el de Jasper, Rosalie y el mío eran de diferentes tonos azules.

_Hola chicos_

_En primera lamentamos no poder haber asistido a la boda, felicidades, por cierto, como se abran dado cuenta dentro de la caja, hay anillos hecho exclusivamente para ustedes. Sabemos que debe ser muy tedioso estar mudándose a cada momento. Creamos estos anillos para que los volviera "humanos", es decir que mientras lo tengan puesto, su apariencia cambiara con forme el pasar de los años, es decir que "envejecerán"._

_Además de eso, parecerá que su corazón les late, por si alguna vez, se ven en la situación de tener una revisión médica, para la persona que los revise pensaran que tienes todos sus signos vitales normales. Incluso los verán sangrar, claro que solo es una ilusión que el anillo provocara._

_Apenas se pongan los anillos, estos empezarán actuar, no se preocupen por los cambios, los muggles, creerán que siempre fueron así,_

_Nos tomó mucho tiempo y magia esperamos que les guste y lo disfruten, ya no tienen que volver a mudarse debido a que su apariencia._

_Saludos y cariños H.D.L_

Tengo ganas de llorar, se tomaron tantas molestias por nosotros, mire como las chicas miraban los anillos emocionadas, al ponérselos, escuche sus corazones latir y jadee sorprendido al ver los ojos de Esme volverse verde, ya no estaba pálida, sino que tiene un color sano, es como si fuera humana de nuevo.

-Increíble-susurro Edward, solo pude asentir dándole la razón. Todos nos pusimos nuestros anillos, al vernos por fin parecíamos una familia normal.

* * *

**Pov Aro**

Estoy furioso nadie en ese maldito pueblo, conoce a esos chicos, es la primera vez que mi guardia me falla de esta forma, mande a todos los de mi guardia a buscarlo por todo el país, pero nada es como si no existieran.

\- ¿Qué haremos? -pregunto Cayo de malhumor.

-Esperar-contesto Marco.

-No tenemos otra opción, más que esperar que visiten a los Cullen, manda a nuestro mejor vampiro del sigilo para que mantenga a ese Clan, vigilado-dije serio, cuando estuvimos solos, me levante y fui a mi habitación, necesito pensar en una forma de atraparlos. Sin importar que, esos tres serán parte de mi guardia, bajo mi control.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado, para las que leyeron el libro de Amanecer, ya saben más o menos cuanto falta para que acabe.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	13. Chapter 13 Nacimiento

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos **_Avada_****_Kedavra_**

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Nacimiento**

**Pov Harry**

Draco había entrado en labor de parto, lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarlo, ya que, si le faltaba magia, debido a que estamos enlazados, él puede tomar de la mía, procure no ver cuando Luna abrió su estómago para sacar a los bebes, es algo que nunca soportare, ver a mi dragón herido, sin importar las circunstancia. Cuando escuché el llanto de los bebes, no pude evitar sonreír feliz.

-Lo hiciste amor-susurre en su oído, se miraba agotado pero feliz.

-Quiero verlos-dijo con una sonrisa débil. Asentí y cuando volteé, Luna y la enfermera que la asistió venían con dos pequeños bultos.

-Es un niño y una niña-dijo alegre Luna, cargue a uno de los bebes, y Draco cargo al otro. Al verlo quede deslumbrado, tenía en mis manos a la niña más hermosa, tenía una pelusita rubia lo que quiere decir que sacaron el cabello de mi dragón. Mire al niño y es igual que la pequeña, es como ver a Luna y Draco de bebes, pero mis rasgos están bien marcados en ellos.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamaran? -pregunto Luna curiosa. Mire a Draco sonriendo, es algo que estuvimos platicando, debido que no podíamos ponerles los nombres de nuestros padres, es decir Lily Narcissa o Narcissa Lily, James Lucius o Lucius James, no se oye bien, por lo que seguiremos con la tradición Black y le pondremos nombres de estrellas. Despues de todo ambos poseemos familia Black, Draco de parte de su madre, en mi caso mi abuela, padre y padrino.

-Te presento a Elladora Aileen Potter Malfoy y Altaír Damián Potter Malfoy-dije con orgullo. Discutimos mucho que apellido iría primero, me costó mucho convencer a Draco, le prometí que si teníamos otro niño llevaría su apellido primero.

-Son nombres perfectos para ellos, por cierto, me llego una carta de Carlisle, al parecer Edward y Bella se tomarán todo un año de Luna de miel, así que lo mejor será visitarlos hasta dentro de ocho meses, ya que la noticia debemos de dárselas juntos-dijo Luna dando pequeños saltos.

-Sera dentro de un año, recuerda que no debemos de descuidar a nuestros alumnos-murmuro Draco cansado.

–Por cierto, Luna ¿Cómo te va con tu pareja? ¿Cuándo la conoceremos? -pregunte curioso, desde que nos dijo que encontró a su pareja se la ha pasado viajando quien sabe a dónde, pero aún no lo conocemos, según Luna es muy tímido.

-Me va perfectamente, lo conocerán este fin de semana, en nuestra casa-murmuro feliz. Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensamos, Draco fue dado de alta, gracias a Merlín estamos en las vacaciones de verano. El tan ansiado día de conocer a la pareja de Luna llego, a las nueve en punto estuvo en nuestra casa, cuando llegamos al vestíbulo nos tomamos con Luna quien iba de la mano de un chico rubio, alto, no era muy musculoso talvez como mi dragón y sus ojos son rojos.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y el hermoso hombre junto a mi es mi esposo Harry Potter-incline mi cabeza saludándolo. Cuando Luna dijo que es tímido no espere que lo fuera tanto al punto que prácticamente debemos hacerlo hablar, gracias a Merlín que después agarro confianza y tuvimos una plática amena, fue una hermosa velada.

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, nuestros ángeles crecían rápido, sus rasgos se fueron definiendo, mi pequeña Elladora ahora posee hermosos bucles, Altaír es de cabello laceo como su padre. Ambos sacaron mis ojos, verdes.

-Qué envidia, mira que hermoso su cabello, parece una muñeca de porcelana-dijo Luna viendo a Ella con ternura.

-Hoy cumplen seis meses, debemos de hacerles una fiesta ¿Entregaste las cartas de renuncia? -pregunto Draco mientras le ponía un hermoso vestido a mi princesa.

-Lo hice, el director dice que si queremos volver las puertas están abiertas para nosotros-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver a los pequeños listos. Decidimos renunciar para pasar tiempo con nuestros tesoros, debido a las clases teníamos que dejarlos con los elfos doméstico y a ninguno nos gustaba.

-Qué tal si la hacemos en nuestro restaurante preferido, en Italia, estoy segura que Paolo estará encantado-dijo Luna sonriente.

-Algo privado, solo estaríamos nosotros, no quiero a nadie más-dijo Draco, entregándome Altaír, para luego cargar a Ella. Claro que Alistair es parte de la familia.

-Me parece perfecto, cuando estén más grandes podemos hacer una fiesta más grande y glamorosa, ahora con nosotros basta-dije tranquilamente.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

La luna de miel, iba de maravilla, estamos en la isla Esme, no sé porque me sorprende que Carlisle haya decidido regalarle una isla para su aniversario. Al comienzo de nuestra estancia tuvimos problemas ya que cuando hicimos el amor, Edward me dejo unas cuantas marcas, pero nada de qué preocuparse, claro que, a él, no le agrado la idea se molestó mucho. Pero con el pasar del tiempo su control mejoro mucho. Hemos decidido pasar un año aquí, divertirnos y relajarnos. Claro que no he vuelto hacer el amor con Edward, pero sé que si lo provoco conseguiré que me haga suya de nuevo.

Mi entretenimiento se convirtió en la prioridad número uno de nuestra estancia en isla Esme. Hicimos _snorkel, _aunque más bien fui yo quien lo hizo puesto que él alardeó de su capacidad para pasar sin oxígeno de forma indefinida. Exploramos la pequeña sección de selva que rodeaba el pico rocoso. Visitamos los papagayos que vivían en el verde dosel formado por la jungla para ver qué había en el extremo sur de la isla. Contemplamos el crepúsculo desde una cueva rocosa que había en la zona occidental.

Nadamos con las marsopas que jugaban en las cálidas y someras aguas. O al menos eso hice yo, porque cuando Edward estaba en el agua, las marsopas desaparecían como si hubiera un tiburón cerca.

Yo sabía qué era lo que pretendía, estaba intentando mantenerme ocupada, distraída, de modo que no pudiera continuar fastidiándole con el asunto del sexo. En el momento en que hacía el intento de abordarle sacaba uno de los millones de DVD que tenía bajo la pantalla gigante de plasma o me atraía fuera de la casa con palabras mágicas como «arrecifes de coral», «cuevas sumergidas» y «tortugas marinas». Estábamos todo el día de un lado para otro, de modo que cuando el sol se ponía me encontraba completamente famélica y exhausta.

Me quedaba casi dormida sobre el plato cuando terminaba de cenar todas las noches, incluso una vez me adormecí de verdad en la mesa y mi marido tuvo que llevarme a la cama en brazos. Parte del asunto era que Edward hacía demasiada comida para una sola persona, pero yo tenía tanta hambre después de nadar y escalar todo el día que me lo comía casi todo.

Entonces, llena y molida, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Y esto formaba parte del plan, sin duda. Mi agotamiento no ayudaba mucho a mis intentos de persuasión, pero no me rendía. Intentaba razonar con él, le suplicaba y rezongaba, todo ello en vano. Aunque la verdad es que generalmente estaba inconsciente antes de que pudiera llevar mi caso muy lejos. Y entonces mis sueños se convertían en algo tan real en su mayoría pesadillas que se volvían más vividas, suponía yo, por los colores demasiado brillantes de la isla que me levantaba cansada no importaba cuánto durmiera.

Seis meses de que llegáramos a la isla, decidí intentar alcanzar un compromiso, porque eso ya nos había funcionado en el pasado.

Ahora dormíamos en la habitación azul, porque el equipo de limpieza no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que la habitación blanca todavía estaba bajo una manta de plumón como la nieve. La habitación azul resultaba más pequeña, y la cama de unas proporciones más razonables. Las paredes lucían oscuras, cubiertas con paneles de madera de teca y los accesorios eran todos de una lujosa seda marina.

Me había acostumbrado a ponerme toda la colección de lencería de Alice para dormir por la noche, la cual ni siquiera era tan reveladora como los breves bikinis que, terminé por darme cuenta, me había puesto en la maleta. Me pregunté si habría tenido alguna visión en la que podría haber deducido que me iban a hacer falta cosas como ésas, y después me estremecí, avergonzada por la idea.

Comencé poco a poco, con inocentes prendas de satén color marfil, preocupada porque al mostrar mi piel obtuviera justo el resultado contrario al que buscaba, aunque la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a probarlo todo.

Edward no pareció notar nada, como si siguiera llevando los viejos pantalones de chándal raídos que solía usar en casa. Pasados unos días los cardenales habían mejorado mucho, amarilleando en unos sitios y desapareciendo completamente en otros, de modo que esa noche me puse una de las piezas más intimidantes mientras me preparaba en el cuarto de baño de panes. Era negro, de encaje, y daba vergüenza nada más verlo, incluso sin llevarlo puesto. Tuve cuidado de no mirarme al espejo antes de salir del baño, ya que no quería perder los ánimos.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo se le ponían los ojos como platos justo un segundo antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión. Claro tuvo que ser un maldito sueno lo que lo h8iciera desistir, y hacerme el amor como nunca. Todo iba bien hasta que seis meses después justo semanas antes de que regresáramos empecé a sentirme mal.

La fila de hábitos negros avanzó hacia mí a través de la niebla como un sudario. Percibía sus oscuros ojos relucir como rubíes de puro deseo, anhelantes de sangre. Sus labios se retraían sobre sus húmedos dientes agudos, mitad rugido, mitad sonrisa.

Escuché cómo gimoteaba el niño a mis espaldas, pero no me podía girar para mirarle. Aunque estaba desesperada por comprobar que se encontraba a salvo, no podía permitirme ningún fallo de concentración en esos momentos.

Se aproximaron de forma fantasmal con las ropas negras agitándose ligeramente por el movimiento. Vi cómo curvaban sus manos como garras del color de los huesos. Comenzaron a dispersarse para acercarse a nosotros desde todos los ángulos. Estábamos rodeados e íbamos a morir.

Y entonces, tras la explosión de luz de un rayo, toda la escena se transformó, aunque no había cambiado nada, porque los Vulturis aún nos amenazaban, en posición de ataque. Lo que realmente cambió fue el modo en que yo contemplaba la imagen, porque de repente sentí un deseo incontrolable de que lo hicieran, _quería _que cargaran. El pánico se transformó en un ansia de sangre que me hizo encorvarme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rugido enredado entre mis dientes desnudos. Me incorporé de un salto, aún aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y también hacía un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes y el que me corría por el cuello. Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré la cama vacía.

\- ¿Edward? - Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos tropezaron con algo de tacto suave, plano y rígido. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Me llevé la nota conmigo y caminé hacia el interruptor de la luz. En la parte exterior de la nota alguien había escrito a quién estaba dirigida: a la señora Cullen.

_Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si_

_fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré muy pronto. Me he ido al_

_continente de caza. Vuelve a dormirte y estaré de vuelta_

_cuando te despiertes. Te quiero._

Suspiré. Llevábamos allí unas dos semanas, así que debería haber contado ya con que se marchara, pero no había estado pensando en el tiempo, porque aquí parecíamos vivir al margen de él, yendo a la deriva en un estado de perfección.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente. Ahora estaba completamente despierta, aunque el reloj del tocador dijera que era más de la una. Sabía que no podría volverme a dormir tan acalorada y sudorosa como me sentía. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que, si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de ver aquellas figuras negras rondando en mi cabeza.

Me levanté y vagabundeé por la casa a oscuras sin destino definido. Fui encendiendo luces. Me parecía tan grande y desierta sin Edward allí. Tan diferente. Terminé mi paseo en la cocina y decidí que, quizá, lo que necesitaba era comida para consolarme.

Rebusqué por el frigorífico hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pollo frito. El chisporroteo y siseo del pollo en la sartén resultó un sonido hogareño y encantador, que al llenar el silencio me hizo sentir menos nerviosa.

Olía tan bien que comencé a comer directamente de la sartén, quemándome la lengua mientras tanto. Al quinto o sexto bocado, sin embargo, se había enfriado lo suficiente para disfrutarlo y mastiqué más lentamente. ¿Había algo raro en el sabor? Comprobé la carne, y estaba blanca por todas partes, pero me pregunté si estaba bien hecha. Tomé otro bocado de forma experimental y lo mastiqué dos veces. Ay, qué asco, de verdad. Me levanté de un salto para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente el olor del pollo y el aceite frito me revolvió el estómago.

Cogí todo el plato y lo tiré sacudiéndolo sobre la basura, y después abrí las ventanas para dispersar el olor. Una brisa fresca se había levantado en el exterior y era agradable sentirla contra la piel. Me encontré repentinamente agotada, pero no quería volver a la calurosa habitación, así que abrí más ventanas en el cuarto de la televisión y me tumbé en el sofá que había justo delante. Puse otra vez la misma película que habíamos visto el otro día y, en cuanto empezó la alegre canción inicial, me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el sol estaba ya a medio camino del horizonte, pero no fue la luz lo que me despertó. Me sentía envuelta en la frescura de sus brazos, que me estrechaban contra él. Al mismo tiempo un dolor repentino me retorció el estómago, casi como una réplica de lo que se siente cuando encajas un golpe en las tripas.

-Lo siento-murmuraba Edward mientras frotaba su mano helada contra mi frente pegajosa.

-Tanta meticulosidad con todo y no había pensado en que tendrías tanto calor cuando yo me marchara. Haré que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado antes de que me vaya- No me podía concentrar en lo que me decía.

\- ¡Perdona! -jadeé, luchando por liberarme de sus brazos. Él me soltó de forma casi automática.

\- ¿Bella? -Salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano apretándome la boca. Me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me preocupó, al principio, que estuviera conmigo cuando me agaché sobre el váter y vomité violentamente.

\- ¿Bella…? ¿Qué te pasa? - No podía responder todavía. Él me sostenía lleno de ansiedad, apartándome el pelo de la cara, esperando hasta que recuperé de nuevo la respiración.

-Maldito pollo rancio-gemí.

\- ¿Estás bien? -su voz sonaba muy tensa.

-Bien, es sólo que me he intoxicado con la comida. No es necesario que veas esto, vete-repliqué con voz entrecortada. Aunque se lo pide no se fue por lo que después de limpiarme me llevo a la cama.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes ahora? -Lo pensé durante un momento. La náusea se me había pasado tan violentamente como había venido y me sentí como cualquier otra mañana.

-Estoy bastante bien. De hecho, incluso algo hambrienta-Me hizo esperar una hora y beberme un gran vaso de agua antes de freírme unos cuantos huevos. Me encontraba perfectamente normal, aunque un poco cansada después de haberme levantado en mitad de la noche.

Él puso la CNN, ya que habíamos perdido todo contacto con la realidad, tanto que podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial sin que nos hubiéramos enterado, y me acurruqué soñolienta en su regazo.

Me aburría escuchando las noticias y me retorcí para besarle. Justo como por la mañana, un dolor agudo me atravesó el estómago cuando me moví. Me arrastré lejos de él, con la mano apretada con fuerza contra la boca. Me di cuenta de que no llegaría ahora hasta el cuarto de baño, así que me dirigí hacia el fregadero de la cocina. Él me apartó el pelo de nuevo.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a Río, a que te vea un médico-sugirió lleno de ansiedad mientras me limpiaba los labios después. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo. Los médicos significaban agujas.

-Me sentiré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes-Cuando mejoró el sabor de mi boca, rebusqué entre mis cosas el maletín de primeros auxilios que Alice me había preparado, lleno de cosas humanas como vendas, analgésicos y mi objetivo ahora, Pepto-Bismol. Quizá de ese modo se me asentara el estómago y Edward se quedaría más tranquilo.

Pero antes de encontrar el Pepto, hallé algo más que Alice había metido en la maleta. Cogí la pequeña caja azul y me la quedé mirando allí en mi mano, olvidándome de todo lo demás. Entonces comencé a contar en mi cabeza. Una vez. Dos. Y otra vez más.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó y la cajita se me cayó de nuevo dentro de la maleta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has mareado otra vez? -me preguntó Edward a través de la puerta.

-Sí y no-le dije, pero mi voz sonó estrangulada.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor? -inquirió ahora en tono preocupado.

-Va… le- Llegó y evaluó mi postura, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la maleta, y mi expresión en blanco y ausente. Se sentó a mi lado y rápidamente me puso la mano en la frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? -pregunto preocupado.

\- ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos? -le susurré.

-Diecisiete, Bella, ¿qué pasa? -me contestó de forma automática. Volví a contar de nuevo. Alcé un dedo para advertirle que esperara y articulé con los labios los números para mis adentros. Antes me había equivocado con los días, porque llevábamos allí más tiempo de lo que yo creía. Comencé de nuevo.

\- ¡Bella! me estás volviendo loco- susurró en tono de urgencia, Intenté tragar, pero no funcionó. Así que volví a la maleta y rebusqué por todos lados hasta que apareció la cajita azul de nuevo y la levanté en silencio. Se me quedó mirando lleno de confusión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás intentado hacerme creer que esto que te pasa es un simple síndrome premenstrual? -pregunto confundido.

-No, no, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que se me ha retrasado el periodo cinco días-me las apañé para contestar sin sofocarme. La expresión de su rostro continuó impertérrita. Era como si no hubiera hablado.

-No creo que me haya intoxicado-añadí. Él no contestó, se había convertido en una estatua.

-Las pesadillas, el sueño que tenía, los llantos, toda esa hambre… Oh, oh. _Oh-_mascullé, para mí, con voz monótona. La mirada de Edward se había vuelto vidriosa, como si fuera incapaz de verme. La mano se me apoyó en el estómago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo.

\- ¡Oh! -chillé de nuevo. Me puse en pie tambaleándome para salir de entre las manos inmóviles de Edward. No me había quitado los pantaloncitos de seda azul y la camisola que me había puesto para dormir, así que alcé de un tirón la tela y me quedé mirándome fijamente la barriga.

-Imposible-susurré. Aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos, bebés o cualquier cosa relativa a ese mundo, no era ninguna idiota. Había visto suficientes películas y programas de televisión para saber que esto no funcionaba así. Sólo se me había retrasado cinco días. Si de verdad estaba embarazada, mi cuerpo no podría haber registrado aún ese hecho. No podía tener mareos matutinos, y desde luego, no habrían cambiado mis rutinas de alimentación y de sueño. Y aún más claramente, no podía tener un pequeño, pero definido, bulto sobresaliendo entre las caderas.

Giré el torso hacia delante y detrás, examinándolo desde todos los puntos de vista, como si fuera a desaparecer debido al modo en que incidía la luz. Recorrí aquel pequeño bulto casi imperceptible con los dedos, sorprendida por lo duro que se sentía bajo la piel.

-Imposible-repetí otra vez, porque con bulto o sin él, con periodo o sin periodo y desde luego no lo había, porque jamás se me había retrasado ni un solo día en toda mi vida, no había forma posible de que estuviera _embarazada_. La única persona con la que había practicado sexo en toda mi vida era con un vampiro, hablando alto y claro.

Un vampiro que aún estaba paralizado en el suelo sin dar signo alguno de volver a moverse jamás. Así que tenía que haber alguna otra explicación, entonces. Tenía que haber algo que iba mal en mí. Alguna extraña enfermedad sudamericana con los síntomas del embarazo, sólo que acelerados… Y entonces recordé algo, una mañana en la que hice una exploración en Internet que ahora parecía haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

Sentada en el viejo escritorio en mi habitación en casa de Charlie con aquella luz gris mate brillando a través de la ventana y con la vista fija en mi viejísimo ordenador ronroneante, leí con avidez una página web llamada «Vampiros de la A a la Z». Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Jacob Black, intentando distraerme con aquellas leyendas quileute en las que ni siquiera él creía, me había dicho que Edward era un vampiro. Yo había buscado con ansiedad en las primeras entradas del sitio, dedicado al mito de los vampiros en todo el mundo. El _Danag _filipino, el _Estrie _hebreo, el rumano _Varacolaci, _los _Stregoni benefici _italianos, una leyenda que se basaba en realidad en las primeras hazañas de mi nuevo suegro con los Vulturis, aunque en aquel momento yo no sabía nada de eso… Cada vez prestaba menos atención a las historias conforme se volvían menos verosímiles.

Apenas recordaba vagos detalles de las últimas entradas, que parecían principalmente excusas ideadas para explicar cosas como los índices de mortalidad infantil y la infidelidad. «No, cariño, ¡no tengo una aventura! Esa mujer tan sexy que viste salir con disimulo de la casa no era más que un perverso súcubo. ¡Tengo suerte de haber escapado con vida!» Desde luego, con lo que sabía ahora acerca de Tanya y sus hermanas, sospechaba que algunas de esas historietas no habían sido otra cosa más que hechos. Había también algo para las señoras: «¿Cómo me puedes acusar de haberte estado engañando, sólo porque acabas de regresar de un viaje de dos años y estoy embarazada? Fue un íncubo, que me hipnotizó con sus místicos poderes vampíricos…».

Esto formaba parte de la definición de un íncubo, su capacidad para tener hijos con su desafortunada presa. Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida, pero… Pensé en Esme y especialmente en Rosalie. Los vampiros no podían tener hijos. Si eso fuera posible, a estas alturas Rosalie hubiera encontrado la forma. El mito del íncubo no era más que una fábula.

Salvo que… bueno, _había _una diferencia. ¡Claro que Rosalie no podía concebir un hijo!, porque estaba paralizada en el estado en el cual había pasado de humana a inhumana y nada podía cambiar en ella. Y los cuerpos de las mujeres humanas tenían que _cambiar _para tener bebés. En primer lugar, estaba el cambio constante del ciclo mensual, y después las grandes transformaciones necesarias para acomodar un bebé en crecimiento. El cuerpo de Rosalie no podía cambiar.

Pero el mío podía, sí, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo. Toqué el bulto de mi barriga que no había estado allí el día anterior. Y los hombres humanos… bueno, ellos continuaban en el mismo estado desde la pubertad hasta la muerte. Recordé al azar una trivialidad, que había sacado de saber Dios dónde: Charlie Chaplin estaba en los setenta cuando tuvo a su hijo más pequeño. Los hombres no han de soportar dificultades como los años o los ciclos de fertilidad para poder tener hijos. Claro, ¿cómo había nadie de saber si los hombres vampiro podían tener hijos, cuando sus compañeras no podían? ¿Qué vampiro en este mundo tendría el autocontrol necesario para probar esa teoría con una mujer humana? ¿O la inclinación a hacerlo? Sólo se me ocurría el nombre de uno.

La mitad de mi cabeza estaba intentando organizar hechos, recuerdos y compaginarlos con las especulaciones, mientras que la otra mitad, la que controlaba la capacidad de mover mi cuerpo, estaba tan aturdida que no era capaz de desempeñar ni la operación más sencilla. No podía mover los labios para hablar, aunque quería pedirle a Edward que me explicara _por_ _favor _lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba regresar adonde él estaba sentado, tocarlo, pero mi cuerpo no seguía mis instrucciones. Sólo podía mirar a mis ojos atónitos en el espejo, mientras mis dedos apretaban con cuidado la pequeña hinchazón de mi vientre. Y entonces, como había sucedido en la vivida pesadilla que había padecido la noche anterior, la escena se transformó de repente. Lo que veía en el espejo tenía un aspecto del todo diferente, aunque en realidad _nada _era diferente.

Lo que cambió todo fue sólo un suave y pequeño golpecito que chocó contra mi mano, desde dentro de mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, el móvil de Edward sonó un tono agudo y exigente.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Sonó una y otra vez. Intenté dejar de escucharlo mientras presionaba los dedos contra mi barriga, esperando. En el espejo la expresión de mi rostro ya no era de perplejidad, sino expectante. Apenas noté las lágrimas silenciosas y extrañas que comenzaron a manar de mis ojos, y a correr por mis mejillas.

El teléfono siguió sonando. Deseaba que Edward contestara de una vez, porque yo estaba ensimismada en el momento que estaba viviendo, quizá el más importante de mi vida.

Al final el fastidio pudo con todo lo demás. Me arrodillé al lado de Edward y noté que lo hacía con más cuidado, mil veces más consciente del modo en que percibía mis movimientos; rebusqué por sus bolsillos hasta que encontré el teléfono. Casi esperé que me lo arrancara de las manos para contestar él mismo, pero continuaba perfectamente inmóvil. Reconocí el número y pude adivinar con facilidad por qué estaba llamando.

-Hola, Alice-le dije. Mi voz no había mejorado mucho, así que me aclaré la garganta.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? -dijo apresurada y preocupada.

-Ah, sí. Mmm. ¿Está Carlisle ahí? -pregunte nerviosa.

-Sí, aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema? -yo solo seguía tratando de calmar mis nervios sin saber que decir.

-No, no estoy al cien por cien… segura…-tartamudee nerviosa.

\- ¿Está bien Edward? -me preguntó recelosa. Oí cómo llamaba a Carlisle apartándose del teléfono y luego siguió inquiriendo de forma exigente, «¿por qué no ha cogido el teléfono?» aun antes de que pudiera contestar su primera pregunta.

-No estoy segura-dije un poco más relajada.

\- ¿Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Sólo he visto…-no comprendo nada, me siento perdida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has visto? -se hizo un silencio.

-Ya ha llegado Carlisle-repuso al fin.

Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado agua helada en las venas. Si Alice hubiera tenido una visión mía con un niño de ojos verdes y rostro de ángel en los brazos, me habría preguntado algo al respecto, ¿no? Mientras esperaba, en el segundo que le llevó a Carlisle hablar, la visión que había imaginado para Alice bailoteó detrás de mis párpados. Un diminuto y bello bebé, incluso más bello aún que el niño de mis sueños, un diminuto Edward en mis brazos. Una cierta calidez me inundó las venas, alejando la frialdad.

-Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-Yo…-no sabía qué contestarle. ¿Se reiría él de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, pensaría que estaba loca? ¿Era sólo que estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños en color?

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden entrar los vampiros en estado de _shock? -_pregunte al ver a mi esposo aun sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Está herido? -la voz de Carlisle sonó repentinamente urgente.

-No, no, sólo… es efecto de la sorpresa-le asegure.

-No lo entiendo, Bella-dijo confundido.

-Creo… bueno, creo que… quizás… es que yo podría estar… Tal vez esté embarazada-inhalé profundamente. Como para reforzar mi afirmación, sentí otro golpecito en el abdomen. Mi mano voló hacia allí. Después de una larga pausa, el entrenamiento médico de Carlisle entró en acción.

\- ¿Cuándo fue el primer día de tu último ciclo menstrual? -pregunto serio.

-Dieciséis días-había hecho los cálculos mentales matemáticos las veces suficientes para poder contestar con certeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -suspire para relajarme.

-Extraña-le conté, pero la voz se me quebró y otro hilo de lágrimas comenzó a descender por mis mejillas.

-Esto te va a sonar como una locura… Mira, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto. Quizás es que me he vuelto loca. Pero tengo sueños muy raros y tengo hambre a todas horas, y no quiero más que llorar, y vomitar y… y… te juro que algo se me ha _movido_ justo ahora en el interior del cuerpo- La cabeza de Edward se alzó de repente. Suspiré aliviada. Edward extendió la mano para que le diera el teléfono, con el rostro pálido y endurecido.

-Mmm, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo-repuse sintiéndome aliviada al verlo reaccionar.

-Dile que se ponga-contestó Carlisle con voz contenida. No estaba segura del todo de que Edward pudiera hablar, pero le entregué el móvil. Lo apretó contra su oreja.

\- ¿Eso es posible? -susurró él. Escuchó durante un largo rato, mirando de forma inexpresiva hacia la nada.

\- ¿Y Bella? -preguntó y me envolvió con su brazo mientras hablaba, apretándome contra su costado. Escuchó durante lo que pareció un rato muy largo y después dijo:

-Sí, sí, lo haré-Apartó el móvil de su oído y presionó el botón de apagado. Sin detenerse marcó un número nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle? -le pregunté con impaciencia. Edward respondió con voz inanimada.

-Cree que estás embarazada. Las palabras enviaron un cálido estremecimiento a través de mi columna. Aquel pequeño «pateador» se removió en mi interior.

\- ¿A quién estás llamando ahora? -inquirí mientras volvía a ponerse el teléfono en el oído.

-Al aeropuerto, volvemos a casa- Edward estuvo al teléfono durante más de una hora sin parar. Supuse que estaría arreglando nuestro vuelo de regreso, pero no podía estar segura porque no hablaba en inglés. Sonaba como si estuviera discutiendo, habló entre dientes durante un buen rato. Mientras discutía, iba haciendo las maletas. Revoloteaba por la habitación como un tornado furioso, pero dejando orden en vez de destrucción a su paso. Arrojó un puñado de ropas mías sobre la cama sin mirarlas, así que supuse que era hora de vestirme. Él continuaba en plena controversia mientras yo me cambiaba, gesticulando con movimientos repentinos y agitados. Cuando ya no pude soportar más la violenta energía que irradiaba, abandoné la habitación en silencio.

Su concentración maníaca hacía que me estuviera mareando, no como con aquellas nauseas matutinas, sino de una forma más desagradable. Esperaría en cualquier lugar a que se le pasara ese humor. No podía hablar con ese concentrado y helado Edward que, la verdad me asustaba un poco. Una vez más, terminé en la cocina. Había un paquete de galletitas saladas en el armario. Comencé a masticarlas de forma ausente, mirando por la ventana hacia la arena, las rocas, los árboles y el océano, que todavía relucían bajo el sol. Alguien me dio una ligera patadita.

-Ya lo sé, yo tampoco me quiero ir-comenté, me quedé mirando por la ventana durante un momento, pero el «pateador» no contestó.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que va mal? -murmure. Era del todo sorprendente, incluso hasta el punto de dejarme atónita. Pero, _¿malo?_ No. ¿Entonces por qué estaba Edward tan furioso? Él era quien en realidad había estado más que dispuesto a una boda de penalti. Intenté razonarlo. Quizá no era tan raro que Edward quisiera que nos fuéramos a casa derechos. Seguramente deseaba que Carlisle comprobara y se asegurara de que mi suposición era cierta, aunque en realidad, a estas alturas a mí no me quedaba ninguna duda.

Probablemente, lo que querrían estudiar también era por qué estaba ya _tan _embarazada, con el bulto, las pataditas y todo lo demás. Eso no era normal. Una vez que me puse a pensar en ello, estuve segura de comprenderlo. Debía de estar inquieto por el bebé, aunque aún no le había dado ningún ataque de esos suyos de preocupación. Mi cerebro trabajaba de un modo más lento que el suyo, porque todavía estaba prendido en la maravilla de la imagen que había conjurado antes: el niño diminuto con los ojos de Edward, verdes como los había tenido cuando era humano, acurrucado feliz y hermoso en mis brazos. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo rostro de Edward, sin ninguna interferencia del mío. Resultaba divertido ver lo decisiva y enteramente necesaria que se había vuelto esta visión.

Ese primer toque ligero había cambiado todo mi mundo. Donde antes sólo había habido una cosa sin la que no podía vivir, ahora había dos. No era como si me hubiera dividido entre los dos, no era que hubiera repartido mi amor. Era más como si mi corazón hubiera crecido, se hubiera hinchado al doble de su tamaño, y hubiera llenado ya todo ese espacio extra. Un cambio vertiginoso.

Antes tampoco había comprendido el dolor y el resentimiento de Rosalie. Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma en el papel de madre y jamás lo había deseado. No había querido engatusar a Edward diciéndole que no me preocupaba el no poder tener hijos con él, la verdad era que ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Los niños, en abstracto, jamás me habían atraído. Me parecían criaturas chillonas, siempre chorreando alguna porquería, y además nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ellas. Cuando soñaba en que Renée me trajera algún hermanito, siempre me imaginaba un hermano mayor, alguien que me cuidara, y no al revés.

Pero este niño, el hijo de Edward, era una historia completamente distinta. Le quería como quería aire para respirar. No como una elección, sino como una necesidad. Quizá todo se debía a que siempre había tenido muy poca imaginación. Quizá también ése era el motivo por el que me había resultado imposible imaginar que me gustaría estar casada hasta que lo estuve, y quizá también por eso había sido incapaz de ver que quería un bebé hasta que estuvo en camino… Mientras ponía la mano en mi barriga, esperando la siguiente patada, las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Bella? - Me volví, algo recelosa debido al tono de su voz. Era demasiado frío, demasiado cauteloso y la expresión de su rostro acompañaba a la voz, vacía e inexpresiva. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- ¡Bella! -cruzó la habitación como un rayo y puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro.

\- ¿te duele algo? -se miraba preocupado

-No, no…- Me estrechó contra su pecho.

-No tengas miedo, llegaremos a casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien, Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos y nos haremos cargo de esto y tú estarás bien, muy bien-dijo serio.

\- ¿Hacernos cargo de esto? ¿A qué te refieres? -dije mirándolo confundida, se apartó y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Vamos a sacar a esa cosa de ahí antes de que pueda herirte. No te asustes. No dejaré que te haga daño-cada palabra que dice es como un golpe para mí.

\- ¿Esa «cosa»? -pregunté con un jadeo. Apartó la mirada apresuradamente de mí, y la dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Se me olvidó que Gustavo venía hoy. Me desharé de él y volveré-y salió disparado de la habitación. Me agarré a la encimera en busca de apoyo porque tenía las rodillas temblonas. Edward había llamado «cosa» a mi pequeño «pateador». Y decía que Carlisle me lo sacaría.

-No-susurré. Me había equivocado, a él no le preocupaba el bebé en absoluto, porque quería hacerle _daño. _Aquella hermosa imagen de mi mente cambió de pronto convirtiéndose en algo sombrío. Mi pequeño bebé lloraba y mis débiles brazos no bastaban para protegerle…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de razonar con ellos? ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo conseguía? ¿Explicaría esto el extraño silencio de Alice al teléfono? ¿Era eso lo que ella había visto, que Edward y Carlisle mataban a mi pálido y perfecto bebé antes de que pudiera vivir?

-No-susurré de nuevo, con la voz más firme. Eso no podía ser. Yo no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿Adónde vas? —su voz era un susurro lleno de dolor.

-A lavarme otra vez los dientes-murmure aun impactada por cómo se están dando las cosas.

-Ya he guardado tus cosas en la maleta, te lo traeré-Caminó delante de mí en dirección al dormitorio.

\- ¿Nos marchamos pronto? -le pregunté a sus espaldas.

-En cuanto estés lista- Esperó a que terminara para guardar de nuevo mi cepillo de dientes, caminando lentamente alrededor de la habitación, y se lo di en cuanto acabé.

-Llevaré el equipaje a la lancha- lo mire sintiéndome impotente sin saber cómo proteger a mi bebe.

-Edward…- Él se volvió.

\- ¿Sí? - Yo dudé, intentando encontrar alguna excusa para poder quedarme unos segundos a solas.

\- ¿Te importaría… que nos lleváramos algo de comida? Ya sabes, por si me entra hambre otra vez-murmure bajo un plan está trazándose en mi mente, solo ella puede ayudarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes por nada. Llegaremos al lado de Carlisle en unas cuantas horas, la verdad, y pronto todo habrá terminado-replicó, con los ojos repentinamente dulces, yo asentí con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz. Él se volvió y salió de la habitación, con una maleta enorme en cada mano. Me giré y salí disparada hacia el teléfono que él se había dejado en la encimera. Era muy raro que a Edward se le olvidara algo, como que Gustavo estaba a punto de llegar, o el móvil que se había dejado allí. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas era él mismo. Lo abrí y busqué entre los números de la agenda. Me alegró que tuviera los sonidos apagados porque temía que pudiera pillarme. ¿Estaría aún en la lancha o ya de vuelta? ¿Me escucharía desde la cocina si hablaba entre susurros? Encontré el número que quería, uno que no había usado nunca antes en mi vida. Presioné el botón de llamada y crucé los dedos.

\- ¿Diga? -contestó la voz que sonaba como campanillas de viento doradas.

\- ¿Rosalie? Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme-murmuré esperanzada.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Seguro Bella y Edward, ya deben de estar en su casa, íbamos a ir a verlos, pero hemos tenido contratiempos, nuestros bebes cumplen un año, por lo que se lo celebraríamos a lo grande, invitamos a todos nuestros conocidos, Nicolás Flamel y su esposa se encontraban presente, el director y nuestros compañeros de trabajo, amigos que hicimos y que aún están vivos.

La fiesta la haríamos en la Mansión Malfoy, lamentablemente no pudimos invitar a los Cullen, ni siquiera saben que tenemos a estas dos hermosuras, queremos que sea una sorpresa y que mejor sorpresa que llevándolos a Forks, además de que sería peligroso que ellos se acercaran a los magos, estos se darían cuentan de que son vampiros, de los frios y los matarían sin dudarlo. Ya estamos gastando mucha magia con Alistair, para ocultar todos sus rasgos, los tres tuvimos que aplicar nuestra magia en él, ahora parece una persona viva, al igual que con los Cullen le dimos un anillo, pero este no sería suficiente para engañar a un mago. Por eso el que tengamos que usar casi toda nuestra magia, pero como tío de nuestros bebes, él debe de estar presente, hace tres meses, se acostumbró a estar rodeado de personas y puede entablar una conversación sin mucho esfuerzo.

El jardín está decorado elegante para esta importante ocasión, mesas con hermosos manteles de seda blanco, pilares con esculturas de serpiente y leones en ellos, entrelazados como uno mismo, había esculturas de hielo que eran la viva imagen de nuestros bebes, fuentes de chocolate, en medio de cada mesa hay hermosas hadas lanzando flores, bailando y dando dulces a los niños. Pegasos e hipogrifos eran el entretenimiento principal, los niños montaban sobre ellos en compañía de un adulto.

Contábamos con una mesa de dulces, como me gusta llamarla, bombones, grageas de todos los sabores, bolas de chocolate, Pirulies con sabor a sangre, debo decir que son los favoritos de Alistair, dice que es una buena forma de calmar su ansiedad, más cuando tiene hambre, pensamos llevarles a los Cullen, aunque no sabemos si les guste, están hecho de sangre artificial por lo que no pueden decir que son de personas. Ranas de chocolates, tarros de cucarachas, gracias a Merlín y no son reales bueno parecen cucarachas, pero son unos dulces realmente deliciosos, recuerdo que la primera vez casi vomito cuando Draco se comió uno a propósito sabiendo que yo no los conocía, casi quede traumado.

Droobles, caramelos que estallan, Meigas fritas, debido a estos muchos niños se encuentran levitando, gracias a los escudos ninguno de ellos corre peligro, babosas de gelatina, en fin, tantos dulces que dejaran a estos niños imperativos por meses.

Algo que nos preocupó y mucho es que nuestros bebes, tuvieran sed de sangre de forma salvaje, gracias a Merlín, su lado mágico es más fuerte, son igual que nosotros comen, beben y duermen, como niños normales, su crecimiento también es normal. Están verdaderamente sanos.

Tenemos un área de juego, en ella está el estadio de quidditch, carrera de escobas, competencias padre e hijos, esto último fue idea de Luna por supuesto. Lo que hacía que el lugar se viera maravilloso, son miles de rosas de todos los colores que rodeaban el área donde se encontraba todo, Draco pensó que se vería increíble y mágico.

Hemos decidido visitar a los Cullen dentro de cuatro meses, íbamos a ir antes pero lamentablemente tuvimos contratiempo, me pregunto qué tan diferente son las cosas después de casi dos años.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos si hay alguno, como se abran dado cuenta, cambie el tiempo para mi conveniencia, dentro de poco nace Nessie, no sé si me equivoque en el cálculo con respecto al tiempo espero que no, pero si lo hice ustedes saben a lo que quiero llegar, los bebes de Harry y Draco tienen un año cuando Bella y Edward regresan de su Luna de miel.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus consejos pero para no dejarlas mas en la espera segui el consejo de Lucy Dei y me fui con copy/paste por lo que aqui tienen la actualizacion.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	14. Chapter 14 Reneesme y Vulturi

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Reneesme y Vulturi**

**Pov Jacob**

Desde que Bella se casó con ese maldito chupasangre mi vida ha sido un suplicio, pensé que me quería, es lo que ella dijo, pero al parecer prefiere al frio antes que, a mí, la odio por eso.

Me encuentro en mi casa de nuevo, después de alejarme un tiempo, alejarme me ayudo a relajarme y olvidar por un tiempo que mi vida es un asco, otra cosa que odio es la imprimación, según lo mitos es algo esporádicos, tanto amor a primera vista me da asco, ahora me vengo a enterar que Paul se imprimo de mi hermana, cuando ella vino de visita, tener a este idiota las veinticuatro horas del día en mi casa es realmente molesto. Cuando ella regreso mi única preocupación era que se enterara de mi secreto, claro que eso ahora no importa.

Estaba hablando con Quil, mientras veía a la pequeña Claire jugar, cuando oímos el aullido de Sam llamándonos, me adelante mientras el dejaba a la niña con Sue.

Derrapé para frenar en cuanto llegué al bosque cerrado, libre de carreteras y de casas, para quitarme los pantalones. Los lie con movimientos rápidos y prácticos y los até a mi tobillo con un cordel de cuero. Comencé a transformarme incluso mientras terminaba los nudos. Una oleada de fuego me recorrió la columna, provocándome espasmos en brazos y piernas. La metamorfosis sucedió en un instante. La quemazón fluyó por todo mi cuerpo y yo sentí esa llama que hacía de mí algo más.

Puse más fuerza en cada una de mis pesadas patas al pisar el suelo cubierto por la tupida vegetación y enderecé el lomo todo lo posible. El cambio de fase estaba chupado cuando me hallaba tan centrado como en ese momento. El mal genio ya no me daba problemas y nada me sacaba de quicio, a menos que a alguien se le ocurriera mentarlo, claro.

Recordé la broma de mal gusto de la boda durante medio segundo. La furia me dominó de tal modo que el cuerpo se me descontroló. La rabia hizo mella en mí y sufrí convulsiones y fiebre alta. Pero no logré transformarme y matar al monstruo que se hallaba a pocos metros de mí.

Había resultado de lo más confuso. Me moría de ganas de matarle, pero temía herirle a ella, y ya puestos, también a mis amigos. Luego, cuando al fin fui capaz de transformarme, llegó la orden del jefe de la manada. El edicto del líder. Habría matado allí mismo al asesino si aquella noche no hubiera estado Sam, si únicamente hubieran aparecido Quil y Embry…

Me fastidió cuando Sam hizo prevalecer la ley de ese modo. Odiaba la sensación de no tener elección, de estar obligado a obedecer. En ese momento, fui consciente de que ya tenía audiencia. No estaba solo en mis pensamientos.

"_Siempre a tu bola", _pensó Leah.

"_Sí, pero no hay doblez en ello, Leah," _repliqué.

"_Déjenlo, niños" _nos ordenó Sam. Permanecimos en silencio. Noté la reacción molesta de Leah ante la palabra «niños». Andaba tan quisquillosa como de costumbre. Sam optó por fingir que no se daba cuenta.

"_¿Dónde están Quil y Jared?"_

"_Quil tiene a Claire. La va a llevar a casa de los Clearwater"._

"_Bien. Sue se hará cargo de ella."_

"_Jared iba de camino a la de Kim", _informó Embry.

"_Existen muchas posibilidades de que no te haya oído". _Un sordo gruñido de queja recorrió la manada. También yo me quejé.

Cuando al fin Jared se dignase a aparecer, seguiría todavía con la mente puesta en Kim, y a ninguno nos apetecía una repetición de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Sam se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y soltó otro alarido que rasgó el aire. Era una señal, y también una orden. La manada se había reunido a escasos kilómetros de mi posición. Corrí a grandes zancadas por el tupido bosque en dirección hacia ella. Leah, Embry y Paul también se esforzaban por llegar cuanto antes. Leah estaba tan cerca que iba a oír sus pasos de un momento a otro. Continuamos nuestro avance en paralelo, pero evitamos correr juntos.

"_Bueno, no vamos a estar esperándole todo el día. Deberá darnos alcance luego."_

"_¿Qué pasa?," _quiso saber Paul.

"_Hemos de hablar. Ha ocurrido algo"._

Sentí una vacilación en los pensamientos de Sam respecto a mí, y no sólo en él, también en los de Seth, los de Collin y también en los de Brady. Los chavales nuevos, Collin y Brady, habían ido de patrulla con Sam ese mismo día, por lo que debían de estar al tanto de cuanto él supiera. No sabía por qué Seth ya se encontraba ahí, y estaba en el ajo. No era su turno.

"_Diles lo que has oído, Seth". _Apreté el paso, deseando estar ahí presente. Escuché cómo Leahaceleraba su carrera. A ella le reventaba que la dejaran atrás, pues noreivindicaba otro mérito que el de ser el miembro más rápido de la manada.

"_Iguala esto, tarado", _siseó; y entonces echó a correr de verdad. Hundí las uñas en la arcilla y me propulsé hacia delante. Sam no parecía estar de humor para soportar nuestras majaderías de costumbre.

"_Jake, Leah, eh, paren un poquito". _Ninguno de los dos aminoramos el gruñó, pero lo dejó correr.

"_¿Seth?"_

"_Charlie ha estado telefoneando a casa hasta que ha encontrado a Billy"._

"_Sí, yo hablé con él", _añadió Paul.

El júbilo corrió por mis venas cuando escuché mencionar el nombre de Charlie. Ya estaba. La espera había terminado. Corrí todavía más deprisa, obligándome a respirar, a pesar de que me noté súbitamente sin resuello. ¿Cuál de las posibles historias iba a ser?

"_El jefe de policía estaba fuera de sus cabales. Supongo que Edward y Bella llegaron a casa la semana pasada, y…" _El movimiento de mi pecho se ralentizó.Ella estaba viva, o al menos no estaba ahora no me había dado cuenta de la diferencia que aquello podíasignificar para mí. Comprendí que, durante todo aquel tiempo, la habíadado por muerta. Vi que nunca había creído que Edward la trajera de vueltacon vida, pero eso no debería haberme importado, porque sabía qué iba asuceder a continuación.

"_Sí, y ahora vienen las malas noticias. Charlie habló con ella y tenía muy mala voz. Bella le dijo que se encontraba muy enferma; luego se puso Carlisle y le explicó que la joven había contraído en Sudamérica una enfermedad de lo más extraño, y que se hallaba en cuarentena. Charlie se puso como un energúmeno cuando le advirtió que ni siquiera él podía verla. Insistió en que quería verla sin importarle la posibilidad de contagiarse, pero Carlisle no dio su brazo a torcer: nada de visitas. Le explicó a Charlie que el caso era grave, pero que estaba haciendo cuanto estaba en su mano. Charlie se lo ha estado guardando durante días, y sólo al final ha llamado a Billy. Le ha dicho que hoy tenía peor voz"._

Se hizo un profundo silencio en nuestras mentes cuando Seth hubo concluido. Todos comprendimos. Así que Bella iba a morir a causa de esa enfermedad, al menos hasta donde sabía Charlie. ¿Le dejarían ver el cadáver de tez nívea, perfectamente inmóvil y sin respirar? No le permitirían tocar el cadáver a fin de que no pudiera apreciar la dureza de los músculos. Los vampiros iban a tener que esperar hasta que ella fuera capaz de refrenarse y no matar ni a Charlie ni a los demás asistentes al funeral. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía ser necesario? ¿La enterrarían? ¿Saldría ella por sus propios medios o la sacarían del ataúd los propios chupasangres?

El resto de los lobos respondieron con un silencio sepulcral a mis especulaciones. Yo era capaz de ahondar en este tema mucho más que cualquier otro. Leah y yo entramos en el calvero prácticamente a la vez, aunque ella estaba segura de haberme ganado por medio hocico. La loba se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros junto a su hermano mientras que yo me dirigía a ocupar mi lugar a la derecha de Sam. Paul se giró a fin de hacerme espacio en mi sitio.

"_He vuelto a ganar", _pensó Leah, pero apenas la oí… pues me preguntaba por qué era el único que estaba preparado sobre las cuatro patas. Tenía erizada la pelambrera de los hombros a causa de la impaciencia.

"_Bueno, ¿y a qué estamos esperando?", _inquirí. Nadie dijo nada, pero noté el zumbido de su vacilación.

"_Oh, vamos, venga, ¡han roto el tratado!"_

"_No tenemos prueba alguna, quizás esté enferma de verdad…"_

"_¡Por favor!"_

"_Vale, de acuerdo, la evidencia es circunstancial, y muy probable, pero aun así… Jacob…" _El pensamiento de Sam se ralentizó y vaciló.

"_¿Estás seguro de que es éste tu deseo? ¿Es lo correcto de veras? Todos sabemos que ése era el empeño de Bella." _

"_El tratado no hacía mención alguna a las preferencias de la víctima, Sam."_

"_¿Es una víctima de verdad? ¿Tú la consideras como tal?"_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_No son nuestros enemigos, Jake," _terció Seth.

"_¡Cierra la boca, niño! Que sientas una adoración enfermiza por esa sanguijuela, como si fuera un héroe, no cambia la ley. Son nuestros adversarios. Están en nuestro territorio. Acabemos con ellos. Me toca un pie si hace tiempo te lo pasaste bien luchando junto a él."_

"_Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer cuando Bella luche a su lado, Jacob? ¿Eh…?," _inquirió Seth.

"_Ya no será Bella."_ Pensé con dolor.

"_¿Y vas a ser tú quien acabe con ella?" _Di un respingo. Fui incapaz de evitarlo.

"_No, no vas a ser tú, ¿a qué no? ¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Vas a guardarle rencor eterno a quien quiera que lo haga?" _

"_Yo no voy a…"_ pero ni yo mismo estaba seguro de eso.

"_Claro, seguro que no… No estás preparado para esta lucha, Jacob." _El instinto me superó y me agazapé, listo para dar un brinco sin dejar degruñir al lobo de carnes magras y pelaje color arena que me aguardaba alotro lado del círculo.

"_¡Jacob!," _me conminó Sam.

"_Seth, anda, cierra la boquita un rato". _El interpelado asintió con su enorme cabeza lobuna.

"_Maldita sea, ¿qué me he perdido?", _pensó Quil, que venía corriendo a toda prisa al lugar de la reunión.

"_He oído algo del telefonazo de Charlie…"_

"_Estábamos a punto de marcharnos", _le contesté.

"_¿Por qué no te pasas por la casa de Kim y traes a Jared del cuello? Vamos a necesitar el concurso de todos"._

"_Ven aquí sin desviarte, Quil," _ordenó Sam.

"_Todavía no hemos decidido nada." _Gruñí.

"_Jacob, he de pensar qué conviene más a la manada. Debo elegir el mejor curso posible para la protección de todos. Los tiempos han cambiado desde que los ancestros sellaron el acuerdo, y la verdad, no creo que los Cullen vayan a hacernos daño alguno. Además, también estamos seguros de que no van a quedarse por aquí mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que se larguen una vez que hayan contado su historia, y entonces, nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad."_

"_¿Normalidad?"_

"_Ellos se defenderán si los atacamos, Jacob"._

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_

"_¿Estás preparado para perder a un hermano? _Hizo una pausa.

"_¿Y a una hermana?", _añadió como un pensamiento que acababa de ocurrírsele.

"_No temo a la muerte."_

"_Me consta, Jacob. Lo único que pongo en tela de juicio es la validez de tu criterio en este asunto". _Miré fijamente los ojos negros de Sam.

"_¿Pretendes honrar el tratado de nuestros padres o no?"_

"_Honro a la manada. Hago lo mejor para ella."_

"_Cobarde." _Se le tensaron los músculos del hocico y me enseñó los dientes.

"_Ya basta, Jacob. Esto te sobrepasa." _El tono de la voz mental de Sam cambio para adoptar un extraño timbre conminatorio imposible de desobedecer. La voz del Alfa, el cabecilla de la manada. Buscó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los lobos dispuestos en círculo.

"_La manada no va a_ _atacar a los Cullen sin provocación previa. El espíritu del tratado persiste, ya que no suponen daño alguno para nuestro pueblo ni para la gente de Forks."_

"_Bella Swan ha efectuado una elección consciente y estaba informada. No vamos a castigar a nuestros antiguos aliados por culpa de esa preferencia"._ Sé que tiene algo de razón, pero no lo acepto.

"_Escucha, escucha eso," _pensó Seth con entusiasmo.

"_Creo haberte dicho que te calles, Seth."_

"_Oh. Perdona, Sam."_

"_¿Adónde te crees que vas, Jacob?" _Abandoné el círculo en dirección levanté a fin de poder darle la espalda.

"_Voy a despedirme de mi padre. Al parecer, no tiene sentido que siga pudriéndome aquí por más tiempo."_

"_Ay, Jake… ¡No lo hagas otra vez!"_

"_Cállate, Seth," _pensaron varias voces al unísono.

"_No queremos que te marches," _me dijo Sam, dulcificando el tono anterior.

"_Doblega mi voluntad para evitar mi marcha, Sam. Conviérteme en un esclavo"._

"_Sabes que no voy a hacerlo"._

"_En tal caso, no queda nada más que decir." _Me alejé de ellos a la carrera, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no pensaren mi siguiente movimiento. En vez de eso, me concentré en los recuerdosde mis meses lobunos, cuando abandoné tanto el lado humano que fui máslobo que hombre: vivir el momento, comer en caso de tener apetito, dormircuando estaba fatigado, beber cuando me azuzaba la sed, y correr, correr porcorrer. Deseos simples y respuestas sencillas a estímulos simples.

El dolor seadministra mejor cuando uno habita en formas elementales. El calvario delhambre. El suplicio de pisar el hielo con las patas. El daño infligido por unasgarras cuando la presa conserva las fuerzas intactas. Cada dolor tenía unarespuesta simple, una acción clara para poner fin al que ver con la forma mantener en privado mis pensamientos, por lo cual adopté laforma de hombre en cuanto estuve lo bastante cerca de mi casa como parallegar a ella de una é los pantalones y me los enfundé. Luego, eché a correr hacia eledificio.

Lo había logrado. Había ocultado mis pensamientos y ahora era demasiado tarde para que Sam pudiera detenerme, pues ya no le resultaba posible escucharme. Sam había formulado una regla muy clara: la manada no iba a atacar a los Cullen. De acuerdo. Sin embargo, no había dicho nada en contra de una actuación en solitario. No, la manada no iba a realizar ataque alguno ese día. Pero yo sí. Odio que todos quieran dejarlos ir cuando han roto el tratado, Sam, la manada, mi padre. Cuando llegué lo que encontré no es lo que esperaba.

-Hola, Jacob ¿Cómo estás? -saludó con más calma de la que yo había esperado. Tomé algo de aliento por la boca, ya que por la abertura de la puerta entreabierta se filtraba una pestilencia abrumadora. Miré a bella acostada, estaba pálida y muy delgada, su aspecto es enfermizo, pero algo hizo que me paralizara y abriera los ojos horrorizados, su vientre estaba Tiene el vientre abultado y el torso se le había redondeado de un modo anómalo y enfermizo.

Se remarcaba sobre la sudadera de color gris gastado que le estaba muy ancha a la altura de brazos y hombros. El resto de la anatomía de la enferma parecía la más chupada, daba la impresión de que el abombamiento hubiera crecido gracias a la sustancia que le había extraído a ella. Necesité unos momentos antes de comprender en qué parte se había producido la deformidad. No me percaté hasta que la vi recorrer los brazos alrededor del vientre hinchado con toda ternura. Arriba y abajo. Como si lo estuviera acunando. Está embarazada, y segun se ve a punto de parir.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Las semanas pasaron rapidamente, estamos en Paris, tenemos que resolver unos asuntos de nuestras empresas de último momento, por lo que eso retraso nuestro viaje a Forks.

-Papi-murmuro una pequeña voz, al bajar la mirada, me topé con mi hermosa Ella, quien me miraba con los ojos soñolientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermosura? -susurre con dulzura.

-Hambe-a pesar de tener tan solo un año y dos meses, mi princesa puede pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, aunque no muy bien. La cargue y llame a un elfo para que me trajera su leche.

\- ¿Tu hermano? -pregunte mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás, estoy seguro que alguno de los elfos le ayudo a bajar, estos hacían cualquier cosa que mis tesoros pedían.

-Papa-besé su cabeza y le di la leche que le elfo me entrego, al instante se durmió, cuando se la acabo subí para acostarla en su cuarto, decidimos que ambos compartirían por lo hasta que tengan la edad adecuada.

-Hola amor, sabía que estaba contigo-dijo Draco acostando a nuestro pequeño Altaír, hice lo mismo con Elladora.

-Es una traviesa- tome la mano de Draco y lo lleve a nuestra habitación, Alistair ya vive con nosotros, le tomo tres meses a Luna convencerlo, incluso ya está planeando su boda, ambos están feliz, Luna piensa que debido a que los Cullen no pudieron estar en el cumpleaños de los gemelos, al menos deberán estar presente en su boda. Ahora se siente feliz, nos considera su familia tal y como nosotros a él.

-Cuanto tiempo crees que nos tome acabar con los pendientes-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Tal vez dos semanas-murmuro casi ronroneando cuando empecé acariciar su cabello.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la empresa-dije halando hacia nuestro cuarto.

Al día siguiente, Draco se fue a la sede de una de nuestras empresas, era de tecnología, somos los accionistas mayoritarios de Apple, contamos con el 80%.

-Harry, aquí traigo a estos pequeños traviesos, estaban en el jardín, comiéndose las fresas-dijo Alistair.

-Gracias, como estoy firmando estos documentos, aprovecharon eso para escabullirse-los mire y ambos están llenos de jugo de fresas. Llamé a un elfo para que me trajera ropa y me puse a cambiarlos.

-Luna ya te conto que dentro de unos días nos vamos a Forks-Alistair está cambiando a Ella.

-Sí, fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarme que conocen a Carlisle-murmuro con una sonrisa.

-No hemos sabido de ellos en un tiempo, pero con las clases, los niños, y las empresas nos hemos liados-suspire cansado.

-No creo que se los reprochen, si pasa algo ellos saben cómo comunicarse con ustedes-asentí dándole la razón.

\- ¿Cómo te va con tus estudios? -pregunte con curiosidad, Luna le dijo que sería bueno que aprendiera y conociera todo sobre este tiempo, que se mezclara, por lo que hace cinco meses que estudia, todo lo relacionado con la tecnología, ciencia e ingeniería avanzada, tuvimos que falsificar sus papeles, documento de conducir, y todo lo que una persona normal tiene, por lo que aparece como graduado, Luna fue quien se encargó de enseñarle, para que no se atrasara, con ayuda de un hechizo el aprendió mucho más rápido. Ahora es el encargado de los asuntos de Apple.

-Me va bien, me gusta mucho, a decir verdad-dijo emocionado, recuerdo que estaba reacio de estudiar lo que Luna le sugirió, pero cuando tuvo la primera clase quedo fascinado, al punto que acabo el primer curso en un mes, ahora ya va por el cuarto y está pensando agarrar una maestría, es un chico muy inteligente.

-Me alegro, ¿Ya no te afecta estar cerca de los humanos? -al comienzo era imposible para él, pero Luna estaba decidida a incorporarlo a la sociedad, por lo que íbamos los cuatros: al cine, restaurante, clubes e inclusive fuimos dos meses a la escuela, al comienzo fue difícil, el perdía el control muchas veces, gracias a Merlín nunca mordió a nadie, y si le daba hambre se comía sus dulces preferidos, pirulies con sabor a sangre. Ahora puede estar rodeado de humanos sin el frenesí de querer morderlos, pero nos gusta estar pendiente, para evitar cualquier desgracia.

-Ya puedo controlarme, si las paletas no son suficiente simplemente me salgo de clase y vengo a beber aquí-asentí y sonreí al ver la felicidad y tranquilidad en sus ojos, nada comparado al hombre paranoico e histérico que vimos la primera vez.

La semana paso rápido, lamentablemente aun no podemos irnos, Draco detecto problemas financieros, al parecer el contador se transfería dinero a una cuenta, nos estaba robando y nadie nos roba, por lo que nos tomara unos meses, más de lo esperado. Tenemos muchas empresas propias, así como acciones en varias empresas en la que somos accionistas mayoritarios.

Los niños han empezado a beber sangre, los descubrimos de una forma que para cualquiera seria perturbadora, excepto para cuatro vampiros. Estabamos cenando, como siempre acompañamos nuestras comidas con una copa de sangre, discutíamos sobre si viajar y estarnos apareciéndonos para resolver los problemas que se presenten e irnos de una vez a Forks o esperar resolver los problemas y después irnos para vacacionar con tranquilidad, Draco y Alistair querían terminar todo, por otra parte, Luna quería irse ya, la decisión era mía, pensé en lo pros y los contras, por lo que apoyé a los chicos, Luna se quejó, pero lo acepto. Al voltear grito al ver a nuestros bebes embarrados de sangre habían invocado nuestras copas.

-Sus ropitas-miro lamentándose Luna, ya que estaban todas llenas de sangre.

-Tendremos que bañarlos de nuevo-murmuro Draco con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer empezaron a tener sed-dijo Alistair relajado. Desde ese día le damos una pacha de sangre acompañada con la comida que un bebe puede digerir. Bueno los Cullen tendrán que esperar, me pregunto qué sorpresa descubriremos cuando lleguemos.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Las cosas han cambiado desde que regrese, tuve que acudir a Rose para que me ayudara a proteger a mi bebe no puedo permitir que le hagan daño. Han pasado semanas desde eso, mi embarazo es más acelerado de lo que pensé, solo tengo cuatro meses y parezco de nueve, Carlisle dice que la bebe ya está completa, por lo que tenemos que estar atento, ya que en esto días estaré entrando en labor de parto. Jacob me vino a ver, pude ver el horror en su cara, al ver mi estado no lo culpo no es una vista agradable para nadie, debido a que no puede restringir sus pensamientos del resto de la manada todos se enteraron, por lo que Sam piensa que mi bebe puede ser una amenaza para ellos, debido a eso Jacob desafío a Sam volviéndose alfa, y ahora tiene a Leah y Seth con él, protegiéndome.

Cuando Edward escucho por primera vez el pensamiento de nuestro bebe, no pudo evitar amarlo, y estoy agradecida me dolía ver el rechazo en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba, ahora lo único que le preocupa es perdernos. Gracias a él nos enteramos que es una niña por lo que decidí que llevaría el nombre de sus dos abuelas y dos abuelos por lo que nuestra pequeña se llamaría Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan.

Edward y Jacob entraron, al parecer habían hablado de algo importante, los salude y me disculpe con él, porque sé que Leah tiene razón, lo utilice y luego lo tire como si fuera basura, me duele, los Malfoy me lo advirtieron, pero fui tan presuntuosa y estúpida que pensé que podía tenerlos a los dos. No pude evitar hacer un mohín.

\- ¿Rose…? -llame sintiendo algo llena.

\- ¿Otra vez? -pregunto soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora-explique, aunque sé que ella lo sabe. Edward y Jacob se quitaron de en medio mientras Rosalie acudía para cargarme del sofá y llevarme al servicio.

\- ¿Me dejas caminar? Tengo las piernas agarrotadas-pedí sintiendo muchos calambres.

\- ¿Estás segura? - me pregunto Edward.

-Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa-dije bromeando. Rosalie me incorporó con sumo cuidado y no retiró las manos de mis hombros, no pude evitar hacer una ligera mueca de dolor. De pronto, me abrumó un fuerte mareo provocando que un vaso de sangre se cayera.

\- ¡Oh! -jadee perdiendo el equilibrio, Rose se precipito, me sostuvo antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo, impidiendo mi caída.

\- ¿Bella? -preguntó Edward con los ojos desorbitados y las facciones dominadas por el pánico. Un fuerte grito salió de mí, cuando un fuerte dolor me atravesó. Un gluglú sofocó aquel horrible bramido. Las pupilas de mis ojos giraron hasta acabar mirando hacia el interior de las cuencas mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía y se doblaba en dos sobre los brazos de Rosalie. Entonces, vomite un torrente de sangre. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Pov Jacob**

Rosalie sostuvo en brazos el cuerpo de Bella. Ésta chorreaba sangre y se estremecía, presa de sacudidas tan bruscas que daba la impresión de estar siendo electrocutada. Tenía cara de ida, pues había perdido la conciencia. Era la furibunda agitación del usurpador que llevaba en su vientre la que zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte.

Los dos hermanos Cullen se quedaron helados durante una milésima de segundo, y luego entraron en acción como torbellinos. Rosalie aseguró el cuerpo de la embarazada entre sus brazos y, gritando tan deprisa que resultaba imposible entender cada palabra por separado, ella y su hermano subieron disparados las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Salí a la carrera detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Morfina! -le gritó Edward a Rosalie.

-Ponte al habla con Carlisle, Alice-chilló la Barbie. Los seguí hasta la biblioteca, cuyo espacio central se parecía un montón al área de emergencia de un hospital. Las luces de un blanco cegador iluminaban a la parturienta, tendida encima de una mesa; bajo los focos, la piel le brillaba de un modo fantasmagórico. La pobre se agitaba como un pez en la arena. Rosalie la fijó a la mesa y de un brusco tirón le rasgó la ropa mientras Edward le inyectaba algo con una jeringuilla. ¿Cuántas veces me la había imaginado desnuda? Yo qué sé. Y, sin embargo, ahora, no podía mirarla, pues temía no ser capaz de sacarme esas imágenes de la sesera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? -pregunte nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera me percate que lo llame por su nombre.

\- ¡El feto se está asfixiando! ¡La placenta se ha desprendido! -Bella recuperó el sentido en algún momento de ese proceso y reaccionó a esas palabras con un chillido que me perforó los tímpanos.

\- ¡Sácalo! ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo ya! -bramó mientras hablaba a grito pelado, vi estallar las venas oculares que, ya rotas, se extendieron como arañas rojas por el blanco de los ojos.

-La morfina… -gruñó Edward.

-No, no… ¡Ahora! -Otro borbotón de sangre sofocó los alaridos de la parturienta. Su esposo le alzó la cabeza mientras le limpiaba la boca a la desesperada con el fin de que ella pudiera respirar de nuevo. Alice entró en la habitación como una flecha y colocó un pequeño auricular azul bajo el pelo de Rosalie. Luego reculó un paso, con esos ojos dorados suyos abiertos hasta la desmesura, ardientes y ávidos de sangre. Rosalie siseaba al teléfono como una posesa. La piel de Bella parecía más purpúrea y amoratada que blanca bajo el chorro de luz de los focos, y líquidos de un rojo intenso fluían debajo de la epidermis del abultado vientre. Rosalie apareció con un escalpelo en la mano.

-Espera a que le haga efecto la morfina -le pidió Edward a voz en grito.

-No hay tiempo El bebé se muere-le replicó Rosalie bajó la mano hasta situarla sobre el estómago de Bella y con la lanceta practicó en la piel una incisión, por donde brotó un chorro de sangre negruzca. Era como si alguien hubiera volcado un cubo lleno hasta los bordes o hubiera abierto un grifo. Bella se retorció, pero no gritó, pues seguía sin poder respirar. Entonces, a Rosalie se le fue la pelota y le cambió la expresión del semblante mientras echaba hacia atrás los labios para dejar vía libre a los colmillos. Los ojos le relumbraron de pura sed.

—¡No, Rose! —chilló Edward. Él no podía hacer nada: tenía los brazos ocupados en mantener a su esposa incorporada para que pudiera respirar. Me lancé contra Rosalie de un brinco, sin molestarme en entrar en fase. El escalpelo se me hundió bien hondo en el brazo izquierdo cuando le caí encima y choqué contra su cuerpo de piedra, empujándola hacia la puerta. Le puse la mano derecha en el careto, bloqueándole los dientes y tapándole las napias.

Aproveché la presa de mi mano en torno a sus morros para darle la vuelta al cuerpo de la rubia y poderle patear a gusto las tripas; pero, caray, las tenía tan duras que era como dar puntapiés al hormigón. Acabó golpeando el marco de la puerta, uno de cuyos lados se dobló. El pinganillo del móvil reventó en tropecientos mil cachitos. Alice apareció en ese momento y la aferró por el pescuezo para arrastrarla hacia el vestíbulo. Algo sí tuve que reconocerle a la Barbie. No se empleó a fondo en la pelea. Quería que ganásemos, y por eso me dejó que la zarandease de esa manera, para que salváramos a Bella: bueno, mejor dicho, para que salvemos a la cosa. Extraje la hoja de un tirón.

\- ¡Sácala de aquí, Alice! Entrégasela a Jasper y mantenla fuera… ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito! -gritó Edward. No vi cómo Alice terminaba el trabajo, pues me di la vuelta para regresar junto a la mesa de operaciones, donde Bella se estaba poniendo azul y nos miraba con ojos redondos como platos.

\- ¡Masaje cardiaco! -me refunfuñó Edward, con tono urgente y perentorio.

\- ¡Va! - Estudié las facciones del vampiro en busca de algún indicio de que fuera a darle un ataque como a Rosalie, pero no había en él más que una determinación feroz.

\- ¡Haz que siga respirando! He de sacar al bebé antes de… -Dentro del cuerpo de la agonizante se oyó otro chasquido, de esos que suenan cuando se produce un buen destrozo. Pero fue más estruendoso que los anteriores, tanto que Edward y yo nos quedamos como dos idiotas a la espera de que ella reaccionara y soltara un alarido. Nada. Antes había flexionado las piernas como reacción ante el dolor, pero ahora estaba despatarrada de un modo muy poco natural, y las extremidades descansaban flácidas sobre la mesa de operaciones.

\- ¡Su columna vertebral! -exclamó con voz ahogada.

\- ¡Sácaselo, ahora ya no va a sentir nada! -le refunfuñé al tiempo que le lanzaba el escalpelo.

Me incliné sobre Bella para estudiar sus vías respiratorias sin apreciar obstrucción alguna. Le tapé la nariz con los dedos, le abrí bien la boca y la cubrí con la mía antes de soplar con fuerza para insuflarle aire a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se agitó; así supe que no había obstrucción alguna en la garganta. Sus labios sabían a sangre. Percibí el latido desacompasado de su corazón. _Aguanta, Bella, _le pedí con fiereza mientras le insuflaba otro soplo de aire a su cuerpo. _Lo_ _prometiste. Que tu corazón no se detenga._

Escuché un chapoteo delator, el del escalpelo al deslizarse por el vientre,y el goteo incesante de la sangre sobre el siguiente sonido me estremeció por lo inesperado y aterrador delmismo. Sonaba igual que cuando se abría una grieta en una superficiemetá oírlo, mi memoria voló atrás en el tiempo, a la pelea mantenida meses con los neófitos; su carne chasqueaba del mismo modo cuando los Malfoy losdesgarraban. Me aventuré a lanzar una miradita. Vi el rostro de Edwardpegado al bulto. Los dientes de vampiro eran un remedio infalible paradestrozar la piel de estremecí cuando insuflé más aire a la reaccionó tosiéndome a la cara. Parpadeó y movió los ojos sin ver nada.

\- ¡Quédate conmigo, Bella! ¿Me oyes? ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo-le grité. Sus ojos se movieron, buscándome o buscándole, pero sin ver nada. Pese a todo, yo sí le devolví la mirada y la mantuve allí, clavada en sus ojos. En ese momento, de pronto, su cuerpo debajo de mis brazos se quedó quieto; la respiración había retomado una cadencia más o menos normal y el corazón le seguía latiendo. Entonces comprendí el significado de aquella calma. Había terminado, el zarandeo interior había acabado. La criatura debía de estar fuera. Y así era.

-Renesmee-susurró Edward. Bella se había colado. No era el niño con el que había fantaseado, lo cual no me sorprendía lo más mínimo. ¿En qué no se había equivocado la pobre? No dejé de mirar aquellos ojos salpicados de puntos rojos, aunque noté cómo levantaba débilmente las manos.

-Déjamela… Dámela-pidió con voz rasposa. Debería haber sabido que él iba a concederle cualquier petición, sin importar lo estúpida que fuera, pero ni en sueños habría pensado que le iba a prestar oídos en ese momento. No pensé en detenerle sólo por ese motivo. Algo tibio me rozó el brazo, lo cual debería haber llamado mi atención, pues no parecía haber nada capaz de calentarme. No aparté la mirada del rostro de Bella. Ella parpadeó y al final mantuvo la mirada fija, viendo algo. Entonó un extraño y débil canturreo.

-Renes… mee. Qué… bonita… eres- Entonces, jadeó, jadeó de dolor. Cuando quise mirar, ya era demasiado tarde. Edward había tomado a la cosa caliente y ensangrentada de los débiles brazos de Bella. Recorrí con la mirada la piel de Bella, bañada en sangre: la de su propio vómito, la de la criatura, que había salido embadurnada, y la procedente de dos puntitos situados encima del pecho derecho; parecían mordiscos con forma de medialuna.

-No, Reneesme-murmuró Edward con un tono de voz que sonaba como si estuviera enseñando modales al monstruito. No malgasté una mirada en ninguno de los dos. Sólo observaba a la madre cuando se le quedó la mirada extraviada y el corazón, tras una última sístole sin apenas fuerza, falló y se sumió en el silencio.

El corazón de Bella debió de detenerse menos de medio latido, pues enseguida me puse a hacerle un masaje cardiaco. Fui llevando la cuenta de cabeza, intentando mantener constante el ritmo de compresión y relajación. Despues de eso todo paso muy rápido la Barbie regreso para llevarse a la cosa esa. Entre el chupasangre y yo intentamos revivir a Bella, pero al ver que no reaccionaba la deje con su esposo, baje con una sola cosa en mente matar a la cosa que hizo que la mujer que amo muriera. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino escuche su corazón, pero cada latido era la señal que ella estaba transformándose en lo que mas odio. Cuando llegué a mi objetivo vi a la chica plástica alimentándolo, solo una mirada con la cosa fue mi perdición.

* * *

**Pov Harry **

Decidimos pasar el día en el bosque, para hacer un picnic, todo iba bien hasta que fuimos atacados, fue una gran explosión dejándonos aturdidos, pero el llanto de los niños, provoco que instintivamente Draco y yo, los tomáramos y le lanzáramos un hechizo de ocultamiento, para que nadie que no sea familia los viera. Pronto nos vimos rodeados, por treinta vampiros, liderados por la mocosa que dejamos viva por lastima.

-Al parecer fue un error dejarte viva-siseo Draco con frialdad, sondeé las mentes de esos tipos, y lo que vi me hizo gruñir, no fui el único porque Draco y Luna vieron lo mismo, trasmitiéndoselo a Alistair que no comprendía nuestra furia. Al parecer los tal Vulturi creen que pueden venir aquí atacarnos sin consecuencia alguna. Pero mi furia aumento cuando vi que nuestros bebes estaban lastimados, cosa que no note por mi afán de protegerlo.

-Cuiden a los bebes-sisee molesto a Luna y Alistair. En un instante Draco y yo empezamos a matar y tortura sin compasión alguna a cada uno de esos vampiros.

_**-Crucio-**_dijo Draco con furia, para luego lanzar un hechizo cortante, causando que el vampiro gritara. Quemamos, cortamos, mutilamos, electrocutamos, todo tipo de hechizo que sabíamos con el único objetivo de hacer sufrir. Si piensa que con los nómadas fuimos crueles, creo que, si los Cullen nos vieran en este momento no nos reconocerían.

Me tome diez minutos torturando a cada uno de los vampiros, haciéndolos sentir tanto dolor, para luego matarlos.

-Por favor, basta-mire a Draco sonreír con inocencia, en la mente de ese vampiro estaba atacar en cuando mi amor bajara la guardia, y así piden piedad, sin contemplación alguna, mi dragón lo quemo. Cuando acabamos quedamos solo nosotros y la niña.

-Dile a tu jefe, que, si vuelve a mandar más de sus vampiros, para la próxima iremos por el- siseé furioso, la tenia del cuello, apretándoselo tan fuerte que lo hice crujir, provocando que gimiera de dolor. Ella asintió temblando y se fue. Solo reaccione cuando escuche el llanto de los bebes. Me acerque y cargue a Altaír, Draco está consolando a la pequeña Ella.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, ellos necesitan que lo traten-murmuro Alistair serio, asentimos y nos desaparecimos a nuestra casa de nuevo, al segundo Luna apareció con Alistair. Apenas llegamos Luna los curo, Altaír tenía un chichón en la frente, y Ella un corte en su bracito, agradezco que la magia los cure sin dejar rastro.

-Al parecer llamamos la atención del líder de los Vulturi, ¿Tú los conoces Alistair? -pregunto Draco serio y aun molesto.

-No personalmente, pero he escuchado que reclutan vampiros con habilidades especiales-dijo serio.

-Ya veo, esperemos que no se le ocurra aparecerse frente a nosotros o están muertos-dije con frialdad. Desearan no haber nacido. Supongo que hubo demasiada calma, ya decía yo que todos los años que pasamos tranquilamente se terminaron.

* * *

**Pov Bree**

Los miembros principales de la guardia de los Vulturi estaban buscando a esos vampiros en Estados Unidos, el señor Aro se obsesiono con ellos, en cuanto a mí me dieron la responsabilidad de liderar a treinta vampiros, para que los buscáramos por algunos países europeos, en este momento nos encontramos en Paris, ahora tengo más confianza en mí, después de descubrir mi poder, el cual consiste en ocultar mi presencia, y las de las personas que yo quiera.

Estabamos corriendo por un bosque cuando los vi, al instante oculte nuestra presencia, nos acercamos y pude ver que ahora son cuatro vampiros, antes de que pudiera dar alguna orden uno de los vampiros ataco, hizo explotar una roca que estaba muy cerca de ellos, lo que ocurrió después de eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, es peor que cuando mataron a todos los neófitos, fueron muy crueles y lo disfrutaron, verlos me dio tanto miedo que me dejo paralizada, vi como a uno lo electrocutaron hasta que saco humo y se quemó, otro fue derretido no sé cómo o que habilidad tienen pero deben de ser muchas, quemados, descuartizados, fue realmente horrible, lo peor de todo es que dilataban torturándolo, al igual que la última vez que los vi, usaron las raíces de los árboles para que ninguno nos pudiéramos mover.

Cuando terminaron de matarlos a todos solo quedábamos ellos cuatro y yo, empecé a temblar de miedo al ver al chico de cabello negro acercarse, me tomo del cuello apretándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo crujir provocándome un dolor insoportable, mire con horror como sus ojos se tornaron rojos pero lo que me dejo pasmada no fue eso, sino que, en vez de solo cambiar las pupilas, la parte blanca de los ojos se volvió negra y uno enormes colmillos salieron de su boca.

-Dile a tu jefe, que, si vuelve a mandar más de sus vampiros, para la próxima iremos por el-solo asentí y en cuanto me soltó salí corriendo directo a Italia me tomo media hora llegar, cuando lo hice, me dirigí directamente donde los lideres estaban.

-Los encontré-dije mi voz temblando, ellos me miraron sorprendidos para luego comprender que les hablaba.

\- ¿Dónde están? -exclamo Aro impaciente. Me acerque y le extendí mi mano para que viera lo ocurrido, cuando lo hizo por primera vez desde que lo conocí vi el temor en su mirada.

-Creo hermanos, que tendremos que desistir con esos chicos, son peligrosos-murmuro Aro nervioso.

-De que hablas, nos la hemos pasado buscándolos casi dos años-reclamo Cayo molesto.

-Yo también quiero saber-dijo Marcos, vi como Aro se acercaba a ellos y les tomaba las manos, mostrándole seguramente lo que el mismo vio, cuando termino, ellos no pudieron ocultar su miedo, nos los culpo, a pesar de que no son de la guardia principal, los vampiros que me acompañaban eran muy poderosos.

-Tienes razón, espero que no sea muy tarde para hacerlo-suspiro Marcos.

-Tienes suerte, al parecer solo te dejaron viva para que dieras el mensaje-dijo con frialdad Cayo, asentí dándole la razón, incline la cabeza y me retire a mi cuarto, espero no encontrármelos nunca más, ellos no son vampiros, son demonios.

* * *

Nació Reneesme, espero que les haya gustado, con respecto a la descripción que Bree dio de Harry, no sé si alguna conoce Tokio Ghoul es un manga y anime que me encanta, si no pueden imaginarse lo de los ojos, busque en internet, ahí verán cómo serían los ojos de Harry.

Bueno en el próximo, será el crecimiento de Reneesme y como Bella lleva su estado vampírico, si no me equivoco solo quedan como unos tres o cinco capis no estoy segura, ya veremos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	15. Chapter 15 Transformacion

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 Transformación y amenaza.**

**Pov Bella **

El dolor fue disminuyendo, escuche las voces de Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle y un partido de béisbol. Mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, el dolor pareció disminuir en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Lentamente_, _pero al menos suponía una novedad. A lo mejor es que esto era lo que tenía que ocurrir, que el dolor estuviera ya desvaneciéndose…

Pero después llegaron las malas noticias. El fuego de mi garganta tampoco era igual que antes, porque ahora también me hacía estar muerta de sed y seca como un hueso. Tan sedienta… Ardiendo por culpa del fuego y también ahora por la sed… Y otra mala noticia: el fuego de mi corazón ardió con más fuerza. Pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Los latidos de mi corazón, ya demasiado rápidos, incrementaron el ritmo: el fuego los impulsaba a una marcha casi frenética.

-Carlisle-llamó Edward. Su voz sonaba baja, pero muy clara. Supe que Carlisle podría oírla y que estaría en la casa o en sus inmediaciones. El fuego se retiró de las palmas de mis manos, dejándolas dichosamente libres de dolor y frescas, pero se instaló en mi corazón, que ardía con tanta fuerza como el sol y latía a una furiosa y nueva velocidad. Carlisle entró en la habitación con Alice a su lado. Sus pasos sonaban tan distintos, que incluso podía decir que el que iba a la derecha era Carlisle, y un paso por delante de Alice.

-Escuchen-les indicó Edward. El sonido más fuerte que se oía en la habitación era el de mi corazón desenfrenado, que latía al ritmo del fuego.

-Ah, ya casi ha terminado-dijo Carlisle, el alivio que sentí ante sus palabras fue superado por el dolor insoportable de mi corazón. Tenía las muñecas libres, y también los tobillos. El fuego se había extinguido allí por completo.

-Muy pronto. Traeré a los otros ¿Debo hacer que Rosalie…? -convino Alice con impaciencia.

-Sí… Es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado- ¿Qué? No. ¡No!¿Qué querían decir con eso de mantener al bebé apartado? ¿En qué estaban pensando? Se me retorcieron los dedos, porque la irritación irrumpió a través de mi fachada perfecta. La habitación quedó en completo silencio mientras todos dejaban de respirar un segundo en respuesta. Una mano apretó mis dedos díscolos.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? - ¿Podría contestarle sin gritar? Lo consideré durante un momento entonces el fuego rasgó mi pecho inundándolo de más calor, extrayéndolo de mis codos y mis rodillas. Mejor no intentarlo siquiera.

-Haré que suban ya-dijo Alice, con un punto de urgencia en su tono y escuché el siseo del aire cuando se precipitó afuera. Y entonces, mi corazón despegó batiendo como las palas de un helicóptero, con el sonido de una sola nota sostenida; parecía que se abriría camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos de llamas del resto de mi cuerpo para alimentar el más abrasador de los rescoldos. El suplicio fue lo bastante intenso como para aturdirme y romper el fuerte asidero de la estaca. La espalda se me arqueó, doblándome como si el fuego me estuviera alzando desde el corazón. No dejé que ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo rompiera filas hasta que mi torso se derrumbó contra la mesa. Se inició una batalla en mi interior: mi corazón que se aceleraba contra el fuego que lo atacaba y ambos iban perdiendo. El fuego fue domado, habiendo consumido ya todo lo que era combustible y mi corazón galopaba hacia su último latido. El fuego se encogió, concentrándose en aquel órgano que era lo último humano que quedaba en mí, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que sonó como a hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió sólo una vez más. Y ya no hubo ningún otro sonido. Ni una respiración, ni siquiera la mía. Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender fue la ausencia de dolor. Y entonces abrí los ojos y miré maravillada hacia arriba.

Ahora percibo todo con gran claridad, es en verdad impresionante, los colores, olores son algo que nunca hubiera logrado ver y oler siendo humana. Estaba tan distraída sintiendo los olores que cuando sentí el contacto con una piel suave, me sobresalte un sonido sordo y amenazante salió de mi garganta reaccione a la defensiva y me agazape junto a la pared, al ver la fuente de ese toco me relaje: Edward.

Mi familia de vampiros esperaba junto a la puerta llena de cautela, no pude evitar correr y abrazar a Edward no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que lo vi, pero a mí me parecieron años, debido a que soy un neófito tengo más fuerza que el, por lo que cuando exclamo, lo mire con disculpa.

-Te amo-dije escuchando mi voz por primera vez, se escuchaba musical.

-Como yo a ti-respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Nos besamos hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja, reconocí que era Emmett quien nos miraba burlón, respondí todas las preguntas que Carlisle me hizo, están impresionado por mi control, ya que por lo general los neófitos son descontrolados, supongo que tiene que ver, que yo me mentalice para esta transformación desde que conocí a Edward a diferencia de ellos que no es algo que decidieron.

Despues de responder todas las interrogantes de Carlisle, me fui a cazar con Edward. Tal y como dijo fue algo instintivo, bebí hasta saciarme, aunque no lo hice elegantemente y me manche todo el vestido. Ser transformada a los veinte no es algo que me agrade, ya que soy mayor que Edward, pero es tolerable.

-Quiero ver a Reneesme-dije seria, el me miro y asintió. Le pregunte por mi padre y Jacob, pero me quede desconcertada por su poca información.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero Jacob sigue por aquí, tu padre cree que estas en Atlanta haciéndote unos exámenes-dijo tranquilamente mientras regresábamos a la casa. Su forma de evadir las cosas no me gusto, algo está pasando y sé que Jacob tiene que ver en el asunto, más cuando comente que es probable que tuviera sufriendo por mi culpa cuando dijo que no lo hacía pero que le gustaría hacerlo sufrir mis alarmas saltaron, solo dijo que le prometió que no me diría nada.

Antes de poder llegar a la casa Jacob nos bloqueaba el camino, no comprendo que pasa, pero algo me dice que no me gustara.

-No creo que esta sea la mejor manera chucho-dijo Edward serio.

-Es mejor que pierda la cabeza conmigo que con él bebe, yo me curo rápido-contesto Jacob con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Es tu cuello-dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, hable un poco con Jacob y me tranquilice al ver que nuestra amistad no se vería perjudicada por esto.

-Gracias, no sabía si ibas a callar, con promesa o sin ella, como siempre le das todo lo que quiere-dijo Jacob serio.

-Aún no he perdido la esperanza de que se enfade tanto y te arranque la cabeza-sugirió Edward, Jacob solo bufo. Mi prueba era oler a Jacob si su sangre me tentaba no iban a permitir acercarme a mi hija, gracias a dios que el único olor que sentí fue a perro mojado, cuando le dije que me dijera el famoso secreto se puso nervioso y dijo que no es importante, pero algo me dice que no es así, si la risa de Emmett es un presagio.

De repente escuche siete respiraciones y un pequeño aleteo, mi pequeña esta junto a la ventana, no la puedo ver bien, pero sé que es ella, cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que evitarían que le hiciera daño, Jacob se interpuso, preocupado eso me desconcertó y enojo, él no es nadie para evitar que yo vea a mi hija, después de que todos lo tranquilizaron me encontré frente a frente a mi bebe. Tiene un hermoso cabello color bronce que caía en rizos hasta los hombros, sus ojos son como los míos, color chocolate, lo único que me desconcierta es que no parece un bebe de días de nacida, sino que parece que tuviera meses. Cuando intente dar un paso hacia ella, todos me detuvieron y se pusieron a la defensiva, solo quiero verla más de cerca, Alice me apoyo y Edward acepto que lo hiciera explicando que yo podía con esto, ya que cuando nos topamos con humanos en el bosque no los cace.

No comprendo que pasa y porque Jacob sigue impidiéndome que cargue a mi bebe, pero lo ignore para seguir contemplando a la hermosura que esta frente a mí, cuando por fin la tuve en mis brazos jadee cuando coloco una de sus manitas en mi rostro mostrándome una imagen de mi misma toda ensangrentada.

-Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ti-explicó Edward. Era obvio que él también había visto lo que ella me había mostrado cuando lo pensaba. Todavía estaba encogido, con la voz áspera al revivir el recuerdo.

-Quiere que sepas que ya ha hecho la conexión y que sabe quién eres-la mire con adoración.

-Pero ¿cómo hace eso? -Renesmee parecía indiferente a mis ojos pasmados. Sonreía levemente y me tiraba de un mechón de pelo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo escuchar yo los pensamientos de otros? ¿Cómo ve Alice el futuro? -preguntó Edward de modo retórico, y después se encogió de hombros.

-Ella tiene un don-murmuro Edward planteando lo obvio.

-Es un giro interesante, como si ella hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres capaz de hacer-le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

-Interesante, me pregunto… -admitió Edward. Yo sabía que ellos se habían puesto a especular, pero no les presté atención. Yo estaba mirando al rostro más hermoso del mundo. La sentía caliente entre mis brazos, recordándome el momento en el que la oscuridad casi había vencido, cuando no quedaba nada en el mundo a lo que aferrarse.

Nada lo suficientemente fuerte que me empujara a salir de aquella oscuridad que me aplastaba. El momento en que pensé en Renesmee y encontré algo que nunca dejaría ir.

-Yo también te recuerdo-le dije en voz baja.

Me pareció de lo más natural inclinarme y presionar los labios contra su frente. Olía de maravilla. El aroma de su piel me dejó ardiendo la garganta, pero fue fácil de ignorar. Nada me quitaría la alegría de ese momento, porque Renesmee era real y al fin la conocía. Ella era la misma por la cual yo había luchado desde el principio. Mi pequeña pateadora, aquella que había amado desde que estaba en mi interior. La mitad de Edward, perfecta y adorable. Y mitad mía también, lo que, sorprendentemente, la hacía algo mejor y no peor.

Yo había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Ella había merecido la pena.

-Está bien-murmuró Alice, creo que a Jasper. Aunque les vi mantenerse atentos, aún sin confiar en mí.

\- ¿No hemos hecho ya suficientes experimentos para un día? -preguntó Jacob, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal debido a la tensión.

-Bueno, es verdad que Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no llevemos las cosas demasiado lejos-Le eché una mirada malintencionada de pura irritación. Jasper se removió inquieto a mi lado. Todos estábamos apiñados tan cerca unos de otros que cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, parecía muy grande.

\- ¿Cuál es tu _problema, _Jacob? -le exigí. Tiré ligeramente de Renesmee y él dio un paso hacia adelante. Ahora estaba apretado contra mí, con Renesmee tocando nuestros pechos.

-No te echo a la calle, Jacob, porque lo entiendo, pero Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien, así que no le arruines el momento-siseo Edward con seriedad.

-Y yo le ayudaré a echarte, perro-prometió Rosalie, con la voz hirviendo de indignación.

-Te debo una buena patada en las tripas- Resultaba obvio, no había habido ningún cambio en _esa _relación, a menos que consideráramos el empeoramiento como cambio. Le eché una mirada envenenada a la ansiosa expresión casi enfadada de Jacob. Tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro de Renesmee. Con todo el mundo apretado a su alrededor, debía estar en contacto físico con al menos seis vampiros diferentes en ese momento, pero eso ni siquiera parecía molestarle. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo esto sólo para protegerme de mí misma? ¿Qué habría ocurrido durante mi transformación, mi cambio en algo que odiaba, que le hubiera ablandado tanto respecto a la razón que lo había convertido en necesario?

Me rompí la cabeza sobre ese asunto, observándole mirar a mi hija. Mirándola como si fuera un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez.

\- ¡No! -jadeé. Los dientes de Jasper se juntaron y los brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno a mi pecho como boa constrictor. Jacob había sacado a Renesmee de mis brazos en el mismo segundo y yo no intenté retenerla. Porque lo sentí venir, el ataque que todos ellos habían estado esperando.

-Rose, llévate a Renesmee-le dije entre dientes, con lentitud y precisión. Rosalie extendió los brazos y Jacob le pasó a mi hija sin dudarlo. Ambos se apartaron de mí, andando hacia atrás.

-Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, así que, por favor, suéltame- Él vaciló.

-Ve y ponte delante de Renesmee-le sugerí. Él deliberó, y después me dejó ir. Me incliné hasta adoptar mi posición de ataque, agazapada, y di dos pasos lentos hacia Jacob.

-Tú… ¡no! -le rugí. Él retrocedió, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, intentando razonar conmigo.

-Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar-trato de hacerme razonar, pero estoy furiosa, siento que me traiciono es estúpido sentirme celosa de mi propia hija, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a su amor.

\- ¡Tú, _chucho estúpido ¡¿_Cómo has _podido _hacerlo? ¡Es mi _bebé_! -salió de espaldas por la puerta principal mientras yo le acosaba, casi corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Bella, no ha sido idea mía! -lo ignore y seguí, quien se cree.

-Yo la he tenido en mis brazos una sola vez y ¿ya te crees con derecho a no sé qué estúpida reclamación lobuna? ¡Es _mía_! -sisee furiosa, ante su forma posesiva de decidir si puedo o no tener a mi hija eso es lo que hace mi sangre hervir.

-Podemos compartirla-me dijo con voz suplicante, mientras se retiraba a través del prado.

-A pagar-escuché decir a Emmett a mis espaldas. Una parte pequeña de mi cerebro se preguntó quién habría apostado en contra de este resultado. No desperdicié mucha atención en él. Estaba demasiado furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo has osado imprimar a _mi _bebé? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? -pregunte sin importarme nada más que eso.

\- ¡Ha sido involuntario! -insistió él, entrando entre los árboles de espaldas. Y en ese momento dejó de estar solo. Reaparecieron los dos enormes lobos, que le flanquearon por ambos lados. Leah me gruñó. Un rugido terrorífico surgió de entre mis dientes dirigido a ella. El sonido me molestó, pero no lo suficiente para detener mi avance.

-Bella, ¿te importaría escucharme sólo un segundo? ¿Por favor? - suplicó Jacob.

-Leah, lárgate-añadió. Leah curvó su labio superior en mi dirección y no se movió.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte? -bramé. La furia dominaba mi cabeza, nublando cualquier otra cosa.

-Porque tú fuiste la que me dijo esto. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tú no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el uno al otro?, ¿a que sí? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que era así como se suponía que teníamos que ser. O sea que… aquí estamos. Es lo que tú deseabas-Le lancé una mirada feroz, aunque realmente recordaba aquellas palabras. Pero mi nuevo y rápido cerebro iba dos pasos por delante de aquel sin sentido.

-Y pretendes forma parte de mi familia, ¡como mi yerno! -le chillé indignada, ignorando la vocecita muy parecida a la de Luna que me dice que estoy siendo egoísta. Mi voz cantarina repiqueteó ascendiendo dos octavas, pero aun así siguió sonando como música. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Detenla, Edward, porque ella será infeliz si le hace daño-murmuró Esme. Pero yo no sentí que nadie saliera en mi persecución.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes mirarlo de esa manera? ¡Por favor, es sólo un bebé! -insistía Jacob al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pues eso es lo que yo digo! -aullé molesta.

\- ¡Tú sabes que no pienso en ella de esa manera! ¿Es que crees que Edward me habría dejado vivir tanto si eso fuera así? Todo lo que quiero es que ella esté a salvo y sea feliz… ¿Es eso tan malo? ¿Es tan diferente de lo que tú quieres? -me gritó en respuesta. Más allá de las palabras, le lancé un rugido.

\- ¿A que es sorprendente? -oí murmurar a Edward.

-No se le ha tirado a la garganta ni una sola vez-admitió Carlisle, que sonaba extrañado.

-Bueno, ésta la ganas tú-reconoció Emmett a regañadientes.

-Te vas a mantener apartado de ella-le siseé yo a Jacob.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! -respondió casi histérico.

-_Inténtalo, y _empieza _ahora mismo-_le respondí entre dientes.

-Eso no es posible. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que querías que estuviera a tu lado hace tres días? ¿Lo difícil que nos resultaba permanecer separados? Todo eso no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? -Le miré con mala cara, sin estar segura de lo que pretendía con eso.

-Era por ella, desde el mismo principio de todo. Teníamos que estar juntos, incluso entonces-me dijo él, eso hirió mi orgullo, porque pensé que él estaba conmigo por mí. Lo recordé y de repente lo comprendí. Una pequeñísima parte de mí se sintió aliviada de que aquella locura tuviera explicación, pero ese alivio sólo me hizo sentirme más furiosa. ¿Es que acaso él esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para mí? ¿Que esa pequeña aclaración haría que me pareciera bien?

-Huye mientras puedas-le amenacé.

\- ¡Venga, Bella! Yo también le gusto a Nessie-insistió él. Me quedé helada y se me detuvo la respiración. Detrás de mí sentí un silencio repentino, una ansiosa reacción de los que estaban en la casa.

_\- ¿Cómo… _la has llamado? - Jacob dio un paso más hacia atrás, intentando parecer avergonzado.

-Bueno, ese nombre que le has sacado de la manga es un trabalenguas y…-masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿Le has puesto a mi hija de apodo el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? —chillé. Y después le salté a la garganta.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Nos encontrábamos en una junta directiva, nuestra empresa está conformada por magos y muggles, debido a las irregularidades que Draco ha encontrado, decidimos solucionarlo todo antes de hacer cualquier viaje, Alistair se encuentra con nosotros ya que él es el presidente, es decir que manda sobre todos, y solo nos tiene que reportar a nosotros, tuvimos que dejar a los niños con Luna.

-Bien, acaso no tienen lengua. Quiero un informe detallado de cada área-dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Hemos logrado subir las ventas, aumentaron un 15%-dijo el gerente de ventas, es un muggle de media edad, muy responsable y bueno en lo que hace.

-La publicidad ha ayudado a eso, utilizamos la televisión, radio, periódico e internet, cualquier medio que atraiga a nuestros consumidores-ella es una excelente bruja, no solo ha vendido nuestros productos en el mundo muggle sino tambien en el mágico, Luna tuvo la grandiosa idea de mezclar la tecnología con la magia, el resultado es que podemos usar nuestros productos en nuestro mundo y estos no se dañan con la magia. No solo fabricamos las mejores computadoras sino tambien celulares, MP3, aparatos domésticos, inteligencia artificial y cualquier tecnología conocida hoy en día.

La reunión siguió su curso sin problemas, la hicimos para poder leer la mente de nuestros trabajadores, ya tenemos el responsable de la estafa.

-No puedo creer que ese idiota se haya atrevido a robarnos, amor encárgate de que pase años en Azkaban-siseo con frialdad mi dragón.

-No te preocupes, lo condenaran sus buenos años, además de que los Goblins ya están embargando sus cosas y recuperando nuestro dinero, tenemos que hacer una limpieza en nuestras empresas, no podemos permitir que esto se repita, por cierto, su foto aparece en todos los noticieros muggles, eso los hará pensar dos veces antes de que quieran robarnos de nuevo-murmure con seriedad, nadie nos roba y se queda tranquilo.

Nos aparecimos de regreso a nuestra casa, Alistair se fue directo al cuarto que comparte con Luna, eso dos no se separan a menos que sea indispensable.

-Papi-gritaron dos pequeños que corrieron hacia nosotros felices.

\- ¿Cómo están nuestros angelitos? -pregunto Draco con ternura.

-Buscamos animales con la tía Luna, coloreamos, utilizamos nuestros elementos, jugamos a las escondidas y hablamos con las serpientes-dijo Altaír feliz. Al igual que nosotros ellos pueden controlar los elementos, Luna se está encargando de enseñarles, no queremos que causen desastres debido a eso.

-Eso se escucha divertido-les sonrei feliz. Asintieron contentos, le dimos un baño y de cenar para despues dormirlos.

-Me acompañas, quiero terminar la poción para las chicas Cullen-dijo Draco dirigiéndose al laboratorio de pociones.

\- ¿Cómo vas con eso? -pregunte curioso.

-Está casi lista, esta poción les permitirá que su cuerpo se adapte al desarrollo del bebe, para evitar que el niño se descontroles su sed de sangre, será bloqueada hasta los quince años, como les pasan a los magos cuando reciben alguna herencia de criatura-murmuro mezclando la poción que tiene en frente. Teníamos pensado irnos a Forks la semana que viene, ya nos hemos atrasado mucho. Casi tres años quien lo diría.

-Hola chicos, que tal si vamos a comer a México, se me antojaron unos tacos-dijo Luna feliz, Alistair solo miraba el laboratorio con curiosidad.

-Me parece bien-murmure tranquilamente.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Despues de que Bella ataco a Jacob y herir a Seth en su lugar ya que el chico se interpuso, las cosas se han calmado. Gracias a que Jacob se imprimo de Nessie, Sam decidió que no era una amenaza, gracias a dios por eso.

Las semanas pasaron rápido, otro inconveniente que se presento fue Charlie el padre de Bella, habiamos decidido mudarnos, ya que no queríamos que se enterara de la verdad y los Vulturis lo mataran, claro que no contábamos con que Jacob casi le diera un paro cardiaco al padre de Bella transformándose en lobo, y contándole que nosotros somos algo, aunque no le dijo exactamente que, a pesar de lo molesto que resulto eso ayudó mucho, Charlie se lo tomo mejor de los esperado, Bella le conto que Nessie es su nieta y quedo encantado con ella.

Nuestra preocupación ahora es el rápido crecimiento de Nessie, en vez de ser un bebe de días de nacida, parece una niña de casi dos meses y continúa creciendo. La mido cuatro veces al día, para comprobar como aumenta centímetros.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -susurro, horrorizada Bella. Los brazos de Edward se tensaron, porque comprendió lo que estaba preguntando.

-No lo sé-dijo preocupado

-Va algo más despacio-masculló Jacob entre dientes.

-Necesitaremos unos cuantos días más de medidas para poder establecer la pauta, Jacob. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa-dije serio.

-Ayer creció cuatro centímetros. Hoy, menos-insistió Jacob tratando de negar lo obvio, que Nessie está creciendo muy rápido y no sabemos cuándo se detendrá.

-Por apenas una centésima de centímetro, si mis medidas son correctas-replique con tranquilidad.

-Sea exacto, _Doc.-_repuso Jacob, haciendo que las palabras sonaran casi amenazadoras. Rosalie se envaró.

-Ya sabes que lo hago lo mejor que puedo-le asegure. Jacob suspiró.

-Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir-lo mire compresivamente pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, lamentablemente. Renesmee también parecía molesta. Comenzó a retorcerse y después levantó la mano imperiosamente hacia Rosalie. Ella se inclinó de modo que pudiera tocarle la cara. Después de un segundo, Rose suspiró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -le exigió Jacob, mire como Bella se irritaba cada vez que Jacob, trataba de decidir algo para Nessie o acapararla.

-A Bella por supuesto-despues de que se cercioraron de que no tuviera sed, le entregaron a su hija. Despues de un día agotador Bella, Edward y Nessie se fueron a su casa, una cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí, merecen tener su propio espacio, todos mis hijos tienen su casa aparte, solo que les gusta pasar tiempo con la familia.

Los días no eran lo bastante largos para poder disfrutar de la adoración que sentíamos por la niña. Sin embargo, había un punto débil en esta alegría. Si le daba la vuelta a la tela de nuestras vidas, imaginaba que el diseño en la parte del revés debía de basarse en los hilos desvaídos y grisáceos de la duda y el miedo. Renesmee pronunció su primera palabra cuando tuvo justo una semana de edad. La palabra fue «mami», que debería habernos hecho feliz todo el día, salvo porque nos aterraba tanto los progresos que iba haciendo que apenas logre forzar mi rostro paralizado a devolverle la sonrisa, Bella se encuentra peor. Y no ayudó el hecho de que le siguiera su primera frase, sin pararse ni siquiera a respirar.

\- ¿Dónde está el abuelito, mami? -La enunció con una clara y aguda voz de soprano. Se había tomado la molestia de hablar sólo porque Bella estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ya le había preguntado a Rosalie usando su medio de comunicación normal, o gravemente anormal, según el punto de vista. Renesmee se había vuelto hacia Bella, pues Rosalie ignoraba la respuesta.

Algo parecido ocurrió cuando caminó por primera vez, poco más de tres semanas después. Se había quedado mirando a Alice durante un buen rato, observándola con interés mientras su tía arreglaba ramos de flores en los jarrones dispersos por la habitación, bailoteando de un lado para otro con los brazos llenos de flores. La niña se puso en pie, sin tambalearse lo más mínimo, y cruzó la habitación con casi la misma gracia.

Jacob había estallado en aplausos, porque ésa era claramente la reacción deseada por Renesmee. La manera en la que él estaba vinculado a ella convertía sus propias reacciones en algo secundario; su primer acto reflejo era siempre darle a la niña cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi reflejado en los suyos todo el pánico que mostraban los míos. Le imité y aplaudí también en un intento de esconder el miedo, para que ella no lo percibiera, al igual que Edward y Bella, que hizo lo mismo a mi lado, y no tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en palabras para saber que eran los mismos.

Edward y yo nos sumergimos en una investigación dirigida a obtener todo tipo de respuestas, con el fin de saber qué era lo que podíamos esperar. No había mucho que pudiera encontrarse y nada que confirmar.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaban el día con un desfile de modas. Renesmee nunca se ponía lo mismo dos veces, en parte porque las ropas rápidamente se le quedaban pequeñas y en parte porque Alice y Rosalie querían crear un álbum de fotos que diera la impresión de reflejar una infancia de varios años en vez de semanas. Para ello, tomaban miles de fotografías, documentando cada fase de su crecimiento acelerado.

A los tres meses, Renesmee mostraba el aspecto de un niño grande de un año o de uno pequeño de dos. Para ser exactos, no tenía las formas propias de un niño de esa edad, pues era más esbelta y más graciosa y guardaba unas proporciones más equilibradas, como las de un adulto. Sus tirabuzones de color bronce le llegaban hasta la cintura.

Renesmee era capaz de hablar con una entonación y una gramática impecables, pero rara vez se molestaba en emplearlas, porque prefería simplemente mostrarle a la gente lo que quería. No sólo andaba, sino que también corría y bailaba, e incluso sabía leer.

Me veía obligado a investigar de continuo a la búsqueda de nuevo material porque a Renesmee no le gustaba repetir las historias de antes de irse a dormir, como en teoría complace a otros niños, y además no tenía ni pizca de paciencia con los libros de dibujos. Una noche me puse a leerle unos versos de Alfred Tennyson porque el flujo y el ritmo de su poesía parecían relajantes.

Según mis cálculos, el crecimiento de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo de forma paulatina, aunque su mente continuaba su prodigioso salto hacia delante. Sería una adulta en menos de cuatro años, incluso aunque fuera a más largo de decrecimiento. Cuatro años. Y una anciana a los quince. Sólo quince años de vida.

Pero ella estaba tan sana, vital, brillante, deslumbrante y feliz. Su evidente bienestar hacía más fácil para mí ser feliz a su lado, viviendo el momento, y dejar los problemas del porvenir para el día de mañana.

Edward y yo discutíamos en voz baja nuestras opciones para el futuro desde cada ángulo posible y yo procuraba que nadie nos escuchara. Nunca manteníamos estas discusiones en presencia de Jacob, ya que sólo _había _una manera de detener el envejecimiento y ésa sería una opción que a él no le emocionaría precisamente. Me la pase viajando constantemente buscando historias sobre niños semimortales.

Para evitar que los Vulturis se acercaran aquí a comprobar que Bella ya no es humana, ella se ofreció a ir a verlos, pero Edward se negó diciendo que es peligroso y estoy de acuerdo con ellos nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Pero lamentablemente es la única manera de proteger a la niña, ella es la única a la que Aro no puede leerle la mente y contamos con eso para que son se entere de Renesmee. Debido a que Nessie no podía quedarse sin sus dos padres yo me iría a Londres mientras que Bella tomaba un vuelo a Italia, queremos evitar cualquier altercado, yo estaré cerca por cualquier cosa.

Bella, Jacob y Nessie salieron de caza, me encuentro leyendo unos libros que conseguí, investigando. Cuando Edward entro.

-Crees que encontremos una solución-dijo preocupado _"no lo sé hijo, pero investigaremos todo lo que podamos"_

-No lo dudes-respondí en voz alta. Escuche el teléfono de Edward sonar y le indique que contestara.

-Ven, trae a Carlisle-comento Bella con tanta rapidez.

-He visto a Tanya y ella me ha visto a mí, se ha enfurecido y ha huido, creo. No ha aparecido por aquí, bueno, no todavía, pero parecía bastante enfadada o sea que quizás se presente en cualquier momento. Y si no es así, Carlisle y tú deben salir tras ella y hablarle-dijo Bella preocupada. El rugido de Jacob retumbó.

-Estaremos ahí en medio minuto-aseguró Edward. Nos apresuramos hacia el prado grande y allí esperamos en silencio mientras yo agudizaba el oído para detectar la aproximación de alguien que no pudiéramos reconocer.

Pero el primer sonido que percibí era muy conocido. En un instante Bella estuvo a mi lado y Jacob, unos cuantos segundos más tarde, con Renesmee encima.

-Estaba allí, en lo alto de aquel acantilado-nos dijo con rapidez, señalando el punto exacto. Si Tanya estaba huyendo gozaba ya de una buena ventaja.

-Quizá deberíamos haberles dicho a Emmett y Jasper que vinieran también con ustedes, parecía… realmente enfadada. Me rugió-dijo Bella nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? -inquirió Edward con voz alterada, puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-Está sufriendo. Yo iré detrás de ella-dije serio, debimos de suponer que algo así pasaría, Tanya ha estado enamorada de Edward desde que lo conoció, lo que me preocupa es que vio a Renesmee y no sabemos qué conclusiones saco al respecto.

-Yo voy contigo-insistió Edward. Intercambiamos una larga mirada, mientras me aseguraba que Edward no estuviera tan irritado para empeorarlo todo. Al final asentí y ambos corrimos en la dirección que Bella nos dio, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya va acabar esta historia espero que les esté gustando, el próximo será el encuentro de todos los clanes, por cierto, acabo de abrir una cuenta en Facebook aparezco como **BellatrixBlack** cualquier sugerencia o comentario los puede escribir ahí.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	16. Chapter 16 Reclutando

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 16 Reclutando**

**Pov Bella**

Habiamos decidido mudarnos de Forks, por dos razones, la primera es que han pasado años desde que los Cullen, llegaron y a pesar de los anillos que nos regalaron los chicos, no podemos quedarnos, debido a que estos actúan desde el momento que los usamos, por lo que solo hemos envejecido meses y mi padre se daría cuenta de ese hecho, no es lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos.

El otro motivo es por Tanya no sabemos qué hará, que paso por su mente al ver a Nessie y no queremos arriesgarla, ella es nuestra vida, aunque según Edward no importa dónde nos vayamos es lo mismo, una de la tantas mañana, me encontraba haciendo el amor con Edward sino es porque menciona a mi tesorito me hubiera quedado con él, todo el día.

Se me hizo raro no ver a Jacob, cuál fue mi sorpresa, el muy idiota cambio delante de mi padre, él no quiere que nos mudemos, al parecer es muy doloroso separarse de nuestra pequeña, aun siento un sabor amargo en la boca cada vez que pienso en eso.

Me costó un poco mantener el control, cuando mi padre vino a verme, no le dije que éramos vampiros, es peligroso que un humano lo sepa, los Vulturis fueron muy claros en eso, pero sabe que no somos humanos y que la pequeña Nessie es su nieta, le costó un poco asimilar la noticia, pero cuando lo hizo mi pequeña se metió en su corazón, ahora es un abuelo feliz, además de que hace ocho meses se casó con Sue la madre de Leah y Seth, yo no pude estar en la boda, pero los felicite de corazón.

Tengo que admitir que estoy más aliviada que enojada, no quería irme y aun podemos estar unos años, despues de todo, la única persona que frecuentaría seria mi padre y él ya sabe la verdad o parte de ella, Carlisle renuncio a su trabajo y se dedicó a viajar para investigar si hay mas caso como el de mi pequeña.

Debido a su rápido crecimiento, hemos estado investigado, lamentablemente no hemos encontrado nada.

Pero los que nos tiene preocupados a todos es Tanya no sabemos que trama, Alice a estado viendo atisbo de su futuro, lo único que sabemos es que no regresara con los Denali.

Todos están en casa, Alice está arreglando el lugar, como si estuviera desordenado, es la quinta vez que cambia las flores, Renesmee, dormía en el sofá. Me quedé mirándola de nuevo, así que no vi cuando el jarrón se deslizó de las manos de Alice. Sólo escuché el susurro del aire al rozar el cristal y mis ojos se elevaron a tiempo de ver cómo el florero se destrozaba contra el suelo de mármol de la cocina en diez mil fragmentos diamantinos.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles mientras los trozos saltaban y se dispersaban en todas direcciones con un tintineo desagradable, los ojos fijos en la espalda de Alice. Mi primer pensamiento ilógico fue que nos estaba gastando alguna broma. Porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera haber dejado caer el jarrón por accidente.

Me habría lanzado a través de la habitación para cogerlo yo misma, y con tiempo suficiente, si no hubiera supuesto que ella lo haría. Además, ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera deslizado entre los dedos? Esos dedos perfectamente seguros…

Nunca había visto a ningún vampiro dejar caer nada por accidente. Jamás. Y después Alice se volvió para enfrentarse a nosotros, con un movimiento tan rápido que casi no existió.

Sus ojos estaban en parte aquí y en parte perdidos en el futuro, dilatados, fijos, llenando de tal modo su rostro delgado que parecía que se le iban a salir. Mirarla a los ojos era como asomarse desde el interior de una tumba hacia fuera. Me quedé sumida en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía de aquella mirada.

Escuché jadear a Edward, un sonido roto, medio ahogado.

\- ¿Qué? -rugió Jasper, saltando a su lado en un movimiento borroso por su rapidez, aplastando los cristales rotos bajo sus pies. La agarró de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Ella pareció balancearse en silencio entre sus manos

\- ¿Qué es, Alice? -Emmett se movió en mi visión periférica, con los dientes al descubierto mientras sus ojos se precipitaban hacia la ventana anticipando un ataque.

No hubo más que silencio procedente de Esme, Carlisle y Rose, que se quedaron completamente paralizados, al igual que yo. Jasper sacudió de nuevo a Alice.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -tengo los nervios de punta y ninguno de los dos hablan.

-Vienen a por nosotros-susurraron Alice y Edward a la vez, sincronizados a la perfección.

-Y acuden todos- si no fuera porque comprendí al instante de que hablaban, les hubiera dicho que es terrorífico que hablen de esa manera, porque algo en sus palabras disparó mi propia visión. Era sólo el recuerdo distante de un sueño, tenue, transparente, inconcreto, como si estuviera mirando a través de una gasa espesa… En mi mente, vi la línea negra avanzar hacia mí, el fantasma de mi pesadilla humana casi olvidada. No pude distinguir el reflejo de sus ojos color rubí en esa imagen que se percibía tras un velo, ni el brillo de sus agudos dientes húmedos, pero sabía que estaban allí…

Más fuerte que el recuerdo de la pesadilla llegó la evocación del sentimiento, la necesidad desgarradora de proteger aquella cosa preciosa que tenía a mis espaldas.

Quería coger a Renesmee en mis brazos, esconderla detrás de mi piel y mi pelo, hacerla invisible, pero ni siquiera logré darme la vuelta para mirarla, porque más que en piedra, parecía haberme convertido en hielo.

Por primera vez desde que había renacido como vampiro, sentí frío. Apenas pude escuchar la confirmación de mis miedos. No lo necesitaba, porque yo ya lo sabía.

-Los Vulturis-gimió Alice.

-Vienen todos-gimió Edward casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? -susurró Alice para sus adentros.

\- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Edward con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué? -inquirió Esme a su vez en un eco.

\- ¿Cuándo? -insistió Jasper con un gruñido que sonó igual que el hielo al astillarse.

Los ojos de Alice no pestañearon, pero fue como si un velo los hubiera cubierto, quedaron completamente inexpresivos. Sólo su boca mantenía aquella expresión horrorizada.

-No tardarán mucho-replicaron Alice y Edward a la vez. Y luego ella habló sola.

-Hay nieve en el bosque y en la ciudad. En poco más de un mes-aclaro Alice, solo tenemos un mes.

\- ¿Por qué? -Carlisle fue el que preguntó esta vez.

-Ha de haber una razón. Quizá si supiéramos…- Esme contestó

-No tiene nada que ver con Bella-repuso Alice con la voz cavernosa.

-Vienen todos: Aro, Cayo, Marco, todos los miembros de su guardia, incluso sus esposas-dijo aun con pánico en su voz, por la magnitud a los que nos estamos enfrentando.

-Ellas nunca abandonan la torre-le contradijo Jasper con voz monótona.

-Jamás, ni siquiera durante los años de la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás-siguió murmurando Jasper sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Pues ahora sí vienen-murmuró Edward.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hemos hecho, ¿qué puede ser que justifique todo _eso_? -repitió Carlisle de nuevo.

-Somos tantos, que querrán asegurarse de que… -respondió Edward desanimado, no terminó la frase.

\- ¡Eso no explica la cuestión crucial! ¿Por qué? - Comprendí que yo sí conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Carlisle, y que al mismo tiempo no la conocía. Renesmee era la razón, de eso estaba segura.

De algún modo había sabido desde el mismísimo principio que vendrían por ella. Mi subconsciente me lo había advertido antes incluso de que me enterara de que la traería al mundo. Sin saber por qué, ahora me parecía que debíamos haber esperado este movimiento. Como si de alguna manera hubiera sabido desde siempre que los Vulturis tenían que venir a llevarse mi felicidad. Pero aun así eso no respondía la pregunta.

-Ve hacia atrás, Alice, busca lo que ha ocasionado esto, busca-le suplicó Jasper. La interpelada sacudió lentamente la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.

-Ha venido de la nada, Jazz. No les estaba buscando a ellos, ni siquiera a nosotros, sólo rastreaba a Tanya. Ella no estaba donde yo esperaba que estuviera… —la voz de Alice se desvaneció, con los ojos perdidos de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando a la nada durante un segundo largo. Y entonces alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, los ojos tan duros como el pedernal. Escuché cómo Edward contenía el aliento.

-Ella decidió dirigirse a ellos, Tanya acudió a los Vulturis. Y entonces ellos resolvieron… Es como si la hubiesen estado esperando. Como si ya hubieran tomado la decisión, y sólo aguardaran por ella…-nos informó Alice. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo mientras digeríamos la información. ¿Qué les habría dicho Tanya a los Vulturis que diera lugar a la visión atroz de Alice?

\- ¿Podemos detenerla? -preguntó Jasper.

-No hay forma. Ya casi ha llegado-todo porque no pudo tener a Edward, es una maldita zorra.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Carlisle, pero yo ya no prestaba atención a la discusión. Estaba concentrada en la imagen que de un modo tan doloroso se enseñoreaba de mi mente.

Recordé a Tanya acuclillada en el acantilado, observando al acecho. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? Un vampiro y un licántropo en términos de estrecha amistad. Me había concentrado en esa imagen, una que habría explicado de manera lógica su reacción. Pero eso no era todo lo que ella había visto.

También había visto a una niña de belleza exquisita, saltando en medio de los copos de nieve, una niña manifiestamente más que humana…

Rememoré lo relativo a Tanya y a las hermanas huérfanas… Carlisle había comentado que la pérdida de su madre a manos de la justicia de los Vulturis había convertido a Tanya, Kate e Irina en unas puristas en lo tocante a las leyes.

Apenas un minuto antes, el propio Jasper lo había dicho: «Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales…». Los niños inmortales… la ruina innombrable, el terrible tabú…

Teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Tanya, ¿cómo podía ella entender lo que había visto aquel día en el pequeño claro? No había estado lo bastante cerca para haber oído latir el corazón de Renesmee, sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Por todo lo que ella sabía, sus mejillas sonrosadas podrían haber sido un mero truco por nuestra parte.

Después de todo, los Cullen eran aliados de los hombres lobo. Desde el punto de vista de la vampira, quizá esto quería decir que no había nada de lo que no fuéramos capaces…

Tanya, hundiendo sus manos en aquella inhóspita tierra nevada, no haciendo esto por despecho como pensé, sino sabiendo que era su deber acabar con los Cullen, conociendo lo que les ocurriría si lo hacía. Por lo que se ve, su conciencia había vencido sobre siglos de amistad.

Y la respuesta de los Vulturis a esta clase de infracción era automática, ya estaba decidido.

Me volví y me arrojé sobre el cuerpo dormido de Renesmee, cubriéndola con mi pelo, enterrando mi rostro en sus rizos.

-Piensen en lo que ella vio aquella tarde-exclamé en voz baja, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Emmett había comenzado a decir. ¿Qué le parecería Renesmee a alguien que hubiera perdido a su madre debido a los niños inmortales? Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando comprendieron lo que yo había adivinado ya.

-Un niño inmortal-susurró Carlisle.

Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y nos cubrió a ambas con su abrazo.

-Pero está equivocada niños. Renesmee no es como los otros. El crecimiento de ellos se había detenido, pero ella es justo lo contrario. Ellos estaban fuera de control, pero ella jamás ha hecho daño a Charlie, Sue, ni les muestra cosas que puedan alterarles. Renesmee es capaz de controlarse, de hecho, lo hace bastante mejor que muchos adultos. No habría razón-Continué parloteando a la espera de que alguien exhalara con alivio, confiando que aquella tensión helada que flotaba en la habitación se relajara cuando se dieran cuenta de que yo llevaba razón, pero la habitación sólo se volvía más fría cada vez. Incluso mi voz débil terminó por desvanecerse. Nadie habló durante un buen rato. Y entonces Edward susurró en mi pelo.

-Ésta no es la clase de crimen por la cual ellos hacen un juicio, amor. Aro verá la prueba de Tanya en sus pensamientos. Ellos vendrán a destruir, no a razonar-me dijo en voz baja.

-Pero están equivocados-insistí con terquedad.

-No esperarán a que se lo demostremos-Su voz aún era tranquila, dulce, como terciopelo… y aun así el dolor y la desolación en el sonido se distinguían a la perfección. Su voz era como los ojos de Alice antes, como el interior de una tumba.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? -le exigí. Sentía a Renesmee tan cálida y perfecta en mis brazos, soñando en paz. Me había preocupado tanto por la velocidad de crecimiento de la niña, de que sólo fuera a disfrutar de una década de vida… que ese miedo parecía ahora pura ironía.

Un poco menos de un mes… Entonces, ¿ése era el límite? Yo había disfrutado de una felicidad mayor que la de mucha gente. ¿Acaso había alguna ley natural que exigiera cantidades iguales de felicidad y desesperación en el mundo? ¿Es que mi alegría había desequilibrado la balanza? ¿Eran cuatro meses todo lo que tendría? Fue Emmett el que respondió a mi pregunta retórica.

-Lucharemos-dijo con calma.

-No podemos ganar -gruñó Jasper. Era capaz de imaginarme ahora el aspecto de su cara, y cómo su cuerpo se curvaría protectoramente en torno a Alice.

-Bueno, tampoco podemos huir. No con Demetri alrededor- Emmett hizo un ruido de disgusto, y supe de forma instintiva que no le molestaba la idea de enfrentarse al rastreador de los Vulturis, sino la de escapar.

-Y no sé por qué no podemos ganar, hay unas cuantas opciones que considerar. No tenemos por qué luchar solos-Mi cabeza se alzó con brusquedad al oír aquello.

\- ¡No tenemos por qué sentenciar a los quileute a muerte, Emmett! -exclame, suficientes muertos habremos para agregar más.

-Cálmate, Bella-su expresión no era diferente a cuando contemplaba la idea de luchar contra las anacondas. Incluso la amenaza de la aniquilación no cambiaría la perspectiva de Emmett, su capacidad para enfrentarse a un reto.

-No me estaba refiriendo a la manada. Sin embargo, sé realista, ¿crees que Sam o Jacob ignorarán una invasión de este calibre, incluso aunque no tuviera que ver con Nessie? Por no mencionar que, gracias a Tanya, Aro sabe también ahora lo de nuestra alianza con los lobos. Pero pensaba más bien en otros amigos, como los Malfoy-solo con mencionar su apellido, mi esperanza y no solo la mía sino la de todos en la familia aumento, ellos son muy poderosos. Carlisle se hizo eco de mis palabras con otro susurro.

-Otros amigos a los que no tenemos por qué sentenciar a muerte, pero ellos pueden ser inestables, si los llamamos y los Vulturis los hacen enojar, no duden que los mataran y a pesar de lo mal que hacen muchas cosas, ellos logran mantener el control, evitando que muchos vampiros cometan estupideces-murmuro con seriedad Carlisle, sé que tiene razón, pero lo único que me interesa es proteger a mi bebe.

-Vale, pues dejémosles a ellos que decidan-sugirió Emmett con tono implacable.

\- No digo que tengan que luchar con nosotros, si tan solo de mantuvieran a nuestro lado, justo el tiempo suficiente para hacer dudad a los Vulturis, Bella tiene razón despues de todo, si logramos que nos escuchen, eso demostrara que no hay motivo para combatir-dijo serio, relajándose un poco ya que tenemos un plan con el cual trabajar.

Había ahora un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett. Me sorprendía que nadie lo hubiera golpeado a estas alturas. Yo quería hacerlo.

-Sí, eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Vulturis se detengan un momento, lo suficiente para _escuchar-_convino Esme con rapidez.

-Lo que necesitamos es algo así como una exposición de testigos-replicó Rosalie con dureza, la voz tan quebradiza como el cristal. Esme asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras, como si no hubiera percibido el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Rosalie.

-Eso sí es algo que podamos pedirles a nuestros amigos, sólo que actúen como testigos. Pero creo lo mismo que Carlisle, solo llamaremos a los Malfoy sino tenemos opción, mientras llamaremos a nuestros otros amigos, esperemos que nos ayuden-asentí y respire tratando de relajar mis músculos.

-Nosotros lo haríamos por ellos-añadió Emmett.

-Deberíamos explicárselo de la manera correcta-murmuró Alice; la miré y vi cómo se abría en sus ojos un oscuro vacío otra vez.

-Tendríamos que demostrárselo con mucho cuidado-argumento de nuevo.

\- ¿Demostrárselo? -preguntó Jasper. Ambos, Alice y Edward, miraron a Renesmee y los ojos de Alice se vidriaron de nuevo.

-La familia de Tanya. El aquelarre de Siobhan y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas… Garrett y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alistair-dijo ella enumerando a todos los amigos.

\- ¿Y qué te parece Peter y Charlotte? -preguntó Jasper, algo temeroso, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera «no» y le pudiera ahorrar a su viejo hermano la carnicería en ciernes.

-Quizás-dijo aun viendo sus visiones.

\- ¿Y qué me decís de las del Amazonas? ¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna? -preguntó Carlisle. Alice parecía estar totalmente sumergida en su visión como para contestar al principio, pero al final se estremeció y sus ojos se movieron para volver al presente. Se encontró durante una centésima de segundo con la mirada de Carlisle y después la bajó.

-No puedo ver más-murmuro algo desanimada.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Edward, su susurro convertido en una exigencia.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlas a esa parte en la jungla? -reclamo, lo mire mal no me importa si tenemos que buscarlas en el desierto, lo único que me interesa es encontrar la suficiente ayuda para proteger a Nessie.

-No puedo ver más-repitió Alice, sin encontrarse con sus ojos y un relámpago de confusión recorrió el rostro de Edward.

-Debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí, encontrar al mayor número posible de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles. Ah, pregunta a Eleazar. Aquí hay mucho más que el asunto de un niño inmortal-y declaró de nuevo. El silencio se hizo ominoso durante otro buen rato mientras Alice volvía a estar en trance. Pestañeó con lentitud cuando se le pasó, los ojos peculiarmente opacos a pesar de que se encontraba en el presente.

-Hay tanto trabajo pendiente, hemos de apresurarnos-susurró ella.

\- ¿Alice? Eso fue demasiado rápido… No comprendo. ¿Qué fue…? -preguntó Edward.

\- ¡No puedo ver más! ¡Jacob casi ha llegado! -explotó ella dirigiéndose a él. Rosalie dio un paso hacia la puerta principal.

-Me las apañaré…-dijo Rosalie quien tenía toda la intención e impedir que Jacob entrara.

-No, déjale que venga-replicó Alice con rapidez, la voz más aguda conforme hablaba. Agarró la mano de Jasper y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la puerta trasera.

-Mejor que me aleje también de Nessie para ver mejor. Necesito irme. Necesito concentrarme de verdad y ver todo lo que sea posible. Tengo que irme. Vamos, Jasper, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder! -Todos pudimos escuchar cómo se acercaba Jacob por las escaleras del porche, y Alice tiró impaciente de la mano de Jasper. Él la siguió con rapidez, con la confusión reflejada en los ojos al igual que en los de Edward.

Salieron disparados por la puerta hacia la noche plateada.

-Apresúrense ¡Deben encontrarlos a todos! -nos gritó a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Encontrar qué? ¿Adónde va Alice? -preguntó Jacob, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Nadie le respondió, todos nos quedamos mirándole. Él se sacudió el pelo mojado y metió las manos por las mangas de su camiseta, con los ojos puestos en Renesmee.

\- ¡Hola, Bella! Creía que os habríais ido a casa a estas horas…-Entonces me miró, pestañeó y luego volvió a mirarme con más atención. Observé en su expresión cómo la atmósfera de la habitación le afectaba por fin. Bajó los ojos al suelo y sus pupilas se dilataron al observar la mancha mojada, las rosas dispersas, los fragmentos de cristal. Sus dedos temblaron.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? -inquirió con voz monótona. No sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco nadie conseguía encontrar las palabras. Jacob cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y cayó de rodillas al lado de Renesmee y mío. Pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo mientras los temblores descendían por sus brazos hasta sus manos convulsas.

\- ¿Ella está bien? ¡No juegues conmigo, ¡Bella, por favor! -preguntó con exigencia, tocándole la frente e inclinando la cabeza para escuchar su corazón

-A Renesmee no le pasa nada-conseguí hablar con voz ahogada, las palabras quebrándose de modo extraño.

\- ¿Entonces quién? -pregunto extrañando por nuestro comportamiento.

-Todos nosotros, Jacob, todo ha terminado. Hemos sido sentenciados a muerte-susurré y también apareció en mi voz el sonido del interior de la tumba.

**Pov Harry **

Estar en Forks de vuelta es extraño, llegamos hoy, aún no hemos ido a ver a los Cullen, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no los vemos. Draco no quiere ir hasta que consiga terminar la poción para las chicas.

-Estoy aburrida, me iré a New York con Alistair y mis adorables sobrinos, te dejo con mi hermanito puede que se atrase, pero un fin de semana solo suyo no estaría mal, sé que debido a los niños no han vuelto estar junto, cuanto tiempo ya, cinco meses-dijo Luna mirándome con burla.

-Ocho, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la idea de hacerlo con los niños en casa, la última vez Altaír entro en mal momento en nuestra habitación, fue vergonzoso y humillante, no dudo que hubiera sido traumante para nuestro pequeño ángel, si no le inventamos la historia que le dijimos-gemí mortificado.

-Para que veas que soy una buena hermana, los dejaremos solos, aprovecha-exclamo creando un traslador y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Alistair con mis adorables pero traviesos hijos. Sonrei ante la idea de un fin de semana solo con mi dragón, fui al laboratorio de pociones, al entrar fue realmente asfixiante por la cantidad de vapor y calor que hay dentro.

-Dragón, estamos solos, que te parece si aprovechamos esta oportunidad que nuestra hermanita nos da-dije abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello y oreja.

-Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo, además aún tenemos muchos juguetes que no hemos usado-ronroneo Draco feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces nos aparecí en nuestra habitación. Dudo mucho que lleguemos a usarlo, por la mirada que Draco me está dando.

Apretó sus labios contra los mío, con la lengua empujando suavemente en mi boca, en un beso sorprendentemente suave, para la pasión que nos consumía, gemí cuando comenzó acariciarme la parte delantera de mi pantalón, estoy excitado y no podía dejar de agitar mi pene ansiosamente contra el muslo de Draco.

Quien me apretó contra su cuerpo jalándome apretadamente en un abrazo, disfrutando del beso ardiente que me está dando. Mi pene dolía alzándose hacia arriba en mis pantalones. Con un movimiento de mano, nos desnude a los dos, suspire feliz al sentir la liberación, de no tener nada que obstaculice que nuestras pieles se toquen, su perfume era irresistible, almizclado y enriquecedor.

Draco me lanzo a la cama y me lamio desde mi cintura hasta la barbilla, su lengua se deslizaba sobre mi piel de una forma que parecía que comía su dulce preferido. Sentí una oleada de placer e instintivamente clave mis uñas en su espalda.

A continuación, me chupó con fuerza en el cuello y grite de alegría.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Oh, sí! -Estaba jadeando, mi erección dura como una piedra contra su estómago.

\- ¿Te gusta eso?, ¿no? -preguntó, mordisqueándome la clavícula

-Sí, por favor, sí, Dragón tómame-su aliento se cortó, podía ver el hambre profunda que se encontraba en su interior, y la posibilidad estaba a mi alcance. Quería satisfacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo? - dijo Draco con una sonrisa perversa, se arrodillo delante de mi ingle, su boca pegada en mi miembro, podía sentir su aliento, moví mis caderas con anticipación.

-Yo voy a destrozarte-adoro este lado oscuro y excitante de Draco, dijo lamiéndolo con ganas, raspándome con sus dientes.

-Voy hacerte pedazos-mi pene estaba hinchado no sé si pueda soportar mucho. Pero cuando Draco quiere jugar y ser perverso no hay nada que lo detenga, entre más suplico más los disfruta.

-Voy abrir tu cuerpo_ Y_ _tú. Disfrutaras de ello._ -siseo en parsel lo último, envolvió los brazos alrededor de mis muslos, agarrando mis caderas y guio mi erección cada vez más cerca de su boca. Lamio con su lengua caliente y se deslizo hacia arriba por el eje, la envolvió alrededor, entonces la presión se fue. Sentí en todo mi ser doler con lujuria.

\- ¡Ohhh! -Otro lametazo, luego otro. La lengua se enrollo alrededor de mis bolas y la punta tocando mi culo. La punta húmeda se trasladó a su carne delicada en forma de anillo y apretó, sondeando el estrecho agujero.

Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, y Draco se apoderó de mis muslos para sostenerme. Luego regresó la lengua de vuelta a mi pene, lamiéndola con golpes más duros y más rápidos, más insistente. Siento todo mi cuerpo en llamas, cada movimiento de la lengua enviaba un pico de placer cegador a mi corazón.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Oh, sí! -sentía una espiral desarrollándose en mi ingle, las llamas dentro de mí, saltaban hacia arriba en una flama de éxtasis. La lengua lamía más rápido en contra de mi pene hinchado, lamiendo la cabeza adolorida burlándose de mí, pero me vengare, le hare pagar esta espera, haciendo que mi pene doliera más.

El deseo se incrementaba más abriéndose camino a través de mi pene hacia mi pecho. Fuertes dedos se deslizaron sobre la base de mi pene sintiendo la mano trabajando con fuerza, agarrándola fuertemente. La lengua le dio unos golpecitos rápidos a la punta de su pene haciéndome explotar en una tormenta de fuego por la pasión, me vine con fuerza brotándome chorros calientes de semen una y otra vez la lengua hambrienta bebiéndose hasta la última gota. Mi cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y luego se aflojo, vaciado de toda su energía.

Draco me miro con lujuria y amor, sin previo aviso entro en mi de una fuerte estocada, haciéndome ver estrellas, tanto por el dolor como el placer, mis quejidos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos de éxtasis, cuando aumento la intensidad y el ritmo de los empujes, empecé a moverme acoplándome a su ritmo y aumentando el placer en ambos, sentí su semilla caliente estallar dentro de mí, y casi me desmayo con la descarga de placer que latía a través de mi ser.

-Te amo, mi hermoso León_-_murmuro Draco satisfecho.

-Yo tambien te amo, pero esto solo comienza, ahora es mi turno, pero primero durmamos un rato-dije empujándolo para que se acostara me apoye en su pecho y en un instante Morfeo me reclamo.

Cuando Luna regreso, ambos estábamos felizmente satisfechos, hicimos el amor todo el tiempo sin detenernos solo para alimentarnos y reponer fuerza, toda la pasión acumulado se desato en un solo fin de semana.

-Alistair me acompañas a recolectar sangre, me llamaron informándome que nuestra sangre donada acaba de llegar-dije tranquilamente.

Nos dirigimos al Hospital de Forks, gracias a una carta falsa contamos con donaciones de sangre y podemos recogerlas donde sea, es realmente útil tener contactos, íbamos saliendo del hospital con la maleta llena, cuando nos topamos con quien menos esperaba.

-Bella, Jacob, Carlisle-salude con una sonrisa, la transformación la favoreció, pero no supera la belleza de Rosalie y Alice.

-Harry, Alistair ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Acabamos de llegar a Forks, se podrían decir que son vacaciones-murmure tranquilamente.

-Su hermana es mi pareja-fue lo único que dijo Alistair.

-Gracias a dios que están aquí, necesitamos su ayuda-exclamo Bella nerviosa, está ahora me fije en la pequeña que los acompaña, se ve como de unos cinco o seis años.

-Tu hija, se parece a ustedes, es linda-dije con una sonrisa. No es la primera mitad vampiro que veo, en uno de nuestros viajes en Alemania, nos topamos con dos chicas y un chico que lo eran, lo único que me sorprende es que Bella está viva, porque según lo que Ángelo, Selene y Penélope, ellos mataron a sus madres al nacer, desgarrándoles el vientre.

-No luces sorprendido-dijo Jacob, quien sostenía protectoramente a la niña, al instante comprendí porque y apenas llegue a casa les pondré un hechizo de protección a mis hijos, los metamorfos podrán decir que sus parejas pueden elegir, pero si de algo nos dimos cuenta al estudiarlos de cerca, es que ellos utilizan un influjo parecido a la compulsión para que su pareja se sienta atraídas hacia ellos y querer estar siempre a su lado.

-No lo estoy, cuando viajamos a Alemania, conocimos a tres chicos como ella-apenas termine de hablar, se pusieron a hacerme demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto.

-Perdónanos, no quisimos atosigarte-dijo Carlisle, despues de que los aleje con un pequeño hechizo.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Cuántos años vivirá? -pregunto viendo de reojo a la pequeña, supongo que su rápido crecimiento los asusto.

-Según tengo entendido su edad en apariencia se congelará a los diecisiete, pero ella vivirá muchos años, los chicos con los que nos topamos, la menor tenia cien años-sé que con eso entenderían, alivio fue lo que paso atreves de sus rostros.

-Pueden venir a nuestra casa, quisiera platicarles del problema que tenemos-dijo con seriedad Carlisle.

-Tengo que ir avisarles a Draco y Luna, además de que nuestra familia se agrando, creo que Nessie tendrá compañeros de juegos-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Harry-dije estirando mi mano, ella la sostuvo tímida.

-Nessie-parpadee confundido, le pusieron el nombre de la famosa historia del monstruo del lago Ness.

-Su nombre en realidad es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, por culpa de Jacob todos les dicen así, me tuve que acostumbrar-dijo Bella con una sonrisa apenada. Nos despedimos y le dije que llegaríamos a su casa dentro de una hora.

-Papi-gritaron mis angelitos, corrieron hacia mi felices, aun no cumplen los dos años, son muy inteligente, ya saben leer y escribir, Luna dijo que ambos tienen memoria eidética y que se les podría considerar prodigios.

-Hola ¿qué hicieron hoy? -pregunte curioso.

-Leímos sobre los vampiros y hombres lobos, tía Luna no contaba que no solo hay un tipo, sino que existe dos, que el tío Alistair es del otro tipo, pero que con nosotros existen tres tipos de vampiros-exclamo feliz Ella.

-Por supuesto, nosotros somos únicos-dije guiñándole un ojo. Justo en ese momento entro Draco, les conté que nos topamos con Carlisle y todo lo que nos dijo.

-Iré a vestir a los niños, tienen que verse hermosos-exclamo Luna feliz de que por fin fuéramos a ver a los Cullen, Alistair se fue con ella.

-Hay que ponerles el hechizo que evitará que la compulsión le afecte, Jacob se imprimo de la hija de Bella, un bebe, desde mi punto de vista, no quiero que ninguno haga lo mismo con nuestros hijos-murmure serio, encontramos este hechizo en la biblioteca Potter, lo mejoramos, apenas entraron, me acerque a Altaír y empecé a murmurar el hechizo de reojo vi que Draco hacia lo mismo con Elladora.

Nos aparecimos afuera de la casa de los Cullen, al instante sentimos la presencia de muchos vampiros, cargue a Altaír, Draco hizo lo mismo con Ella, no queremos que nada les pase, al llegar a la puerta, nos abrió Esme, quien sonrió encantada al ver a nuestros hijos.

-Pasen, no se queden ahí-cuando entramos muchos ojos nos miraron sorprendidos, pero la mayoría con cautela, trate de no mostrarme agresivo, me siento a la defensiva teniendo a mis pequeños cerca, los miramos con frialdad. ¿Por qué Carlisle tiene tantos vampiros en su casa?

**Pov Edward**

Delante de nosotros se encontraban los Malfoy, pero ahora no son solo los tres, sino que tambien hay otro hombre y dos niños, solo con verlos se nota de quien son hijos.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa cordial, no lo culpo la mirada de los tres es muy fría, todos los vampiros presentes están nerviosos, sienten el peligro en ellos, además de que están confundido, creen que son humanos.

-Nos hubieras dicho que tu casa estaría llena de vampiros-dijo con seriedad Draco, acomodando mejor a la niña, ahora comprendo su enojo es por la seguridad de los pequeños.

-Vinieron apoyarnos en este problema que se nos viene encima, como testigos-dijo Esme con una sonrisa, la casa se llenó aún más cuando la manada entro.

-Déjenme presentarlos, ellos son Eleazar, Carmen, Irina y Kate, son el clan Denali-ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza_ "son hermosos, no creo que sean humanos" _sonrei ante el pensamiento de Eleazar que no está lejos de la realidad.

-Carlisle, es peligroso que humanos sepan sobre nosotros-dijo Carmen preocupada.

-Papi, creo que somos humanos-murmuro la pequeña con una voz realmente hermosa, musical, es aún más fina que la de Nessie.

-Somos vampiros no humanos-dijo con frialdad Luna.

-Son otro tipo de vampiros, recuerda que ya te comenté sobre ellos, Eleazar-se apresuró a explicar Carlisle. La mayoría de nuestros amigos llegaron hace cuatro días, ayer llegaron los últimos y estoy agradecido que los Malfoy estén aquí, al menos sé que mi hija estará a salvo con ellos.

-Sí, tu últimamente, nos has dado más sorpresas que en años-dijo con seriedad Eleazar.

\- ¿Alguien nos quiere explicar que pasa? -pregunto molesta Kate, aunque mira realmente interesada a Harry, suspire por eso, ellos son muy celosos y posesivos.

-No solo existen un tipo de vampiro, están aquellos que son más cercanos a los mitos, vampiros que no pueden salir a la luz del día, aunque ellos son especiales-murmuro serio Carlisle.

\- ¿Y ellos están dispuestos a morir? -pregunto Irina. Trate de no sonreír al ver el levantamiento de ceja que los tres hicieron a la vez, siempre que alguien los cuestiona hacen eso.

-Sabes que solo queremos que sean testigos-dije para continuar con las presentaciones.

-Ellos son Peter y Charlotte, son viejos amigos que vinieron a apoyarnos-dijo Jasper con tranquilidad. Tal y como con los Denali, solo asintieron.

-Ellos son el Clan de Irlanda, Siobhan, Liam y Maggie-mire como asintieron, Maggie se veía decepcionada por no escucharlos, con su don hubiera sabido si mentían o no, cuando dijeran algo.

-El Clan Egipcio, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia-trate de no reír al ver la mirada de Amun sobre ellos, los miraba como si fueran poca cosa, me pregunto si no le pasara lo mismo que a Paul.

-Él es Garrett no pertenece a ningún clan, es nómada-dijo Emmett feliz.

-Son un clan muy callado-dijo Garrett con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Escuchamos y luego veremos si vale la pena quedarnos-dijo Alistair, lo cual me sorprendió ya que, según Carlisle, siempre ha sido callado y antisocial.

-Ellas son Mary y Randall-ellas asintieron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, ellos son Luna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los conocí hace cincuenta y dos años-dijo Carlisle más relajado _"aún estoy confundido con respecto a Alistair, el no tolera estar rodeado de personas, así que no comprendo, puedes leer su mente" _negué con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, supuse que los Malfoy tienen algo que ver.

-Bien un gusto conocerlos a todos, supongo que ellos saben porque están aquí, así que porque no eres tan amable de ponernos al tanto-dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ustedes saben que Nessie es semihumana, pues los Vulturis piensan que ella es una niña inmortal, es prohibido por las leyes que ellos impusieron que se creara dichos niños debido a que ellos no se controlan, matan sin compasión ya que no saben diferenciar lo malo de lo bueno y por desgracia debido a la edad, son incontrolables. Los Vulturis se enteraron de ella y piensan que es una niña inmortal, lo que queremos es que sean testigos para así evitar que ellos nos maten, no sin antes que nos dejen explicarnos-de algo que me percate es que conforme Carlisle le explicaba las auras de ellos tres se iba oscureciendo, me preocupe más cuando Alistair cargo a los dos niños.

\- ¿Dijiste Vulturis? -siseo con frialdad Draco, su mirada iba cambiando hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos con negro, y los más impactante es que no es el único Harry y Luna están igual. Sentí escalofrió al ver sus colmillos surgir.

\- ¿Lo conocen? -pregunto con cautela Esme.

-Por supuesto, pensaron que podían mandar vampiros a tratar de reclutarnos, atacándonos y queriéndonos obligar, los matamos a todos, grupos de treinta y cuarenta vampiros, dijeron que eran de la guardia-sonrió cínica Luna, suspire porque esto es lo que se quería evitar, pero lo que me preocupa es que ellos los maten sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de nada, solo espero que Carlisle los hagas entrar en razón o adiós Vulturis.

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos llegando al final, gracias por sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben reviews o me escriben a mi face.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	17. Chapter 17 Entrenamiento e Imprimacion

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 17 Entrenamiento e imprimación**

**Pov Harry**

Los Vulturis fueron los responsables de que nuestros bebes salieran heridos, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar.

-Papi, recuerda que el abuelo dijo que, si volvían a matar a alguien, los cruciaria-dijo Altaír muy lentamente para poder pronunciar bien las palabras, hice una mueca al recordar el regaño que nos dio, cuando Elladora les conto entusiasmada la manera en que matamos a unos hombres lobos que nos atacaron, no queríamos que ellos nos vieran, pero no teníamos donde esconderlos y no pensábamos dejarlos solos, creo que los genes Black son muy fuerte en ellos, aunque según Alistair, nosotros tenemos una vena sádica muy marcada. Sé que es cierto porque ahora hago cosas que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, fuimos aun psico-mago, nos dijo que fue la manera que nosotros sobrellevamos el trauma y tragedia que hemos tenido en nuestra vida. Draco le borro la memoria, no queremos estar en la mira de la prensa si eso se llega a saber.

Nicolás opina diferente, al parecer cuando fuimos transformados, nuestros genes se alteraron, haciendo que el más fuerte sobresaliera, en nuestro caso el de los Black y por desgracia esa parte de nuestra familia, no es muy cuerda que digamos. Debido a que el psico-mago no sabe que somos vampiros, confió mas en la teoría de Nicolás.

-Hola soy Nessie ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la hija de Bella.

-Soy Altaír y ella es mi hermana Elladora-dijo muy suavemente. Por la mirada de Draco aun quiere matar a los Vulturis, debemos de controlar nuestros temperamentos, pero no estoy seguro si aguantare cuando lo tengamos de frente.

-Así que son otro tipo de vampiros-comento casualmente el tal Garrett.

\- ¿Qué con eso? -pregunto con frialdad con Draco.

-Los Vulturis vendrán dentro de un mes, quisiéramos que estuvieran de testigo-dijo Carlisle retomando el tema.

-Si los vemos, lo matamos, así que no creo que sea sensato-dije con una sonrisa cruel. Para luego recordar que nuestros bebes están presentes y estoy seguro que se lo dirán a Nicolás.

-Ni una palabra a su abuelo-dijo Luna, mis pequeños se rieron al saber que su tía les compraría lo que quisieran.

-Mmm… queremos helado de vainilla con sangre-dijo feliz Ella.

-En casa-dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-Ustedes tambien beben sangre de animales-dijo Nessie sonriendo. Mire con una sonrisa la carita de asco que pusieron ambos, son tan adorables.

-Eso es asqueroso, bebemos de humanos-dijo Ella con una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurre, en vez de prestarle atencion a la conversación de los niños-dijo Carmen tranquilamente. Quien miraba con ternura a los pequeños.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos hemos perdido, amigo mío? Quiero saberlo para poder argüir en contra de esos pensamientos. Tú nunca has hecho nada que merezca que te castigues así a ti mismo-dijo Carlisle.

\- ¿Ah, no lo he hecho? -masculló Eleazar. Entonces, se sacudió la mano con un encogimiento de hombros y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, más rápido aún que antes. Kate le observó durante medio segundo y después se concentró en Edward. Todos los vampiros han permanecido muy callados, puedo ver a Jacob, Leah y Seth en la puerta quien apenas se percató de mi mirada, me saludo con la mano.

-Explícate-dijo Irina, Edward asintió, con sus ojos tensos siguiendo a Eleazar mientras andaba.

-Él estaba intentando comprender por qué venían tantos de los Vulturis a castigarnos. Ésa no es la manera en la que suelen hacer las cosas. Es verdad que nosotros somos el aquelarre más maduro y grande con el que han tratado, pero en el pasado otros aquelarres se han unido para protegerse y nunca han sido un gran reto, a pesar del número que llegaran a sumar. Nosotros estamos más íntimamente ligados y ése es un factor a tener en cuenta, pero no el principal-dijo Edward.

-Estaba recordando otras veces en las que algunos aquelarres han sido castigados, por una cosa u otra, y se le ha ocurrido que hay un modelo. Un modelo que el resto de la guardia no habría notado nunca, ya que Eleazar era el encargado de pasar la información confidencial a Aro, en privado. Un modelo que sólo se repite cada siglo más o menos-dijo Eleazar.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese modelo? -preguntó Carmen, observando a Eleazar igual que Edward.

-Aro no suele asistir a las expediciones de castigo, pero en el pasado, cuando quería algo en particular, no tardaba mucho en encontrarse evidencias de que tal o cual aquelarre había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Los antiguos decidían en ese caso acompañar a la guardia para observar cómo se impartía justicia. Y entonces, cuando el aquelarre estaba definitivamente destruido, Aro garantizaba el perdón a aquel miembro cuyos pensamientos, según declaraba él, mostraban un arrepentimiento especial. Ese vampiro _siempre _era el que tenía el don que Aro había admirado. Y a esa persona _siempre _se le daba un lugar en la guardia. El vampiro se integraba con rapidez, _siempre _se sentía agradecido por el honor concedido. Nunca hubo excepciones-explicó Edward.

-Debía de ser algo embriagador resultar escogido-sugirió Kate.

\- ¡Ja! -bramó Eleazar, todavía en movimiento.

-Hay una vampira en la guardia, cuyo nombre es Chelsea, y tiene influencia sobre los lazos emocionales entre las personas, tanto para consolidarlos como para soltarlos. Es capaz de hacer que alguien se sienta vinculado a los Vulturis, que quiera pertenecer a ellos, y complacerlos…-explicó Edward, para que comprendieran la reacción de enfado del vampiro.

-Todos nosotros entendíamos el porqué de la importancia de Chelsea. En una lucha, podía provocar que se disolvieran alianzas entre los aquelarres y de ese modo era más fácil vencerlos. Si lográbamos distanciar emocionalmente a los miembros inocentes de un aquelarre de los culpables, podíamos impartir justicia sin una brutalidad innecesaria… así los culpables eran castigados y se salvaba a los inocentes. No quedaba otro remedio, porque no había forma de evitar la lucha contra el aquelarre en bloque. Así que Chelsea rompía los lazos que los mantenían unidos. A mí aquello me parecía un gran detalle por parte de Aro, una evidencia de su piedad. También sospechaba que mantenía nuestro bando más unido, pero eso también era bueno. Nos hacía más efectivos y nos ayudaba a coexistir con más facilidad. Esto aclaró muchos de mis viejos recuerdos. No había tenido sentido para mí antes el hecho de que los guardias obedecieran a sus señores con tanta alegría, casi con devoción de amantes-explico interrumpiendo de forma abrupta Eleazar.

\- ¿Es muy fuerte su don? -preguntó Irina con un cierto deje afilado en la voz. Su mirada rozó con rapidez a todos los miembros de su familia. Eleazar se encogió de hombros.

-Yo fui capaz de marcharme con Carmen. Pero cualquier otra cosa más débil que el sentimiento que une a las parejas se encuentra en peligro. En un aquelarre normal, al menos. Porque también es cierto que las uniones de los demás son más laxas que las de nuestra familia. El abstenernos de sangre humana nos hace más civilizados y nos permite entablar auténticos lazos de amor. Dudo que pudiera disolver nuestra alianza, -informo con seriedad. Ella asintió, como si se sintiera más segura, mientras el vampiro continuaba con su análisis.

-No comprendo cómo es que no volvieron a tratar de reclutarlos, si los atacaron directamente si ningún tipo de artimaña, ¿Cómo es que no lo han vuelto hacer? -pregunto confundida Zafrina mirándonos con seriedad.

-Antes de que respondan, Nessie querida porque no los lleva a jugar afuera-dijo con dulzura Esme, nuestros ángeles nos miraron esperando nuestra autorización, Draco asintió y le lanzo una mirada a Alistair quien comprendió al instante y se fue con ellos.

-Sabíamos que entre los líderes había uno que podía ver los recuerdos con solo tocar, por lo que dejamos a una viva para que les mandara el mensaje de lo que le pasaría si se meten con nosotros, no somos nada benevolente a la hora de matar, los torturamos hasta hacerlos suplicar y lo matamos de la forma más dolorosa, supongo que fue demasiado para ellos-dijo como si nada Luna, sonrei con burla al ver las miradas de temor de muchos de los presentes.

\- ¿Fueron más crueles que con los nómadas? -pregunto Bella con un escalofrió que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-Lastimaron a nuestros hijos ¿Tu qué crees? -pregunto con frialdad Draco.

-Volviendo al tema, lo único que se me ocurre, la razón por la que Aro ha decidido venir por sí mismo, y traer a tanta gente con él, es que su objetivo no sea el castigo sino la adquisición. Necesita estar aquí para controlar la situación, pero también necesita a toda la guardia para protegerse de un aquelarre tan grande y dotado. Por otro lado, eso dejaría al resto de los antiguos desprotegidos en Volterra, lo cual es demasiado arriesgado, ya que alguien podría intentar aprovechar la ventaja. Así que por eso vienen rodos juntos. ¿De qué otro modo se aseguraría el apropiarse de los dones que quiere? Debe desearlos con verdadera ansia —comentó el vampiro, Eleazar.

-Según lo que vi en sus pensamientos la pasada primavera, no hay nada que Aro quiera más que a Alice-suspiro Edward.

-Pues no me tendrá, además las cosas ahora están a nuestro favor, los Vulturis obviamente le temen-dijo señalándonos.

-Serian como nuestros guardianes, si lo que les hicieron a esos vampiros les causo tanto temor a los Vulturis, al punto que no volvieron atacarlo, cuando los vean con nosotros eso los frenara lo suficiente para que les expliquemos la situación-dijo Carlisle comprendiendo lo que quiere decir.

\- ¿Podrían solo mirar? No queremos que los maten-dijo Esme, todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, no veo nada de malo en apoyarlos, además si los Vulturis atacan, solo nos defenderemos, sonrei ante el pensamiento y por las miradas que recibí de mis Malfoy preferidos, ellos tambien lo pensaron.

-Bien, prometemos no matarlos, pero si ellos atacan nos defenderemos-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Creo que los Vulturis han estado esperando esto, encontrar algún pretexto. No sabían qué forma adoptaría la excusa, pero el plan estaba en marcha para cuando se presentará la oportunidad. Por eso Alice vio su decisión incluso antes de que Tanya la provocase, sencillamente porque ya había sido tomada; sólo aguardaban algo que pudiera justificarla-dijo Eleazar serio.

-Si los Vulturis están abusando de la confianza que todos los inmortales hemos puesto en ellos… -murmuró Carmen.

\- ¿Acaso eso importa? ¿quién nos creería? E incluso aunque otros se convencieran también de que están explotando el poder que tienen, ¿qué diferencia marcaría eso? Nadie lograría enfrentarse a ellos y vencer, bueno o eso es lo que pensaba, antes de saber de ustedes-dijo Eleazar.

-Aunque algunos parece que estamos lo bastante locos como para intentarlo —murmuró Kate, mirándonos con fijeza, no es como si nos importara lo que piensen ellos de nosotros. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo están aquí para servir de testigos, Kate. Sea cual sea al objetivo de Aro, no creo que esté preparado para manchar la reputación de los Vulturis con este asunto. Si podemos rechazar sus argumentos en nuestra contra, se verá obligado a dejarnos en paz-trato de argumentar Edward.

-Claro-murmuró Irina. Nadie parecía convencido. Durante unos cuantos y largos minutos ninguno dijo nada.

Entonces escuché el grito enfadado de mi hija, sin escuchar lo que nos decían nos dirigimos afuera, dos chicos miraban con adoración a nuestros hijos, gruñí al comprender la situación, sonrei al ver que el hechizo funciono al ver las reacciones de nuestros bebes que cuando nos vieron, corrieron a nuestros brazos.

**Pov Edward**

Tenía que pasar esto justo ahora, no creo que ellos sean tan compresivos como nosotros con el asunto de la imprimación, para empeorar la cosas son con los dos, Collin con Elladora y Brady con Altaír, es la primera vez que veo que un lobo se imprima con uno de su mismo sexo y otra especie, por la mirada que Draco y Harry tienen son capaces de matar a estos niños, si no se alejan en estos momento, además de que es raro, sus hijos no sienten ningún tipo de apego con los lobos, por lo general esto siempre ocurre.

-Ellos no les harán nada, solo quieren ser sus amigos-dijo mi princesa tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-No queremos ser sus amigos, papi vámonos a casa-dijo con un tierno puchero la pequeña.

\- ¡No! -gritaron los dos lobos a la vez.

-Regresen con Sam-les ordeno Jacob preocupado.

-Son nuestras parejas-dijo Collin molesto, el fuerte gruñido que salió de Draco me dio escalofrió.

-Váyanse-grito Jacob molesto, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Sam llego con toda su manada.

-Saben que no los ven de forma romántica aun, sino como hermanos, se los aseguro. Ellos seran excelente parejas para sus hijos-por la mirada que pusieron en vez de arreglar las cosas Seth las empeoro.

-Luna llévatelos con Nicolás-ordeno Harry con frialdad, les entregaron a los bebes al instante desapareció. _"como hicieron eso, será su don, aunque no siento nada provenir de ellos" _pensó Eleazar confundido e intrigado. Los pensamientos del resto son igual de caóticos, los únicos que no mostraron sorpresa obviamente es mi familia y los miembros de la manada que saben del asunto.

-Lo diré solo una vez, mantenga a esos mocosos lejos de nosotros-siseo Draco. Mire con lastima el dolor en la mirada de los chicos, al no sentir a sus parejas cerca, algo me dice que se tendrán que acostumbrar a eso.

-Por favor, solo queremos cuidarlos-susurro Collin esperanzado.

-No, búsquense otras parejas porque a ellos no los verán nunca-dijo Harry sin compasión o lastimas por las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros.

-Se que es duro, pero ellos solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, nunca los lastimarían, al comienzo me moleste mucho con la idea de que Jacob se imprimara de mi bebe, pero sé que el la protegerá y nunca dañara-dijo Bella viendo a los dos lobos con lastima.

-Si tu decidiste eso, es asunto tuyo, con lo que respecta a nuestros hijos nunca dejaremos que siquiera estén cerca de ellos-dijo Harry sin siquiera dudar.

-Y si los pequeños quieren estar cerca de ellos, no pueden alejarlos-dijo Esme preocupada por la salud mental de esos chicos.

-En verdad piensan que somos tan idiotas para dejar desprotegidos a nuestros hijos, no investigamos sobre ellos por nada, cuando alguno se imprima de su "pareja" estos lanzan algún tipo de compulsión, haciendo que dicha pareja tenga fijación por ellos, antes de venir protegimos a nuestros bebes con un hechizo que evita que sean influenciados por cualquier influjo que le lance, no por nada ellos no mostraron apego, no permitiremos que los sentimientos de nuestros hijos sean manipulados-dijo Draco serio. Mire con preocupación a Reneesme, eso quiere decir que sus sentimientos por Jacob son debido a esa compulsión, eso explicaría porque sus hijos no sintieron nada por los chicos, ni aprecio, anhelo o cariño, según los pensamientos de Jasper lo único que sintieron fue temor y enojo.

\- ¿Hechizo? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan? -pregunto Kate seria.

-Esos no es asunto de ustedes, nos vamos a nuestra casa, cuando necesites nuestra ayuda, llámanos ¿Vienes con nosotros? -pregunto Harry a Alistair.

-Me quedare un rato, llegare despues-dijo Alistair serio.

-Los iré a ver, quiero que me expliques bien eso de la compulsión-dije serio, Carlisle ya llego a la misma conclusión que yo, no es por lastimar a Jacob, pero si lo que mi hija siente no es verdadero quiero que ellos me ayuden a que no sea influenciada.

-Eres bienvenido, sabes donde vivimos, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo Harry mientras inclinaba su cabeza, al igual que Draco y desaparecieron. La mente de los miembros de la manada, es todo un caos, están en negación con respecto a lo que escucharon, pero me doy cuenta que Sam ya se había dado cuenta de esa teoría, pero no le dio importancia.

-Dijeron la verdad, no mintieron en nada-dijo de repente Maggie.

-Ellos no son simples vampiros ¿cierto? -pregunto curioso y serio Benjamin.

-No lo son, es lo único que les puedo decir, si quieren saber algo más tendrán que preguntárselos, solo les diré que es algo sorprendente-dijo Emmett por primera vez desde que empezamos a discutir, sobre todo.

\- ¿Creen que nos digan si se lo preguntamos? -pregunto Siobhan curiosa.

-No sabemos, será decisión de ellos-dijo Rosalie. Jacob no había abierto la boca desde que escucho lo que dijeron los chicos.

-Ellos son peligrosos, deberíamos de irnos ahora que podemos Benjamin-dijo serio Amun, _"ellos son de temer"_

-Yo tambien quiero saber-dijo emocionado. Mire como los chicos se transformaron en lobos y se fueron, al igual que el resto de la manada. _"Nos iremos, tengo que calmar a esos niños, ante la pérdida inevitable de sus parejas"_ pensó Sam serio. Asentí comprendiéndolo.

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, cuando los fui buscar a su casa, un elfo me dijo que están de viaje. Por lo que tendré que esperar para saber mejor sobre ese asunto, Jacob a estado precavido debido a esto, teme que Reneesme lo trate como los hijos de Harry y Draco hicieron con los chicos. Pero al igual que ellos, yo tampoco permitiré que los sentimientos de mi hija sean manipulados, Bella está de acuerdo conmigo en esto, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Pov Bella**

Decidí aprender a defenderme, es algo que necesito por si las cosas se salen de control, le pedí a Edward que me enseñara a luchar, pero se negó, alegando que no sería capaz de golpearme.

Y ésa fue nuestra última conversación sobre el asunto, porque nunca conseguí moverle ni un centímetro de la decisión tomada.

Emmett fue quien se mostró más predispuesto a ayudar, aunque su estilo docente me pareció más cercano a la venganza por todos los pulsos que le había hecho perder. Si hubieran podido salirme cardenales, habría estado de color púrpura de pies a cabeza. Rose, Irina y Eleazar se mostraron tan pacientes como deseosos de apoyarme. Sus lecciones me recordaron a las instrucciones de lucha que Jasper impartió a los otros el pasado junio, aunque aquellas imágenes me resultaban confusas y borrosas. Algunos de nuestros visitantes encontraron interesante mi adiestramiento, y otros incluso ofrecieron su aporte.

Garrett, el nómada, hizo varios turnos y encontré que era un maestro sorprendentemente bueno. Se relacionaba con todo el mundo con tanta facilidad que me preguntaba por qué nunca había encontrado un aquelarre. Incluso luché una vez con Zafrina mientras Renesmee observaba desde los brazos de Jacob. Aprendí varios trucos, aunque nunca volví a pedirle ayuda. Lo cierto era que, aunque ella me gustaba y sabía que en realidad no me haría daño, aquella mujer salvaje me daba mucho miedo.

Aprendí muchas cosas de mis maestros, pero tenía la sensación de que mis conocimientos seguían siendo básicos hasta lo increíble. No tenía idea de cuántos segundos podría aguantar frente a Alec y Jane. Sólo rezaba por que fuera lo suficiente para que sirviera de algo.

Cada minuto del día que no estaba con Renesmee o aprendiendo a luchar, me iba al patio de atrás a trabajar con Kate e intentaba proyectar mi escudo interno fuera de mi cerebro para poder proteger a otros. Edward me animaba en este tipo de entrenamiento. Sabía que él tenía la esperanza de que encontrara una manera de contribuir a la lucha que me satisficiera, pero que sirviera a la vez para mantenerme fuera de la línea de fuego.

Pero resultó de lo más difícil. No había nada a lo que aferrarse, nada sólido con lo que poder trabajar. Sólo tenía mi airado deseo de ser de utilidad, de mantener a salvo conmigo a mi esposo, a mi hija y a tantos de mi familia como fuese posible. Una y otra vez intentaba forzar ese escudo nebuloso fuera de mí, con nada más que algún fugaz y esporádico éxito. Me sentía como si estuviera peleando para estirar una goma invisible, una goma que cambiaba de algo tangible y concreto a un vapor insustancial a cada momento.

Únicamente Edward se prestaba a ser nuestro conejillo de Indias y recibía descarga tras descarga eléctrica de Kate, mientras yo forcejeaba con incompetencia manifiesta con lo que había en el interior de mi cerebro. Trabajábamos durante varias horas por turno y me sentía como si estuviera cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo, aunque por supuesto mi cuerpo perfecto no me traicionaba de esa manera. Todo el cansancio era mental.

Me mataba que fuera Edward quien debiera sufrir, con mis brazos inútiles a su alrededor mientras pestañeaba una y otra vez bajo la descarga más «baja» que Kate era capaz de emitir. Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas empujar el escudo a nuestro alrededor, y de vez en cuando lo conseguía, aunque poco después se desvanecía de nuevo. Escuche tres pequeñas explosiones, delante de nosotros están los Malfoy y Alistair.

-No sabía que fueras masoquista, interesante faceta-dijo con burla Luna. No pude evitar girar la cabeza avergonzada. Mire como invocaban sillas y se sentaban a observar, la mirada de Kate es de asombro y no es la única, suspire y me puse en posición esperando que ella reaccionara y continuáramos con el entrenamiento, lo cual hizo una vez que reacciono.

Odiaba estas prácticas, y deseaba que fuera Zafrina la que ayudara en vez de Kate. Entonces, todo lo que Edward tendría que hacer sería mirar las ilusiones de la vampira del Amazonas hasta que pudiera hacer que no las viera, pero Kate insistía en que necesitaba más motivación, con lo cual se refería a cómo odiaba ver sufrir a Edward. Yo ya comenzaba a dudar de si, tal como había afirmado aquel primer día, era verdad que no solía hacer un uso sádico de su don. A mí me daba la sensación de que disfrutaba con todo esto. Por las miradas de los Malfoy a ellos le encanta el método de Kate.

-Eh-dijo Edward con la voz alegre, intentando ocultar cualquier evidencia de dolor en ella, ya que estaba dispuesto casi a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme lejos de las prácticas de lucha.

-Ese apenas me ha llegado, buen trabajo, Bella- Inhalé un gran trago de aire, intentando captar con claridad qué era lo que había hecho bien esta vez. Probé la goma elástica, luchando para que se mantuviera sólida mientras la estiraba hacia fuera de mí.

-Otra vez, Kate-resoplé a través de mis dientes apretados. Kate apretó la palma de su mano contra el hombro de Edward. Él suspiró aliviado.

-Nada, en esta ocasión- Ella alzó una ceja.

-Pues ése no fue nada flojo-dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo-bufé enfurruñada.

-Prepárate-me dijo ella, y alzó su mano hacia Edward de nuevo. Esta vez él se estremeció y se le escapó un siseo bajo entre los dientes.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! -canturreé, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Por qué no lo había conseguido ahora?

-Estás haciendo un trabajo impresionante, Bella Apenas llevas trabajando en esto unos días y ya has conseguido hacer alguna proyección de vez en cuando. Kate, dile lo bien que lo está haciendo. -comentó Edward, abrazándome estrechamente contra él.

-Creo que no tiene la suficiente motivación-dijo Luna tranquilamente. Kate frunció los labios.

-No lo sé. Es obvio que tiene una habilidad tremenda, y sólo estamos empezando a acercarnos. Puede hacerlo mejor, estoy segura. Le hace falta un poco más de incentivo, como dice Luna- Me quedé mirándola con incredulidad, mientras los labios se me curvaban de forma automática sobre los dientes. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que me faltaba motivación cuando estaba sacudiendo con sus descargas a Edward justo delante de mí?

Escuché murmullos entre el público que se había ido reuniendo mientras practicaba. Al principio sólo habían sido Eleazar, Carmen e Irina, pero luego se había pasado por allí Garrett y más tarde Benjamin y Tia, Siobhan y Maggie. Los espectadores estaban de acuerdo con Edward, pensaban que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

-Kate…-le advirtió Edward cuando algo nuevo se le pasó por la cabeza a ella, aunque ya estaba en movimiento. Se apresuró hacia la curva del río donde Zafrina, Senna y Renesmee caminaban con tranquilidad, con la mano de la niña en la de la alta mujer del Amazonas mientras se mandaban imágenes la una a la otra. Jacob las observaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás.

-Nessie, ¿quieres venir a ayudar a tu madre? -dijo Kate, ya que los recién llegados se habían acostumbrado enseguida al irritante apodo.

-No-medio rugí. Edward me abrazó de modo tranquilizador, pero me lo quité de encima con una sacudida justo cuando Renesmee revoloteaba por el patio en mi dirección, con Kate, Zafrina y Senna justo detrás de ella.

-No, y es un no rotundo, Kate-mascullé. La niña llegó hasta donde yo estaba y le abrí los brazos de modo automático. Ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, presionando su cabeza en el hueco que había justo debajo de mi cuello.

-Pero mami, yo quiero ayudar-ofreció la niña con voz voluntariosa. Su mano descansó contra mi cuello reforzando su deseo con imágenes de nosotras dos juntas, como un equipo.

-No repliqué, retrocediendo con rapidez. Kate había dado un paso deliberado en mi dirección, con su mano extendida delante de ella.

-Apártate de nosotras, Kate-le advertí.

-No me refería a ese tipo de motivación, es bueno, pero no deben de involucrar a la niña-dijo Luna, suspire aliviada al ver que había alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo, mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás a un ritmo que se acompasaba al de Kate. Ahora tenía las manos libres, y si la vampira quería seguir conservando sus manos pegadas a sus muñecas, haría mejor manteniendo la distancia.

Kate no lo entendió, ya que no había conocido por sí misma la pasión de una madre por su hijo. Es probable que no se diera cuenta de cuán lejos había ido esta vez. Me sentía tan furiosa que mi visión adquirió un extraño color rojizo y la lengua me supo a metal quemado.

La fuerza que yo habitualmente procuraba mantener bajo control fluía ahora a través de mis músculos y supe que podría convertir a Kate en un montón de escombros de la dureza del diamante si me presionaba lo suficiente. La ira había hecho que cada aspecto de mi ser se intensificara.

Ahora, incluso podía sentir la elasticidad de mi escudo con mayor exactitud, y me di cuenta de que más que una banda era una capa fina, una película delgada que me cubría de los pies a la cabeza. Con la ira rugiendo a través de mi ser, tuve una mejor percepción de él, un control más estrecho de su presencia. Lo estiré a mi alrededor hasta sacarlo al exterior de mi cuerpo, y envolví a Renesmee con él, por si acaso Kate conseguía traspasar mi guardia.

Kate dio un paso calculado hacia delante, y un rugido despiadado me desgarró la garganta y salió a través de mis dientes apretados.

-Ten cuidado, Kate-le advirtió Edward. La vampira dio otro paso más y entonces cometió un error que incluso alguien tan inexperto como yo podía reconocer. A sólo un pequeño salto de distancia de mí, apartó la vista y trasladó su atención a Edward. Renesmee estaba segura a mi espalda y me agaché para saltar.

\- ¿Puedes escuchar algo de Nessie? -le preguntó Kate, con la voz calmada y serena. Edward se precipitó en el espacio que había entre las dos, bloqueando mi línea de actuación hacia Kate.

-No, nada en absoluto. Y ahora dale a Bella un poco de espacio para que se calme, Kate. No deberías aguijonearla de ese modo. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero no olvides que sólo tiene unos meses-contestó él.

-No contamos con tiempo para hacer esto con amabilidad, Edward. Hemos de empujarla un poco. Únicamente disponemos de unas cuantas semanas y ella tiene el potencial de…-refuto Kate.

-Apártate durante un minuto, Kate-puso mala cara, pero aceptó la advertencia de Edward con más seriedad de lo que se había tomado la mía. La mano de Renesmee estaba sobre mi cuello. Me recordaba el ataque de Kate, me mostraba que no pretendían hacerle daño, que su papá ya estaba en ello…Esto no me pacificó. El espectro de luz se hallaba teñido de escarlata.

Pero yo estaba más controlada y pude ver la sabiduría de las palabras de Kate. La ira me ayudó, porque podía aprender más rápido bajo presión. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que me gustara.

-Kate-gruñí, descansando la mano en la parte más estrecha de la espalda de Edward. Todavía podía sentir el escudo como una lámina fuerte y flexible alrededor de mí y de Renesmee. Lo empujé algo más lejos, forzándolo alrededor de Edward. No había signo de imperfección en la tela elástica, ni amenaza de un desgarrón. Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y mis palabras salieron casi sin aliento, más que furiosas

-Otra vez, pero a Edward sólo-le dije a Kate. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero revoloteó hacia delante y presionó su palma contra el hombro de Edward.

-Nada-dijo Edward, y percibí la sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó Kate.

-Nada todavía-volvió a repetir Edward.

\- ¿Y ahora? -esta vez se notaba el sonido de la tensión en su voz.

-Nada en absoluto-Kate gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Puedes ver esto? -preguntó Zafrina con su voz profunda y ruda, mirando con intención a los tres. Su inglés tenía un acento extraño, y sus palabras se acentuaban en los lugares más inesperados.

-No veo nada que no debiera ver-repuso Edward.

\- ¿Y tú, Renesmee? -inquirió Zafrina de nuevo. Renesmee le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Mi furia se había desvanecido casi por completo y apreté los dientes, jadeando con más fuerza mientras seguía empujando contra el escudo elástico; parecía que se iba haciendo más pesado cuanto más lo estiraba. Tiraba hacia atrás, intentando encogerse hacia dentro.

-Que a nadie le dé un ataque de pánico. Deseo ver cuánto puede extenderlo. -advirtió Zafrina al pequeño grupo de espectadores.

Todos los presentes emitieron un jadeo de sorpresa, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Maggie, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, todos menos Senna y los Malfoy. La primera porque parecía estar preparada para el comportamiento de Zafrina. Los ojos de los demás parecían desenfocados, y sus expresiones llenas de ansiedad.

-Alcen la mano cuando recuperen la visión-les instruyó Zafrina, mirando a los Malfoy intrigada, Harry le guiño el ojo, ella los miro sorprendida al ver que no los afectaba.

-Vamos, Bella. A ver a cuántos puedes cubrir con el escudo- Mi respiración salió como un resoplido. Kate era la persona que tenía más cerca además de Edward y Renesmee, pero incluso ella estaba a unos diez pasos. Apreté las mandíbulas y empujé de nuevo, intentando extender la lámina protectora elástica que se resistía lo más lejos posible de mí. Centímetro a centímetro la conduje hasta Kate, luchando con la reacción que se producía con cada fracción de terreno que ganaba. Sólo observaba la expresión llena de ansiedad de Kate mientras trabajaba, y gruñí por lo bajo con alivio cuando sus ojos pestañearon y se concentraron. Alzó la mano.

\- ¡Fascinante! Es como un cristal de una sola cara. Puedo leer lo que todos están pensando, pero ellos no me pueden alcanzar aquí dentro. Y soy capaz de escuchar a Renesmee, aunque no lo era cuando estaba en el exterior. Apuesto a que Kate podría lanzarme una buena descarga ahora, porque está dentro del paraguas. Pero, por otro lado, no logro escuchar a Bella. Mmm, a ver, a ver… ¿Cómo funciona esto? Me pregunto si…-murmuró Edward, casi sin aliento, Continuó mascullando para sus adentros, mas yo no conseguía escuchar las palabras. Apreté los dientes de nuevo, luchando por extender el escudo hacia Garrett, que era el que estaba más cerca de Kate. También alzó la mano.

-Muy bien. Ahora…-me felicitó Zafrina. Pero habló demasiado pronto. Con un grito ahogado sentí que mi escudo se encogía como una goma elástica que se ha estirado en exceso y recobra de modo brusco su forma original. Renesmee comenzó a temblar en mi espalda cuando experimentó por primera vez la ceguera que Zafrina había conjurado para los otros. Aun con lo cansada que estaba, luché de nuevo contra la lámina elástica para forzar el escudo e incluirla otra vez.

\- ¿Puedes darme un minuto? -jadeé pesadamente. Desde que me había convertido en vampiro no había sentido la necesidad de descansar en ninguna ocasión antes de ese momento. Me ponía nerviosa sentirme tan agotada y a la vez tan fuerte.

-Claro-replicó Zafrina y los espectadores se relajaron cuando les permitió ver de nuevo.

-Kate-la llamó Garrett mientras los otros murmuraban y se dispersaban con ligereza, molestos por el momento de ceguera, ya que los vampiros no están acostumbrados a sentirse vulnerables. Garrett, alto y de pelo color arena, era el único inmortal sin don que parecía atraído por mis sesiones de práctica. Me preguntaba qué atractivo le encontraría siendo como era un aventurero.

-Yo no lo haría, Garrett-le advirtió Edward. Garrett continuó avanzando hacia Kate a pesar de la advertencia, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca especulativa.

-Dicen que puedes tumbar a un vampiro de espaldas-dijo mirándola interesado e ignorando a Edward.

-Sí-admitió ella. Y después, con una sonrisa ladina, removió juguetona los dedos en su dirección.

-Qué, ¿sientes curiosidad? - Garrett se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo que jamás he visto, y parece un poco exagerado…-respondió casualmente.

-Quizá o quizá funciona en los débiles o los jóvenes. No estoy segura. Vaya, y tú pareces bien fuerte. A lo mejor sí que puedes resistir mi don-repuso Kate, con el rostro de repente serio, extendió la mano en su dirección, con la palma hacia arriba, en una clara invitación. Torció los labios y estuve bastante segura de que su grave expresión era un intento de enredarlo.

Garrett sonrió ante el reto, y tocó su palma con el dedo índice, muy seguro de sí mismo. Y entonces, con un grito ahogado que aun así resonó con fuerza, se le doblaron las rodillas y salió disparado de espaldas, hasta que golpeó con la cabeza en un trozo de granito que se rompió con un agudo chasquido. Resultó sorprendente. Me encogí instintivamente al ver a un inmortal incapacitado de esa manera, era algo que estaba peor que mal.

-Ya te lo dije-masculló Edward. Los párpados de Garrett temblaron durante unos segundos y después abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó mirando a Kate, que tenía grabada en el rostro una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras otra sonrisa vagabundeaba por el rostro de él, iluminándolo.

-Guau-dijo.

\- ¿Lo has disfrutado? -le preguntó ella con cierto escepticismo.

-No estoy loco, ¡pero ha sido toda una experiencia! -rió Garrett, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba con lentitud desde su posición de rodillas.

-Eso es lo que he oído-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría probar-dijo Draco levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-Te advierto que duele-dijo estirando el brazo para tocarlo, al hacerlo no pasó nada.

-Mmm…lo supuse, podemos bloquearlo-dijo Draco en dirección a Luna y Harry quienes tienen una sonrisa en sus hermosos rostros.

Y entonces se produjo una cierta conmoción en el patio delantero. Escuché a Carlisle hablando sobre un barboteo de voces sorprendidas.

\- ¿Los ha invitado Alice? -le estaba preguntando a alguien, con la voz insegura, algo molesta. ¿Otro huésped inesperado? Edward salió disparado hacia la casa y la mayoría de los otros le imitaron. Yo le seguí más despacio, con Renesmee aún aferrada a mi espalda. Le daría a Carlisle un momento para que recibiera apropiadamente al nuevo invitado, y le preparara para la idea de lo que se le avecinaba.

Cogí a la niña en brazos mientras caminaba con cautela rodeando la casa para entrar por la puerta de la cocina, escuchando la escena que no podía ver.

-Nadie nos ha enviado-decía una profunda voz susurrante al contestar a la pregunta de Carlisle. Me recordó al pronto las voces de los antiguos como Aro y Cayo, y me quedé paralizaba dentro de la cocina. Sabía que la puerta principal estaba atestada de gente, ya que casi todo el mundo había ido a ver a los nuevos visitantes, pero apenas se percibía algún ruido. Sólo una respiración superficial.

-Entonces, ¿qué los trae por aquí? -la voz de Carlisle sonaba precavida.

-Las palabras vuelan-contestó una voz diferente, que sonaba como un murmullo, igual que la primera.

-Hemos oído por ahí que los Vulturis se estaban organizando para ir a por ustedes. Hay rumores también de que no estaban solos. Como es obvio, los rumores son ciertos. Esta es una reunión de lo más impresionante-aun no me atrevo asomarme sin estar segura que mi hija no estará en peligro.

-No estamos desafiando a los Vulturis-repuso Carlisle en tono tenso.

-Ha habido algún malentendido, eso es todo. Y uno muy serio, a decir verdad, pero que confiamos en ser capaces de aclarar en su momento. Lo que están viendo son testigos, nada más, porque sólo necesitamos que los Vulturis nos escuchen. Nosotros no…-prosiguió Carlisle.

-No nos preocupa lo que digan que han hecho. Y nos da igual si han incumplido la ley -le interrumpió la primera voz.

-Ni lo atrozmente que lo hayan hecho-intervino el segundo.

-Hemos estado esperando un milenio y medio para que alguien desafiara a esa escoria de los Vulturis. Si hay alguna oportunidad de que caigan, queremos estar aquí para verlo-continuó el primero.

.

-O incluso para ayudar a derrotarlos-apostilló el segundo. Hablaban en una sucesión continua, de modo que sus voces se enlazaban la una a la otra y al ser tan similares, un receptor menos sensitivo las habría percibido como una única voz.

-Creemos que tienes una posibilidad de éxito-dijo la primera voz.

\- ¿Bella? Trae a Renesmee, por favor. Quizá deberíamos poner a prueba la petición de nuestros visitantes rumanos-me llamó Edward con una voz dura. Me ayudó saber que probablemente la mitad de los vampiros que había en la otra habitación saldrían en defensa de Renesmee si estos rumanos se sentían molestos por ella. No me gustaba el sonido de sus voces o la oscura amenaza que destilaban sus palabras. Mientras caminábamos a través de la habitación, pude ver que no era sólo yo la que lo percibía así. La mayoría de los vampiros inmóviles que había allí los miraban con ojos hostiles y unos cuantos, Carmen, Irina, Zafrina y Senna, cambiaron con ligereza de postura, adoptando posiciones defensivas entre los recién llegados y Renesmee.

Los vampiros de la puerta eran esbeltos y bajos, uno con el pelo oscuro y el otro con el pelo de un tono rubio ceniza tan claro que casi parecía gris pálido. Su piel tenía el mismo aspecto polvoriento que la de los Vulturis, aunque no me pareció tan acusado. No podía estar segura de ello, ya que sólo había visto a los Vulturis con mis ojos humanos y no era capaz de hacer una comparación exacta. Sus ojos agudos, pequeños, eran de un color borgoña oscuro, sin ninguna película lechosa. Llevaban simples ropas oscuras, que podían pasar por modernas, aunque con aspecto de pasadas de moda.

-Vaya, vaya, Carlisle, pero qué chicos más malos han sido, ¿eh? -dijo el de pelo oscuro sonriendo cuando yo aparecí.

-Ella no es lo que crees, Stefan-dijo Carlisle.

-Y nos da igual de todos modos, como ya hemos dicho antes respondió el rubio.

-Entonces son bienvenidos como observadores, Vladimir, pero nuestro plan no es para nada desafiar a los Vulturis, como también hemos dicho antes-contesto serio Carlisle.

-En ese caso, simplemente cruzaremos los dedos-comenzó Stefan.

-Y esperaremos tener suerte-finalizó Vladimir. Al final, habíamos conseguido reunir veintiún testigos: los irlandeses, Siobhan, Liam y Maggie; los egipcios, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia; las del Amazonas, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri; los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan; y los nómadas, Peter y Charlotte, Garrett, Alistair, Luna, Harry, Draco, Mary y Randall, además de los once miembros de nuestra familia, ya que Irina, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen insistieron en ser contados como tales.

Aparte de los Vulturis, ésta era quizás la reunión amigable de vampiros maduros más grande que se había producido en la historia de los inmortales. Todos comenzábamos a concebir pequeñas esperanzas e incluso yo no pude resistirme a ello. Renesmee se había ganado a todos para su causa en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Los Vulturis sólo tenían que escuchar durante un segundo escaso.

Los dos rumanos supervivientes, concentrados en su amargo resentimiento por aquellos que habían derribado su imperio hacía quince siglos, se lo tomaban todo con calma. No tocaron a Renesmee, pero tampoco le mostraron aversión. Parecían misteriosamente encantados por nuestra alianza con los licántropos. Me observaron practicar con mi escudo con Zafrina y Kate, contemplaron a Edward contestar a preguntas no expresadas en voz alta, también a Benjamin alzando géiseres de agua del río o violentos brotes de viento del aire quieto sólo con el poder de su mente, y sus ojos relucían con la ardiente esperanza de que los Vulturis hubieran encontrado por fin la horma de su zapato. Todos teníamos nuestras esperanzas, aunque no fueran las mismas.

Mire como el tal Stefan abrió los ojos sorprendido y atrajo la atencion de Vladimir.

\- ¿Magos? -siseo impresionado, todos vieron a los Malfoy, que quienes cuando vinieron la primera vez no estaban presente, ya que se habían ido, cuando uno de sus elfos apareció nadie más se dio cuenta.

-Nunca espere poder tener la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona, tienes interesantes amigos Carlisle-dijo Vladimir.

-No me sorprende que sepan de nuestras existencias, teniendo más de mil años-dijo serio Draco.

\- ¿Magos? ¿De qué están hablando? -pregunto curioso Eleazar, todos los que entrenábamos dejamos de hacerlo, incluso Amus, se acercó curioso.

-No me sorprende que no lo sepan, nosotros nos enteramos de su existencia por casualidad, ellos están muy bien ocultos, nadie nunca daría con ellos a menos que quieran ser encontrados, los magos y brujas son personas con habilidades mágicas, y no me refiero a la que los humanos utilizan, sino que es como si una persona tuviera miles de dones, no hay nada que ellos no puedan hacer, controlan el agua, fuego, hielo, tierra, rayos, pueden hacer sentir dolor a las personas sin tocarlos, levitar cosas, leer mentes, meter imágenes en la cabeza de las personas, hacerlas explotar, un sin números de cosas que cualquier idiota que se enfrente a ellos acaban muertos, todo esto gracias a hechizos, son increíbles, somos los únicos que nos enteramos de sus existencia, los Vulturis son unos ignorantes al respecto-dijo Stefan con admiración.

\- ¿Pueden mostrarnos sus habilidades? -pregunto con verdaderos interés Vladimir.

-Porque deberíamos, acaso nos ves como su entretenimiento personal-dijo Luna seria.

-No, por supuesto que no, simplemente sería un honor para nosotros si nos mostraran unas cuantas de sus habilidades-dijo Stefan con respeto.

**Pov Harry**

Una sonrisa algo sádica cruzo en mi rostro, le trasmití mi idea a los chicos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Están bien, pero necesitaremos voluntarios, ¿se ofrecen?, prometemos no matarlos-dije suavemente. Mire con diversión como palidecían cosa rara de ver en los vampiros, me pregunto que será más fuerte su instinto de supervivencia o su curiosidad.

-Está bien, pero juran que no nos mataran-dijo serio el tal Vladimir.

-No lo haremos, pero no prometemos que no sufrirán-dijo Luna tranquilamente, ellos se pusieron nerviosos, pero asintieron, supongo que vivir tantos años les afecto la cabeza.

-Yo tambien me ofrezco-grito Garrett emocionado.

-No es buena idea, créeme muchos de sus hechizos son peligrosos-dijo Carlisle, para luego sorprenderse al ver que su lengua no se enredó, debido a que no fue el quien le dijo que éramos magos, el hechizo no lo afectara, a menos que hable de algo que nosotros no queremos que nadie más sepas, como nuestro pasado, los hechizos y criaturas pueden ser mencionado, mentalmente le trasmití esta información a todos.

-Pueden defenderse, eso lo hará más divertido-dijo Draco con una sonrisa emocionado. Luna se puso enfrente de Garrett, Draco con Vladimir y en mi caso me toco Stefan.

Al instante los tres nos atacaron, pero no le dimos oportunidad alguna, tal como los nómadas en el pasado utilizamos nuestras técnicas de batallas para golpearlos continuamente, con la única diferencia de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no herirlos demasiados, con algo de crueldad levante mi mano, si lo que quieren ver son hechizos eso le daremos, lance un crucio no verbal, los gritos de Stefan se escucharon por todo el patio, para luego cortarlo sin si quiera tocarlo, iba atacarlo de nuevo pero me di cuenta que negaba con la cabeza por lo que me detuve.

Mire como Draco estaba utilizando el fuego, pero no solo lanzándolo, sino que su cabello se transformó en llamas, sus ojos eran como si ardieran con un movimiento de mano, las ramas de los arboles atraparon a Vladimir que miro con horror como las llamas empezaron a rodearlos.

-Me rindo, detente-grito asustado, al ver como sus ropas empezaban adquirir fuego, Draco se detuvo su cabello regreso a la normalidad y las ramas lo soltaron, al mirar a Luna vi que tenía a Garrett en los aires, flotando, dagas de hielo y fuego, le apuntaban por todos los ángulos.

-Bien ya entendí, no pude ni tocarte, podrías por favor no volverme almohadilla de alfiler-dijo con voz nerviosa.

-Oh, esto fue aburrido, ni siquiera me diste nada de diversión- dijo Luna provocando que callera en el suelo.

-Solo usé dos hechizos de miles que existen-dije con aburrimiento.

-Yo ninguno-dijo serio Draco.

-Solo uno-aclaro Luna. Justo en ese momento apareció un elfo de Nicolás, retorciéndose las manos nerviosas al verse rodeados de tanto vampiro, escuche el grito de espanto de muchos, pero lo ignore a favor de la pequeña criatura.

-El amo Nicolás, me pidió que les dijera que requiere de su presencia-para despues desaparecer.

\- ¿Queríamos saber si nos podrían hablar de los de su tipo? -pregunto Eleazar emocionado.

-Carlisle puede hacer eso, solo sobre las criaturas y hechizos-dije seriamente, el comprendió al instante y asintió. Nos despedimos y aparecimos en la casa de quien se transformó en familia para nosotros.

-Hola hermosa dama-dije con una sonrisa, Perenelle sonrió al vernos.

-Vamos Nicolás quiere presentarle a un amigo suyo, ya saben que para nosotros son como nuestros hijos y a él le gusta presumirlos.

-Y nosotros estamos encantados de tenerlos como padres-dijo Draco con caballerosidad. Nos pasamos el resto del día con ellos, nuestros hijos se están quedando aquí mientras ayudamos a Carlisle decidimos que no lo llevaríamos de nuevo a Forks, al menos hasta que mueran esos dos chiquillos, sé que podemos vernos cruel, pero le preguntamos a los niños si querían regresar, pero se negaron rotundamente, no les gusto como esos chicos lo miraban y Perenelle estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra decisión. Se quedarán con sus abuelos mientras se resuelve todo. Me pregunto como si ya acabo de contarle sobre los de nuestro tipo Carlisle. Solo queda esperar hasta que los vayamos a ver de nuevo.

Hola chicas y chicos como pueden ver no falta mucho para que esta historia acabe, solo espero que les esté gustando, cualquier duda ya saben, reviews o comentarios en mi cuenta en Face, nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	18. Chapter 18 Aurores y Olvido

Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 Aurores y Olvido**

**Pov Carlisle**

Ellos pueden llegar a ser temerarios y crueles, pero tambien son leales y buenos amigos, es de esperarse que todos se entusiasmaran cuando los vieron utilizar sus técnicas, deje que todos acercaran, entendí perfectamente cuando me dijo que solo les dijera sobre la magia y criaturas, no quieren que les platique sobre su vida y no lo pienso hacer.

Les conté todo sobre el mundo mágico y los hechizos, las criaturas que existen, decir que estaban sorprendidos es poco, apenas acabe de hablar se pusieron a preguntar, les conteste lo mejor que pude.

Mientras más hablaba reconocí que la esperanza y la exaltación que percibía casi como un aura visible alrededor de la gran casa blanca, supongo que es normal, despues de todo, ellos ya han matado a varios vampiros de la guardia y estoy seguro que son capaces de hacerle frente a los Vulturis si la situación lo amerita. Pero lo que más distinguí de algunos fue temor, no los culpo si ellos quisieran podrían matarnos con tanta facilidad. Solo me ausente unos segundos para que la situación se complicara, por eso es difícil que haya tantos vampiros en un solo lugar.

Dentro del salón se estaba produciendo una confrontación que tenía incluso apariencia física. Había un círculo de espectadores alineados contra las paredes, todos los vampiros que se nos habían unido, tres implicados en la pelea. Bella, Kebi y Tia eran las más cercanas a los tres vampiros del centro; en mitad de la habitación, Amun siseaba a Edward y Benjamin.

-Amun, si quieres marcharte, nadie te obliga a quedarte-decía Edward con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Me estás robando la mitad de mi aquelarre, Carlisle! -chillo en mi dirección, apuntando con un dedo a Benjamin.

\- ¿Ha sido por eso por lo que me has hecho venir? ¿Para _robármelo? -_suspire y Benjamin puso los ojos en blanco

-Sí, claro, Carlisle emprende una lucha contra los Vulturis, pone en peligro a toda su familia, sólo para arrastrarme a mí a la muerte —repuso Benjamin con sarcasmo.

-Sé razonable, Amun. Yo siento la obligación de hacer lo correcto quedándome aquí y no me estoy uniendo a ningún otro aquelarre. Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro, como te ha señalado Edward-continúo viéndolo con seriedad.

-Esto no va a terminar bien, esos chicos son peligrosos, todos deberíamos irnos, ellos no nos necesitan, teniéndolos a ellos—gruñó Amun. Por suerte logre convencerlo, pero todos estaban nerviosos, no sabemos de qué son capaces los Vulturis, despues de todo, ellos son los reyes de nuestro mundo. Por eso el comentario que hizo Amun sobre que los Vulturis podían modificar las cosas a su favor nos puso nerviosos.

La idea de que los Vulturis pudieran manipular su propia ley sacrosanta para obtener sus objetivos no era una idea que nos agradara. Sólo los rumanos mantuvieron la compostura, con sus medias sonrisas irónicas. Parecían divertidos de ver el esfuerzo que hacíamos para pensar bien de sus viejos enemigos.

Comenzaron a la vez muchas discusiones en voz baja, pero yo escuché la de los rumanos. Vladimir, continuaba lanzando miradas en mi dirección.

-Tengo la gran esperanza de que Amun tenga razón en esto-le murmuraba Stefan.

-No importa el resultado de la contienda, el rumor se extenderá. Ya es hora de que nuestro mundo vea en lo que se han convertido los Vulturis. Nunca caerán mientras todos se crean esa tontería de que ellos son los custodios de nuestra forma de vida-continuo Stefan en este momento todos los escuchábamos.

-Al menos cuando nosotros gobernábamos, éramos honrados sobre lo que éramos-replicó Vladimir. Stefan asintió.

-Nunca nos hicimos pasar por puros ni nos hicimos llamar santos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, al saber que muchos vampiros consideran esas cosas de los Vulturis.

-Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de luchar-añadió Vladimir.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a encontrar unas fuerzas como las de ahora para resistir de verdad? ¿O una oportunidad mejor que ésta? -pregunto con una sonrisa salvaje Vladimir.

-Nada es imposible. Quizás algún día…-dijo titubeando Stefan.

-Hemos estado esperando ya _quince siglos, _Stefan, y lo único que han hecho ha sido fortalecerse más y más con los años-Vladimir hizo una pausa y me miró de nuevo. No mostró sorpresa alguna cuando vio que yo también le observaba.

-Si los Vulturis ganan este conflicto, se marcharán más poderosos de lo que han venido, con nuevas conquistas que añadir a sus fuerzas. Piensa sólo en lo que esa neófita podría aportarles-apuntó hacia Bella con su barbilla.

-Y apenas está descubriendo su don. Y luego está el que mueve la tierra-Vladimir asintió en dirección a Benjamin, que se envaró. Casi todos estaban prestando atención a los rumanos, igual que yo.

-Con sus gemelos brujos no tendrían necesidad de la ilusionista ni de la que lanza descargas-y sus ojos se movieron hacia Zafrina y Kate. Stefan miró en dirección a Edward.

-Y tampoco necesitan exactamente al lector de mentes, pero ya veo por dónde vas. La verdad es que obtendrían mucho si ganaran esta vez, aunque eso es si lograran llegar a ellos, pero ambos sabemos que con los magos de su lado, los Vulturis se irán con las manos vacías, es más algo me dice que si Carlisle se lo pidiera, eso chicos los matarían, despues de todo ellos cometieron el error de atacarlos, te aseguro que en cuanto los vean, ya estarán planeando una forma de huir-sonrío con burla Stefan, pero eso es algo que no hare despues de todo les dije que solo serían mis testigos.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un momento y entonces murmuraron al unísono.

-Parece la única manera-murmuraron al unísono.

-Así que combatiremos-finalizó Stefan. Aunque podía percibir que se sentían divididos entre el instinto de supervivencia y la venganza, la sonrisa que intercambiaron estaba llena de anticipación. No son idiotas, cualquiera que ve a los Malfoy, ve peligro por todas partes.

-Lucharemos-remató Vladimir.

-Nosotros también tomaremos parte en la batalla-anunció Tia, con su voz habitualmente grave más solemne que nunca.

-Creemos que los Vulturis se sobrepasan en el ejercicio de su autoridad y no albergamos deseo alguno de pertenecerles-sus ojos se dirigieron a su compañero. Benjamin sonrió con amplitud y lanzó una mirada picara hacia los rumanos.

-Por lo que parece, soy una mercancía de interés, así que tendré que luchar por ganar el derecho a ser libre-exclamo tranquilamente Benjamin.

-Ésta no será la primera vez que haya peleado para defenderme del dominio de un rey-comentó Garrett en tono de broma. Caminó hacia delante y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Benjamin.

-Aquí hablamos de defender la libertad contra la opresión-dijo Garrett dando a entender que tambien lucharía.

-Nosotras estaremos al lado de Carlisle. Y combatiremos con él-expuso Irina.

El pronunciamiento de los rumanos parecía haberles hecho sentir a los demás la necesidad de hacer sus propias declaraciones.

-Nosotros no nos hemos decidido-admitió Peter. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su pequeña compañera; la expresión de los labios de Charlotte era de insatisfacción. Parecía como si ya hubiera tomado su decisión. Me pregunté cuál era.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Randall.

-Y yo-añadió Mary.

-Las dos manadas lucharán junto a los Cullen-aseguró Jacob de repente.

\- No nos dan miedo los vampiros-agregó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Qué niños-murmuró Peter.

-Infantiles-le corrigió Randall. Jacob sonrió de forma provocadora.

-Bueno, yo estoy en ello, también-dijo Maggie, desprendiéndose con una sacudida de la mano de Siobhan, que la sujetaba.

-Sé que la verdad está del lado de Carlisle, y eso no lo puedo ignorar-Siobhan miró fijamente al miembro más joven de su aquelarre con ojos preocupados.

-Carlisle-dijo ella como si estuvieran a solas, ignorando el ánimo de repente formal de la reunión, y el arrebato imprevisto de declaraciones.

-No quiero que esto termine en lucha-continuo, suspire cansado.

-Ni yo tampoco, Siobhan. Ya sabes que es lo último que deseo. Quizás podrías concentrarte en mantener la paz. -le sonreí a medias.

-Ya sabes que eso no ayudaría-dijo ella. Es una lástima que su don de hacer que las cosas funcionen a su voluntad, no sea lo suficientemente poderosos para resolver este problema.

-No hará daño-dije con optimismo, Siobhan puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Que visualice el resultado que deseo? -preguntó ella con sarcasmo. Le sonreí de forma abierta.

-Si no te importa-murmure esperanzado.

-Entonces no habría necesidad de que mi aquelarre se pronunciara, ¿no? Ya que no habría posibilidad de lucha-replicó ella, puso la mano en el hombro de Maggie, acercando a la niña hacia sí. El compañero de Siobhan, Liam, permaneció en silencio e inexpresivo.

Casi todo el mundo en la habitación pareció confundido por el intercambio claramente jocoso entre Siobhan y yo, ya que no lo explicábamos.

-Y yo que pensé que solo seriamos testigos, no esperaba todo este discursito que se lanzaron-todos nos asustamos, Harry estaba apoyado en la pared fumando como si nada.

-¡Harry! No esperaba verte tan pronto ¿Y los chicos? -pregunte una vez me relaje.

-Están en una reunión de negocios, se supone que estoy comprando vino en Italia, pero me pase un rato por acá, me aburren-dijo dando otra calada a su cigarro. Justo en ese momento se escucharon miles de explosiones o eso es lo que parecían, mire con consternación como Harry se puso a maldecir. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Maldición no esperaba que magos se aparecieran aquí, sé que no es por nosotros, fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos para no ser rastreados, me lance un hechizo de ocultamiento y llame telepáticamente a los chicos.

-Tienes razón Carson, estamos rodeados de vampiros, los fríos, estos son peores-dijo con desprecio.

-Bien sanguijuelas, será mejor que ninguno intente nada, colocamos un escudo que evitará que se escapen-odio a este tipo de persona que someten a otros solo porque son más poderosos, estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellos podría matarlos sin problema alguno, pero nos ven como seres tan poderosos que el temor los dejo congelados. En total hay diez Aurores.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? -Carlisle trato de sonar lo más cortes y tranquilo que pudo, pero me doy cuenta que sus manos tiemblan, Bella abrazaba a Renesmee de una forma que parecía que quisiera fusionarse con ella.

-Nos han reportado la muerte de varios muggles por seres sobrenaturales, es nuestro deber erradicarlos, fue fácil rastrearlos, lo que no esperábamos era ver tal cantidad-sonrió el líder de los Aurores.

-Jefe, porque simplemente no quemamos la casa con ellos dentro, eso nos facilitaría el trabajo, mi madre se enojará si llego tarde para la cena-exclamo aburrido uno de los más jóvenes, se ve que es novato.

-Como pueden hablar de matarnos tan a la ligera-exclamo furioso Vladimir.

-Oh se ofendieron, acaso ustedes tienen alguna consideración por las personas que se comen-la frialdad con la que lo dijo dio a entender que no le importa lo que piensen. Al parecer el líder de los Aurores se está cansando, por lo que me toca intervenir antes de que este lugar arda.

-Tenemos dones, no se les hará fácil matarnos-dijo desesperada Kate, escucharlos reírse de ellos fue ofensivo y triste, porque sin importar los dones si un mago quiere puede matarlos de forma rápida, la única ventaja que tiene hasta ahora, es la cantidad.

\- ¿Y quién nos lo impedirá? ¿Tu? -pregunto el rubio con burla.

-Lo hare yo-murmure cancelando el hechizo.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -preguntó el niño, el mismo novato.

-Harry Potter-exclamo con asombro el líder de los Aurores.

-Espero que para lo que nos hayas llamado sea importante, eres al único que conozco que le toma dos horas comprar vino-dijo Draco entrando con Luna y Alistair.

-Draco y Luna Malfoy-dijo mirándolos con admiración.

-Es un honor conocerlos, no sabíamos que estaban aquí, de ser el caso estoy seguro que los presidentes de los Estados Unidos les hubiera dado la bienvenida como se merecen-evite rodar los ojos, es precisamente por esto que no queremos que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia cuando visitamos los diferentes países, tener que lidiar con tanto con el presidente muggle como mágico sería realmente molesto.

"_Borrémosle la memoria y usemos imperius para hacerle creer que ya cumplieron con su misión"_ pensó Luna.

"_Sería bueno hacerles creer que los vampiros estaban en Seattle, mantengamos Forks, lejos de sus mentes"_ es lo mejor si queremos evitar que los magos ronden en este lugar.

"_De acuerdo será fácil, confían demasiado en nosotros, somos sus ídolos"_ pensó Draco con arrogancia.

Mire de reojo a los vampiros y no me sorprendió ver que tratan de evitar ser notados. Sin responder levantamos nuestras manos.

-Lo siento, pero no queremos que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia, además no podemos permitir que los maten-murmure con seriedad.

_**-Obliviate-**_murmure, en un instante los Aurores se veían perdidos.

-Gracias, dios creí que moriríamos-dijo con espanto Irina.

-Fue culpa de ustedes, su manera de alimentarse fue irresponsable, en verdad pensaron que los Vulturis eran los únicos de encargarse de todas las muertes que causan los vampiros, los gobiernos mágicos de todo el mundo, hacen limpiezas-dije serio.

_**-Imperius-**_dijo Draco en el instante todos entraron en trance. Ahora solo debe darles órdenes y de paso rellenar los espacios en blanco para que no sospechen.

-Váyanse a su cuartel, hagan un informe dando a conocer que cumplieron su misión, los vampiros estaban en Seattle, los aniquilaron a todos-ordeno Draco con seriedad. Asintieron de forma ausente y desaparecieron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron? -pregunto Eleazar.

-Les borramos la memoria y les introdujimos nuevas-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, dejamos a nuestros amigos solos-dijo Draco serio.

-Esperen, hay algo que puedan hacer por Collin y Brady, han estado deprimidos y se están matando de hambre, talvez si traen a los niños…-lo mire con frialdad.

-No haremos tal cosa, pero podemos borrarles la memoria, en segundos cualquier recuerdo de nuestros hijos y que son sus_ parejas_ serán eliminados-lo interrumpió Draco.

-Si eso los ayudara a superarlo-murmuro Jacob culpable.

-Llámalo ahora, tenemos una cena y estamos atrasados, no les diga a que vendrán, si les dice que estamos aquí, tendrán esperanzas-dije tranquilamente. asintió y salió de la casa.

-Sería bueno que tuvieran cuidado con sus alimentos, no cacen en el mismo lugar, no estaremos siempre para salvarlos, encárguense ustedes, iré a comprar el vino-Luna los miro de forma severa, tomo la mano de Alistair y desapareció. Justo en ese momento entraron todos los miembros de la manada, haciendo que el espacio se redujera aún más, a este paso sufriré de claustrofobia, sin advertirles nada levante mi mano, Draco inmovilizo a la manada para que no interfiriera, tengo que admitir que la apariencia de los niños da lástima, están flacos y tienen enormes ojeras.

_**-Obliviate-**_murmure me centre en el momento en que vieron a mis bebes, centre mi magia para que además de borrar esa memoria cortara el supuesto vinculo, ahora ellos se podrán enamorar y tener parejas como personas normales, aunque vean a nuestro hijos no sentirán nada, ya que colocare en ellos el hechizo que puse en mis bebes, no serán esclavo de ellos mismos, es algo raro que los metamorfos quisieran copiar la habilidad de tener parejas destinadas como los licántropo, lo único que provocaron fue esclavizarse, ya que aunque ellos crean que están enamorados es una compulsión que les hace creer que esa persona es lo más importante de su vida.

Aunque me gustaría cortar el vínculo que tiene todos con sus parejas no tengo derecho, además recuerdo que cuando vimos por primera vez a Sam con Emily en verdad pensamos que estaban enamorados, eso hasta que nos pusimos a estudiar más a fondo sobre ellos.

-Listo-dije viendo como ellos parpadeaban y miraban todo confundidos.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaron? -pregunto Collin sin saber cómo comportarse.

-En realidad solo queremos hablar con su alfa-dijo Draco haciéndoles senas a Sam y Jacob para que salieran fuera.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? -pregunto preocupado Jacob.

-Así es, no perdieron gran cosa, lo único que les borre fue cuando vieron a nuestros hijos, además de que les puse un hechizo que evitara que la compulsión les ataque de nuevo, así que, si nuestros hijos se encuentran con ellos, ninguno será afectado-dije con seriedad.

-Gracias, ellos se estaban muriendo lentamente-murmuro Sam, regresamos a la casa y la tensión dentro es palpable.

-Nosotros nos vamos, recuerden lo que les dijimos sobre su comida, apareceremos de nuevo en el momento adecuado-nos despedimos y desaparecimos.

* * *

**Pov Edward **

Aun no me acostumbro a verlos desaparecer, me acerque a Bella y Nessie y las abrace, estuvimos tan cerca de morir, por un momento pensé que estaban aquí por ellos, ahora todos sabemos que los Vulturis no son los únicos que aniquilan a los vampiros fuera de control.

Además de lo que les hicieron a los chicos, pero tengo que admitir que se ven mejor, Jasper estaba aturdido por la cantidad de dolor que poseía, ahora está sorprendido al no sentir más que confusión y nervios de ellos.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Sam, todos los miembros de su manada lo siguieron.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que elegir diferentes lugares para cazar, no pienso morir solo porque todos decidimos que queremos comer en el mismo lugar-dijo Maggie, todos están aún aturdidos por lo ocurrido, despues de todo sentimos como si nuestra hora hubiera llegado, mi temor aumento al no poder leer la mente de ninguno de los magos que aparecieron.

-Lo mejor será que mientras estén aquí, utilicen sangre donada-dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Despues de eso todos se desplegaron, algunos se pusieron a ver televisión, otros prefirieron leer, por mi parte decidí ayudar a Bella a entrenar, necesito olvidar el temor e impotencia que sentí, hace unos minutos, además que tengo curiosidad al ver que nuestros amigos son famosos en su mundo, por la mirada que los magos les daban parecía que estuvieran viendo a un Dios.

Solo nos queda esperar que los Vulturis aparezcan, espero que esto no se convierta en una matanza.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, no me quedo tan largo como esperaba espero que les haya gustado, prometo tratar de hacerlo el doble la próxima vez. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella,


	19. Chapter 19 El enfrentamiento

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 112 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada**__** Kedavra**_

Pensamientos "_Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

**NOTA: **Quiero recordarles que esta historia es un **AU**, a pesar de que todo ocurre en el libro **ECLIPSE** **Y AMANECER** hice muchos cambios para conveniencia de mi historia les digo esto para que no piensa que todo será igual al libro, tome muchas cosas, pero de igual forma cambie muchas otras, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 El enfrentamiento**

**Pov Bella**

A lo largo de la mañana, temprano, los demás fueron reuniéndose. Llevaban en los ojos una muestra muda de sus preparativos, unos de un claro color dorado, otros de un escarlata intenso. Justo después de que nos reuniéramos todos, escuchamos a los lobos desplazándose por el bosque.

Jacob salió de la tienda, dejando a Renesmee dormir un poco más, para encontrarse con ellos. Edward y Carlisle estaban disponiendo a los otros en una formación abierta, con nuestros testigos alineados a los lados, como si estuvieran en un museo. Lo que me preocupa es que los Malfoy no están por ningún lado, solo nos queda esperar que aparezcan, despues de todo, no hay manera que logremos localizarlos.

Yo observaba todo a distancia, esperando al lado de la tienda a que se despertara Renesmee. Cuando lo hizo, la ayudé a vestirse con las ropas que había preparado cuidadosamente dos días antes. Todo lo que prepare para este momento fue colocado dentro de la mochila.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó la agonía que mostraba mi rostro. Pero ella ya había adivinado lo suficiente para no preguntarme qué estaba haciendo.

—Te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo —le dije.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá —contestó ella, y tocó el guardapelo que llevaba al cuello, en el que había una pequeñísima foto suya, con Edward y conmigo.

—Siempre estaremos juntos—murmuro tranquila.

—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones, pero cuando hoy llegué el momento, tienes que dejarme —le corregí con un susurro tan bajo como un suspiro, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y me puso la mano en la mejilla. Su silenciosa negativa fue más fuerte que si la hubiera proclamado a gritos. Yo luché para tragar saliva, pero sentía la garganta hinchada.

—¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por favor? —Ella apretó los dedos con más fuerza contra mi cara. _¿Por qué?_

—No te lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo entenderás. Te lo prometo—le susurré, discutimos mucho sobre lo que haríamos con la imprimación de Jacob, a pesar de que los dos queríamos que ella se enamorara sin ninguna influencia, sabemos que Jacob la protegerá y amara, con todo lo que estamos pasando, consideramos que dejarlos juntos fue lo mejor, ya cuando ella este grande y decide que quiere bloquear su conexión con Jacob, les pediremos a los chicos que lo hagan, por el momento dejaremos las cosas como están. Aunque si funciona como nos explicaron ella nunca lo pedirá.

En mi cabeza vi el rostro de Jacob. Y yo asentí, y después le aparté los dedos.

—No lo pienses y no le digas nada a Jacob hasta que te pida que huyan, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurré al oído.

Esto sí que lo entendió. Y asintió, también. Saqué del bolsillo el último detalle. Mientras empaquetaba las cosas de Renesmee, una chispa inesperada de color había captado mi atención. Un rayo casual de sol a través de una claraboya incidió sobre las joyas de aquella antiquísima y preciosa caja que había colocado en lo más alto de una estantería, en una esquina protegida.

Lo consideré durante un momento y luego me encogí de hombros. _¿Por qué no intentar empezar las cosas lo más amigablemente posible?, _me pregunté. _¿Es que podía eso hacer daño? _Así que debía de atesorar aún algo de esperanza, una esperanza ciega y sin sentido, porque subí por las baldas de la estantería hasta recoger de allí el regalo de Aro.

Y ahora me estaba abrochando la gruesa cadena de oro alrededor del cuello y sentí el peso del enorme diamante anidado en el hueco de mi garganta. Nunca me ha gustado este tipo de regalos.

—Qué bonito —susurró Renesmee y entonces deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello como un torno de banco. La estreché contra mi pecho y entrelazadas de esta manera, la saqué de la tienda hacia el claro. Edward alzó una ceja cuando me aproximé, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre mi accesorio ni el de Renesmee. Sólo pasó los brazos a nuestro alrededor y nos abrazó con fuerza durante un momento muy largo, y luego, con un profundo suspiro, nos soltó.

Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos, y Renesmee subió ágilmente hasta mi espalda para dejarme las manos libres. Yo estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la línea frontal compuesta por Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Irina, Kate y Eleazar. Muy cerca de mí estaban Benjamin y Zafrina, ya que mi trabajo consistía en protegerlos tanto como fuera capaz: eran nuestras mejores armas ofensivas. Si los Vulturis no podían verlos, aunque fuera durante unos cuantos momentos, eso podría cambiarlo todo.

Zafrina mostraba un aspecto rígido y fiero, con Senna y Kachiri casi como una imagen especular a su lado. Benjamin estaba sentado en el suelo, con las palmas presionando el suelo y mascullando en silencio sobre líneas de falla.

La última noche había acumulado pilas de losas de piedra en posiciones que parecían naturales, y que ahora estaban cubiertas por la nieve en toda la parte de atrás del prado. No eran suficientes para herir a un vampiro, pero sí para distraerlos.

Los testigos se juntaban a nuestra izquierda y derecha, unos más cerca que otros, ya que los que se habían declarado a nuestro favor tenían posiciones más próximas. Noté cómo Siobhan se frotaba las sienes, con los ojos cerrados en plena concentración, ¿le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Carlisle? ¿O intentaba visualizar una solución diplomática?

En los bosques a nuestras espaldas, los lobos invisibles estaban quietos y preparados; sólo escuchábamos su pesado jadeo y el latido de sus corazones. Las nubes se espesaron, difundiendo una luz que tanto podía ser de la mañana como de la tarde. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron y mientras sometía a escrutinio lo que teníamos delante, estaba segura de que visualizaba esta escena por segunda vez, ya que la primera había sido cuando leyó en la mente de Alice.

Nuestra familia y aliados se prepararon. Un enorme lobo Alfa de pelaje rojizo apareció de entre el bosque y se colocó a mi lado. Debía de haber sido demasiado duro para él mantenerse a esa distancia de Renesmee cuando ella estaba en un peligro tan inmediato. La niña se inclinó para entrelazar los dedos en el pelo sobre su enorme paletilla y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Se encontraba más tranquila cuando Jacob estaba cerca, y yo también me sentí algo mejor. Todo saldría bien mientras Jacob estuviera junto a Renesmee.

Sin arriesgarse a echar una mirada a sus espaldas, Edward se volvió hacia donde yo estaba. Yo alargué mi brazo para coger su mano y él me apretó los dedos.

Pasó lentamente otro minuto y me descubrí aguzando el oído para escuchar el sonido de alguien aproximándose. Y entonces Edward se envaró y siseó bajo entre sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos se concentraron en el bosque justo al norte del sitio en el que estábamos.

Recuerdo una conversación con Luna, sobre la jerarquía que tienen los de mi especie, ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir, le dimos mucho poder y cuando ven amenazado dicho poder, destruyen.

Aparecieron alineados en una formación rígida y formal, pero no se trataba de una marcha a pesar de lo conjuntado de su avance. Pasaban entre los árboles en perfecta sincronía, como una procesión de sombras negras suspendidas a pocos centímetros del suelo cubierto de nieve, de ahí ese desplazamiento suyo tan desenvuelto.

Era imposible verles los rostros, ensombrecidos y ocultos por las capuchas. El tenue roce de las pisadas parecía música debido a la regularidad de la cadencia, era un latido de ritmo intrincado que no mostraba ninguna vacilación.

Realizaron el movimiento con elegancia, pero fue demasiado rígido y agarrotado como para recordar la apertura de los pétalos de una flor, a pesar de que el colorido sugería tal semejanza. Se parecía más al despliegue de un abanico, grácil, pero muy angulado. Las grises figuras encapotadas se replegaron a los flancos mientras las de vestiduras más oscuras avanzaron por el centro con movimientos muy precisos y esmerados.

La escena me recordaba demasiado a la vieja pesadilla, salvo ese deseo mío de verles las caras y descubrir en ellos las sonrisas de la venganza. Los Vulturis se habían mostrado demasiado disciplinados hasta aquel momento, como si quisieran no evidenciar emoción alguna. No demostraron asombro ni consternación ante el variopinto grupo de vampiros que los esperaba, una camarilla que de pronto, y en comparación, parecía desorganizada y falta de preparación. Tampoco se sorprendieron al ver al lobo gigante situado en el centro de nuestra formación. Hice un recuento de efectivos, no pude evitarlo.

Eran treinta y dos, y eso sin contar a las dos figuras de capas negras y aspecto frágil que merodeaban en la retaguardia. Parecían las esposas. Lo protegido de su posición sugería que no iban a participar en el ataque. Aun así, nos sobrepasaban en número. Seguíamos siendo veintiún combatientes y siete testigos que iban a presenciar cómo nos hacían puré. Nos tenían en sus manos incluso contando con el concurso de los diez lobos.

—Se acercan los casacas rojas, se acercan los casacas rojas —musitó Garrett para el cuello de su camisa antes de soltar una risa entre dientes y acercarse un paso a Kate.

—Así que han venido —comentó Vladimir a Stefan con un hilo de voz.

—Ahí están las damas, y toda la guardia. Míralos, todos juntitos. Hicimos bien en no intentarlo en Volterra—contestó Stefan, siseante. Y entonces, mientras los Vulturis avanzaban con paso lento y muy estático, como si esos efectivos no bastasen, otro grupo comenzó a ocupar las posiciones de retaguardia en el claro.

Aquella oleada de vampiros parecía no tener fin y una miríada de emociones les alteraba los semblantes, la viva antítesis de los rostros disciplinados e inexpresivos de la guardia de los Vulturis. Al principio, reinó entre los recién llegados la sorpresa y una cierta ansiedad al descubrir una inesperada fuerza de combate a la espera, pero esa preocupación pasó enseguida y se sintieron seguros gracias a la superioridad numérica y a su posición en retaguardia, detrás de la imbatible tropa de los Vulturis. Las facciones de los vampiros recuperaron la compostura y el gesto que tenían antes de habernos visto.

Los rostros eran tan transparentes que resultaba fácil comprender su disposición de ánimo. Ese gentío airado era presa del frenesí y todos reclamaban justicia. No había comprendido que el tema de los niños inmortales levantaba ampollas entre los hijos de la noche hasta que estudié aquellos semblantes.

Esa horda abigarrada y caótica de cuarenta y tantos vampiros eran los testigos de los Vulturis, los encargados de extender la buena nueva de que se había erradicado el crimen una vez que estuviéramos muertos y también de atestiguar que los cabecillas italianos se habían limitado a actuar con imparcialidad. Si la batalla se desata no duraremos y todo habrá sido en vano.

Mis compañeros más próximos lo percibían del mismo modo que yo, lo noté con claridad. La desesperación flotaba en el ambiente más que nunca y me dejó totalmente abatida.

Un vampiro de la fuerza enemiga parecía no pertenecer a ninguno de los bandos. Identifiqué a Tanya mientras ella dudaba entre las dos compañías con una expresión diferente a la de todos los demás. No apartaba la mirada horrorizada de la posición de Kate, situada en primera línea. Edward profirió un gruñido bajo pero elocuente.

—Vladimir estaba en lo cierto —avisó a Carlisle. Vi cómo el aludido interrogaba a mi marido con la vista.

—¿Que Vladimir tenía razón…? —inquirió Irina en voz baja.

—Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y aniquilar —contestó Edward con voz sofocada. Habló tan bajo que sólo fue posible oírle en nuestro bando.

—Han puesto en juego múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Tanya resultara ser falsa, llegan dispuestos a encontrar cualquier otra razón por la que cobrarse venganza, pero son de lo más optimistas ahora que han visto a Renesmee. Todavía podríamos hacer el intento de defendernos de los cargos amañados, y ellos deberían detenerse para saber la verdad de la niña: Pero no tienen intención de hacerlo—Jacob jadeó, malhumorado.

Oí el latido de muchos corazones enormes, más cerca que antes, en la retaguardia y a los lados. Me arriesgué a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a derecha e izquierda para averiguar qué había detenido el avance de los Vulturis.

Los licántropos se habían unido a nosotros. Los lobos adoptaron posiciones a cada extremo de nuestra desigual línea, adoptando sendas formaciones alargadas en los flancos. Me percaté en un instante de que había más de diez lobos. Identifiqué a los ya conocidos y supe que había otros a los que no había visto nunca. Dieciséis licántropos distribuidos de forma equitativa en los lados, diecisiete si contábamos a Jacob. La altura y el grosor de las garras hablaban bien a las claras de la juventud de los recién llegados; eran muy, muy jóvenes. _Debería haberlo_ _imaginado, _pensé para mis adentros, con todos los vampiros en esta zona, es obvio que abría mas transformaciones.

Iban a morir más niños con aquella decisión. Me pregunté por qué Sam había permitido aquello y luego comprendí que no le quedaba otro remedio. Si un solo licántropo luchaba a nuestro favor, los Vulturis se asegurarían de rastrearlos y perseguirlos a todos. Se jugaban el futuro de su especie en este envite. E íbamos a perder.

De pronto, me enfadé, y más que eso, se apoderó de mí un instinto homicida que disipó por completo mi absoluta desesperación. Estaba tan enloquecida que no habría vacilado en bailar alrededor de la pira mientras se tostaban vivos y habría reído de buena gana conforme se convertían en cenizas. Curvé hacia atrás los labios en un gesto automático y proferí por la garganta un feroz gruñido que nacía en el fondo de mi estómago. Comprendí que las comisuras de mis labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa.

Junto a mí, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri corearon mi rugido ahogado. Edward y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano, y él me la estrechó, advirtiéndome a ser cauta.

Casi todos los rostros de los Vulturis continuaban impasibles. Sólo dos pares de ojos traicionaban esa aparente indiferencia. Aro y Cayo, en el centro del grupo y cogidos de la mano, se habían detenido para evaluar la situación. Marco tocaba la otra mano de Aro, pero no parecía tomar parte en la conversación. No tenía una expresión de autómata, como la de los guardias, pero se mostraba casi inexpresivo. Al parecer se encontraba completamente hastiado, como la vez anterior que le vi.

Los testigos de los Vulturis inclinaron el cuerpo hacia delante, con las miradas clavadas en Renesmee y en mí, pero continuaron en las lindes del bosque, dejando un amplio espacio de maniobra entre ellos y los soldados. Tanya asomó la cabeza por encima de los Vulturis, a escasos metros de las dos ancianas de cabellos canos, piel pulverulenta y ojos vidriados, y de los dos ciclópeos guardaespaldas.

Una mujer envuelta en una de las capas de un tono de gris más oscuro se había situado detrás de Aro. No podía estar segura del todo, pero daba la impresión de que le estaba tocando la espalda. ¿Era ése el otro escudo, Renata? Me pregunté si ella sería capaz de rechazarme.

No obstante, no iba a desperdiciar mi vida intentando tumbar a Cayo y Aro. Había otros objetivos más importantes. Peiné la línea rival con la vista y no tuve dificultad alguna en localizar la posición de dos pequeñas figuras envueltas en capas grises, no muy lejos de donde se cocían las decisiones. Alec y Jane, probablemente los miembros más menudos de la guardia, permanecían junto a Marco, flanqueados al otro lado por Demetri. Sus adorables rostros no delataban emoción alguna. Lucían las capas más oscuras, en sintonía con el negro puro de las de los antiguos. Los gemelos brujos, como los llamaba Vladimir, eran la piedra angular de la ofensiva de los Vulturis. Las piezas selectas de la colección de Aro.

Flexioné los músculos mientras la boca se me llenaba de veneno. Cayo y Aro recorrían nuestra fila con esos ojos como ascuas ensombrecidas por las capas, en verdad espero que los Malfoy aparezcan con ellos aquí, nuestra oportunidad de vivir son muchas.

—¿Qué opinas, Edward? —inquirió Carlisle con un hilo de voz. Estaba ansioso.

—No están muy seguros de cómo proceder. Sopesan las opciones y eligen los objetivos clave: Eleazar, Kate, tú, por descontado, y yo mismo.

Marco está valorando la fuerza de nuestras ataduras. Les preocupan sobremanera los rostros que no identifican, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna, sobre todo, y los lobos, eso por supuesto. Nunca antes se habían visto sobrepasados en número. Eso es lo que les detiene.

—¿Sobrepasados…? —cuchicheó Irina con incredulidad.

—No cuentan con la participación de los espectadores —contestó Edward.

—Son un cero a la izquierda en un combate. Están ahí porque Aro gusta de tener público—continuo Edward.

—¿Debería hablarles? —preguntó Carlisle. Edward vaciló durante unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

—No vas a tener otra ocasión. —Carlisle cuadró los hombros y se alejó varios pasos de nuestra línea defensiva. Qué poca gracia me hacía verle ahí solo y desprotegido. Extendió los brazos y puso las palmas hacia arriba a modo de bienvenida.

—Aro, mi viejo amigo, han pasado siglos…— Durante un buen rato, reinó un silencio sepulcral en el claro nevado. Pude percibir cómo iba creciendo la tensión en mi marido cuando Aro evaluó las palabras de Carlisle. La tirantez iba a más conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Entonces, Aro avanzó desde el centro de la formación enemiga. El escudo del cabecilla, Renata, le acompañó como si las yemas de sus dedos estuvieran pegadas a la túnica de su amo. Las líneas Vulturis reaccionaron por vez primera. Un gruñido apagado cruzó sus filas, pusieron rostro de combate y crisparon los labios para exhibir los colmillos. Unos pocos guardias se acuclillaron, prestos para correr.

Aro alzó una mano a fin de contenerlos.

—Paz. —Anduvo unos pocos pasos más y luego ladeó la cabeza. La curiosidad centelleó en sus ojos blanquecinos.

—Hermosas palabras, Carlisle. Parecen fuera de lugar si consideramos el ejército que has reclutado para matarnos a mí y mis allegados —resopló con esa vocecilla suya tan etérea, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza para negar la acusación y le tendió la mano derecha como si no mediaran cien metros entre ambos.

—Basta con que toques mi palma para saber que jamás fue ésa mi intención. Aro entornó sus ojos legañosos.

—¿Qué puede importar el propósito, mi querido amigo, a la vista de cuanto has hecho? — A continuación, torció el gesto y una sombra de tristeza le nubló el semblante. No fui capaz de dilucidar si Aro fingía o no.

—No he cometido el crimen por el que me vas a sentenciar.

—Hazte a un lado en tal caso y déjanos castigar a los responsables. De veras, Carlisle, nada me complacería más que respetar tu vida en el día de hoy.

—Nadie ha roto la ley, Aro, deja que te lo explique —insistió Carlisle, que ofreció otra vez su mano. Cayo llegó en silencio junto a Aro antes de que éste pudiera responder.

—Has creado y te has impuesto muchas reglas absurdas y leyes innecesarias ¿Cómo es posible que defiendas el quebrantamiento de la única importante? —siseó el anciano de pelo blanco.

—Nadie ha vulnerado la ley. Si me escucharas…—volvió argumentar Carlisle.

—Vemos a la cría, Carlisle. No nos tomes por idiotas. —refunfuñó Cayo.

—Ella no es inmortal, ni tampoco vampiro. Puedo demostrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—Si ella no es una de las prohibidas, entonces, dime ¿por qué has reclutado un batallón para defenderla? —le atajó Cayo.

—Son testigos como los que tú has traído, Cayo —Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia la linde del bosque, donde estaba la horda enojada; algunos integrantes de la misma reaccionaron con gruñidos.

—Cualquiera de esos amigos puede declarar la verdad acerca de esa niña, y también puedes verlo por ti mismo, Cayo. Observa el flujo de la sangre por sus mejillas. —dijo con calma Carlisle.

—¡Eso es un engaño! ¿Dónde está la denunciante? ¡Que se adelante! —le espetó Cayo, estiró el cuello y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a la rezagada Tanya detrás de las ancianas.

—¡Tú, ven aquí! —La interpelada le miró con fijeza y desconcierto. Su rostro parecía el de quien no se ha recuperado de la pesadilla de la que se ha despertado. Cayo chasqueó los dedos con impaciencia. Uno de los guardaespaldas de las brujas se colocó junto a Tanya y le propinó un empellón. Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego echó a andar en dirección a Cayo ofuscada por completo. Se detuvo a unos metros del cabecilla, todavía sin apartar los ojos de sus hermanas.

Cayo salvó la distancia existente y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El golpe no debió de hacerle mucho daño, pero resultó de lo más humillante. La escena recordaba a alguien pateando a un perro. Irina y Kate sisearon a la vez.

Tanya se envaró y al final miró a Cayo; éste señaló a Renesmee con uno de sus dedos engarfiados. La niña seguía colgada a mi espalda, con los dedos hundidos en el pelaje de Jacob. Cayo se puso púrpura al verme tan furiosa. Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Jacob.

—¿Es ésa la cría que viste? La que era manifiestamente más que humana…—inquirió Cayo. Tanya nos miró con ojos de miope, estudiando a mi hija por vez primera desde que pisó el claro. Ladeó la cabeza con la confusión escrita en las facciones.

—¿Y bien…? —rezongó el líder de los Vulturis.

—No… no estoy segura —admitió ella con tono perplejo. La mano del anciano se tensó, como si fuera a abofetearla de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber Cayo en un susurro acerado.

—No es igual, aunque creo que podría ser ella, es decir, me parece que lo es, pero ha cambiado. La que vi no era tan grande como ésa…—Cayo jadeo entrecortado entre los dientes, de pronto perfectamente visibles.

—Sosiégate, hermano. Disponemos de tiempo para dilucidar esto. No hay necesidad de apresurarse—Cayo le volvió la espalda a Tanya con expresión malhumorada.

—Ahora, dulzura, muéstrame qué intentas decir —empezó Aro con voz melosa y aterciopelada mientras extendía la mano hacia la confusa vampira. Su mirada paso desde la sopresa hasta la fascinación.

—Al parecer, tenemos un misterio entre manos. Da la impresión de que la niña ha crecido a pesar de que el primer recuerdo de Irina correspondía de forma indiscutible al de una inmortal. ¡Qué curioso! —exclamo extasiado.

—Esto es justo lo que intentaba explicar —repuso Carlisle. Hubo un cambio en el tono de su voz, supuse que a causa del alivio. Ésa era la pausa en la que habíamos depositado nuestras dubitativas esperanzas. Pero presiento que las cosas no serán tan fáciles, siento mucha rabia acumulada solo con ver a Jane, que tiene una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, me dan ganas de arrancársela a mordisco, cuando solicito contactar los hechos desde la fuente principal, es decir mi esposo, no pude evitar tensarme, puede ver por lo ojos de Alice que se encuentra intentando ver el futuro.

Aro se acercó sin pausa alguna. En realidad, ¿qué debía temer? Las grandes sombras proyectadas por los luchadores de ropajes gris claro, tipos fornidos como Felix, se hallaban a escasos metros. Gracias a su don abrasador, Jane podía tumbar a Edward contra el suelo y hacer que se retorciera de dolor. Alec le cegaría y le atontaría antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia él. Nadie sabía que yo tenía el poder de detenerlos, ni siquiera mi marido, cuya mano tomó Aro con una sonrisa de despreocupación; de inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza y encorvó los hombros bajo el ímpetu de la primera oleada de información. El escudo se agito como reflejo de mi irritación.

—Cálmate, Bella —me susurró Zafrina. Apreté los dientes.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Edward con la voz sedosa que empleaba cuando estaba calmado.

—Sí, ya veo, ya —admitió Aro. Curiosamente, parecía divertido. Dudo que nunca se hayan visto las cosas con tanta claridad entre dos dioses o dos mortales.

Los rostros de los disciplinados miembros de la guardia mostraron la misma incredulidad que yo.

—Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, joven amigo, no esperaba tanto—prosiguió el anciano sin soltar la mano de Edward, cuya posición rígida era la propia de quien escucha. Pero no le contestó.

—¿Puedo conocerla? En todos mis siglos de vida jamás había concebido la existencia de una criatura semejante. Menudo apéndice a nuestras historias…—pidió Aro, casi lo imploró, con repentino interés.

—¿De qué va esto, Aro? —espetó Cayo antes de que Edward tuviera ocasión de responder.

La simple formulación de la pregunta hizo que atrajera a la niña contra mi pecho y la acunara con gesto protector.

—De algo con lo que tú ni siquiera has soñado, mi pragmático amigo. Tómate un momento para cavilar, porque la justicia que pretendíamos aplicar no alcanza a _este _caso—Cayo soltó un siseo de sorpresa al oír semejantes palabras.

—Paz, hermano —le advirtió Aro en tono conciliador. Todo aquello eran buenas noticias, en teoría. Se habían pronunciado las palabras que esperábamos y parecía estar próximo el indulto que ninguno creíamos posible. Aro se había abierto a la verdad y había admitido que no se había quebrantado la ley.

Pero yo mantenía los ojos fijos en Edward, que seguía rígido y envarado. Luego, revisé mentalmente la instrucción de Aro a Cayo, invitándole a «cavilar», y percibí el doble sentido del verbo. Lo que quiso darle entender es que debe de pensar en otra excusa para destruirnos.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tu hija? —volvió a preguntar Aro. Cayo no fue el único en sisear ante esa nueva revelación. Edward asintió a regañadientes. No obstante, Renesmee se había ganado a muchos otros. Y el anciano siempre había dado la impresión de llevar la voz cantante entre los Vulturis. ¿Actuarían los demás contra nosotros si él se ponía de nuestro lado?

El veterano líder seguía sin soltar la mano de mi esposo, pero al menos contestó ahora a la pregunta que el resto no había oído.

—Dadas las circunstancias, considero aceptable un compromiso en este punto. Nos reuniremos a mitad de camino entre los dos grupos— Dicho esto, liberó al fin a Edward, que se volvió hacia nosotros. El líder Vulturis se unió a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro de modo casual, como si fueran grandes amigos. Todo para mantener el contacto con la piel de Edward.

* * *

**Pov Harry **

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta que la reunión ya ha empezado, miré como Edward comenzó a cruzar el campo de batalla en dirección a Bella, acompañado por un vampiro. Mire con curiosidad, como ese vampiro se tensaba, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, si la palidez que tiene en su rostro dice algo.

La guardia entera hizo ademán de echar a andar detrás de ellos, pero el tipo alzó una mano con desinterés y los detuvo sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada.

—Deténganse, mis queridos amigos. En verdad les digo que no albergan intención de hacernos daño alguno si nos mostramos pacíficos—El descontento de la tropa se expresó con gruñidos y siseos de protesta, y la reacción fue más ostensible que en la ocasión anterior. Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que los únicos que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, a pesar de las pequeñas explosiones, son los de nuestro _bando_ y los líderes de los Vulturis.

—Amo —susurró con ansiedad una de las vampiresas, siempre cerca de su maestro, me da asco ver a personas rebajarse de esa manera.

—No temas, querida. Todo está en orden—repuso él.

—Quizá deberían acompañarte algunos miembros de tu guardia —sugirió Edward.

—Eso haría que el resto se sintiera más cómodo— El líder Vulturis asintió como si esa sabia observación debiera habérsele ocurrido a él. Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces.

—Felix, Demetri. —Los dos vampiros se situaron a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambos eran altos y de pelo oscuro. Demetri era duro y afilado como la hoja de una espada; y el tal Felix, corpulento y amenazador como una garrota con púas de acero.

Los cinco se detuvieron a mitad de camino.

—Bella, ven con Renesmee, y algunos amigos… —le pidió Edward, sinceramente todo este espectáculo está resultando molesto, no venimos solos, trajimos a cuatro chicos que son como Nessie.

—Parecemos idiotas—refunfuño Luna, pero igual invoco una silla y se sentó a esperar el momento adecuado. Mire como Bella respiro hondo, pero inclusive desde aquí se le nota que no quiere acercarse. Solo por si tenemos que eliminarlos, pondré una barrera para que nadie pueda escapar.

—¿Jacob? ¿Emmett? —preguntó en voz baja, pero logramos escucharla como si estuviéramos a su lado.

Emmett al parecer se moría de ganas de ir y Jacob no iba a ser capaz de quedarse atrás.

Ambos asintieron, y Emmett lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La flanquearon mientras cruzaba el campo. Se levantó otro runrún de descontento entre las filas de la guardia en cuanto vieron mis elecciones. Era obvio que no confiaban en el hombre lobo. Aro alzó una mano para acallar de nuevo las protestas.

—Tienes unas compañías de lo más interesantes —le comentó el tal Demetri a Edward en un cuchicheo. El interpelado no le respondió, pero Jacob dejó escapar entre los dientes un sordo gruñido. Miramos con curiosidad la interacción del grupito, hasta que llegaron al punto donde el vampiro que al parecer se llama Aro, tomo la mano de la pequeña.

—Hola, Renesmee—La niña miró de inmediato Bella, obviamente pidiendo permiso, la cual solo asintió.

—Hola, Aro —contestó con tono muy formal con esa voz suya, aguda y armoniosa. El anciano abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué es la cría? —masculló Cayo desde su posición en retaguardia, claramente molesto por tener que formular una pregunta.

—Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal —le anunció Aro a su compañero y al resto de la guardia sin apartar la mirada de Renesmee, pues seguía fascinado.

—Esta neófita la concibió y la llevó en su vientre mientras todavía era humana—mire con indiferencia el proceso, trajimos con nosotros a otro medio vampiro, solo para demostrar que no son peligrosos.

—Imposible —se burló Cayo.

—¿Acaso los crees capaces de engañarme, hermano? —a juzgar por la expresión, Aro se lo estaba pasando en grande. Cayo dio un respingo

—¿También es una treta el latido de su corazón? —Cayo torció el gesto y se sintió tan mortificado como si las amables preguntas de Aro hubieran sido bofetadas.

—Actuemos con calma y cuidado, hermano —le advirtió Aro, todavía sonriendo a Renesmee.

—Conozco bien tu amor por la justicia, pero no es preciso aplicarla contra esta pequeña por razón de su origen, y en cambio es mucho lo que queda por aprender de ella. No compartes mi entusiasmo por la recopilación de historias, bien que lo sé, hermano, pero muéstrate tolerante conmigo cuando añada un capítulo que me sorprende por lo imposible del mismo. Hemos venido esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de una amistad traicionada, y ¡mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo y deslumbrante conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras posibilidades. —El vampiro le tendió la mano a la niña, pero no era lo que ella deseaba. Se inclinó hacia delante y se estiró hasta tocar el rostro de Aro con las yemas de los dedos.

La sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó y suspiró de satisfacción.

—Brillante —musitó. Renesmee volvió a mis brazos y se relajó. Su carita estaba muy seria.

—Por favor —le pidió ella.

—Naturalmente que no tengo intención de herir a tus seres queridos, mi preciosa Renesmee —respondió Aro, cuya sonrisa se tornó muy amable. El tono afectuoso y confortante de su voz pareció engañarlos durante un segundo, hasta que oí el rechinar de dientes de Edward y lejos, detrás el siseo ultrajado de Maggie ante semejante embuste.

—Por favor, es obvio que los tratara de matarlos a todos, así se podrán quedar con los que tienen los dones que le llaman la atención, si es posible con unos cuantos lobos—le siseo Draco a nuestros acompañantes.

—Me pregunto si… —comentó Aro con gesto pensativo. No parecía haber tomado conciencia de la reacción suscitada por su anterior afirmación. El anciano dirigió la vista hacia Jacob de forma inesperada. Sus ojos no reflejaron el disgusto con que los demás Vulturis contemplaban al gran lobo, antes bien, reflejaban una añoranza.

—No funciona de ese modo —contestó Edward con tono desabrido, abandonando la cuidadosa neutralidad de que había hecho gala hasta ese momento.

—Sólo era una idea fantasiosa —repuso el anciano líder mientras valoraba el potencial de Jacob sin tapujo alguno. Luego, recorrió con la mirada las dos líneas de licántropos situados detrás de nosotros. Fuera lo que fuera que Renesmee le hubiera mostrado, de pronto, los lobos habían despertado en él un gran interés.

—No nos pertenecen, Aro. No acatan nuestras órdenes como tú crees. Están aquí por voluntad propia. —Jacob gruñó de forma amenazadora. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea del anciano de usarlos como perros domesticados.

—Sin embargo, parecen estar muy vinculados a ustedes, y leales a tu joven compañera y a tu… familia. _Leales… _—repuso Aro su voz acarició el vocablo con suavidad.

—Ellos se han comprometido a la protección de la vida humana. Eso hace posible la coexistencia pacífica con nosotros, pero no con ustedes, a menos que cambien su estilo de vida. —Aro rió con júbilo.

—Tú mejor que nadie conoces cómo va esto. Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de controlar por completo los deseos del subconsciente —repitió, Edward hizo una mueca.

—Sí, conozco de qué va la historia, y también la diferencia existente entre esa clase de pensamiento y el de otro con segundas intenciones. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro—Jacob movió su gigantesca cabeza hacia Edward y soltó un débil gruñido.

—Está intrigando con la idea de tener… perros guardianes —contestó Edward con un hilo de voz.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y al cabo de un segundo un coro de furibundos aullidos procedentes de toda la manada llenó el enorme claro. Alguien impartió una seca orden, supuse que sería cosa de Sam, y la protesta se cortó de raíz, dejando que reinara un silencio ominoso.

—Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta. Esta manada ha elegido bando. —admitió Aro con otra risa. Edward siseó y se inclinó hacia delante. Suspire cansado, ya me estoy hartando de tanta palabrería, es realmente molesto.

—Queda mucho por discutir y más por decidir. Si vosotros y vuestro peludo protector me disculpan, mis queridos Cullen, he de deliberar con mis hermanos—concluyó Aro con el tono pragmático de un hombre de negocios.

—Los hombres lobo —murmuró al fin. Bufe ante la obvia estupidez y desesperación por encontrar algo para matarlos.

—Ah, hermano —contestó Aro con aspecto apenado ante la afirmación de Cayo.

—¿También vas a defender esa alianza, Aro? Los Hijos de la Luna han sido nuestros más acérrimos enemigos desde el alba de los tiempos. Les hemos dado caza hasta prácticamente extinguirlos en Europa y Asia; y a pesar de ello, Carlisle dispensa un trato de familiaridad a esa inmensa plaga, sin duda en un intento de derrocarnos más adelante, lo que sea para proteger su corrupto estilo de vida—inquirió Cayo, Bueno lo de extinguirlo no es cierto, solo que ellos seguro hablan sobre los hombres lobos que antes eran muggles.

Edward carraspeó de forma tan audible que el cabecilla le miró. Aro se cubrió el semblante con una de esas manos suyas: finas y delicadas. Daba la impresión de estar avergonzado por el comportamiento del otro anciano.

—Estamos en pleno mediodía, Cayo, resulta claro que no son Hijos de la Luna. No guardan relación alguna con tus enemigos de allende los mares —comentó Edward mientras señalaba hacia Jacob.

—Aquí crían mutantes —le replicó el anciano de forma abrupta.

—Ni siquiera son hombres lobo —contestó Edward con voz invariable tras abrir y cerrar las mandíbulas.

— Aro puede explicártelo todo si no me crees—pero que idiotas.

—Deberíamos presentarle verdaderos hombres lobos, así los muy idiotas no se confundirán—cuantas veces tuvimos que decir que no son licántropos sino metamorfos.

—Mi querido Cayo, te hubiera avisado de que no tocaras ese punto si me hubieras hecho partícipe de tus pensamientos—murmuró Aro.

—Aunque esas criaturas se consideren licántropos, en realidad, no lo son. «Metamorfos» les encaja mejor. La elección de la figura lupina es pura casualidad. Podría haber sido la de un oso, un halcón o una pantera cuando se realizó la primera metamorfosis. En verdad te aseguro que estas criaturas no guardan relación alguna con los Hijos de la Luna. Únicamente han heredado esa habilidad de sus ancestros. La continuidad de la especie no se basa en la infección de otras especies, como ocurre en el caso de los hombres lobo—esa explicación debió de sacarla de Edward, como si fuera algo que él pensó, nos encargamos de bloquear cualquier recuerdo en el que aparecemos, así que, aunque quiera saber más de nosotros, no conseguirá nada. Seguro debe de estarse preguntando de donde saco esa información.

Cayo fulminó con la mirada a Aro. Estaba irritado y flotaba en el ambiente algo más, una posible acusación de traición.

—Conocen el secreto de nuestra existencia —espetó el otro sin rodeos. Edward parecía a punto de responder a esta acusación, pero Aro se le anticipó.

—También ellos son criaturas del mundo sobrenatural, hermano, y tal vez ellos dependan del secreto más que nosotros. Además, es difícil que nos expongan. Ve con cuidado, Cayo. Los alegatos capciosos no nos conducen a ninguna parte. — Cayo respiró hondo y asintió; luego, ambos ancianos intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada.

—Deseo hablar con la delatora —anunció de pronto Cayo, y se volvió para mirar a Tanya. La vampira no prestaba atención a la conversación de los líderes de los Vulturis. No apartaba la vista de sus hermanas y tenía un semblante agónico y crispado por el sufrimiento. El rostro de Tanya dejaba bien a las claras que ella sabía ahora lo infundado de su acusación.

—Tanya —bramó Cayo, descontento de tener que dirigirse a ella. Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida en un primer momento y luego asustada. Cayo chasqueó los dedos. La vampira avanzó con paso vacilante desde el límite de la formación Vulturis para presentarse de nuevo ante el anciano caudillo. Antes de que la mataran le lance un hechizo para evitar que su cuerpo pudiera ser quemado, no queremos escuchar reproches de nadie por no haber intervenido antes. Aunque lo que le hagan ahora, será una lección por traicionar a su familia, los vampiros pensaran que la mataron, pero solo quedara paralizada.

—Has cometido un grave error en tus acusaciones, o eso parece —comenzó Cayo. Irina y Kate se adelantaron, presas de la ansiedad.

—Lo siento. Quizá debería haberme asegurado de lo que vi, pero no tenía ni idea… —respondió la pobre ilusa, en voz baja, hizo un gesto de indefensión hacia los Cullen.

—Mi querido Cayo, ¿cómo puedes esperar que ella adivinara en un instante algo tan extraño e improbable? Cualquiera de nosotros habría supuesto lo mismo—terció Aro, Cayo removió los dedos para silenciar a su homólogo.

—Todos estamos al tanto de tu error. Yo me refiero a tus motivos —continuó con brusquedad, Tanya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; esperó a que continuara, pero al final repitió:

—¿Mis motivos?

—Sí, para empezar, ¿por qué viniste a espiarlos? —La vampira respingó al oír el verbo «espiar».

—Estabas molesta con los Cullen. ¿Me equivoco? —pregunto con suavidad Aro.

—No, estaba enojada y quería vengarme de Edward, además de que mataron a un amigo mío y estoy segura que fueron los lobos—admitió.

Edward profirió por lo bajo un refunfuño de disgusto mientras los Vulturis iban repasando una por una las entradas de su lista en busca de una acusación que encajara. Sondee su mente y bufe al ver que su amigo era el tal Laurent. Bueno tendrían que hablar conmigo respecto a ese asunto.

—Si deseas formular alguna queja contra los metamorfos y los Cullen por apoyar ese comportamiento, ahora es el momento—El anciano esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible llena de crueldad, a la espera de que Tanya le facilitara la siguiente excusa. Con ello demostraba que no entendía a las familias de verdad, cuyas relaciones se basaban en el amor y no en el amor al poder. Tal vez había sobreestimado la fuerza de la venganza.

Tanya apretó los dientes, alzó el mentón y cuadró los hombros.

—No deseo formular queja alguna contra los lobos ni los Cullen. Han venido aquí para destruir al niño inmortal y no existe ninguno. Cometí un error y asumo por completo la responsabilidad. Los Cullen son inocentes y ustedes no tienen motivo para permaneces aquí—eso no fue la más inteligente, si ese trio de idiotas son parecidos a Voldemort, ella está casi muerta.

—Donde está su sentido de auto preservación, es tan Gryffindor—lo mire indignado, no todos los Gryffindor somos tan suicidas, bueno talvez yo, en mi adolescencia, pero hay que ver que esta chica tiene siglos, no hay comparación.

—Me ofendes, es cierto que yo hubiera hecho eso con Voldemort, pero tienes que admitir que no hay punto de comparación, ella tiene siglos, en cambio yo solo era un adolecente, con una enorme carga en sus hombros—el solo sonrió y me beso.

—¿Apostamos? —pregunto Luna entretenida.

—No intervendremos, todos morirán sino lo hacemos—dijo Huilen preocupada. Los encontramos en América del sur, los conocemos hace sesenta años y hemos estado en contacto, su padre intento ligar a Luna para su desgracia, existen hechizos anticonceptivos, nuestra querida hermanita no se tomó bien ser utilizada y lo mato, nos topamos con sus hijas y le ayudamos, ellas contactaron a su hermano y ahora estamos todos aquí, ya que las chicas no quisieron quedarse atrás.

—Aun no es el momento, debemos dejar que ellos saquen todas sus cartas, si nos adelantamos pueden buscar cualquier excusa para matarlos—murmuro Draco, ella asintió aun con dudas.

—Estoy segura que le arrancara los brazos y piernas—dijo Luna comiendo grageas de todos los sabores.

—Yo digo que la cabeza—susurro Draco.

—Mmm… me voy por los brazos—dije no tan seguro. Creo que los genes Black, nos dejaron muy sádicos, ahora comprendo a Bellatrix, aunque la sigo odiando, espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

—Estoy con Luna, creo que le arrancara todo, incluyendo la cabeza—dijo Mila, tiene una hermana gemela llamada Milenka, y otra de origen japonés llamada Maiko y el único hermano hombre Nahuel, quien es sobrino biológico de Huilen.

Miramos como Cayo ya había alzado una mano, sostenía en ella un extraño objeto metálico tallado y ornamentado. Se trataba de una señal. Tres soldados Vulturis se adelantaron de un salto y cayeron sobre Tanya, cuya figura quedó oculta por las capas grises. En ese mismo instante, un horrísono chirrido metálico rasgó el velo de quietud del claro. Cayo camino sobre la nieve hasta llegar al centro de la melé grisácea. El estridente sonido se convirtió en un geiser de centellas y lenguas de fuego.

Los soldados se apartaron de aquel repentino infierno de llamaradas y regresaron a sus posiciones en la línea perfectamente formada. El anciano líder se quedó solo junto a los restos en llamas de Tanya, o lo que creía que eran sus restos, es muy fácil engañarlos. La paralice para no que dijera nada, no sé si pueden hablar aunque este en pedazo, pero preferí prevenir.

—Ahora sí ha asumido por completo la responsabilidad de sus acciones—aseguró Cayo con una fría sonrisa. Lanzó una mirada, deteniéndose brevemente sobre las formas heladas de Irina y Kate. Ya veo están esperando que, debido a esta acción, los vampiros de parte de Carlisle ataquen, así ellos tendrán una excusa para matarlos a todos, me di cuenta que Edward se dio cuenta. Por eso, estaba atento.

—¡Deténgalas! —saltó de la fila a tiempo de agarrar por el brazo a Irina, que se lanzaba vociferando como una posesa hacia el sonriente Cayo. No fue capaz de zafarse de la presa de Edward antes de que Carlisle la sujetara por la cintura.

—Es demasiado tarde para ayudarla ¡No le des lo que quiere! —intentó razonar Carlisle a toda prisa mientras forcejeaba con ella. Fue más difícil contener a Kate. Lanzó un aullido inarticulado similar al de Irina y dio la primera zancada de una acometida que iba a saldarse con la muerte de todos. La más próxima a ella era Rosalie, pero ésta recibió semejante porrazo que cayó al suelo antes de tener tiempo de hacerle una llave de cabeza. Por suerte, Emmett la aferró por el brazo y le impidió continuar; luego, la devolvió a la fila a codazo limpio, pero Kate se escabulló y rodó sobre sí misma. Parecía imparable.

Garrett se abalanzó sobre Kate y volvió a tirarla al suelo; luego, le rodeó el tórax y los brazos en un abrazo y engarfió los dedos alrededor de sus propias muñecas a fin de completar la presa de inmovilización. El cuerpo de Garrett se estremeció cuando la vampira empezó a lanzarle descargas. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo firme y no la soltó.

—Zafrina —gritó Edward. Kate puso los ojos en blanco y sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos. Irina dejó de forcejear.

—Devuélveme la vista —siseó Irina. De modo desesperado.

—¿Vas a tumbarme otra vez si dejo que te levantes, Katie? —susurró él. Ella soltó un refunfuño por toda respuesta y no cesó de repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro.

—Escúchenme, Irina, Kate. La venganza ya no va a ayudarla. Tanya no habría deseado que despilfarrarais la vida de esa manera, mediten las consecuencias de sus actos, si atacan moriremos todos —pidió Carlisle en voz baja, pero con vehemencia.

Los hombros de Irina se encorvaron bajo el peso del sufrimiento y se echó hacia atrás, sobre Carlisle, en busca de apoyo. Kate dejó de debatirse al fin. Garrett y Carlisle continuaron consolando a las hermanas con palabras. Son unos malditos desgraciados y realmente astutos, por eso no queremos salir aun, sería darle la oportunidad de planear una nueva jugada.

La mirada más penetrante era la de Cayo, que contemplaba a Kate y Garrett en el suelo nevado con rabia e incredulidad. También Aro, sabedor de las habilidades y el potencial de Kate tras haber visto los recuerdos de Edward, observaba a la pareja con el desconcierto grabado en sus facciones.

Los cuarenta y tres testigos permanecían detrás de ellos con una expresión diferente a la del comienzo, pues se había pasado de la confusión a la sospecha. La destrucción fulminante de Tanya los había conmovido a todos.

Aro miró a sus espaldas. Comprobé cómo las facciones le delataban y dejaban entrever durante unos instantes su exasperación. Le gustaba tener público, y ahora le había salido el tiro por la culata. Stefan y Vladimir hablaban sin cesar y con alegría, para descontento de Aro.

Era evidente el interés del anciano líder por no desprenderse de la aureola de integridad de la que se habían investido los Vulturis hasta ahora, típico de los adictos del poder como él. Aro rozó el hombro de su compañero.

—Tanya ha sido castigada por levantar falsos testimonios contra esa niña ¿No deberíamos volver al asunto principal? Cayo—de acuerdo, ésa era su excusa. Aro se adelantó y unos cuantos vampiros lo siguieron.

—Me gustaría hablar con unos cuantos testigos, por simple perfeccionismo. Ya sabes, puro trámite—anunció, mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano.

Ha cambiado de estrategia, muy astuto, no piensa irse con las manos vacías, hubiera sido interesante conocerlo, si no fuera por el hecho de que lastimo a mis bebes. Cruzó el claro nevado con el sigilo de un espectro hasta llegar al extremo oeste de nuestra línea, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de Amun y Kebi. Los lobos más cercanos erizaron la pelambrera, pero no abandonaron sus posiciones.

—Amun, mi vecino del sur… ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última visita! —dijo Aro con voz cálida. El egipcio se quedó inmóvil a causa de la ansiedad. Kebi permanecía hierática como una estatua a su lado.

—Poco significa el tiempo para mí. Apenas noto su tránsito —murmuró el aludido sin mover casi los labios.

—Muy cierto, pero ¿no hay tal vez otro motivo para ese alejamiento? —convino el Vulturis.

—Organizar a los advenedizos en un aquelarre consume muchísimo tiempo, bien que lo sé yo. Por suerte, cuento con otros para hacerse cargo de esa tarea tan tediosa. No sabes cuánto me congratula que tus nuevas incorporaciones hayan encajado tan bien. Me encantaría que me los presentaras. Estoy convencido de que tu propósito es visitarme pronto—dijo como si nada.

—Por descontado —contestó el egipcio con un tono de voz tan carente de emoción que resultaba imposible saber si había miedo o sarcasmo en la respuesta. Despues de eso, intento irse, pero choco con nuestra barrera, nadie se dio cuenta debido a que quedaron aturdidos, mire como uno a uno fueron dando sus testimonios.

—Aún no se dan cuenta que los vampiros que están tratando de irse, no pueden—se rio Luna extasiada. Y no solo fueron del lado del Carlisle, sino que tambien muchos vampiros que vinieron con los Vulturis se fueron. Me doy cuenta que decidieron luchar, me hubiera gustado tanto poder pelear, pero es algo que no podemos hacer, aunque queramos.

—¿Aun no haremos nada? —pregunto serio Nahual.

—No, como les mencionamos antes, debemos de esperar el momento adecuado, una vez que consideremos oportuno aparecer—exclamo feliz Luna.

Escuche al tal Aro hablar con dos niños, los cuales respondían por amo, es realmente repugnante, en verdad me enerva que un elfo me habla así, y eso que solo logre acostumbrarme debido a los años. Todos empezaron a despedirse y decirse palabras de amor, dando por hecho que morirían.

—Son patéticos—dijo Draco mirándolos con una ceja alzada, como cuestionando su salud mental, al rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque supongo que lucharan hasta la muerte.

—La mujer esa, Chelsea está intentando romper sus lazos, no creo que funcione con los Cullen—murmure viendo cómo se desarrolla todo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunto Alistair, al escuchar a Edward preguntarle a Carlisle si estaba bien.

—Bella tiene el poder de crear escudos, tanto físico como mental—dijo Draco mirando con interés lo acontecido en el prado.

Una extraña neblina relumbrante iba cruzando por encima del prado. Apenas era visible por culpa del blanco de la nieve. Me recordó a un espejismo: una leve distorsión de la vista, la insinuación de un resplandor débil.

Un murmullo sordo recorrió el suelo que pisábamos y un golpe de aire alborotó la nieve del espacio intermedio existente. Benjamin también había visto la amenaza reptante y ahora intentaba alejar la niebla. La nieve permitía ver con más facilidad cómo lanzaba un soplo de brisa tras otro contra la nube de vaho, pero ésta no se resentía en modo alguno del embate de los mismos. Parecía airecillo pasando de forma inofensiva por encima de una sombra, y la sombra era inmune a los efectos del vientecillo. Es como nuestra habilidad de controlar los elementos.

Los ancianos se separaron al fin, deshaciendo esa formación en triángulo, cuando en medio de un quejido desgarrador, se abrió una brecha honda y estrecha en la mitad del claro. La tierra tembló bajo nuestros pies durante unos instantes. Parte de la nieve acumulada cayó en picado al interior de la abertura, pero la niebla saltó limpiamente el obstáculo, del que salió tan incólume como del viento. Aro y Cayo contemplaron la fisura abierta en la tierra con ojos como platos. Marco miró en la misma dirección, pero sin emoción alguna en su expresión.

No despegaron los labios y se pusieron a esperar también mientras la lengua de niebla se acercaba hasta ellos. La chica que grito antes había recobrado la sonrisa. Entonces la calima se topó con un muro.

La lengua de vaho culebreó arriba y abajo en busca de una brecha, de una debilidad en el dique defensivo de Bella, y no lo logró. La neblina oscura raspo de un lado para otro en su intento de hallar una vía, un acceso, y en el proceso dejaron entrever el sorprendente tamaño de la pantalla protectora.

Se levantó una oleada de gritos sofocados y exclamaciones a ambos lados de la fisura abierta por Benjamin.

—Es hora de que dejemos de ser espectadores—dijo Draco con seriedad.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Me sentí aliviada al saber que puedo detenerlos y darles oportunidad a los chicos para que se deshagan de ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir tan excitante reunión—esa voz, voltee y ahí estaban ellos y no solos, cinco vampiros más los acompañaban, o eso pensé hasta que escuche su corazón, será que son de los de su tipo. Con un movimiento de mano Draco aparto la niebla.

—No esperaba verlos aquí—los tres reyes estaban pálidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Venimos a poner fin a esta estupidez, pero primero quiero que respondas a una pregunta, todo este alboroto es por no saber si la pequeña es una amenaza ¿Cierto? —pregunto Harry con seriedad.

—Exacto, si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra reserva… —convino Aro, dejando la frase en suspenso y se encogió de hombros. Mire como Edward se relajaba considerablemente a mi lado, no sé lo que estén planeando, pero debe ser realmente bueno para que ya no esté preocupado.

—Entonces te agradara conocerlos, ellos son mitad humano, mitad vampiros—dijo Luna señalándolos. Escuche como la mujer empezó a contar su historia, para luego dejar que su sobrino contestara las preguntas o dudas. Aro frunció los labios y miró al joven de tez bronceada.

—¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años, Nahuel? —inquirió.

—Década más o menos, sí. No llevamos registros. —respondió con voz cálida e increíblemente hermosa. Hablaba sin apenas acento.

—¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez? —volvió a preguntar Aro.

—Fui adulto a los siete años, más o menos. —mi niña no envejecerá, eso es un gran alivio. Aunque es algo que los chicos ya nos habían dicho, pero no es lo mismo escucharlo que verlo.

—¿Y no has cambiado desde entonces? —no hay forma de que pueda acusarnos de algo ahora.

—No que yo haya notado —Nahuel se encogió de hombros. Noté el repentino temblor de Jacob. No quería pensar en eso, aún no. Iba a esperar a que pasara el peligro y pudiera concentrarme.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu dieta? —quiso saber Aro, que se mostró interesado incluso a su pesar.

—Me nutro de sangre casi siempre, pero también tomo comida humana y puedo sobrevivir sólo con eso. —en mi mente estoy guardando toda esta información.

—¿Eres capaz de crear a otro inmortal? —inquirió el Vulturis con voz de repente muy intensa al tiempo que hacía una señal hacia Huilen. Me concentré en el escudo, temerosa de que únicamente estuviera buscando otra excusa.

—Yo, sí, pero las chicas no pueden—termino de hablar Nahuel.

—¿Cómo es que son tantos y hermanos? —pregunto curioso Aro.

—Mi padre vino a buscarme unos años después de la muerte de mi madre —el desagrado le desdibujó un tanto las facciones.

—Estuvo encantado de localizarme. Tenía tres hijas, pero ningún hijo, y esperaba que me fuera a vivir con él, tal y como habían hecho mis hermanas. Le sorprendió que no estuviera solo, ya que el mordisco de mis hermanas no era venenoso, pero quién puede saber si eso es cuestión de sexo o de puro azar… Yo ya había formado una familia con Huilen y no estaba _interesado_ en efectuar cambio alguno—el tono dio muestra de lo poco que le agradaba hablar de él.

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre? —masculló Cayo.

—Joham. El tipo se considera una especie de científico y se cree que está creando una nueva raza de seres superiores—contestó Nahuel. No intentó ocultar el disgusto de su voz. Cayo me miró.

—¿Es venenosa tu hija? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—No —respondí. Nahuel alzó bruscamente la cabeza al oír la pregunta del líder Vulturis.

Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro. Cayo miró a Aro en busca de una confirmación, pero el anciano se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Frunció los labios y su mirada se posó en Carlisle, en Edward y por último en mí.

—Encarguémonos de esta aberración y vayamos luego al sur, por el otro —urgió a Aro con un gruñido. Aro clavó sus ojos en los míos durante un momento interminable y de gran tensión. No tenía ni idea de qué andaba buscando ni de lo que había encontrado, pues algo había cambiado en su rostro. La sonrisa de sus labios se había alterado, y también el brillo de sus ojos. Había adoptado una decisión, lo supe en ese instante.

—Inténtenlo, le prometimos a Carlisle no intervenir a menos que ustedes atacaran, será un placer jugar con ustedes—siseo Draco con frialdad, mire como los Vulturis se tensaron.

—Hermano, no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semi-vampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros—contestó Aro con voz suave, como queriendo decirles a los chicos que no habrá pelea.

—¿Es ése el sentido de tu voto? —inquirió Cayo.

—Lo es.

—¿Y qué me dices del tal Joham, ese inmortal tan aficionado a la experimentación?

—Quizá deberíamos hacerle una visita —convino Aro.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, nosotros lo matamos —dijo Luna como si nada.

—Hoy no vamos a luchar, queridos míos —anunció. Los integrantes de la guardia asintieron al unísono y abandonaron sus posiciones de ataque mientras la neblina se disipaba enseguida. Yo mantuve preparado el escudo por si acaso. Tal vez sólo fuera una treta.

Estudié sus expresiones antes de que Aro nos diera la espalda. Su rostro era tan benigno como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de antes, yo percibía un vacío extraño detrás de la fachada, como si sus triquiñuelas se hubieran terminado. Cayo echaba chispas por los ojos, eso resultaba obvio, pero ahora su rabia ardía por dentro. Marco parecía… aburrido, sí, aburrido, en realidad, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

La guardia volvía a mostrarse impasible y actuaba con disciplina, sus miembros ya no eran individuos, sino parte de un todo. Formaron y se dispusieron a emprender la marcha. Los testigos reunidos por los Vulturis seguían mostrándose de lo más precavidos. Uno tras otro se fueron retirando hasta perderse por los bosques. Cuando su número fue demasiado pequeño, quienes se habían rezagado se dejaron de sutilezas y echaron a correr. Pronto no quedó nadie.

Aro nos tendió las manos en un gesto de disculpa, o casi. A sus espaldas, la mayor parte de la guardia, junto con Cayo, Marco y las misteriosas y silenciosas consortes, empezó a marcharse a toda prisa y en precisa formación. Sólo remolonearon por allí los tres componentes de lo que parecía ser su guardia personal.

—Nos gustaría visitarlos en Volterra ¿Podemos? —pregunto Draco con suavidad. Pero algo en su mirada decía que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Por supuesto, pero si no les molesta que pregunte ¿Por qué nos visitarían? —pregunto Aro con cautela y temor.

—Memoria a corto plazo. Nosotros no olvidamos y quisiéramos discutir algunos puntos con ustedes—siseo con frialdad Harry, porque presiento que los Vulturis no saldrán bien de esta.

—Por supuesto, los estaremos esperando—para luego irse, suspire aliviada, lo que les pase a los Vulturis no es de mi incumbencia, ellos se lo buscaron, ahora solo quiero estar con mi familia.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su reviews, cualquier cosa me lo comentan y las sacare de dudas.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


End file.
